First Class: De alfas y omegas
by PokyBeagle
Summary: Cuando finalmente emergieron los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, estaban agitados, y de nuevo Erik comenzó a forcejar-¡Suéltame!-protesto con su voz ronca, demasiado ansioso. Charles finalmente se aparto, y cuando por fin pudo verlo de frente, contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos intensos se clavaron en los ajenos, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ese hombre era su omega.
1. El día en que se inicio la Historia

**Mi primera historia de X-men, me encantan como pareja, tanto el Cherik como el Fassavoy. Tengo varias historias en mente, si les interesa me informan.**

**Me animo primero con este Cherik, con un universo alterno de omegas y alfas. Ojala les en X-men: First Class**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del universo Marvel, y esto esta escrito sin fines de lucro**

**Espero que les guste, arranca cuando Charles salta por Erik, e ira media ligada a Fisrt Class al principio para luego volverse más independiente de la original.**

**EL DIA EN EL QUE INICIA LA HISTORIA**

Charles esforzó su mente tanto como podía, quería que su alcance llegara al submarino de Shaw para así poder ayudar a la CIA, pero al poco tiempo se vio frustrado ya que un telepata le estaba bloqueando completamente. Un par de intentos más, y se dio por vencido, sabía que era en vano seguir intentando.

-Lo siento caballeros, pero no puedo hacer más. Es un telepata realmente poderoso-se disculpo con sus acompañantes, y sintió la mano de Raven apretarle el hombro. Se apartaron un poco, el frescor de la noche les estaba llegando y era consciente, por como la mano de Raven temblaba, de que comenzaba a hacerle demasiado frío. Lo mejor sería ingresar e intentar...

Cualquier linea de pensamiento fue aniquilada de su cabeza cuando sintió una actividad mental realmente fuerte proveniente de en medio del agua. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago, no era nada extraño, ya antes había conocido mentes asombrosas y siempre le daban una ligera atracción, normalmente eran Alfas, poderosos e inteligentes, profesores suyos de Oxford. Pero nunca llegaba a más de una charla sumamente apasionante, a él le gustaban las mentes, y las personas inteligentes.. mentes asombrosas, pero él también era un Alfa, así que no era posible que algo productivo saliera de esa atracción.

-¡Alto, alto, alto!-Soltó un quejido por los pensamientos desequilibrados, ansiosos, estaban gritando en su cabeza. Gritaban venganza, gritaban ira, gritaban tristeza. Apenas y escucho la voz de Raven preguntándole si estaba bien-Hay alguien más en el agua-dijo, ante la mirada atenta de todos. Se acerco a la barandilla, y su mirada barrio el lugar, buscando la fuente de esos pensamientos que escuchaba con demasiada claridad-¡Allí!-exclamo entre victorioso por descubrirlo y asombrado por como esas cadenas arremetían contra el barco, el mutante en el agua debía ser sumamente poderoso.

Sus manos apretaron la barandilla cuando los pensamientos ajenos parecían querer desgarrar su mente. Le sorprendía la ira que el otro sentía, y como era capaz de dejarse embargar por ella sin estallar.

-¡Dajalo ir!-las palabras salieron de su boca sin que las procesara, estaba muy metido en la escena, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado por los pensamientos ajenos y el sentimiento de ahogo que el mutante había comenzado a proyectar-¡Es mejor que lo dejes ir!-grito intentando ser escuchado, pero obviamente no lo fue. Se sintió más desesperado aun cuando noto que al otro no le importaba morir, de hecho se sentía bien mientras pudiera arrastrar al submarino con él-¡Deben ayudarlo! Hay alguien en el agua ¡Ayudenlo!-repitió, como si la primera vez no hubiera sido oído, pero la gente pasaba de él, a pesar de que estaba usando su tono de alfa, todos parecían idos en la escena, como si contemplaran una película de acción. Eso le desesperaba más, se sentía impotente, casi podía sentir los pulmones ajenos exigiendo aire-¡Déjalo ir! ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir!-su voz estaba desgarrada, el "tienes" era sumamente imperativo, pero era más que obvio que nadie escuchaba sus palabras, y los que si, no le prestaban atención.

Sabía que cada vez se estaba hundiendo más, y nadie hacía nada. Se desespero y comenzó a correr por el barco, ni lo pensó cuando salto hacía el agua.. se había sacado el abrigo sin notarlo siquiera. No le importaba nada, necesitaba salvarlo... todo eso era una locura. Nado con todas sus fuerzas, la energía que había alrededor de ese hombre, la fuerza del agua, una especie de campo magnético, todo quería alejarlo.

Finalmente, con muchisimo esfuerzo, llego, intento entrar a su mente desde la distancia, pero entre el nado y la intensidad ajena se le hizo imposible. El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre delgado, tuvo que llegar a él y sujetarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sus manos no tardaron de apoderarse de su cintura y atraerlo hacía él. El forcejeo ajeno le hizo perder oxigeno, quería calmarlo, necesitaban subir, tomar aire... el hombre estaba al borde del desmayo, pero le sorprendía que permaneciera tan arraigado a su idea, sin importarle más nada. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero Charles no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se ahogara.

Ahora con el contacto físico fue más fácil ingresar a esa desordenada y descontrolada mente-_No puedes, te ahogaras, tienes que soltarlo-_le dijo, y la sorpresa ajena fue automática ya que el cuerpo pareció desconcertado, quedándose quieto. Charles en un segundo pudo ver toda la vida atravesar desde los ojos ajenos, y sintió su estomago arder... entendía por que esa necesidad de matarlo. Incluso se sintió tentado a ayudarlo pero...-_Te ahogaras. Tienes que dejarla ir... Se lo que significa para ti, pero vas a morir_-a pesar de todo el otro había recuperado sus fuerzas e insistía en querer hundir el submarino, a pesar de que la conciencia ya la tenía nublada. La mayor parte de su mente exigía oxigeno, pero era tan fuerte mentalmente que era capaz de ignorar esas necesidades primarias para cumplir su objetivo-_Por favor, Erik, calma tu mente._al parecer el uso de su nombre dio resultados, finalmente tuvo éxito, el alemán dejo de forcejear y se dejo arrastrar hacía arriba. Ya casi ni tenía fuerzas para nadar.

Cuando finalmente emergieron los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, estaban agitados, y de nuevo Erik comenzó a forcejar, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos celestes le miraban con incredulidad, con algo de miedo, intentando apartarse de él y buscando respuestas al mismo tiempo-¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame!-protesto con su voz ronca, demasiado ansioso.

Charles finalmente se aparto, y cuando por fin pudo verlo de frente, contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos intensos se clavaron en los traslucidos ajenos, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Nunca había esperado que su encuentro fuera así, no se lo había imaginado de esta forma. Pero aquí estaba, enfrente de la criatura más exquisita que hubiera visto, mirando fijo esos ojos que causaban un revoloteo en su estomago. No podía creerlo, realmente le costaba asimilarlo... Ese hombre era su omega, lo sabía, sentía su vinculo llamarle.

-Cálmate por favor-le respondió, aunque también se lo dijo así mismo... queriendo aliviar la necesidad de sujetarle de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Quería volver a abrazarle para corroborar que estaba allí, que la había encontrado, a pesar de que había pensado que no lo haría. Pero primero tenía que ponerle a salvo-¡Estamos aquí!-le grito a la tripulación, esperando que los buscaran. Debía ir al barco. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Erik... su omega era majestuoso, ciertamente no parecía un omega, se veía tan poderoso y fuerte. Parecía un alfa... sintió su boca salivar en demasía, esos rasgos fuertes y marcados, tan masculinos generaban en él un fuerte deseo por reclamarle.

-¡¿Quien eres?!-la voz de Erik era demandante y ansiosa, realmente no parecía el tono de un omega. ¿Acaso él estaba delirando? Ese hombre parecía todo un alfa. ¿Podía ser que se estaba equivocando? Por esas apariencias, por su actitud... ¿acaso estaba enfrente de un alfa? Frunció el ceño, empezando a sentirse confundido.

-Me llamo Charles Xavier-respondió, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, sentía la cara helada. Su rostro estaba rojizo por el frío... necesitaba calor con urgencia.

-¡Estabas en mi cabeza ¿como hiciste eso?!-Erik no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero a Charles le sorprendía que no hubiera una sola proyección de que el polaco le hubiera reconocido como él acababa de hacerlo ¿se estaba equivocando?. El pelirrojo estaba nervioso, no solo por la adrenalina de su casi muerte, sino por que acaba de tener a un sujeto en su cabeza ¡alguien le había hablado en su cabeza! ¡¿que carajos era eso?! Su mente estaba confusa, pero nada más... ni un solo pensamiento de reconocimiento, ni un solo pensamiento interesado en la apariencia de Charles. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por que no sentía el vinculo?

-Tu tienes tus trucos y yo los míos-de nuevo se vio embriagado por los descontrolados pensamientos ajenos. Al parecer Erik tenía la habilidad de pensar mucho y muy rápido. Pero lo que más le molestaba a Charles era que todas los pensamientos eran dudas e inquietudes, también respuestas pero ni una (¡ni una!) de que le hubiera reconocido como su pareja-Soy como tu ¡Calma tu mente!-pidió en un ronco grito, algo autoritario, al ver imágenes que se liaban entre los pensamientos de Erik, imágenes de Shaw... de Shaw con Erik. Shaw como el alfa de Erik.

Su mente se puso roja de pronto.

Erik le miro asombrado, sus facciones relajándose un poco, su cuerpo se balanceaba por la marea. Al parecer procesandolo todo-Pensé que estaba solo-dijo con una mezcla de alivio y de tristeza. Charles le sonrió como pudo, buscando reconfortarle, su sonrisa temblaba por el frió.

-No estas solo-se miraron con intensidad, y Charles se permitió estudiarle, para distraerse del frió. Erik era tan atractivo, el ingles sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, alegre de que su pareja le resultara tan hermoso-Erik, no estas solo-dijo, en más de un sentido, aunque su acompañante no lo entendió.

Su pecho se contrajo al ver la mascara de Erik caer, como sus facciones se había quebrado para revelar la angustia de la que estaba preso. Xavier tuvo que contenerse de abrazarlo, y se obligo a girar para ver si ya los estaban buscando.

****CHERIK****

Fuera del agua, temblando de frío, se abrazo a las colchas. Pero a pesar de todo sus ojos seguían a Erik, viéndolo enfundado en su traje térmico. Su cuerpo era alto, musculado pero delgado. Se paraba como un alfa, se movía como un alfa. Pero los recuerdos que había presenciado le rectificaban que era un omega, no había podido olerle aun... el agua disolvía los aromas, pero por lo que vio en su mente era innegable que era un omega. Ahora la duda era ¿ese omega era su omega, o era el de Sebastian Shaw? Erik no le había reconocido, y sus recuerdos también afirmaban que Shaw lo había reclamado. ¿Acaso sus instintos le estaban fallando? Sentía en sus venas que Erik era suyo ¿por que el polaco no le reconocía?

Raven le frotaba las colchas con fuerza, intentando calentarlo. Charles le agradeció a Moira la infusión caliente que le acaba de preparar. La miró fugazmente, la beta le miraba con anhelo palpable en sus castaños ojos, y en otra ocasión Charles se hubiera aprovechado, hubiera coqueteado... de hecho, había estado coqueteando con ella, pero una vez que Erik Lehnsherr había entrado en su vida, todo lo de más se borro.

Horas después, pudo oler a Erik, aun estaban en el barco. Se habían cambiado, a Erik le habían prestado algo de ropa que al parecer no era su estilo, por su expresión de fastidio. Estaba tomando un café, a ambos les había quedado la sensación de frío en el cuerpo, por lo cual Charles estaba por beber uno también. Charles aspiró tímidamente al principio, varias fragancias llegaron a su nariz, de todas las personas que estaban en la cabina. Se relamió los labios, sin apartar sus ojos de Erik, siguiendo sus movimientos, y volvió aspirar al verlo revolver el cabello de su nuca... y esta vez el aroma le llego con más fuerza, su boca salivo de golpe. Si, olía como un exquisito omega, pero muy masculino... tabaco, caoba y colonia, mezclado con ese deje dulzón que indicaba su categoría. Con solo sentir su aroma, supo que si, Erik era su omega. Con mirarlo, y sentir ese aroma podía comprobarlo... sentía la sangre hervirle, la necesidad de ir, tocarle, dejarle algo de su aroma para que todos supieran que era suyo.

Se acerco con la taza en la mano, viendo a Erik beber el café con calma. Se comportaba tan seguro y altanero, tenía a varios a bordo confundidos, ya que olía como omega pero se veía y se comportaba como alfa. Al parecer a Erik Lehnsherr le gustaba jugar con las mentes ajenas-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? No te vez cómodo con eso-comento, señalando la sudadera ajena que tenía unas manchas dudosas. La expresión asqueada de Erik fue muy graciosa, pero luego le sonrió un poco, casi haciendo desaparecer sus delgados labios-No creo que tu ropa me quede, sino la aceptaría gustoso-comento divertido y agradecido. Chales le dio la razón, aunque hubiera preferido que la usara, regarlo con su aroma hubiera sido una buena forma para que esos montones de ojos dejaran de mirar a Erik con curiosidad, intriga y gusto.

-Bueno, pero para lo que necesites, solo debes informarme, mi amigo-le dijo con una sonrisa, su mano voló al hombro ajeno y lo palmeo, esperando que el resto de los alfas en el barco (que eran unos seis) entendieran el mensaje y se apartaran.

Erik le regalo una mirada curiosa, algo inquisidora pero luego sonrió-Gracias, amigo-le respondió, saboreando las palabras en su boca. Nunca tuvo un amigo, y ahora llegaba este hombre con quien sentía que podía mantener una gran relación. El futuro pintaba interesante.


	2. Juntando a los X-Men

**Aquí****el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a los quien comento. Este capitulo se sitúa durante la búsqueda de mutantes, no tiene demasiada acción aunque si algunas revelaciones más.**

**Espero que les guste, y como siempre, nada de esto es mio.**

**Enjoy!**

**JUNTANDO A LOS X-MEN**

Habían ido a los laboratorios donde conocieron a Henry McCoy, otro mutante, con el cual Charles rápidamente se sintió fascinado. A Erik le daba gracia lo fácil que Charles se fascinaba con el mutante, parecía un niño que conocía una juguetería nueva. Era muy divertido verlo observar con ojos ilusionados, abusar del "groovy" y sacar conclusiones e ideas con presura. Erik a veces se sentía inundado por ese entusiasmo, contagiándose de él, y pensando por momentos que Charles era sumamente asombroso.

Erik miraba a Charles con ilusión, parecía ser la primera persona en la que podía confiar. El primer alfa que no se comportaba como un idiota a su alrededor. Era una pena que Charles no fuera su alfa, y que en cambio fuera Shaw que siempre había sido un desgraciado que solo experimento con él. Aunque eso era cosa del pasado, ahora Erik no necesitaba un alfa, había aprendido y se veía y comportaba como uno. Se negaba a necesitar a alguien y deseaba matar a Sebastian, para borrar por completo ese capitulo de su vida. Se negaba a ser un omega, un cromosoma distinto no iba a definir su vida.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidió que por más que Charles le agradara, tenía que encontrar a Shaw por su cuenta para poder matarlo. Fue allí cuando decidió tomar la información e irse solo para encontrarlo, pero claro, fue abordado por Charles, recibió un discurso de compañerismo, y se sorprendió cuando sintió un deje de tristeza ante la idea de dejar al telepata. Extrañamente esos ojos azules que le miraban tan fijamente le removieron algo en su interior, y decidió quedarse, convenciéndose de que la ayuda externa no vendría mal.

Así se lo hizo saber a Charles, aprovechando cuando este tenía una cita con el director de la división especial. Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos del menor cuando se entero que se quedaría, y rápidamente sintió la sensación de Charles en su cabeza, y aprovecho para informarle lo que pensaba.

Durante un segundo Charles pensó que quizás Erik se quedaba por que lo reconocía como su pareja, por eso entro a su cabeza, pero se desilusiono al saber que no era así. Pero bueno, por lo menos Erik se quedaba, aunque claro, dejo más que en claro su condición: si una nueva raza estaba por ser descubierta, tenía que ser por los de su misma especie. Se negaba a trabajar con homosapiens, no quería ayudar a encontrar y destruir a los suyos. Era consciente de que los humanos les temerían y querrían deshacerse de ellos. No iban a quedarse pasivos ante su natural destrucción.

Así le informo Xavier al director, y este no se vio muy satisfecho, pero el telepata no tuvo miedo de mostrar su lado dominante para dejar en claro que eso no estaba en discusión. No era solo por que Erik tenía muy buenos motivos, sino también por que quería que su omega este cómodo y empezara a confiar en él, y mostrarle que lo apoyaba era importante.

Charles se sintió aliviado ante esa respuesta, por más que le dijo a Erik que era libre de elegir, no se sentía en condiciones de dejarlo marchar. Era su omega, y debía tenerlo a su lado, hasta entender por que no le reconocía, y cuando lo entendiera, lograr que le reconozca. Debían estar juntos... si Erik se iba, él iba a encontrar la forma de que sus caminos volvieran a chocarse una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran para siempre unidos.

****CHERIK****

-¡TU ESTAS DEMENTE CHARLES!-el profesor suspiro, y se miro al espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello. La voz chillona de Raven era muy molesta cuando gritaba, aunque claro, como todo un caballero se negaba a decirlo. Miro a través del espejo a su hermana, y le regalo una sonrisa, intentando calmarla.

-Calma, querida, se lo que estoy haciendo-dijo con su tono confiado, mientras comenzaba a acomodar su traje.

-¡Dudo mucho que sepas lo que haces! ¡Irte así! ¡¿Con él?! Por dios, no puedes irte así como así con un hombre que es tu omega, y que no te reconoce. Querrás saltarle encima ni bien estés solo ¡¿y que pasara si él coquetea con alguien?! ¡Esto no va a acabar bien, Charles, no lo has pensado lo suficiente!-Xavier prefirió apartar el pensamiento de Erik coqueteando con alguien más, y se giró para mirar de frente a la rubia. Su postura era relajada, y puso las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros para lucir más relajado aun.

-Raven, hermana, no me subestimes. Se lo que estoy haciendo, soy consciente de mi autocontrol, y Erik no coqueteara con nadie. No te preocupes...-vio que los labios rojizos se abrían para protestar pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara terminar de hablar-Como tu dijiste, Erik no me reconoce... necesito pasar tiempo a su lado, no solo por que sino me siento desesperado, sino también por que necesito lograr que el sienta nuestro vinculo. Se que lo hará, Raven, él es mi pareja.

-¡No lo sabes! No estas seguro, tu mismo dijiste que él ya tiene una pareja-contraataco su hermana y Charles suspiro y termino de colocarse el abrigo, antes de tomar las llaves del auto. No quería escuchar esas cosas, no quería dudas, él no podía equivocarse: él era Charles Xavier.

-No se por que te conté todo eso, Raven, no debí hacerlo. Es privado-respondió aun tranquilo, acercándose a su hermana y acariciándole el cabello-Cuídate, ten cuidado con lo que haces-advirtió como al descuido, era consciente de que su hermana sentía atracción por el alfa Hank, y ella era una beta a la que Charles siempre vería como muy pequeña para enamorarse.

-Por que soy tu hermana y mejor amiga, y por que con un poco de alcohol no puedes esconderme nada-ella le sonrió con cariño, y deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Sus ojos le miraron con insistencia, y sus siguientes palabras sonaron más serias, más sabias-Cuídate Charles, tu debes cuidarte... no quiero que te equivoques y termines con el corazón roto, toma esto con calma ¿si? Contrólate-le advirtió y luego le abrazo por el cuello con fuerza-Mucha suerte, y trae a muchos contigo-le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de retirarse, con ese caminar suyo tan característico.

****CHERIK****

Tras unas horas en el auto, Charles realmente dudo que eso fuera una buena idea. El olor de Erik estaba concentrado, y se vio obligado a abrir un poco la ventanilla para que circulara el aire. Erik miraba el mapa con concentración, antes de cerrarlo y mirar a Charles-Falta poco, ¿dijiste que este mutante sabía volar?-comento con curiosidad, para así volver a escuchar lo entusiasmado que Charles se ponía al respecto.

Aunque claro, el menor ahora estaba pensando en como lograr no saltarle encima. Odiaba cuando Raven tenía razón. Asintió distraído y se quedo callado, sintió la mirada intensa de Erik clavada en él, y suspiro, sabía que él no era callado y le encantaba hablar al respecto-En realidad su mutación le permite desafiar las leyes de la gravedad, puede flotar o hacer flotar los objetos a su alrededor. Es sumamente groovy...-comenzó a contarle todas sus teorías, y aprovecho eso para distraerse. Erik había encendido un cigarrillo y aunque no le agradaba que su vehículo se viera inundado por el olor, agradecía cualquier aroma que le distrajera.

Durante ese tiempo Erik no parecía notar nada entre ellos, cosa que le frustraba más. Estaba bien que solo eran unos días, pero los omegas y alfas se reconocían con la primera mirada ¿por que Erik no? Sabía que debía ser paciente, pero le costaba mantener sus manos apartadas del polaco, le tocaba con cualquier excusa, aunque fuera solo un roce. Por suerte Erik no sospechaba nada. Lo que más le asustaba era proyectar, dejarle ver a su "amigo" como a veces sus pensamientos divagaban en lo bien que se debería sentir delinear sus músculos con la lengua, bajar por la linea entre sus abdominales, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su entrada... que seguramente se empapaba rápidamente con ese liquido viscoso y de aroma exquisito.

Había olido antes el aroma a lubricación de un omega, pero seguramente el aroma de Erik debía ser insuperable, le encantaba imaginárselo gimoteando y escurriendo por su entrada, rogando por ser penetrado. Debía verse hermoso, tan masculino, tan alfa, seguramente tenía un enorme pene, todo un macho... y viéndose loco de deseo, escurriendo, desesperándose...

Sacudió la cabeza y acomodo su cabello hacía atrás. Agradeció mentalmente ver el cartel de la ciudad y que en cinco minutos hubieran encontrado la casa de la mujer. Aunque, por más que hablaron con ella no hubo suerte y tuvieron que marcharse.

Charles estaba cansado para manejar de regreso, así que sugirió que se quedaran en un hotel, donde exigió dos habitaciones apartes. No podía compartir con Erik, se volvería loco. El alemán se rió y comento que no sabía que él fuera tan reservado, aunque al parecer también agradecía la soledad.

****CHERIK****

En el siguiente viaje Charles se entretuvo mirando como Erik jugaba con la moneda entre sus dedos, conocía la historia, por que conocía muchas partes de su vida. Sabía que no era algo descuidado, guardaba esa moneda por algo en particular... y aunque le molestaba la idea, al mismo tiempo también ardía por deseos de venganza por aquel que toco a su omega. Sabía que tenía que aprender a manejar esos impulsos, él no era violento, no le agradaba la venganza y mucho menos aprobaba los planes del mayor sobre querer matar a Shaw.

Tuvo que codear a Erik cuando la azafata les paso al lado, la moneda dejo moverse y quedo en la mano de su amigo inanimada. Erik le sonrío socarrón y Charles le regalo una sonrisa con sus rojos labios.

El viaje no fue largo, pero Charles no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó estaba apoyado en el hombro de Erik, quien de nuevo estaba jugando con la moneda. No supo en que momento termino contra él, pero al parecer al alemán no le había molestado por que estaba relajado, y no le había apartado. Aprovecho el momento para olfatear a Erik, dejándose embriagar por su aroma. Se restregó contra él, hasta que su nariz termino tocando la piel ajena...

Y allí sintió a Erik temblar, abrió los ojos para mirarle y noto que estaba apretando los labios, en un rictus de incomodidad. Suspiro y se aparto sin ganas-Lo siento, mi amigo, parece que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba-comento acomodándose el cabello y la ropa, para quedar tan impecable como siempre.

Erik le miro de reojo, y se encogió de hombros-No importa, lo supuse, Charles-se quedo quieto, aunque al poco tiempo llevo la mano al lugar donde sintió el tacto de Xavier. Había temblado sin poder controlarse, era consciente de que Charles le había estado olfateando, y eso en vez de ofenderle había logrado que se humedeciera un poco. Cosa que le molesto bastante, él no era un omega, no tenía por que tener esas reacciones.

Cuando bajaron del avión se retiro un momento, yendo al baño del aeropuerto, hurgo sus bolsillos hasta extraer una cajetilla la cual abrió con cuidado. Un montón de pastillas perfectamente blancas estaban casi rebalsando del tarrito, tomo una y la trago antes de beber un poco de agua de una botella que había comprado. Cerro los ojos cuando la carga de hormonas ingreso en su cuerpo, hacía más de tres años que estaba tomando supresores... sabía que solo debía tomarlos durante el celo, pero cinco años de atrás, cuando apenas dejaba de tomarlas, el celo le pegaba con demasiada fuerza, y no quería pasarlo, así que las tomaba diario.

El problema es que parecían estar perdiendo su efecto, ya que aun sentía la humedad entre sus glúteos, producto del suave roce con Charles. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que las hormonas tardarían en hacerle efecto. Miro el baño con atención, por suerte estaba en hermosas condiciones... todo impecable. Se lavo las manos minuciosamente y se metió en el cubículo, con cuidado de no tocar nada con su mano derecha. Una vez dentro del cubículo se bajo los pantalones hasta mitad de muslo y llevo su diestra hasta su entrada, la acaricio, sintiéndola húmeda, y lentamente introdujo su dedo sintiendo su glándula palpitar y hacer que se humedezca más.

Se vio obligado a acallar un gemido, mientras sumaba otro dedo en su entrada y comenzaba a moverlos con ganas. Llevaba tiempo sin hacer eso, y estaba jodidamente apretado, sus dedos le abrían deliciosamente, y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarse su hombría, que en cuestión de segundos se había puesto completamente dura.

Lo hizo rápido, casi como un tramite, no quería pensar demasiado... y que alguna imagen de Shaw le arruine el día, disfrutando pero a la vez sin dejarse hacerlo, se estremeció y su simiente baño la puerta del cubículo mientras sentía su entrada contraerse contra sus dedos. Suspiro de alivio, pensando que estando más relajado, habiéndose liberado y con la pastilla, no tendría problemas por mucho tiempo.

Limpió, se acomodo la ropa, se refresco y salio en busca de Charles. El menor miraba un mapa antes de sonreirle y comentar que había conseguido un taxy. Los ojos, increíblemente azules de Xavier le miraron preocupados-¿Te encuentras bien, Erik? Estas sonrojado.-Charles se acerco y le toco la mejilla que estaba acalorada-¿Tienes fiebre?

Erik le miro atento y casi suspira de alivio al notar que no hubo ninguna reacción en su cuerpo. Volvía a sentirse un alfa. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza-Solo calor, no te preocupes...-bebió más agua para refrescarse y luego se dirigió al taxy.

Esa vez tampoco tuvieron suerte, y en la noche estaba lo suficientemente relajado para jugar una partida de ajedrez con Charles, que con el tiempo se volvió toda una rutina entre ellos.

****CHERIK****

En el bar, estaban bebiendo más de la cuenta, Erik sonreía de esa manera tan suya... como un tiburón que mostraba todos sus dientes y Charles no podía evitar morderse los dientes disimuladamente, conteniéndose las ganas de besarlo. La música, el alcohol, las chicas bailando... todo formaba un ambiente sumamente erótico. Charles no podía evitar inclinarse hacía Erik para susurrarle algo, o moverse buscando rosarle, inclinarse sobre él para servirse más champagne. Erik miraba atento a las chicas, cosa que a Charles comenzaba a molestarle. Cuando la chica que buscaban bailo sobre ellos, Charles se estiro para colocarle una buena suma de dinero entre la ropa.

Charles coqueteo con ella, sin la menor vergüenza, y cuando consiguió que los llevara a solas, noto que Erik le miraba fijamente y se sintió ligeramente culpable... antes de que Erik se riera y alzara las cejas insinuante. Eso lo molesto bastante, hubiera preferido sentirse culpable por haberle puesto celoso a que le incitara a continuar.

Se dirigieron hacía la habitación, y se acostaron en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro. Una nueva champagne les acompañaba, Charles no podía evitar pensar que le gustaba bastante la ecuación de cama+champagne+Erik, pero que ciertamente prefería que fuera de otra forma. La chica les miro demostrar sus habilidades y luego sonriendo juguetona, les enseño sus "atributos", dos hermosas alas de mariposa. Charles sonrió emocionado y miro a Erik que miraba fijamente a la chica, sintió una punzada de celos, y de nuevo odio que Raven tuviera razón.

****CHERIK****

En una nueva búsqueda, se les hizo tarde para buscar alojamiento, y a pesar de haber mucha insistencia por parte de Charles, no consiguieron dos habitaciones. Charles parecía muy obsesionando con el hecho de que necesitaban DOS habitaciones, cosa que a Erik le llamaba la atención ¿por que tanto misterio? Solo era una noche. Cuando lo vio regresar abatido y sin éxito, alzó una ceja-Amigo, si tanto te molesta, dormiré en el auto-su voz era sarcástica, aunque el ofrecimiento era real. Charles le miro fijamente, sus ojos azules le estudiaron, antes de que en la rojiza boca se formara una sonrisa sincera.

-Erik, amigo, lo que menos me molesta es compartir habitación contigo-no, claro que no, lo que le molestaba era la idea de no poder contenerse. Pero se convenció así mismo de que tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad, no haría nada que molestara a Erík.

Juntos, en la habitación, jugaron la típica partida de ajedrez mientras divagaban sobre todo lo que tenían que hacer. Charles prefería mirar el tablero que a su amigo, no quería más distracciones, ya era mucho saber que ese aroma le acompañaría toda la noche.

-Jaque mate-concluyo Erik, y Charles suspiro antes de sonreirle-Felicidades amigo, te ganas un whisky-comento, mientras pedían servicio a la habitación, junto con algo de comer. Erik le sonrió-¿Y si perdía me dabas un whisky como consuelo?-pregunto divertido, luego se levanto, se masajeó los hombros, que estaban tenso por la mala postura, y se estiro. Charles no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras hablaba por teléfono, sus ojos se clavaron en la porción de piel de su abdomen que se había expuesto al levantarse un poco la remera. Miro el ombligo y los cobrizos rizos que iniciaban debajo de este. Se relamió los labios y se obligo a desviar la mirada, antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Voy a ducharme-anuncio el polaco, y sin pudor alguno se retiro su remera, dejandole ver a Charles la musculosa espalda, pues se había dado vuelta a recoger una toalla. Charles le contemplo, pensando que Erik parecía más un alfa que él mismo, y extrañamente a Charles le encantaba... adoraba los músculos de Erik, era mucho mas atractivo que el típico omega de facciones suaves y cuerpo delicado. Erik era un hombre de verdad.

Solo con los pantalones Erik se fue a la ducha, y Xavier se vio obligado a contenerse para no seguirle y mirarlo desnudo. Se conformo con tomar la abandonada prenda y llevarla hacía su nariz, olfateo sobre todo la zona del cuello, donde el aroma se intensificaba. Charles sintió un tirón en su pene, joder... moría por masturbarse con ese aroma.

No pensó demasiado en las consecuencias, pensó en hacerlo rápido... se sentía un maldito abusivo, pero el aroma de Erik ya comenzaba a volverle loco y si no se calmaba iba a violarlo. No quiso despojarse de la ropa, simplemente desprendió su elegante pantalón, y metió la mano entre su bóxer. Con la otra sujetaba la prenda cerca de su nariz, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse. Oh, sería tan hermoso enterrar su nariz en el cuello ajeno mientras le follaba, sentir ese aroma embriagarle, mientras se hundía dentro suyo. Sentir a Erik gemir, apretarle con sus piernas, clavarle las uñas... La mano se acelero sin piedad, tocando los puntos justos para darle el mayor placer. No estaba cómodo, pero no era la idea, solo quería descargarse rápido.

En el baño, Erik sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Un aroma le lleno, afrodisíaco, haciendo que se endurezca un poco, por puro deseo. Supo que si no hubiera tomado el supresor, estaría empapado en su entrada... El cosquilleo aumento, ardiendo en su vientre, y sintió su entrada palpitar. Se pego a la pared de mosaicos, apoyando su espalda, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse sin remedio. Que delicioso aroma, era tan... gimoteo y comenzó a acariciar su pene con una mano, masturbándose con rapidez, sintiendo que necesitaba pronta liberación.

Charles estaba igual, en la cama. Los dos se masturbaban ansiosos, separados por las paredes. Charles gimió al sentir que el aroma de Erik se intensificaba, y se toco con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente eyaculo en su mano, bañándola de semen. El mayor en el baño experimento algo muy similar, una fuerte correntada le obligo a acelerarse, acariciándose con deseo. Estaba agitado, y no tardo en eyacular contra los azulejos, gimiendo muy bajo y luego apoyándose en la pared para no caer.

Sintió un liquido empapar su entrada y abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras llevaba su mano a constatar. Y si, estaba húmedo. Frunció el ceño ¿Pero que diablos...? ¡Estaba tomando los supresores diarios! ¡¿Por que carajos se estaba mojando?!

Se enjuago con bronca, sintiéndose impotente. Y salio de prisa del baño, con la toalla en la cintura. Ni bien abrió la puerta, y el vapor se disperso, sintió ese aroma afrodisíaco llenarle de nuevo, con más intensidad. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, hasta detenerse en Charles, que estaba acostado en la cama, relajado, pero extrañamente colorado. Su boca más roja de lo normal.

Erik le miro un momento con interés, ¿acaso ese aroma venía de Charles...? No pudo formular respuesta, ya que el servicio a la habitación llamo a la puerta, y les dejo la comida y la bebida que Charles había pedido. El camarero había entrado y había arrugado la nariz inmediatamente. El cuarto olía demasiado a Alfa, y al ver a Erik con la toalla en la cintura, y su cuerpo musculado, inmediatamente se lo atribuyo. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Charles, sonrosado en la cama, pequeño en comparación al otro... e intuyo que ese era su omega. Les dejo la comida, y se retiro, no sin antes de que Charles le extendiera la propina. Cuando el ingles se acerco a él, se rió por lo bajo al escuchar que el chico se quedaba confundido al notar que era él quien emanaba ese aroma dominante.

El chico se retiro confuso, y Charles se rió por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Erik-¿Que pasa?-Charles, se giro para mirarle, y le recorrió disimuladamente con los ojos. Con su suerte, Erik ahora se paseaba semi desnudo en la habitación. Menos mal que se pajeo, por que la imagen de ese cuerpo semi desnudo era demasiado hermosa.

-Nada, darling, solamente el mesero pensando tonteras-le sonrió coqueto, mientras acomodaba el carrito con los platos-No es que no te veas encantador así, Erik, pero creo que necesitas cambiarte para comer-Erik sintió una vibración ante el cumplido, pero no se inmuto demasiado, simplemente se limito a obedecer la suave orden.

Minutos después, ambos comían y bebían un costoso Whisky, cortesía de Charles. La comida rápidamente desapareció, y ambos continuaron bebiendo relajados, sentados cada uno en su cama. Erik jugaba con su moneda, mientras mantenían una apasionada conversación sobre mutaciones. Charles amaba escuchar a Erik, se notaba apasionado, y le enorgullecía que su pareja fuera un mutante tan inteligente y con ideales de hermandad. Aunque claro, desaprobaba la idea de exterminio de la raza humana, pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de escucharlo con fascinación. Entendía de Erik el odio a los humanos, aunque esperaba que al pasar tiempo juntos, esos rencores pasados pudieran olvidarse.

Finalmente se durmieron, y entre la mezcla de aromas, y sus instintos calmados por estar cerca, ambos descansaron mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Al día siguiente rebosaban de energía y de buen humor.

****CHERIK****

El viaje en carretera finalmente tuvo dos grandes éxitos, según Charles:

Primero, había conseguido un buen grupo: Sean, Alex, Angel y Darwin. Y aunque muchos otros no se hubieran unido, ahora sabían que no estaban solos, y quizás en un futuro se plantearan acercarse.

Y segundo, pero no menos importante, él y Erik habían formado un vinculo. Quizás no era como el quisiera, romántico y pasional, pero aunque sea ya tenía su amistad, lo cual era mucho viniendo de ese hombre que al parecer desconfiaba de todos. El rey del metal parecía cómodo en su compañía, lo cual era un gran avance, y al parecer disfrutaba muchísimo de sus citas nocturnas, donde compartían alguna bebida, un juego de ajedrez y una apasionada charla.

Charles sabía que alfas y omegas estaban predestinados, pero no por eso solían llevarse bien o congeniar, estaba feliz de que su pareja fuera tan perfecta para él. Erik era atractivo, culto, inteligente, gracioso, fuerte...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos ruidos golpeando la puerta de su, por ahora, habitación en la central de la CIA, de la secreta división X. Se sorprendió al ver a Erik en frente, y de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Charles, ¿te parece si esta noche yo invito la bebida y uso las fichas blancas?-Charles dibujo una sonrisa, al ver la sonrisa ladina de Erik. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido, casi como si fuera una quinceañera, y asintió, haciéndole lugar para entrar.

-Claro mi amigo, me has alegrado la noche. Ponte cómodo-indico, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Erik le buscaba para tener su compañía, ese era un gran, gran avance... significaba que el instinto del mayor comenzaba a indicarle que necesitaba a Charles cerca. Todo iba de maravillas, lento, pero genial. **  
><strong>

**rewies? Por favor, me hace falta saber que opinas.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Besos.**


	3. La Unión Soviética

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Apure este cap por que creo que estare ocupada durante el fin de semana, y prefiero dejarlo ahora. No tiene mucha acción pero es para que las cosas vayan acomodándose. Espero que les guste :D**

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, me dieron ánimos para escribir. Ya tengo gran parte de la historia lista.**

**Les invito a leer otras dos historias, cortas, que son de Michael/James. Pasense si les gustan la pareja, no estan en fanfiction por que no se su politica respecto a RSP, pero estan en amor yaoi donde pueden leer y comentar sin necesidad de cuenta. **

***La Escena que Falta. **

**Michael tiene sus propias ideas de como debe ser X-Men.**

***El Mejor Besador.**

**James es uno de los mejores besadores de Hollywood, ¿verdad?**

**Enjoy!**

**LA UNIÓN SOBIETICA**

Llevaban unos días en la División X de la CIA, estaban aun investigando como encontrar a Shaw, cual eran sus planes y como debían actuar. Erik comenzaba a sentirse molesto, ya que lo que realmente deseaba era matar de una vez por todas a Shaw, y era molesto no tener ni idea de donde estaba. Quería llegar pronto a él, ponerle las manos encima y acabar para siempre con su existencia. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse de nuevo sino era mejor seguir la búsqueda él solo...

Pero ni bien comenzó a planteárselo, llego algo de información, y supieron que Shaw tenía reunión con un general soviético. Lo que se traducía de otra forma como volar a Rusia para poder encontrarle y matarle. El corazón de Erik había comenzado a latir emocionado ante la perspectiva, y de nuevo se sentía entusiasta. La idea de que faltaran unas pocas horas para encontrarle y por fin acabar con ese capitulo, le estaba volviendo loco de ansiedad.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar a los chicos-tanto Moira como Erik miraron a Charles como si estuviera loco, el polaco bufo y negó con la cabeza-Están preparados-afirmo el menor, con ese tono suyo tan idealista y utópico, que quería convencer a todos de que todo podía salir como si fuera un plan trabajosamente planeado.

-No están capacitados, aun no saben controlar sus poderes-le corrigió Erik, esperando que su amigo entrara en razonamiento con facilidad y que no quisiera arrastrar a esos niños a una guerra cuando ni siquiera podían controlar sus emociones. Era llevarlos a su suicidio. Charles leyó sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

-Tengan confianza en mi, se lo que son capaces de hacer-al final los tres terminaron dirigiéndose al salón común donde los chicos solían estar, seguramente todos estaban terminando de conocerse. Charles iba emocionado, manteniendo el paso más presuroso de Moira y Erik, iba relajado y confiado, como siempre con una mano en el bolsillo-Van a sorprenderles, son unos extraordinarios jóvenes-aseguro.

-¿Que demonios?-pregunto Moira, mientras los tres desaceleraban el paso, mirando al salón y el lugar, que parecía haber sufrido un ataque de guerra. La cara de Moira se descompuso, mientras Erik miraba confundido la estatua partida al medio. Los tres se quedaron mirando a los muchachos que bailaban como si eso fuera una fiesta de secundaría. La primera en acercarse, más que molesta, fue Moira, y se paro enfrente de ellos con porte seguro-¿Quien de ustedes destruyo la estatua?

-Ese fue Alex...-comento Hank, confiado, mientras los otros chicos parecían un poco más cohibidos, o por lo menos asombrados de verse descubiertos.

-No, no, no es Alex, es Havok.-Raven de pronto estaba emocionada y se acerco a los tres, señalando a Charles-Y se nos ocurre que tu debes ser el Profesor X, y tu debes ser Magneto-dijo feliz, y decidida, como si acabara de soltar el comentario más inteligente del mundo. La cara de Charles se descompuso de molestia, mientras Erik no sabía si estar furioso o reírse.

-¿Exepcionales, eh?-negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, y no tardo en sentir los pasos de Moira atrás suyos, era obvio que esa misión no incluiría a los más jóvenes. Charles se quedo un momento atrás, mirándolos.

-Esperaba más de ustedes-afirmo, antes de continuar el paso de los de más, sin apurarse, pero queriendo alcanzarlos. Estaba decepcionado, y un poco molesto de haberse mostrado tan seguro en confiado sobre los mutantes y que estos fueran completamente inmaduros. No debía olvidar que aun eran unos jóvenes, Erik había tenido razón, él no debió confiarse tanto. Debía escuchar a su omega.

****CHERIK****

Esa misma noche emprendieron viaje para ir hacía Rusia. El viaje se realizo lo más rápido que se pudo, ya que la idea era frenar la guerra mucho antes de que empiece. Ni bien llegaron se subieron a un vehículo que los acerco, antes de tener que subirse a un transporte de carga. El conductor y Moira iban en frente mientras todos los demás estaban en la parte de atrás. La idea era pasar desapercibidos, aunque no esperaban encontrarse un control, y así se los hizo saber Moira.

Charles se las ingenio a la perfección para engañar a los soldados soviéticos, y una vez que pudieron continuar con su viaje, sintió una palmada en el hombro por parte de Erik, que tenía una sonrisa sumamente emocionada-Eres asombroso, Charles-el menor sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho con solo escucharle, y respiro hondo para no comportarse como un tonto, emocionado por un halago por parte de su pareja. Le agradaba que Erik notara sus cualidades, sí el mayor se fijaba en él, no tardaría en notar que eran pareja.

****CHERIK****

Erik frunció el ceño al ver que no era Shaw quien estaba allí, sino que era su compañera, Emma Frost. Realmente había estado todo el camino pensando en que iba a matar a Sebastian, que finalmente iba a cumplir su misión. Iba a poder vengar a su madre, iba a poder vengarse así mismo... iba a devolver su propia dignidad. Una vez que Sebastian Shaw muriera iba a ser la muerte del omega dentro de él, e iba a resucitar como un alfa, con fuerza y poder, pudiendo controlarse completamente así mismo. Iba a ser un renacer, lo sentía; todo iba a recomenzar, matarlo iba a ser como comenzar de nuevo, darle un giro a su vida. En parte le preocupaba perder a Charles, sabia que su amigo no le perdonaría que lo matara, que no quería verlo convertido en un asesino... pero era una tontería, él ya tenía la sangre de muchos en sus manos, y no iba a detenerse solo por que Xavier tuviera ganas de ser Pepe Grillo. Si tenía que perder para siempre a Xavier solo para lograr su objetivo, no tendría problema en hacerlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Emma, y dudo durante un momento. Matarla iba a ser igual de delicioso, él no era tonto... sabía que esa Alfa se acostaba con Sebastian, y aunque no debería afectarle, le llenaba de celos y de odio. Sabía que Shaw la trataba con respecto y cariño, en cambio a él... extrañamente dolía, aunque el odiara admitirlo, le dolía. Por eso quería acabar con aquello, iba a dejar de extrañar un cariño que nunca obtuvo, y que a esta altura ni siquiera quería tener. Quería liberarse de ello...

Y matar a Emma iba a darle un poco de alivio.

-Todos quietos, no es Shaw, no estamos autorizados a hacer nada-la voz de la agente Moira le llego entre sus pensamientos, y miro molesto a la chica. La chica le molestaba demasiado, en exceso, siempre andaba rondando cerca, quería unirse a ellos, y era una homosapiens común y corriente, no iba a encajar, nunca.

-Es la segunda al mando, es un inicio. Debemos atacar-su voz sonó ronca, con odio, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. Charles le miraba como rogándole con los ojos que no dijera aquello, mientras Moira le fulminaba.

-La CIA no va a invadir el hogar de un general soviético, no vamos a iniciar una guerra-la voz de Moira sonaba como si le tratara de tonto, y Erík alzo la ceja, sin quitar sus potentes ojos de ella. Apenas y sonrió, antes de tomar una expresión de determinación.

-Yo no trabajo para la CIA-ni bien termino de decir la frase, salio corriendo del lugar. Su ágil cuerpo se perdió entre los matorrales, mientras escuchaba la voz de Charles llamarle. No le importaba, estaba cegado... quería acabar con ella. Quería venganza, iba a destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Corría tan rápido como sus musculosas piernas le permitían, y ni siquiera dudo cuando extendió sus manos para detener a los militares que estaban por atacarle. La energía fluía de sus manos, logrando que todo el metal actuara a su antojo, encerrando entre alambres de púas a unos, apartándole las armas a otros, haciendo retroceder al resto. Era casi como sentirse un dios, correr y detener todo a su paso... se sentía poderoso. Aún no la había matado, pero con la ira que ya le embargaba se sentía indestructible.

Charles no tardo en salir corriendo detrás de él, por más que Moira intento frenarlo para que no se metiera en apuros. Ella estaba loca si esperaba que él se quedara allí mientra su omega corría enloquecido hacía un lugar lleno de enemigos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no con la gente en peligro, pero no podía evitar maravillarse de Erik, su fortaleza física y su manera de manejar el metal. Era el mutante más poderoso que había conocido, podía hacer lo que quisiera... tenía tanto potencial. Y era su pareja.

Pero claro, no debía sentirse maravillado cuando el polaco se estaba comportando como un maniático asesino. Corría atrás suyo, e intentaba aliviar a los soldados que agonizaban por sus ataques. Con algo de pena durmió a varios, para que dejaran de sufrir... pero no invirtió más del tiempo necesario en eso. Rápidamente corrió para alcanzarlo, logrando llegar cuando Erik buscaba el lugar donde estaba Emma.

Llego a su lado y toco su hombro frenando su trote de golpe. Erik le miro y le hizo una seña, indicando que ya los había localizado. Charles evitaba desplegar su poder, para no ser descubierto por la mutante, así que se limito a sentir y ambos caminaron antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

Emma les miro asombrada, sentada en el sofá... pero la cara de los hombres fue de mayor asombro al ver al general soviético, solo en la cama, imaginando estar con ella, tocarla, y besarla. La imagen era altamente repulsiva, y los hizo arrugar la nariz, aunque al mismo tiempo Charles estaba fascinado-Es un muy buen truco-Erik le dedico una mirada molesta y condescendiente, mientras el general se perdía de la fantasía, y al verlos allí se enojaba. No alcanzo a hablar antes de que Charles extendiera la mano-A dormir-dijo el telepata con firmeza, y el hombre cayo en la cama.

La telepata se levanto, con altanería y elegancia, mirandolos a ambos, Xavier intento llegar a su mente, pero ella rápidamente se transformo en diamante, logrando darle un dolor de cabeza-No intentes leer mi mente cuando estoy así, amor. No lograras nada mientras tengo mi forma de diamante-ella intento huir, corriendo con rapidez, era muy ágil, pero Erik y Charles tuvieron suficientes reflejos para detenerle. Charles solo quería frenarla, pero Erik se fue sobre ella rápidamente, le embargaba la ira, y no dudo en apretarla contra el piso, intentando hundirla en este.

-¡Erik! ¡NO, déjala! Necesitamos saber cual es el plan de Shaw... suéltala...-Charles se aproximo a él, intentando tomarlo y apartarlo, pero el rey del metal solo le aparto con movimientos bruscos y volvió a lanzarse sobre la chica, queriendo ahorcarla-¡ERIK!-un manotazo por parte del polaco le alejo, y Charles se aparto, sabiendo que por fuerza ganaría Erik. Estaba por invadir su mente para calmarlo, cuando Erik se aparto solo, sujetando su cabeza y gritando silencionamente.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!-se levanto del piso, pero al ver que la chica se estaba por levantar, no dudo en pegarle una patada, mientras aun se sujetaba la frente con ambas manos, y se quejaba por lo bajo. La chica desde el piso, se quejo y se rió al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que pasa, Erik? ¿No te gusta ver lo bien que la pasamos Sebas y yo? No te preocupes amor, si regresar seras de ambos... no esteces celoso-Erik no podía quitar las imágenes de su cabeza, la telepata no solo le pasaba lo que ella y su pareja hacían, sino que también le mostraba lo que haya obtenido de la mente de Shaw, las imágenes del joven Erik siendo torturado.

Se descontrolo y el metal de la cama comenzó a retorcerse, ni lo pensó cuando lo hizo ir hacía la chica y enredarse en su cuerpo. Sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, y le empujo-¡Apártate Charles!-le gruño, y el telepata lo hizo, impotente. No podía meterse en su mente para calmarlo, por que sabía que dos teletapas en su cabeza podían desgarrar su mente. El metal se apretó más contra la chica, comenzando a apretarse contra ella, retorciéndose y buscando asfixiarla, quebrarla, lo que sea.

La chica finalmente jadeo, y salio de la mente del magnético, para concentrarse en mantener su forma. Pero eso solo hizo que Erik aprovechara para erguirse bien y aumentar la presión del metal, estrujándola hasta que sintió algo quebrarse, y vio un tajo surcar el cuerpo de la chica-¡ERIK!-se giro para mirar a Charles, su rostro estaba rojo de ira y de agitación, y sus ojos llorosos. Su expresión hizo que el corazón de Charles se estrujara, pero mantuvo la mirada firme, logrando que Erik se apartara cuando Emma tomo su forma natural. El dejo quieto los tubos de metal y se fue a sentar al sofá, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, intentando recuperar su compostura. Se sirvió un poco de whisky, para calmarse, mientras obserbaba fijamente a Charles inclinarse hacía la mutante-No volverá a tomar forma de diamante, y si lo hace.. solo dale un golpe-su voz sonaba agitada y quebrada, Charles ni siquiera le miro, antes de llevar sus manos a su sien, para invadir la cabeza de la telepata.

No fue difícil, Emma le mostró el plan de Shaw, le dejo ver todo, Charles quedo helado, sin saber que hacer. Salio de su cabeza, sintiéndose algo devastado, mirando la expresión sonriente de la chica, que a la vez era maliciosa-¿Hermoso, verdad?-ella soltó una carcajada, pero Charles la ignoro y miro a Erik.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensamos-casi ni le salio la voz, y Erik se levanto extendiéndole un vaso de Whisky para que se calmara. La pregunta danzaba en sus ojos, y Charles se levanto, apartando su cabello oscuro de su frente-Tenemos que volver ya a los Estados Unidos, todos están en peligro-Erik miro de nuevo a Emma que observaba fijamente a Charles.

-¿Que viste?-Charles miraba fijo una pared mientras bebía el whisky, Erik bufo al no obtener respuesta, y bebió más, mientras miraba fijo a la chica-¿Y ella?-su deseo era matarla, debía aprovechar ahora mismo y...

-Sal de mi cabeza-fue una orden directa, y Erik miro asombrado a Charles que se había girado y miraba sumamente molesto a Emma. Ella estaba pasmada, pero rápidamente comenzó a reírse, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Charles.

-¿En serio? ¿Y él lo sabe...? Oh, sería sumamente divertido decirle... ¿que crees que pensara al respecto?-Erik paseo su mirada entre los dos, Charles parecía muy molesto, algo extraño en él, siempre se mantenía tranquilo. Emma no dejaba de reírse, y Erik se empezaba a sentir muy molesto al no entender que pasaba-Esto te gustara, Charles-Frost sonrió maliciosa y cerro sus ojos un momento, rebuscando en sus recuerdos y enviándole a Charles una imagen que había visto en la cabeza de Shaw, donde un joven Erik estaba rígido, estático, en cuatro, mientras las manos de Shaw lo exploraban y su virilidad se metía en su interior... se notaba que aun era un adolescente, joven. Charles gruño, fulminando a Emma con la mirada, y sin pensarlo extendió su mano e invadió la mente de la chica, haciéndola quejarse de dolor, antes de hacerla dormirse.

Su rostro estaba rojo, incluso se le marcaba ligeramente la vena de la frente. Erik le miraba incrédulo, sin entender nada pero sabiendo que era muy malo-¡¿Que carajos pasa aquí?!-pregunto sumamente molesto, y Charles solo gruño, y le miro fijo, con una mirada indescifrable-No me gusta que se metan en mi cabeza, eso es todo-contesto el ingles, aun tenso, apretando los puños, pensando que debía calmarse. Sabía que no era bueno que Emma supiera que Erik era su pareja, y lo que había visto... le dejaba muy molesto, realmente quería abrazar a Erik, besarle, hacerle el amor.

El mayor aun se veía triste, incluso lucía mas avejentado... al parecer Emma había removido cosas en su mente que realmente le habían lastimado. Aunque Charles dudaba de que... ¿acaso Erik estaba triste de que Shaw tuviera un amante? ¿Acaso Erik aun sentía algo por él? Shaw había sabido meterse muy bien en su vida... se sintió celoso, y con más ganas de revelarle todo, y exigirle que se quede a su lado, pero sabía que las cosas así no funcionarían.

-Ahora sabes lo molesto que es-dijo Erik, en un murmullo, acercándose a Emma que estaba inconsciente. Le aparto el cabello de la cara y gruño-Realmente deseo matarla-Charles se acerco y le toco el hombro, haciendo que se girara a mirarlo.

-Vamos a llevarla, átala bien, ciñela tanto como quieras... pero no la mates, la necesitamos, como rehén, y podemos aprovechar lo que sabe. Seamos mejores Erik, tomemos ventaja-Erik le miro fijo, evaluando la propuesta, su sed de venganza se liaba con su conocimiento en saber que Charles tenía razón. Finalmente asintió, dándose por satisfecho, y movió los tubos de la cama, terminando de enredarlos en la chica, y haciéndola levitar delante de ellos, mientras caminaba.

Charles caminaba tenso a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ni bien salieron del lugar, la CIA fue a recibirlos. Moira estaba muy molesta, y empezó a gritarle a Erik que era un imprudente y que podía poner en riesgo a todo el país. El polaco solo bufo y la aparto con una mano, estaba muy molesto. Ella se acerco a preguntarse a Charles si estaba bien, pero él le sonrió apenas y asintió, antes de apartarse y mantener el paso de Erik, quería tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. O al menos hasta que ambos se calmaran.

****CHERIK****

En el avión todos estaban callados, Erik estaba mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, mientras Charles a su lado, le miraba y al mismo tiempo controlaba que Emma no reaccione. En un momento no pudo aguantarse y estiro su mano para acariciarle el cabello con destellos rojizos que adornaba su nuca. Erik se giro rápidamente, y le miro confundido, Charles le sonrió un poco-No quiero leer tu mente amigo, pero estas gritando...-Erik sonrió apenas, avergonzado y desganado y Charles tomo confianza de volver a acariciarle el cabello. Erik cerro los ojos, sintiendo una relajación llenarle con la caricia. Cerro los ojos, y se relamió los labios suavemente, mientras suspiraba dejándose hacer.

-¿Quieres que te haga dormir? Así podrás relajarte, es necesario que calmes tu mente, mi amigo-el polaco negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y apartándose un poco, intentando dejar de mostrarse vulnerable. Apretó sus manos contra sus rodillas y miro de nuevo por el ventanal, sintiendo que Charles a su lado suspiraba-Quizás debas contarme ahora que fue lo que viste en la mente de Frost-volvió a mirarlo, mientras le preguntaba, y Charles asintió, estaba por hablar cuando Moira se acerco.

-Si, necesitamos saber que pasara-Erik miro con molestia a la castaña, que se había parado enfrente de ellos, con la cadera apoyada en el asiento de enfrente. Le extendió un vaso con bebida a Charles, sonriendole coqueta, y luego miro a Erik-Perdón, pensé que estabas dormido-le dijo sería a Erik, mientras ella bebía de su propio vaso. El mayor giro los ojos, pero Charles le extendió su vaso y sonrió-No tengo sed, darling, así que mejor que lo tome Erik-el mayor lo tomo más que nada por que Charles se lo ofrecía, y le sonrió burlón a Moira antes de dar un trago corto.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto, el magnético, mirando de reojo a su compañero mutante.

-Una guerra nuclear, eso quiere Shaw, para eliminar a todos los humanos y que los mutantes reinen-Charles ignoro el pensamiento de Erik sobre que no era tan mala idea, y se masajeo la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos-Y él esta en Estados Unidos, creo que atacara la división X por eso quiero llegar rápido...-protesto, preocupado principalmente por su hermana. Suspiro abatido y sintió la mano de Erik apretarle la rodilla. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, calmándose un poco por el contacto. Su mano voló automáticamente a su rodilla, colocandola encima de la de Erik, y casi como un movimiento muy natural, ambos enredados sus dedos sin siquiera pensarlo.

Moira les miro y frunció el ceño, antes de bufar y apartarse-Iré a informar de esto a la CIA-dijo molesta, yéndose por el pasillo.

Erik apretó sus dedos contra los de Charles y le miro de reojo-Ellos estarán bien, Charles-no entendía que carajo estaba haciendo. ¿Que hacía tomado de la mano de Charles? Sin embargo no se aparto, a pesar de que su cerebro le indicaba que eso era muy raro. Pero Charles se veía más calmado ahora, y era su amigo, no quería dejarlo abatido... más aún sabiendo que el telepata no quería dormir para no dejar sin control a Emma.

****CHERIK****

El viaje se hizo demasiado largo principalmente por la ansiedad de llegar que todos tenían. Ni bien bajaron del avión, se dirigieron al edificio de la división X, para poder encontrarse con los menores. Todo estaba destruido, y Charles sintió sus piernas temblar un poco, esperando que todos estuvieran bien, rogando por que Raven estuviera intacta. Erik le sujeto, por que lo vio medio inestable, pero en cuanto se repuso, camino rápidamente, indagando con su mente, aliviado al sentir la mente de Raven.

Apresuro el paso y cuando la vio, ella se levanto y se arrojo a sus brazos, la abrazo con fuerza, y miro al resto de los chicos que se veían sumamente abatidos. Suspiro y se acomodo, parándose firme enfrente de ellos y mirándoles con pena-Lo siento muchachos, ya mismo arreglare todo para que regresen a sus hogares...

-¡No podemos regresar, Alex no volverá a la cárcel!

-Charles, Darwin murió, ni siquiera pudimos enterrarlo-dijo atragantada por el llanto Raven, apartándose un poco y abrazándose a si misma intentando dejar de temblar. Charles volvió a mirarles, sin saber que decir... eran unos niños, y se veían tan abatidos...

Sintió la mano de Erik tomar su muñeca y como le jalaba para apartarlo de todos-No puedes reenviarlos, debemos enfrentar a Shaw, los necesitamos-Erik le miraba fijo, Charles sabía que estaba por eso, para matar a Shaw, pero no le parecía correcto involucrar a esos niños y ponerlos en peligro. Por más que la mirada demandante de Erik se lo ordenara.

-Son solo unos niños...-intento protestar, pero Erik bufo.

-Ya no lo son más, tienen que poder defenderse, debemos entrenar-apremio Erik, mirándole con insistencia. Charles no pudo negarse a esos ojos mucho más, asintió y se giro hacía los chicos.

-Prepárense, nos iremos en un momento, se donde podemos ir a entrenar-aseguro, mientras se giraba para hablar con Moira sobre Emma y que se marcharían. No le pareció extraño que la agente decidiera acompañarlos, y en parte mejor, así mantenían contacto directo con la CIA, y se enteraban de lo que pasaba con Shaw.

Erik les miraba desde lejos, sintiéndose más molesto con la chica. Al parecer no quería separase del ingles, vivía buscando excusas para tocarle, acercarsele, mirarle. El rey del metal giro los ojos, pensando lo tonta que se veía la mujer... una guerra no era una excusa para enamorarse. Se convenció a si mismo de lo que le molestaba era que Charles Xavier era uno de los mutantes más poderosos que conocía y pensar que iba a desperdiciarse con una homosapiens era una tontería.

Entre los supresores, todo lo que vivió con Shaw, la certeza que tenía de que él era su pareja, sus deseos para dejar de ser omega, la venganza en mente, y su propia inteligencia, era fácil ignorar a sus instintos que le indicaban que su pareja era Charles. Pero no lo notaba, estaba vendado, seguro de que su pareja era el hombre con el que compartido casi veinte años de su vida, estaba tan seguro de eso, que otro tipo de existencia o de vida, le parecía absurda.

Era fácil, para él, ignorar lo que tenía frente a sus propios ojos, y lo que su interior quería gritarle. Su ceguera era mental. Quito los ojos de los jóvenes y volvió a mirar a los chicos, palmeando a Raven que aun temblaba ligeramente. Ella le sonrió apenas, antes de abrazarle, buscando calmarse.

**Bien, ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Les informo que ya tengo gran parte escrita, pero, como soy malvada tendre los capítulos de rehenes hasta que comenten. Jaja, piensen que es el único pago que recibo por hacer esto, y que realmente amo leer sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, lo que piensan, lo que quieren, lo que les gusto... todo. No sean malitos y comenten.**

**Beso**


	4. Empezando a Entrenar

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? Esta actualización viene rápido por que también tiene poca acción Cherik, pero ya se ordenan las cosas para todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Los siguientes capítulos ya van a ser mucho más moviditos. Bah, según yo...**

**Espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen y que comentan, me encanta saber lo que piensan y me inspira a continuar escribiendo. Creo que esta historia ira a tener unos quince capítulos, por que ya voy por el diez y aun falta.**

**En fin, como estoy avanzando y aun no decido algunas cosas, les dejo unas preguntas y me dicen que opinan: ¿Que piensan del mpreg? Y ¿Levente la mano quien prefiere que Charles no termine en silla de ruedas? Jaja, en fin, ustedes deciden.**

**Y desde ahora nos mudamos a la Mansión Xavier**

**EMPEZANDO A ENTRENAR**

Llegar a la mansión de Charles fue algo excepcional para todos. El lugar era enorme, extraordinario, sumamente asombroso. Erik se bajo del vehículo y se tuvo que quitar los lentes para admirar el lugar. Cuando todos caminaron hasta quedar enfrente de esta, se detuvieron desde una buena distancia para admirarla. Estaban asombrados por la estructura, lo grande que era, el predio que la rodeaba. Todo era asombroso. Erik sonrió al ver el enorme lugar, y miro de reojo al hombre más bajo que estaba parado a su lado-No se como sobreviviste con tantas privaciones-comento divertido, ganándose una mirada divertida también por parte del Alfa, que no supo exactamente como responderle. No solo por que su infancia no fue de lo mejor, sino también por que estaba atontado con la expresión traviesa de Erik.

-Tantas privaciones las sobrevivió gracias a mi-comento Raven, pasando por enfrente de ellos, sobre todo para cubrir la indiscreción de su hermano. Comenzó a caminar, girándose un poco más adelante para mirarles-Sigánme, les mostrare el lugar-todos la siguieron, pero Erik y Charles se quedaron unos segundos más parados, y compartieron una sonrisa antes de seguir a los menores.

Cuando ingresaron a la mansión, Charles y Raven se encargaron de repartir las habitaciones. Charles se aseguro que la de Erik estuviera cerca, no junto por que enloquecería, pero si lo suficientemente cerca. Con suerte sus juntadas para jugar al ajedrez continuarían realizándose sin falta. Amaba las conversaciones que tenían mientras jugaban. Aparte era asombroso como se desafiaban constantemente sin dejarse vencer con facilidad.

La primera noche todos aprovecharon para terminar de acomodarse, ordenar sus cosas y adaptarse a la mansión. Raven y Charles terminaban de mostrar los puntos principales, la mansión tenía muchas habitaciones pero la mayoría estaban en desuso. Erik en la primera noche había descubierto un gimnasio, y Charles no se sorprendió cuando horas después los encontró familiarizándose con las maquinas. Era obvio que al magnético le gustaba mantenerse en forma y fuerte... quizás por eso era más musculoso que Charles, que si bien era atlético, era más de correr que hacer pesas. Oh, Charles supo que debería vigilar el gimnasio, con suerte tendría varias oportunidades de encontrarlo entrenándose y podría admirarle.

Por su parte, Hank había conseguido donde instalar su laboratorio y estaba extasiado con las cosas que quedaron a su disposición. No era lo mismo con lo que contaba en la CIA, pero definitivamente era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Ni bien había llegado había empezado a diseñar ciertos aparatos con la ayuda de Charles, para mejorar el poder del resto de los mutantes.

Moira les había acompañado, y se había instalado en una habitación cerca de Charles, la muchacha le resultaba muy molesta a Erik, pero no solo a él, Raven estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica, y le molestaba la idea de que por culpa de esa mujer, la relación de Erik y Charles no avanzara como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Pero no podía hacer mucho más que advertirle a Charles, quien aseguraba que tenía todo bajo a control. Moira no tenía chances con él, no mientras su omega estuviera allí.

****CHERIK****

El entrenamiento había empezado tan rápido como habían podido. Entrenaban no solo sus poderes sino también sus cuerpos, debían estar preparados para todo. Charles quería tener clases particulares con todos, aunque ciertamente lo que más le emocionaba era la idea de poder entrenar con Erik. Le encantaba el potencial de su pareja, y quería ayudarlo a llegar al máximo. Sin duda Erik era el mutante más poderoso que había conocido en su vida, y estaba desperdiciando su potencial. Charles sabía que el hombre podía llegar mucho más lejos. Le encantaba la idea de poder ayudarle a derribar sus barreras.

Pero, igualmente, mientras iba ayudando al resto de los mutantes, de a poco fue descubriendo que eso era algo que le gustaba mucho: ayudar a todos los mutantes a controlar sus poderes y a alcanzar su máximo potencial. Al parecer, el apodo de profesor que le había puesto Raven era muy acertado, ya que aparentemente él si tenía madera de profesor.

Con Alex las cosas fueron las más complicadas, principalmente por el miedo del chico de herir a las personas y su propia inseguridad. Por suerte el aparato que había creado Hank le ayudaba muchísimo a controlarse, aunque todavía le faltaba. Charles todavía recordaba la cara de pánico de todos, cuando estaban desayunando y de pronto de la nada se escucho una explosión y la pared comenzó a deshacerse, partiéndose en mil añicos. No era extraño ver a Charles y a Alex detrás de eso, aunque si fue muy gracioso la cara de espanto de todos, y como Sean dejo caer el café encima de un asombrado Erik... luego todo el metal de la cocina había empezado a volar, y Sean casi termina con un tenedor clavado en la mano. Después de eso, arreglar la pared fue un verdadero problema, y entendieron que deberían buscar un mejor lugar para practicar.

Hank también era todo un tema, estaba peleado con su bestia interna, y necesitaba liberarla para poder saber cuanto era capaz de hacer. El problema no era solo que no se animaba, sino que cuando hacía algún avance venía Alex a hacer algún comentario inadecuado que lo derribaba.

El más controversial de todos era Sean, ya que los múltiples intentos por volar, que siempre terminaban en estrepitosas caídas, hacían que todos estuvieran maravillados por ir a verlo estrellarse. Charles decidió que por un tiempo sería mejor abandonar el entrenamiento de vuelo, y concentrarse en el dominio de Bashee en las ondas que podría crear, así podía decidir que romper y que no.

Por otra parte, Charles había notado que Erik disfrutaba de entrenar solo, aunque no sabía exactamente cuanto era lo que se exigía así mismo, seguramente lo hacía, por que Erik era muy disciplinado... pero el telepata sabía que sería aun mejor si él le ayudara. Ese día, Charles decidió que lo mejor sería dedicárselo al mayor. Camino por la mansión, y como espero encontró a Erik entrenando en el gimnasio. Estaba todo sudado, algo ardido, y se veía delicioso haciendo ejercicios para su espalda. Charles se quedo en el umbral del gimnasio, mirándole, hasta que sintió los ojos de Erik contestar a su mirada, y tuvo que dejar de admirarle, para sonreír.

-Erik, amigo, estaba buscándote... quería saber si podríamos entrenar juntos. Se me ocurrió algo para medir el alcance de tus poderes-dijo, con la mejor sonrisa caballerosa. Erik dejo el aparato, y le miro un momento, antes de tomar una toalla para limpiarse el rostro, y un poco el cuello. Charles seguía sus movimientos, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Claro, solo déjame bañarme, así me quito el sudor-comento el polaco, levantándose, y terminando de secarse un poco el sudor del cuerpo. Le dio un trago al agua, para re hidratarse, antes de comenzar a juntar sus cosas.

-No hace falta, puedes venir así. No me molesta-anuncio el telepata, y para no verse demasiado interesado, decidió que lo mejor sería voltearse y comenzar a alejarse. No quería verse desesperado, ni mucho menos que Erik descubriera que prefería tenerle sudado por que su aroma en ese estado era delicioso-Te espero en la cocina-le anuncio, retirándose y bajando las escaleras.

El polaco por su parte fue al baño, finalmente no se baño, pero se refresco un poco, para quitarse el calor. Prefería bañarse luego del entrenamiento, ya que no sabía que era exactamente lo que Charles pretendía. Cuando llego a la cocina, se encontró con Charles hurgando cada estante, sacando cada cosa de metal que encontrara. También había dejado una de sus corbatas sobre la mesa y al ver a Erik se acerco emocionado.

-Estuve pensando, es obvio que manejas el metal ¿pero sabes diferenciarlo?-Erik frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo la pregunta, a lo cual Charles se aclaro la garganta-Veras, si estas en un apuro es importante saber si puedes detectar que metal te sirve para que... cual es más resistente, mas dócil, mas conductor... además, quiero saber si eres capaz de descubrir todo el metal que hay en una habitación, y si puedes llamarlo a ti, sin la necesidad de ver. Así que... limitaremos tus sentidos, mi querido amigo-indico a Erik que se sentara en una banqueta. El pelirrojo miraba curioso a su emocionado amigo que parecía extasiado con la idea de experimentar con su poder.

Durante un momento Erik tuvo en dejavu, en realidad ya le habían hecho pruebas de ese tipo, aunque para muchas no había estado consiente. Muchas veces estaba drogado, o muchas veces hacía determinados exámenes y nunca conocía los resultados. Al final el que más aprendió de su poder fue el mismo Shaw, y luego le mostraba a Erik lo que le parecía conveniente. Por eso Erik había aprendido a educarse así mismo, a tener disciplina, a entrenarse. Shaw le presionaba para ser lo que se le antojara, pero Erik se presionaba para ser lo suficientemente bueno para vengarse algún día.

"Shaw solía verse igual de emocionado, aunque más sádico". El pensamiento llego a la mente de Charles que se quedo estático, sin terminar de ordenar los elementos que había juntado. No sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca pensó que eso podía remitir a Erik a su pasado, pero... debió considerarlo. Él sabía todo lo que el mayor había experimentado-Lo siento Erik, no pensé, si quieres lo dejamos-se gano una mirada molesta por parte del omega, y supo que hizo mal en revelarle que le leyó la mente, y también en mostrarle piedad.

-No se de que hablas Charles, mejor empecemos con esto-dijo, tomando la corbata que estaba en la mesa, se la coloco sobre los ojos y la ato en su nuca. Charles le miro sin saber muy bien como proceder. Apretó los labios y luego decidió que lo mejor sería continuar como si nada.

-Bien, Erik, te pondré un objeto en la mano, e intentaras decirme de que material esta hecho, pero... no lo toques, solo dime de que esta hecho-dijo, acercándose, y colocándole una cuchara de una vieja vajilla. El polaco se quedo en silencio, concentrado, no toco el elemento, solo lo dejo apoyado en su mano, y tras unos minutos sonrió "Plata", la respondió mentalmente, haciendo que Charles sonriera-¡Excelente!-dijo emocionado, y continuo con las pruebas, cada vez alejando el objeto más, dejando que Erik se guiara con otros sentidos.

De a poco el mayor fue capaz de sentir el aroma del metal, su sabor en la boca, poder apreciarlo incluso con su mente a pequeñas distancias. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer aquellas cosas. El rictus de concentración y la sonrisa eran algo constante en su boca, repitiéndose uno detrás del otro-Bien, Erik, haremos la ultima prueba... esconderé la pieza que tocaste al principio, y quiero que seas capaz de rastrearla y atraerla a ti-Charles sabía que quizás le estaba exigiendo demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba casi seguro de que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, y haciendo que Erik tarareara divertido una estúpida canción para que no le escuchara, escondió la cuchara en lo alto de una alacena, detrás de la azucarera. Cuando termino volvió a acercarse al mayor y se coloco a su lado-Ahora, debes concentrarte en cada metal de la habitación, y al mismo tiempo tienes que recordar como era el elemento del inicio, olvídate de lo que es y concentrarte en como era su composición e intenta llamarlo.

Erik lució confundido un momento, y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba realizar lo que Charles le había aconsejado. Pero realmente se le estaba haciendo difícil. Sintió a Charles caminar hacía atrás de él, y no pudo contener un estremecimiento cuando las manos del menor se colocaron sobre sus hombros. El chico se le había acercado por detrás, y podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oreja, generándole un agradable cosquilleo-Concéntrate Erik, intenta sentirla con todos tus sentidos... recuerda su tacto... intenta llamarla... localizarla...-la mano del telepata comenzó a deslizarse por sobre su ropa, pasando por su brazo, descendiendo suavemente, y haciendo que estirara la mano, para que empezara a llamarla.

Erik estaba liado, la caricia de Charles le daba un agradable cosquilleo y se le complicaba prestarle atención a sus palabras y su tacto y concentrarse al mismo tiempo en encontrar el objeto-Calma tu mente, Erik, déjate llevar-le susurro cerca de su oreja. Charles no sabía si había hecho bien al acercarse tanto, el aroma de Erik le estaba engatusando, y tocarle el brazo le daba muchas ganas de seguir acariciando su piel y explorarla por completo. Tenía ganas de repegarsele entero, dejarle sentir su cuerpo contra el ajeno, disfrutar del calor que ambos emitían. Encima Erik se había refrescado, pero aun tenía un ligero olor a sudor que aumentaba su aroma natural, haciéndole secar la garganta. Se tuvo que relamer los labios, y obligarse a concentrarse.

-Vamos Erik, se que tu puedes-aseguro el menor, depositando toda su confianza. Erik se sintió animado ante ese voto de confianza e intento concentrarse, intentando recordar, intentando...

-La encontré...-una sonrisa de gloria se había entendido en la boca de Erik, y estiro con más confianza la mano, la cuchara comenzó a moverse dentro de la alacena, choco con la azucarera, y Erik la obligo a desviarse. Estiro su otra mano para abrir la alacena, y la cuchara salio lentamente, pero segura, antes de volar con confianza y rapidez a la mano de Erik. Ni bien el polaco pudo sentirla, la apretó en su mano, mientras con la otra se quito la corbata, y se giro sonriendo por una felicidad completa que le embargaba. Charles también sonreía, y lo hizo aun más al ver esa sonrisa hermosa. Era una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, la primera que veía así en Erik, y era asombrosamente perfecta.

-¡Lo logre, Charles!-sin siquiera pensarlo, Erik se giro para abrazarle, colocando sus musculosos brazos sobre el cuerpo del menor. Le apretó contra él, mientras Charles se reía contra su cuello-¡Sabía que lo harías, mi amigo! ¡Eres un mutante asombroso!-Erik se aparto con una sonrisa, lo suficiente para mirar los ojos de su amigo, y sus narices chocaron, logrando que ambos se quedaran un momento quietos, mirándose fijamente. Era uno de esos momentos intoxicantes, previos a un acercamiento... cuando todo parece desaparecer y solo importa la persona enfrente de ti.

Charles se sintió embriagado por la cercanía, el aroma, la felicidad... era tan fácil ponerse en puntas, acortar esos pocos centímetros y compartir su primer beso. Entrecerró los ojos, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se puso en puntas para rozarle ligeramente, no sus labios, sino sus narices. Erik le miro atento, asombrado durante un segundo, y cuando Charles estaba dispuesto a acortar la distancia y besarlo, el mayor se aparto volviendo a sonreír y levantando la cuchara con éxito-Gracias mi amigo, realmente... no conocía esta parte de mi poder, y estoy muy feliz-Charles se quedo estático, sin saber si el mayor descubrió que estaba por besarle y por eso se aparto, o fue solo una casualidad.

Le miro dudoso, antes de sonreír también-Ya veras todo lo que lograras hacer-aseguro Charles, apartándose varios pasos, y mirando el reloj, para fingir que estaba ocupado. Se sentía patético, a punto de besar a su omega, y este le había evitado-sera mejor que vaya con Raven, iba a entrenar con ella un poco.-mintió, y luego se apresuro a salir de la cocina, queriendo huir de allí para despejarse.

Al quedarse solo, Erik suspiro y se revolvió el pelo. ¿Que era eso? ¿Acaso había estado por besar a Charles? Se sintió un idiota, pensando que seguramente el telepata se le hubiera reído. Saco la cajetilla de su bolsillo, y saco una pastilla para tragarla. Era el segundo supresor que tomaba en el día, no era bueno que ahora dos le hicieran falta. ¿Acaso estaría en época de celo y por eso necesitaba más?

Se acomodo la ropa, y se dirigió hacía el baño, pensando en bañarse para distraerse. De paso quería refrescarse, y lograr que sus hormonas se adormecieran.

****CHERIK****

Tanto Erik como Sean se asomaron para mirar hacía abajo. La caída era enorme, Erik dudaba que si caía de un lugar así pudiera sobrevivir, pero él no estaba allí como un espectador más, en caso de que Sean no lo lograra él lo elevaría con sus poderes. Claro que no le dijeron eso a Sean, lo mejor era que pensara que estaba solo por el interés, así el pelirrojo pensaba que tenían una completa fe en que iba a lograrlo. Y no es que Charles no tuviera una completa fe en él, pero no quería que nada malo pasara, nada garantizaba que saliera a la primera vez.

Sean estaba obviamente nervioso, alterado, pensando que quizás esa era el ultimo momento que estaría vivo. Pero bueno, suponía que el profesor no le dejaría morir, si todos confiaban en él tenía que poder hacerlo, aun más si Hank había diseñado el producto. Miro de nuevo al piso, nervioso. La caída era altisima, y podía sentir sus piernas temblar.

-Tranquilo, Sean, nadie te obligara a hacer nada-le aclaro Charles, cuando el menor se giro a mirarle con sus ojos asustados. No era mentira que realmente quería verlo volar, pero si el chico estaba tan asustado no tenía caso. Ni siquiera Hank tenía certeza de que aquello fuera a funcionar, confiaba en su aparato pero no en Sean.

Erik de pronto sonrió, y Charles ya debería aprender que cuando Erik sonreía algo malo estaba pasando por su cabeza-Déjame ayudarte-se apresuro a decir el polaco, acercándose a Sean y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Parecía que realmente estaba por decirle algo sumamente importante, cuando sin más, le empujo al vació, sin culpas.

-¡ERIK!-Charles casi muere de la impresión, todos se asomaron a ver el delgado cuerpo que caía a gran velocidad, y Sean gritaba, pero no como debería. Estaba jodidamente asustado, Charles podía imaginarse su rostro pecoso completamente ardido por la sangre. Estuvo a punto de entrar en su cabeza para calmarle, cuando sintió que el chico había comenzado a gritar como debería. Sus ondas chocaron contra el piso, elevandole, y un grito de triunfo se dejo escuchar mientras él se elevaba hacía él cielo.

El telepata por fin se giro a mirar a Erik que sonreía feliz, y cuando este se giro y le devolvió la mirada, noto la expresión del menor. A pesar de saberse regañado, Erik no pudo ni disimular la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, Charles podía ver todo sus dientes y a pesar de estar ligeramente molesto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Erik levantaba las manos como si fuera inocente-¿Que? ¿Vas a decirme que no pensaste lo mismo?-Charles finalmente le sonrió, y se giro a mirar a Sean que volaba demasiado contento.

El telepata no podía borrar la sonrisa de su boca, le gustaba cuando Erik estaba relajado, le gustaba cuando hacía tonterías, incluso le gustaba que desde que se conocían usara su nombre más para regañarle que para otra cosa. Tras unos segundos miro de reojo a Erik que también miraba a Sean, y se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír. Su pareja era demasiado perfecta, Charles nunca hubiera sido feliz con un hombre dominable y fácil, por que él no era de los que les gustaba controlar a la gente, si era dominante, pero no controlaba... y a Erik no le interesaba que le controlen, amaba demasiado su libertad, era resuelto, seguro... perfecto. Y era condenadamente atractivo, tan alto, con esas piernas largas, sus rasgos duros, su cuerpo marcado, esa ropa que le hacía ver tan rudo.

En ese momento realmente quería besarlo, allí enfrente de todos, para que supieran que era su pareja. Charles no era muy demostrativo de afecto en publico, pero realmente quería hacerlo con Erik para que todos entendieran que ese exquisito omega era solo suyo.

****CHERIK****

Habían terminado de comer hacía unos momentos, y todos se habían retirado. Charles estaba haciéndose un té, para beberlo mientras iba a la biblioteca a elegir algo para leer, y luego se marchaba a dormir. No había hablado con Erik de jugar al ajedrez, así que suponía que esa noche no lo harían.

Termino de calentar el agua, y estaba por colocarla sobre la taza, cuando escucho una tos a sus espaldas. Había estado distraído, así que se giro y sonrió cortes al ver a Moira en el umbral de la puerta. La chica le sonrió coqueta, y se mordió el labio acercándose unos pasos.

-¿Como estas, Charles? ¿Tomamos el té juntos?-pregunto, acercándose. El telepata la miro durante unos segundos, no quería adentrarse en su mente, por que realmente no quería saber lo que la agente estaba pensado. Aunque el mayor realmente quería retirarse a dormir, le sonrió a la chica y asintió por cortesía.

-Claro, darling-aseguro, sacando otra taza de té y poniéndola con la suya para preparar dos. Después de todo, la chica era una invitada en su hogar y no quería ser descortés. Preparo los dos tés, y se acerco a la mesa, poniendo el de la chica enfrente de ella. La agente le sonrió, y luego acomodo su cabello hacía atrás, se quedo sería un momento, le dio un sorbo al té y arrugo la nariz._"Esto es horrible"_. Charles no pudo evitar reír al sentir el comentario en su cabeza, y la chica se mostró un segundo avergonzada antes de soltar una risa también.

Miró fijamente al mutante, antes de suspirar-Charles, soy una mujer directa, así que no haré rodeos. Me gustas. Ni bien nos conocimos note que teníamos cierta química, de hecho, creo que tu también lo notaste ya que pasabas todo el tiempo coqueteandome-la chica se rió, mirando su taza, y acariciando con su dedo el borde de esta. Charles se quedo serio, pero no opino nada, y siguió bebiendo su té-. Se que ahora las cosas están complicadas, con una guerra de por medio. No soy tonta, se que no es momento de iniciar algo, hay cosas más importantes en medio.. pero quería decirte que, esperaba que una vez que la guerra terminara, podríamos retomar eso. Podríamos intentar estar juntos y...

-Moira-la interrumpió Charles, haciendo que la chica quite la mirada de su taza y se concentre en él. El telepata paso saliva, pensando que lo mejor era aclarar eso ahora mismo-. Lo siento, darling, pero yo soy un alfa. Y tu eres una beta, no quiero iniciar algo que puede terminar lastimándonos cuando encuentre a mi omega-prefirió omitir el hecho de que ya lo había encontrado, y que era Erik. Volvió a mirarla, y estiro su mano para tomar la ajena-No quiero lastimarte...

-¡Charles! No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no seas ingenuo-la chica tomo con ambas manos la ajena y le miro con una sonrisa-No me herirás, se como me mirabas... quizás tu omega parezca, o quizás no, quizás ni siquiera sea totalmente de tu agrado. Esa química no es perfecta, muchas personas mantienen una relación con otros aun cuando encuentran a su pareja-Charles omitió el hecho de que eso le parecía desagradable, incluso si su omega no le agradara tanto como Erik lo hacía.

-Moira yo...

-Charles, solo quiero decir, si podemos intentarlo. No quiero forzarte nada, no tengas miedo de herirme, me apartare si él o ella aparece-la chica se veía segura, y el telepata supo que aunque le discutiera, seguiría buscando excusas. Decidió que eso sería mejor posponerlo, seguramente sola se daría cuenta que eso no era posible.

-Veremos lo que sucede, ¿si?-le confirmo, con una sonrisa, aunque inmediatamente desvió la vista. No se espero que la chica se estirara sobre la mesa y le diera un rápido beso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. La chica se aparto despacio con una sonrisa, y le miro con dulzura.

Ella se levanto y acomodo su ropa-Gracias Charles, quería hablar de esto, por que en unos días iré unos días a la agencia, para investigar e informar unas cosas. No quería quedarme pensando-Ella llevo su taza al lavadero, se despidió de Charles con un beso en la mejilla y se retiro. El mutante se quedo sentado en la mesa, bebiendo lentamente su taza de té mientras pensaba que haría con eso. Se levanto con pereza y puso a hervir de nuevo el agua, ya que debería hacerse otra taza para llevarla a la biblioteca.

Cundo finalmente se preparo, subió con lentitud la escalera, y camino con pereza, pensando en irse directamente a dormir. Pero sabía que en la cama necesitaría algo para leer. Entro a la biblioteca y estaba yendo hacía el estante cuando algo llamo su atención. En la mesa central estaba el ajedrez con las piezas colocadas y dos copas de vino. Parpadeo, y luego el murmullo de una mente llego a su cabeza. Se giro, y en el sofá grande vio acostado a Erik. Se había dormido recostado en el sofá, con un brazo bajo su cabeza, y el otro sujetando un libro sobre su vientre.

Charles sonrió al verlo, dejo la taza de té a un lado y camino suavemente hacía a él. Le aprecio unos momentos, mientras pensaba que si se hubiera venido directamente quizás lo encontraba despierto. Suspiro, antes de inclinarse un poco para acariciar el cabello de su frente, perfectamente peinado hacía un costado. Aspiro su aroma con deleite, se relamió los labios, y deposito un beso en la frente de su omega.

Se aparto lo suficiente, le toco el hombro y sonrió al ver a Erik parpadear confundido antes de sentarse lentamente-Erik, amigo ¿aun quieres jugar la partida, o prefieres ir a dormir a tu habitación?-el polaco le miro, se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y se estiro, terminando de despertarse.

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto, con voz enronquecida por recién despertar.

-Son las doce, darling-contesto Charles, caminando hacía la mesa y tomando la copa de vino, dándole un sorbo y dejando que el sabor bailara en su boca. Mientras el magnético termino de levantarse y le sonrió, caminando hacía la mesita del centro.

-Claro, tengo suficiente tiempo para derrotarte, Charles-dijo seguro, sentándose en la silla, y mirando las fichas-Esta vez me pido las negras.-El telepata sonrió, y se sentó enfrente, levanto su copa en señal de brindis, y en pocos minutos sintió la de Erik chocar contra la suya, antes de que ambos dieran un sorbo.

No, aun no era la relación de amantes que quería, pero estar a su lado, le daba más placer que los mejoras amantes que había tenido. Y eso era más que suficiente, al menos por ahora.

**Bien, hasta aqui por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Para picarles les dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap...**

_**"El calor comenzó a acumularse en el estomago de Erik, y se puso ligeramente de costado, para poder olfatearle mejor. Sentía la lengua muy seca, y una creciente necesidad por sacar su lengua y lamer la pálida piel... Charles debía saber rico si olía así."**_

**Actualizare en unos días, mucho más rápido si me dejan comentarios. Besitos.**


	5. Salgamos a Festejar

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? Yo algo insegura con este capitulo, quería terminar el nueve para asegurarme de que ya no iba a editar este. No se si van a odiarme o quererme jaja... supongo que después de que lean me enterare.**

**Leí sus respuestas y la mayoría estaba a favor del mpreg, aunque varios me dijeron que lo preferían en Charles. Aun dudo de que hacer, quizás podría seguir la idea de los comics y que tengan hijos por separado. I dont know. **

**También preguntaron que tan fiel a la pelicula sería, en resumen: ¿se van a separar? Aún no lo decido si soy sincera, aunque ya tenía algunas ideas no es concreto. Iba a ser bastante fiel, aunque no al 100%, pero ya no se. ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**En fin, mil gracias por todos sus coments**

**SALGAMOS A FESTEJAR**

Sean se había levantado dando saltos, anunciando que ya tenia 18 años y que podía beber con libertad. Prácticamente había insinuado que quería una fiesta, y con todo su entusiasmo y buena onda fue imposible negarsela. Decidieron comer algo, y salir a una disco. No es como si Erik y Charles se sintieran cómodos con algo así, pero finalmente fueron convencidos al enterarse que la disco en cuestión tenía un bar separado, donde no era necesario estar renegando con los cuerpos sudorosos que se chocaban y frotaban mientras bailaban.

Fue así, como esa noche terminaron en una disco, todos sentados en unos sofás rojos, en un ambiente iluminado lo escasamente necesario, conversando de tonterías y bebiendo. Moira se había sentado al lado de Charles, y le miraba con insistencia, rosaba sus piernas con las del mutante, y le tocaba las manos accidentalmente. Charles era demasiado educado como para decirle algo, aunque empezaba a sentirse ligeramente molesto. Bueno, quizás no solo era la chica, sino que Erik llevaba más de media hora en la barra, conversando con una joven rubia, con el cabello hasta la cintura. Pensó que esa noche él iba a tener la oportunidad de aproximarse a Erik de otra manera, y con algo de suerte, ser reconocido finalmente. Pero todo estaba saliendo en su contra, ni bien llegaron habían bebido algo, habían conversado... Charles pensó que iba todo bien, Erik había estado sentado a su lado, y habían estado riéndose de algunos comentarios ingeniosos que el menor hacía. Charles era coqueto, y sabía muchas veces llegar a las mujeres haciéndolas sonreír, y pensó que si hacía reír a Erik quizás funcionaba... claro, luego olvido el dichoso plan y se divirtió de lo lindo con su amigo. Pero, en algún momento, Erik comento que iba a la barra por una cerveza. Charles no le dio importancia al tono de su amigo, ni a que aun no acabara su botella, simplemente le sonrió encantador. Y allí se fue Erik, directo a la barra, a sentarse junto a una rubia con la que no dejaba de mirarse hacía un rato. El alfa dentro suyo gruño de rabia, sintiéndose traicionado.

Odiaba la sonrisa coqueta que le ponía, y como se le acercaba... Erik era un hombre atractivo y masculino, actuaba como todo un alfa, y no era extraño que la rubia se inclinara cada tanto, buscando tocarle. Seguramente la chica fantaseaba con lo bien que lo pasaría con ese dominante hombre. Charles censuro su propio pensamiento de que la chica se llevaría una sorpresa si descubriera que ese masculino y poderoso hombre disfrutaría más con un pene clavándosele en el trasero; sabía que si Erik llegaba a enterarse de lo que pensó lo castraría. Miraba todo de reojo, y se sentía molesto, su omega estaba coqueteando con otra. Sentía la bilis acumulada, y sus manos apretaban el vaso en demasía, quería sacarle la mano a la rubia que había osado tocar a Erik más de la no quitaba los ojos de la delgada mano, que acariciaba el brazo del polaco.

El pelirrojo solo se reía, y se inclinaba para hablarle a su oído. Desde aquí, pudo imaginar la sonrisa de tiburón de Erik, coqueta y seductora. Irresistible. Era obvio que la chica se sentía dichosa, no podría resistirse ¿quien podría?. Buscando distraerse, sacar los ojos de la pareja, miró a Moira de reojo, notando que la chica le hablaba y le acariciaba la pierna. Era una clara invitación y a él le hacía falta distraerse... quizás en otro momento más lucido hubiera pensado que eso no era tan buena idea. Apresuro al whisky en su boca, y sin pensar tomó la mano de la beta y la llevo a la zona de baile, donde Raven había arrastrado a un acojonado Hank, y Alex y Sean intentaban coquetear con unas chicas. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era su tipo de música, pero intento superarlo con rapidez.

Bailo con la chica un momento, Moira estaba ligeramente bebida, y se frotaba contra él. La beta parecía ser muy sensible a su olor, ya que cada vez que podía se inclinaba para hablarle, aprovechaba para olfatear su aroma. El telepata podía escuchar algunos pensamientos casi sin proponerselos... la agente estaba emocionada de que finalmente la química que había entre ellos estuviera actuando. El ingles se sintió algo culpable, pero cuando miro un momento a Erik, sintió su pecho rugir al verlo besarse con la chica, como si se acabara el mundo. Cualquier pensamiento razonable fue vedado por los celos y las ganas de vengarse, de descargarse.

Tomo a Moira de la muñeca y la arrastro al baño, se aseguro de que nadie los observara, haciendo que los presentes se volteen, y que los que estaban a dentro se retiren. No midió sus movimientos cuando empujo a la chica contra un cubículo, mientras comenzaba a besarla con bronca. La chica gemía, e intentaba sujetarse de él, enredando sus delicadas manos en su cabello y tironeándoselo. Estaba más que dispuesta a calmar el animal que despertó en el hombre. Charles sin piedad le levanto la falda y le obligo a hacerle lugar entre sus piernas, no quería dulzura ni demora, solo quería calmarse. La chica se presionaba contra su hombría que aun no despertaba del todo. Se bajo los pantalones lo justo y necesario, y se masturbo hasta conseguir ponerse duro del todo. _"Esto con Erik no sería necesario"_, pensó. Acerco su virilidad a la cavidad de la chica, que ya estaba húmeda, y sin meditarlo mucho se la metió de un solo embiste, sintiendo la vulva ajena apretarle, y su cálido interior abrirle paso gustoso. La chica gimoteo, y él le capturo los labios en un nuevo beso para no escucharla, no quería escuchar sus gemidos femeninos, solo quería pensar que se estaba follando a Erik, que era su omega quien estaba estremeciéndose por placer. Era él quien apretaba sus piernas en torno su cadera, eran sus pensamientos los que pedían más...

Se había concentrado tanto en la follada, que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba hasta que escucho unas risitas tontas.

-Erik, Erik... aquí...-se quedo quieto dentro de Moira, imagino que la que escuchaba era la rubia bonita, ya que el aroma era obviamente de su Erik. Moira pensó que se había quedado quieto para no hacer ruido, y Charles se lo confirmo llevando sus dedos a sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

Se movió, haciendo algo que no creyó que haría nunca en un baño que fuera publico: bajo la tapa, se sentó en el retrete, y jalo a la chica para que le cabalgara. Quería concentrarse en lo que pasaba al exterior, no podía creer que Erik estuviera allí con una chica. Ni lerda ni perezosa, Moira comenzó a moverse, besandole para no emitir ningún sonido, disfrutando de poder marcar el ritmo. Charles estaba atento a los ruidos del exterior aunque no escuchaba nada que revelara lo que pasaba, sin aguantar más, llevo sus dedos a su frente para inundar la conciencia de la chica. Sintió unos fuertes celos al notar que se estaban besando con ganas, Erik le estaba manoseando los pechos, mientras ella se peleaba con el cinturón de él. Charles noto cuando la bragueta se abrió sola, y supo que eran los poderes de Erik.

Rápidamente la mano femenina se colo entre sus piernas, y comenzó a masturbarle, aunque se decepciono un poco al ver que la virilidad no estaba tan dura como había esperado. Movió su mano ansiosa, empezando a frustrarse de no conseguir una erección digna. Erik seguía manoseando sus pechos, mientras le respondía al beso. Su temperatura era alta, y se veía jodidamente sexy al estar con la camisa un poco desordenada y el pelo revuelto.

El telapata inundo la mente de la chica, olvidándose de sus celos y apoderándose de ella. Nadie más que no fuera él iba a disfrutar de ese cuerpo, a pesar de que tuviera que hacerlo apoderándose de la conciencia de alguien más. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua de Erik en la boca, esta bien que no eran sus labios, pero estaba recibiendo un beso de lo más delicioso. El magnético besaba riquísimo, su lengua le recorría entero, y le daba cosquillas al rozarse con su paladar. Charles podía sentir que "su" vagina comenzaba a humedecerse... sabía que si estuviera en su cuerpo ese beso le hubiera dado la erección de su vida. Le correspondió con ganas, disfrutando de esa boca que tanto había anhelado y que solo podía disfrutar por labios ajenos. Sentía una excitación y nostalgia terriblemente mezcladas, ansioso y desesperado por no poder ser él, y sumamente excitado por el placer que le recorría. Entonces Erik lo empujo contra la pared al lado del lavado, y al igual que él hizo con Moira, se hizo lugar entre sus piernas, y aparto la ropa interior para frotar su virilidad contra la entrada ajena. Charles gimió, sintiendo palpitar el clítoris, sintiendo ansiedad en la boca del estomago por sentir como se le frotaba. Era extraño, pero estaba jodidamente excitado, feliz de poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo... emocionado por sentir la erección ajena contra su piel. Casi sin proponerselo abrió más sus piernas, buscando sentirle mejor, se estremecía de gusto ante el menor roce. Todo lo que pasaba era extraño: él en el cuerpo de una mujer, ansiando que Erik le penetre... nunca lo pensó así, jamas, pero tomaría lo que podía. Sin poder mantenerse mucho tiempo quieto, llevo su mano entre sus piernas, para masajear el pene ajeno...

Oh dios, era tan grande como se lo imagino, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente duro. Lo froto contra su vulva, mientras lo masajeaba. Hubiera preferido masturbar sus penes juntos, pero a pesar de todo, esto era perturbadoramente placentero... y enfermizo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba gimiendo descontrolado, aunque la mayoría de los sonidos eran acallados por la deliciosa y delgada boca de Erik. Seguía masturbandole, bebiendo de su respiración agitada, pero por más que intentaba no lograba erectarle del todo... quizás una mujer no lo notara, pero Charles sabía que esa dureza no demostraba una excitación absoluta, aun le faltaba mucho para que ese pene tomara su verdadero tamaño. Y si iba a tenerlo en "su" interior, quería que Erik estuviera a tope. Iba a ser su primer contacto con su omega, no como lo pensó, pero igualmente tan placentero... su interior palpitaba, estaba ansioso, y no pudo evitar gimotear de gusto al sentir los dedos de Erik meterse en su humedad cavidad. Dios, era sumamente placentero sentirlo jugar en su interior, sentirlo acariciar sus paredes interiores. Le encantaba, quería abrirse más de piernas, quería que llegara más profundo. Oh si, quería que le penetrara... no importaba nada más, quería que le follara, quería tenerle dentro... empezaba a sentirse desesperado.

-Creo que te falta un poco más de incentivos-dijo buscando apresurar las cosas, con una voz que le sonó excesivamente aguda, pero claro, estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer. Con su otra mano soltó el hombro de Erik y lo bajo por su espalda, hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus nalgas, sin el menor temor colo sus delgados dedos en la hendidura ajena, sintiendo que Erik estaba húmedo. Oh, como desearía hacer eso con sus verdaderas manos, poder jugar con la viscosidad de sus nalgas... sus dedos se acercaron a su entrada, y la masajearon insinuante, ganándose un gemido de gusto y que el pene de un brinco aun mayor. Era obvio cuanto le gustaba, cuanto necesitaba ese tipo de incentivo. Era una lastima no poder darle ese placer. Con un poco más de esas caricias y lograría que las venas comenzaran a marcarse en su verga por la presión sanguínea.

Lo acomodo contra sus labios vaginales, estaba a punto de penetrarse, cuando presiono un dedo contra la entrada de Erik. Quería que ambos disfrutaran al máximo de eso, y el polaco solo lo haría si le tocaban la próstata... Y todo paso en un momento, Erik se aparto, los pantalones se subieron y el metal del cierre se cerro solo. Los ojos celestes le vieron con bronca, antes de apartarse asqueado, e inclinarse al lavado para mojarse su cara-Vete de aquí-la voz de Erik sonaba muy molesta, y Charles de repente tuvo mucho miedo de que le hubiera descubierto. ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡¿Que carajo iba a decirle?! ¡¿Que excusa iba a inventar?! Erik iba a matarle, y peor aun, iba a dejarlo, no volvería... su corazón se acelero de golpe, del miedo-¡Que te vayas!-dijo con más bronca, si voz parecía un rugido; pero Charles seguía sin saber que hacer. Se acerco e intento tocarle el hombro, queriendo decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero él se aparto de golpe y le tomo la muñeca con fuerza-Vete, no te vuelvas a acerca... ¡No soy un maldito omega para que tu...! ¡Que tu...! ¡Que te vayas! ¡Soy un maldito Alfa, ¿me escuchaste?! ¡Un jodido alfa!-Charles al notar que no fue descubierto, apenas y atino a mover el cuerpo ajeno para que saliera del baño, y una vez fuera abandono la mente de la chica que de pronto se sintió desorientada.

Él volvió a su propio cuerpo, solo habían pasado unos escasos minutos, ¿tres como mucho? Y Moira seguía moviéndose encima de él, ajena a todo. Se había desacomodado su remera para tocar sus propios pechos y le seguía besando con ansía. Charles sintió un bajón del libido al no tener más a su omega cerca, pero aun necesitaba descargar así que movió sus caderas con fuerza, queriendo acabar con aquello pronto. Aspiraba el olor del baño, concentrándose en el aroma de Erik, el todavía no se había retirado, quería venirse sintiendo su olor.

Aunque luego escucho sus pasos, se movió con más ganas mientras intentaba retener ese aroma en su nariz. La puerta se cerro, Erik se había ido, y Charles se levanto para empujar a Moira contra la pared y follarsela rápidamente. La chica tembló y gimió su orgasmo, y él salio justo a tiempo para eyacular sobre su vulva.

Minutos después ambos se habían cambiado, arreglado, y salieron del baño. Charles se desentendió de Moira, enviándola a bailar con los chicos, y se concentro en buscar a Erik. Pero dio vuelta todo el bar y no pudo encontrarlo. Paso más de mierda hora cuando volvió a los sofás donde habían estado sentados, se encontró a todos allí, y a Erik y a Sean teniendo un infantil concurso de quien bebía más rápido las medidas de vodka.

No le costo notar que Erik estaba bastante "alegre", por no decir ebrio, y que el pelirrojo estaba en igual estado. Al parecer llego al final de la competencia, ya que cuando se sentó al lado del polaco, este se dejo caer sobre el respaldo riéndose tontamente.-Charles, mi amigo, debiste participar... arrastre el piso con Sean...-su acento estaba marcado, se sentía tan rígido que enviaba cosquilleos al vientre de Charles, deseando escucharlo así mientras gemía. Los celos se habían esfumado en cuanto inundo la mente de la chica, y en su lugar quedo una fuerte ansia por tener al hombre gimiendo de placer. Besandole como antes había pesado a la chica, que sus manos buscaran acariciarle como antes habían acariciado ese par de senos.

Charles solo le sonrió, y siguió la conversación grupal, aunque estaba mas concentrado en los movimientos de Erik. El pelirrojo tenia la conciencia nublada, se reía estrepitosamente y se inclinaba sobre la mesa antes de volver a tirarse al respaldo. Charles rozaba sus manos cuando podía, disimuladamente, hacía chocar sus piernas ligeramente, se acomodaba para que Erik le tocara sin querer... durante un instante se sintió un idiota, intentando hacer con Erik lo que Moira intento hacer con él.

A los pocos minutos todos se habían levantado para ir a bailar, Charles no alcanzó a pararse cuando vio a Erik tambalearse y volver a caer en el sofá, apenas y atino a rodearle la cintura para que no terminara en el piso-Creo... creo qkue mettjorr me quettdo con Chartlest-dijo, sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes. Chales se acomodo en el sofá y le hizo seña a los chicos de que fueran a divertirse. De todas formas el ni quería ir, prefería pasar tiempo a solas con su pareja. Aunque solo fuera como amigos.

-Creo que te has pasado de copas, mi amigo-comento Charles, apretando la cintura ajena, atrayendolo un poco hacía a él. Si Erik se sintió perturbado no lo demostró, solo acomodo sus brazos extendidos por encima del respaldo, y tiro la cabeza hacía atrás en una pose relajada. Charles podía sentir su calor corporal, y deseo con fuerzas abrazarle por debajo de la ropa, para poder acariciar su piel.

-No tanto-contrarió, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y Charles no pudo evitar morderse los labios pensando que se veía muy hermoso. Incluso más que en el baño, aun tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa un poco desordenada, pero lucía relajado y en paz. Se veía besable. Charles aprovecho para colocar la mano en la rodilla ajena y le apretó suavemente, logrando que Erik entreabriera los ojos, y le mirara, aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Me temo que si, Erik-el susodicho negó divertido y miró hacía la barra buscando algo, Charles espero que no fuera mas alcohol, no quería tener que arrastrar a un excesivamente bebido Erik. Bueno, pero prefería eso a que buscara de nuevo a la rubia.

-Este lugar debería tener un ajedtrés, Xavier, te asegutro que te ganaría inkcluso en estte estado-Charles soltó una risa, que rápidamente se contagio con Erik. Hacía tiempo que ambos no se sentían tan relajados, Charles se había aproximado a Erik tanto como podía sin ser imprudente. Quien los viera nunca imaginaria que Erik era el omega, que estaba desparramado en todo el sofá, ocupando la mayor parte de espacio con su enorme y delgado cuerpo, y Charles buscando aproximarse, luciendo más pequeño a su lado.

-Dudo que puedas concentrarte lo suficiente-le miró alzando la ceja y Erik volvió a reirse dándole un ligero golpesito en la nuca, con la mano que cruzaba por detrás de Charles. El telepata bebió un poco de su whisky, y también se relajo en el sofá, cruzando las piernas, apoyando su pie en la rodilla izquierda. Su mirada paseo por la pista, observando a Raven comiéndose a besos con Hank.

Al parecer Erik había notado lo mismo, ya que estaba alzando la ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa-Creo qkue Raven pasara una buena nocthe, si a Bozo le mide tantto como sus pies... whoah...-se carcajeo y se gano un codazo por parte de Charles, que solo gruñó, cosa que hizo reír más a Erik. El polaco giro su rostro hacía el, inclinándose un poco, aun riéndose. Fue entonces cuando el aroma de Charles le llego fuerte, entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que el aroma a libros, whisky y colonia le inundaba... un toque picante, que hacía que le ardiera la garganta. Un suave cosquilleo bajo de su garganta hacía su estomago, dándole un suave placer, que le robo un suspiro. Impulsado por el alcohol, inclino su cabeza, hasta que su nariz se acerco al cuello ajeno. Aspiro su aroma, sintiendo su piel erizarse, y su boca de pronto se sentía seca. Era lo más exquisito que hubiera sentido en su vida, y le invitaba a acercarse, a seguir olfateando, a dejarse llevar.

Charles noto el movimiento, y se relajo, dejándose olfatear. Ese era un paso importante para que Erik lo reconociera, por más que el rey del magnetismo lo hiciera con mucho disimulo, Xavier no era tonto, podía sentir como inhalaba profundamente, y cuando soltaba el aire, su respiración le hacía cosquillas sobre la piel. Saber que le olfateaba, y sentir como se le aproximaba de a poco, le daba cierto orgullo. Había extendido un poco el cuello, y cerrado los ojos, mostrándose natural, después de todo... aquello era normal. Aunque prefería ignorar como su miembro empezaba despertar ante ese reconocimiento, Erik le había dejado con ganas de disfrutar de su cuerpo en el baño. Por suerte Charles ahora podía hacerlo con su propio cuerpo, gracias a Dios, Erik ahora le buscaba a él y no a esa maldita chica.

El calor comenzó a acumularse en el estomago de Erik, y se puso ligeramente de costado, para poder olfatearle mejor. Sentía la lengua muy seca, y una creciente necesidad por sacar su lengua y lamer la pálida piel... Charles debía saber rico si olía así. El telepata se dejo hacer, hasta que sintió el ligero rose de la nariz de Erik contra su piel, cosa que le dio un agradable cosquilleo. Gruño, y sintió que el mayor le ronroneaba en respuesta, al parecer le agradaba eso que estaba pasando. Charles se sentía feliz, tenía que morderse el labio para contenerse de no besarlo, le llenaba de gozo saber que Erik estaba disfrutando con su aroma, que le estaba atrayendo finalmente. Le miro de reojo, y ya sin aguantarse, se puso de costado también, se acerco lentamente, por si el pelirrojo quería apartarse, pero al ver que no lo hacía se acerco hasta que su nariz rozó la mejilla ajena. A pesar de que se afeitaba su piel era suave, aunque la pequeña barba creciente le daba cosquillas. Aspiro su aroma dulzón mezclado con el alcohol, y se relamió sintiendo hambre. Descendió para poder ir hacía su cuello, donde el aroma se concentraba, dio una onda calada y sin poder resistirse llevo su mano al cuello ajeno para sujetarle el cabello. Erik le había imitado, y la nariz del polaco rozaba ligeramente su cuello.

Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión de Erik era confusa entre el gusto y la extrañeza, mientras que Charles cada vez que se chocaba con los ojos ajenos, le sonreía confiado y coqueto-Hueles delicioso, Erik-se atrevió a decir, contra el oído ajeno. Sintió el estremecimiento que surco al mayor, y como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Erik se había puesto más de costado, dejándolos casi enfrentados. El polaco estaba ansioso, sintiendo su virilidad despertar, su interior humedecerse al sentir ese aroma de alfa.

Charles le tomo la mano y la guió para que acabara en su cabello, mientras apoyaba la suya en la cintura ajena, acariciando por sobre la ropa los músculos ajenos. El menor enterró su nariz contra la clavícula de Erik, y sintió un gruñido por parte del polaco, que ahora olfateaba y respiraba agitado detrás de su oreja. La mano del mayor había ido a parar a su pecho, y se crispaba contra su camisa. Era obvio que ambos se estaban excitando, buscando, dejando a sus instintos actuar. Sentir a Erik respirar agitado en su oído era como tocar el cielo.

Erik se sentía en una especie de trance, el aroma de Charles le resultaba afrodisíaco, como ningún otro olor en su vida. Sentía su interior quemarle, la garganta seca... casi podía sentir sus hormonas hervir revolucionadas en su cuerpo. ¿Por que Charles tenía tanto poder sobre él? Sentía su entrepierna palpitar, y su entrada estaba húmeda, deseosa de que Charles bajara esa mano y le masajeara el trasero, jugara con sus dedos... le abriera y le llenara por completo. Era como estar en celo, y eso era extraño nunca se había sentido tan excitado... ni siquiera con Shaw que era su pareja. El polaco estaba confundido y ansioso, deseando continuar con aquello y alejarse al mismo tiempo. Él ya había encontrado su pareja y había sido horrible, no quería relacionarse más con un alfa, él no quería ser un omega, quería ser un alfa.

El ingles buscaba acercarlo más a su cuerpo, para dejarle sentir su erección, cosa que iba a ser definitiva para ver si Erik disfrutaba o se apartaba... pero justo en ese momento unos ruidos le interrumpieron. Raven venía tambaleándose y sujetándose de un sobrio Hank-¡Charles queremos ir a tomar helado!-dijo, llegando por detrás, pero Hank la sujeto al ver como estaban los mayores, ella le miró antes de observarlos y soltar una risa, mientras Hank la sujetaba, sonrojándose un poco.

-Lo siento, no queríamos...-ambos adultos se habían apartado, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Raven estaba colorada, y Charles se sintió molesto, no solo por que les habían interrumpido, sino también por que su hermana estaba ebria y podía perder el control. Miró molesto a Hank, como si fuera el responsable, aunque sabía que no lo era. El chico estaba sobrio y se comportaba. Erik a su lado se había quedado estático, y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Estaba avergonzado de si mismo, odiándose por comportarse de esa manera. Odiaba no ser un alfa de verdad, odiaba que el alcohol le hiciera sentir más necesitado aun, le hiciera atontarse y liberar sus instintos.

-No importa, creo que lo mejor va a ser que...-_"voy a vomitar"_, Charles no pudo terminar la frase cuando el pensamiento se coló en su cabeza, se giró a ver su compañero, que se había levantado a la velocidad de la luz y que se apresuro al baño. Suspiró y se levantó, pensando que menos mal que los habían interrumpido o habría terminado acostándose con un ebrio Erik que seguramente mañana no recordaría nada-Voy a buscarlo, y nos vamos. Estén listos en el auto-camino hacía el baño, sin perder la compostura, y una vez allí se acerco al cubículo donde Erik vomitaba. Nunca espero ver a su amigo, tan poderoso y elegante, así. Se inclino a su lado y le acaricio el cobrizo cabello-¿Erik? Déjalo salir...

Una mano le aparto de golpe, y observo como el hombre se incorporaba un poco, con el rostro rojo de ira al parecer-¡No me tokques! No necetsito ayuda, no ksoy un joditdo y débil omega, se cuidartme solo...-protesto, haciendo que Charles se apartara. El telepata le miro con pena y dolido al mismo tiempo ¿acaso por eso no lo reconocía? ¿por que se negaba a ser un omega? Todo lo anterior había sido producto del alcohol, Erik aun se negaba a entender que era su Alfa.

-Claro que no, solo quería ver si estabas bien, amigo-le dijo, tranquilo, sabía que iniciar una discusión al respecto no serviría de nada. Erik se levanto y Charles le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente salieron del lugar, con lentitud, y fueron al auto donde estaban el resto de los chicos. Moira sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Charles, y se acerco hacía a él, que intentaba mantenerse cerca de Erik por si llegaba a caer. Erik termino sentándose atrás, apretujado por un Hank que llevaba encima a Raven, y unos alegres Sean y Alex. Charles manejaba, mientras que Moira estaba enfrente, hablando tonterías y regalandole sonrisas.

Llegaron a la mansión, y se apresuraron a salir del auto, hubo bullicio mientras entraban y se ordenaban. Charles estuvo escapando de Moira que quería seguirlo hasta la habitación, y al mismo tiempo buscaba asegurarse de que Erik llegara bien a su cama. Se escapo de la morena, y camino cerca de la habitación de Erik, hasta que lo vio entrar tambaleante. Se quedo mirándolo unos momentos, contemplando su musculado cuerpo enfundado en una elegante camisa negra.

Erik era tan hermoso... había pensado que estaba cerca de ser reconocido, pero al parecer solo fue producto del alcohol, el polaco luego le alejo como la peste. ¿Por que odiaba tanto ser un omega? Suspiro afligido y se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar. Habían sido demasiadas emociones e ilusiones rotas para un solo día.

**Próximo capitulo:**

**_-¿Estos son supresores? ¡¿Por que carajo tomas esto?! Esta comprobado que tienen demasiadas hormonas, no deben tomarse mucho ¡Acabas de mandarte dos pastillas! Aparte no son útiles, apenas dejas de tomarlos el ce...-Hank se quedo callado mirando a Erik-¿Hace muchos que vienes tomándolos?-el científico se había puesto mas profesional aunque estaba preocupado. Ayudado por Charles, que les miraba atento, hicieron sentar a Erik que no dejaba de temblar-Respondeme Erik...-le ordeno, levantandole el mentón, y examinandole el ojo._**

**_-Tres..._**

**_-¿Tres días, meses...?_**

**_-Tres años, diario-escucho el bufido de Charles y le miro de reojo._**

**¿Y les deje picando con el adelanto? Espero que aunque sea un poco. ¿Comentarios?**


	6. Entre Resaca, Abstinencia o Descontrol

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Uff, vengo a entregar este capitulo con demasiadas dudas. Lo escribí, seguí avanzando, y luego lo retoque, y lo retoque, y lo retoque... Y dios, lo publico para ya no retocarlo, por que no puedo avanzar cada vez que intento escribir el capitulo diez, me trabo y vuelvo a retocar este.**

**Así que bueno, si pueden darme unas palabras de animo para quitar el bloqueo, realmente se los agradezco xD Ojala les guste, juro que estoy muy nerviosa de pura inseguridad. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, leen y comentan. Me animan mucho a seguir. Enjoy!**

**ENTRE LA RESACA, LA ABSTINENCIA O EL DESCONTROL**

Charles revolvía su café, al cual acababa de agregarle dos cucharadas de azúcar, la mañana aun estaba calmada, quizás por que aun estaban cansados por lo de anoche. A pesar de que eran las diez y media de la mañana, casi no había movimiento en la casa. Exceptuando a Hank que estaba frente a él, enfrascado en un libro. Él y el científico eran los que menos habían bebido en la noche, así que era normal que fueran los primeros en despertar.

El profesor se sentó frente a Hank y tomo el diario, ojeandolo un poco, obviamente en las noticias no había nada relevante a su misión, pero igual quería mantenerse al tanto, algún dato sería relevante con suerte. Miro de nuevo la hora, sorprendiéndose de que Erik (tan madrugador como era), no apareciera aún, pero considerando como bebió anoche, era obvio. Sabía que no debía turbarse, no debía afligirse por tonterías... seguro el polaco olvido lo de anoche, y si lo recordaba... o lo ignoraría o le daría un golpe. No podía ser tan malo.

Varios minutos después, donde el silencio reinaba en la casa, se escucharon unas pisadas bajando las escaleras. Charles no se sorprendió al ver a Raven entrando por la puerta, caminando presurosamente hacía la heladera para buscar agua fría y tomar una aspirina. No pudo evitar negar algo reprobatorio, seguía siendo su hermana después de todo. Charles notó la intensa mirada que Hank le daba a la rubia, aunque prefirió ignorar el asunto, no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto... aun no decidía que opinaba al respecto, después de todo, Hank era un alfa ¿que iba a pasar cuando conociera a su omega? Su hermana solo iba a terminar con el corazón roto en todo este asunto.

Raven los saludo más animada, mientras se preparaba un café, y le daba un beso a ambos en la mejilla. Se sentó en medio de ellos, mientras dejaba la tetera calentando. Había tomado dulce y lo había dejado en medio de la mesa, para comerlo con unas tostadas. A pesar de que la chica conversaba un poco, aun había poco ruido en la casa, intentaban no hacer demasiado ruido para que los otros pudieran dormir. Seguramente Sean y Alex también sufrían resaca, y que despertaran de mal humor no sería grato para nadie.

Charles medito ir a buscar a Erik cuando el reloj daba las once, después de todo, el mayor había bebido demasiado y quizás estaba mal. No era normal que durmiera tanto... un suave chequeó y comprobó que Erik estaba despierto, al menos no tenía un coma alcohólico, igual no abordo su mente, sabía que al mayor le molestaba que invadiera su privacidad. Prefirió esperar a que el judío se sintiera listo para bajar, en su cabeza comenzaban a formarse dudas de que Erik recordara lo de anoche y no quisiera bajar por eso. De pronto se sentía culpable, debió tener más control debió saber que Erik bebió demasiado... no debió dejar avanzar las cosas, a pesar de que no paso nada.

Alex los acompañaba también, había puesto más agua a calentar. Charles se estaba por preparar un segundo café, para seguir haciendo tiempo... ya había ojeado el diario y no podía hacer mucho más. Hank seguía en su libro, mientras Raven cuchicheaba con Alex. Se estaban acabando las excusas para estar allí. ¿Hacía falta alguna?

_"Dioos..."_

Charles se sorprendió cuando el pensamiento de Hank se metió en su cabeza, como un quejido. Primero pensó que sería celos por Raven, pero cuando le miro, vio que había apartado la mirada del libro, al cual apretaba fuertemente con una mano, la otra la llevo para cubrir su nariz. Charles frunció el ceño, _"ese aroma"_, volvió a resonar en su cabeza. El profesor sabía que Hank tenía los sentidos más agudos, de momento no sabía que pasaba hasta que escucho ruidos en la parte baja.

Un rugido quiso escapar de su pecho pero tuvo que contenerlo, de pronto no le agradaba nada lo que Hank estaba pensando. Tuvo al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de calor puro, mezclado con celos por que el científico había olfateado a su omega. Que obviamente aun no era completamente suyo... pero igual. Alex lo noto cuando Erik cruzó la puerta, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en el pelirrojo, y seso la conversación de golpe. Charles sintió un nuevo rugido querer atravesar su pecho cuando vio las fosas nasales de Alex expandirse, deleitándose con el aroma.

Los tres alfas se miraron un momento, y solo falto una mirada de Charles para que los otros dos entendieran que ese era terreno que ya tenía dueño. El aroma era muy débil aun, pero era obvio... ese sabor dulzón, había hecho que se agolpara la saliva en su boca, su cuerpo entero rogaba por ir a reclamar a Erik, pero obviamente era algo que no podía hacer. Se moría por llevarlo arriba y hacerlo suyo... se podía imaginar que Erik debería estar ligeramente humedecido, su glándula lubricando su entrada, rogando por ser atendida... por que un pene la llene. Su piel debía estar algo más cálida, sus labios más sensibles, incluso podía imaginar el rubor que se suponía que debía haber en sus mejillas...

Charles se tironeo el cabello hacía atrás, fingiendo acomodarlo. En su cabeza no dejaba de resonar un pensamiento: Erik estaba en celo, Erik estaba en celo, su omega estaba en celo, Erik estaba en celo, su omega... su omega... Su omega estaba en celo... en celo...

-Hola-la voz enronquecida de Erik corto su pensamiento, y envió una descarga a lo largo de toda su espalda. Le miró con atención, antes de responder al saludo. Alex se había disculpado y se había retirado disimuladamente, y Hank había vuelto a centrar su mirada en su libro. Erik tenía su típica ropa de cuello de tortuga, y Charles recién se percato de que seguramente usaba aquello para tapar su aroma natural. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo pensó?

Cuando Erik se acerco a prepararse un café, Charles notó que no lucía demasiado bien, estaba sonrojado pero pálido al mismo tiempo, y su mirada ligeramente perdida. Termino de prepararse el café y se sentó a un lado de Charles, que contuvo la respiración un momento. Su alfa estaba gritando por reclamarle, por anudarse a él, por calmarle. Quería encerrarse con Erik por el tiempo que durara ese celo, y llenarlo a cada momento... cada vez que su omega lo necesitara. Hasta que los dos solo sean cuerpos sudorosos encima de una cama revuelta y llena de semen.

****CHERIK****

Erik esa mañana se había levantado adolorido, primero había culpado a la resaca, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, tenia la garganta reseca. Se había duchado para bajarse la temperatura, pero igualmente no podía calmarse. Estaba tan mareado, le costaba tanto pensar, que ni siquiera notó que su entrada estaba escurriendo y había dejado una mancha en la cama. Se tomo la pastilla supresora, y se quedo unos minutos sentado en la cama, intentando relajarse... pero seguía igual de mareado. Quizás era la falta de comida...

Busco su ropa, aunque tenía calor se puso la remera de cuello tortuga. Se miró al espejo, notaba sus mejillas encendidas, y durante un segundo recordó que solía pasarle eso cuando estaba por iniciar su celo. Pero era imposible, había tomado todas sus pastillas, no había hecho nada distinto... y aparte no había tenido sueños eróticos ni estaba duro. Debía ser que bebió demasiado, seguramente era aquello. Si estuviera en celo estaría más caliente, se hubiera despertado con una dolorosa erección, y una fuerte necesidad de ser llenado. En cambio ahora se sentía débil, ausente, tembloroso.

En ese estado semi ausente se había vestido, había bajado, y ni siquiera notó la reacción de los alfas a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a beber su café cuando sintió aun más calor, se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y noto que estaba sudando. Miro su mano húmeda y frunció el ceño.

-¿Erik?-miró a Charles que le observaba preocupado, y noto su mano tocarle en la frente, lo que le refresco un poco-¿Estas bien, Erik? Estas sudando...-el menor había olvidado un poco su excitación, a pesar de que el aroma se había intensificado de golpe. Erik no lucía nada bien, y eso no era normal de un celo. Estaba sudando, y empezaba a verse pálido.

Se sorprendió al notar que Erik miraba fijamente sus labios, y que seguía sudando profusamente. Erik asintió, pero cuando la mano de Charles bajo a su mejilla sintió su piel cosquillar, mandando una correntada directa a su pene, y se aparto soltando un gemido de necesidad. Eso alerto a Hank y a Raven, la chica los miraba fijamente y el científico se había parado apartándose un poco, y acomodándose los lentes por la sorpresa. Charles se contuvo de gruñirle al escuchar que Hank pensaba que "debía calmarlo", la mente del científico había comenzado a fantasear al tener un omega en celo cerca.

Erik se había apartado hasta la pared, estaba agitado, y recién ahora era consciente de que estaba lubricando, sentía el liquido bajar por sus muslos y le temblaban las rodillas. Su pene estaba reaccionando y sentía una hambrienta necesidad por ser llenado. Su mirada seguía fija en Charles, notando el aroma de alfa que este emanaba (Dios, ¿como antes no había notado que Charles olía tan rico?), Charles también le miraba, entre preocupado y excitado, la mirada azul había recorrido su cuerpo y ahora se había fijado en el bulto en los pantalones de Erik. El hombre estaba obviamente excitado. ¿Acaso era eso lo que pasaba? ¿Un celo? No lucía para nada como un celo... aunque si olía a él.

-Estoy bien-Erik se obligo a controlarse, repitiendo en su cabeza que él era un alfa-Solo necesito...-estiró su mano hacia la mesa, atrayendo su cajetilla de metal, y abriéndola. Ni siquiera dudo cuando se mando dos pastillas, necesitaba sentirse en control de nuevo, que su cuerpo era suyo, que él era un alfa. Él no necesitaba ser llenado, él no tenía celos, él... él era un alfa. El dominaba, él se controlaba, se regía así mismo. No eran las hormonas quienes le controlaban, no eran un maldito cromosoma distinto lo que le mandaba.

Sintió una mano sujetarle la muñeca, y se giro para ver a Hank, sin pensarlo siquiera le gruño. Su gruñido se mezclo con el de Charles, que miraba amenazante al científico. No le agradaba para nada que otro alfa tocara a su omega en celo. Este ni se inmuto, solo tomo la cajetilla y miro las píldoras dentro-¿Estos son supresores? ¡¿Por que carajo tomas esto?! Esta comprobado que tienen demasiadas hormonas, no deben tomarse mucho ¡Acabas de mandarte dos pastillas! Aparte no son útiles, apenas dejas de tomarlos el ce...-Hank se quedo callado mirando a Erik-¿Hace muchos que vienes tomándolos?-el científico se había puesto mas profesional aunque estaba preocupado. Ayudado por Charles, que les miraba atento, hicieron sentar a Erik que no dejaba de temblar-Respondeme Erik...-le ordeno, levantandole el mentón, y examinandole el ojo.

-Tres...

-¿Tres días, semanas...?

-Tres años, diario-escucho el bufido de Charles y le miro de reojo, era obvio que al profesor no le agradaba que el omega se hubiera estado empastillando. Erik gimió de nuevo al sentir la mano de Hank tomar su pulso en su cuello. Charles gruño por lo bajo al ver a Erik estirar el cuello hacía atrás sumisamente, era obvio que estaba en calor, y su cuerpo le pedía atención, por instinto, pero igual le molestaba que se ofreciera así a Hank. Tenía que controlar sus celos, pero era difícil, nunca antes envidio nada, nunca antes se sintió inseguro por perder algo... pero aquí estaba, viendo a Erik ofrecer su cuello, y se sentía como una daga al fondo del pecho.

-Tres años es demasiado, el celo ya no se puede controlar... estas pastillas son para posponerlo un tiempo, tarde o temprano debes tenerlo. Es demasiado tiempo, tendrás el celo demasiado fuerte, algo ha desencadenado la liberación hormonal... y tu cuerpo esta exigiendo que...-se quedo callado, mirando de reojo a Charles, creyendo comprender que fue lo que desencadeno el celo. Era obvio que ellos dos eran pareja, Charles era obvio al respecto, aunque Erik no lo demostrara, aunque pareciera que no notaba a su pareja. Charles había desatado su celo, el cuerpo de Erik reclamaba por que su alfa se uniera a él, por más que Erik no lo notara. Igual Hank prefirió omitir toda esa parte.

-Escúchame Erik, vas a tener que pasar por el celo ¿si? Puedo darte inhibidores, se calmara tu aroma, y te ayudara con las molestias, pero a partir de mañana, deja que tu cuerpo se desintoxique por hoy. Estas descontrolado, estas sudando.. no es normal, es exceso hormonal... debes descasar ¿si?-Erik asintió, se levanto, quería mantener su independencia... pero sintió la mano de Charles rodearle la cintura. El menor prefirió ignorar la mancha de lubricación que adornaba la silla y los pantalones de Erik.

-Sera mejor que te ayude a subir, mi amigo-le dijo, haciendo que Erik gimoteara de nuevo. La voz de Charles le hacía estremecerse, le hacía gimotear, humedecerse más. Su pene se había puesto ansioso, presionaba contra su pantalón, exigiéndole algo de atención, le exigía que se libere, que eyacule. Erik realmente pensó en apartarse de Charles y subir lo más rápido que pudiera las escaleras, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, estaba fuera de su control.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación...-susurró apenas Erik, y Charles asintió, empujándole para que camine. Notó que Erik cerro los ojos, e intento ignorar los pensamientos que el magnético estaba proyectando. Lo escuchaba quejarse, sentir como se humedecía, como le temblaban las piernas... _"dios, dios... estoy demasiado excitado"_. Charles gruñó, apresurándose a salir de la cocina, no sabía que tan buena idea fue esa. Tener contacto directo le facilitaba leer su mente, y aun más cuando el mayor estaba tan descontrolado. Apretó su cintura y su pene se endureció al escuchar el gemido en su cabeza "_Ahh.. dios... más abajo.. que toque más abajo..._". Charles se quedo rígido antes de subir las escaleras. Su mano durante un minuto obedeció la orden de Erik y bajo un poco, tocando donde iniciaba la curvatura de sus nalgas, apretando ligeramente su glúteo, pero tan rápido como lo hizo la aparto, pensando que debía mantener el control. No iba a aprovecharse de su omega solo por que estuviera en celo.

Escucho a Erik gimotear, protestar por que no recibía ningún consuelo. Sabía que su cuerpo debía quemarle, no solo por las hormonas, sino por que su alfa estaba a su lado y ni le tocaba. El judío estaba demasiado liado, su orgullo versus sus instintos. Hubiera deseado que el telepata le siga tocando, y al mismo tiempo se odiaba por eso. Las piernas de Erik flaquearon cuando iniciaron a subir las escaleras y Charles dudo.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?-eso pareció hacer reaccionar al polaco que abrió los ojos, le miró tan fulminante como podía y le gruñó, intentando verse tan amenazador como podía. Tenía que mantener la compostura, tenía que ser consciente, cualquier alfa era peligroso cuando estaba cerca de un omega en celo, incluso si ese alfa era Charles. No iba a confiarse. Había tenido demasiados alfas aprovechándose de su celo, no quería que eso se repitiera... nunca.

-Puedo solo.-aseguro, apartándose. Se regaño a si mismo, recordándose que se había preparado para ello, y se sujeto del mango de la escalera para subir. Él era fuerte, él era capaz de superarlo solo... él no necesitaba de un jodido alfa, él era más que suficiente. Busco subir tan rápido como podía, no quería pensar y sentir cada pisada, así que junto energía y pego un trote. Al llegar arriba se inclino un poco, sintiendo la humedad deslizarse por debajo de su rodilla. Sollozó, y cuando estaba por rendirse sintió la mano de Charles rodear de nuevo su cintura.

-Tranquilo amigo, voy a ayudarte no más... se controlarme. Confía en mi, Erik-le dijo, y el polaco le miró atento antes de asentir._"No soy débil, Charles. Si tengo que golpearte, no me importara que seas mi amigo"_, le dijo mentalmente y el menor se rió-Claro que si Erik, eres el mutante más fuerte que he conocido ¿ya lo olvidaste?-le susurró, y termino de guiarlo hacía su habitación.

Ni bien entraron, Erik se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer, cerró los ojos, y los abrió al poco tiempo, con sus iris oscurecidos de deseo, aun más al sentir el aroma de alfa de Charles-Creo que debes irte, Charles-el aludido se había quedado estático frente a la cama, intentando resistirse a la imagen de su omega acostado, acalorado, necesitado. Su propio pene palpitaba, rogándole que los calmara a ambos, que los dejara unirse por fin. Ya era demasiada espera, lo necesitaba como si fuera parte de su cuerpo. Erik estaba allí, era su omega, y estaba en celo... húmedo, listo para que le follen. Quería clavarse en su interior tan hondo que le dejara marcado para siempre, quería hacerlo suyo... sentir su interior abrirse, recibirle, ceñirse alrededor de su pene. Quería embestirlo, y golpear su próstata y verlo gemir de placer y...

-Ohhh, Dioos...-Erik gimió arqueándose y tirando su cabeza hacía atrás. Casi parecía tener un orgasmo, y entonces Charles notó que había proyectado, y había dejado que el mayor supiera sus pensamientos. Cosa que no fue buena idea, por que ni bien gimió el polaco flexiono las piernas y las abrió. Eso a los ojos del telepata era una invitación a que lo poseyera. La mano del mayor voló a su virilidad, y apenas pudo juntar fuerza para entreabrir los ojos-Mejor vete Charles, no... no estas ayudando...-protestó el hombre, había visto en la mente de Charles como gemía y se retorcía de placer, y realmente quería hacerlo... realmente quería que Charles le calmara. Ya no se aguantaba más, tenía el pene tan duro que le dolía; sin pudor comenzó a acariciar su virilidad por encima del pantalón. Ya no podía contenerse, menos con Charles proyectando todos sus pensamientos, haciéndole saber lo bien predispuesto que estaba a darle lo que el quería. Lo mucho que pensaba en metersela, y lo bien que él se sentiría si lo hiciera. Estaría lleno, calmado...

Unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron a ambos, pero ni aun así el mayor dejo de mover su mano sobre su bulto... hacía años que no se sentía así de duro. Nunca estuvo así de duro, jamas. Charles finalmente le quito los ojos de encima, no sin dificultad, y camino a la puerta para averiguar quien era. Apenas y entreabrió para ver el rostro de Hank, vio como la nariz del científico se ensanchaba y sus ojos se oscurecían antes de mirar "disimuladamente" a Erik que seguía recostado en la cama, tocándose por sobre la ropa. Charles ni bien lo vio mirarlo le gruño y Hank dio un respingo, entregándole una crema-Estuvimos estudiando esto en un laboratorio, es una crema que le ayudara a refrescar su piel... no eliminara los síntomas, pero si sera un ligero alivio en frió. Dile que se la aplique, cualquier alivio sera bueno si va a ser tan fuerte como me imagino-Hank cerró la puerta ni bien le entrego el tarro, e intento calmarse. Pero el aroma traspasaba las paredes, y comenzaba a sentirse inquieto... se había endurecido con solo un aroma, y hacía tiempo que no le pasaba.

Raven estaba subiendo las escaleras y le miró con preocupación, estaba por preguntar por Charles y Erik cuando noto el bulto en los pantalones del tímido científico. La chica primero se quedo pasmada y luego sonrió traviesa, mirándole con un brillo en sus ojos-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Hank?-el mutante no aguanto mucho más, se acerco a la insinuante chica y le comió la boca de un beso, antes de comenzar a empujarla hacía su habitación. La chica gimió de gusto y se dejo hacer. Le gustaba la bestialidad de Hank, era un chico atractivo, inteligente y tan adorable. Pero cuando el alfa dentro suyo salía se volvía... intoxicante.

La metamorfa sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado, no debía enamorarse de ese chico. Era un alfa, y seguramente algún día terminaría encontrando a su omega. Pero era muy difícil, muy difícil cuando Hank la sujetaba con necesidad por las caderas, la apretaba y le hacía el amor con desesperación. Lo que más costaba, en realidad, era no enamorarse de ese chico que al terminar, la abrazaba, uniendo sus pálidos cuerpos y le repartía dulces caricias por toda su piel. Hank era un amante tierno, y le encantaba.

El hombre nunca se cansaba de repetir lo asombrosa y hermosa que era, lo perfecta que era. Aunque a veces Raven sentía su corazón dudar, al preguntarse si Hank la querría si ella le mostrara como era su forma natural.

****CHERIK****

-Erik.. escucha, Erik... ¡ERIK, por favor! ¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!-Charles sabía que era cruel pedirle eso cuando estaba teniendo el celo más fuerte de su vida, pero estar allí, queriendo decirle lo de la crema, y con Erik sin dejar de tocarse por sobre la ropa era sumamente... enfermo. No podía concentrarse en nada más que el movimiento rítmico de esa mano, que parecía estar aguardando a que el telepata se fuera de allí para ponerse realmente en acción. Y si no era esa mano lo que miraba, eran sus expresiones de placer y de ansiedad, la forma en la que se mordía los labios y se descontrolaba, parecía al borde de una eyaculación-¡Basta!¡Necesito decirte algo!

-¡Joder Charles! Vete de una vez, no estas ayudando, vete...-Erik sollozó, y se giró poniéndose boca abajo en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y frotándose contra las sabanas. Charles cerró los ojos y quiso contener la respiración, no quería ver la mancha de húmeda de su trasero. No, no quería ver nada, por que una simple mirada y se le arrojaría encima. No quería imaginarse sus nalgas desnudas, su entrada rosada escurriendo, pidiendo... ¡Dios!

-Me iré, pero debes ponerte esta crema, va a aliviarte un poco-le aseguró, pero Erik gruño y negó, mordiendo la almohada, mientras movía su mano con dificultad. Charles no tuvo que mirar demasiado para saber que la había colado debajo de sus pantalones para tocarse. Podía imaginar el pantalón dándole espacio, los rizos oscuros que bajaban de su ombligo hacía su hombría, esa erección escurriendo, palpitando-Erik te va a calmar un poco, no puedes estar así hasta mañana...y va ir empeorando...

-¡Vete a la mierda, Charles!-_"Si no vas a follarme largate... no, no, no... no quiero que lo haga, no soy un omega, soy un alfa"_. El telepata gimió y se masajeo la cabeza, pensando que iba a volverse loco. Ya no iba a ser capaz de resistir esos pensamientos, necesitaba bloquearlo. No era tan fuerte como para ignorar a un Erik que estaba rogando por ser penetrado. Dolía contenerse, dolía no acercarse y tocarle, y calmar a ambos. Dolía no poder dejar que su pene encontrara alivio entre esos blancos glúteos.

-Mierda, Erik. ¡Siéntate!-uso una voz bien autoritaria, que en el estado de Erik hizo que el mayor se girara y le mirara. Cualquier otro omega ya estaría sentado, pero Erik era fuerte (¿acaso no era eso lo que le gustaba de él?)-Siéntate, Darling, ya... de espaldas a mi-la voz de Charles se mantenía autoritaria, y Erik dudo pero finalmente su instinto le hizo obedecerle. Se sentó a lo indiecito, de espaldas a Charles y sintió como el menor se arrodillaba en la cama. No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste de que alguien iba a atender su excitación, de que alguien al fin iba a llenarle con...-No voy a atenderla Darling-se tuvo que obligar a decir-, solo quiero calmarte. Hank dice que esto ayudara-le susurró Charles al leer su pensamiento, realmente ya no quería escuchar lo que Erik pensaba por que todo lo que querría hacer esa bajarle los pantalones y follárselo. Erik sintió un deje de alivio, mental, por que su cuerpo seguía igual de desesperado y no paraba de tocarse a si mismo-Erik, deja de tocarte por favor, me harás descontrolar...-el mayor gruño en protesta, pero sabiendo que lo mejor para ambos era que dejara de hacerlo su mano se quedo quieta, aunque no salió de dentro de su pantalone.

Charles, conforme, empezó a retirarle la remera, cosa que logro que Erik se arqueara de gusto, y estirara su cuello en ofrecimiento. El telepata se deleito con la vista de su espalda, y gruñó, se inclino a olfatearle, embriagándose con su aroma un momento: le hacía arder las fosas nasales y le sacaba la garganta. Sentía que no debía dejarse llevar, pero antes de que fuera tarde se alejo-Calma, es solo para la crema-Erik sollozó de pura necesidad pero le ayudo a retirar la prenda-Bien-Charles abrió el pote y se embarro ambas manos con la sustancia, que tenía un aroma extraño. Sin pensarlo demasiado, por que si lo hacía querría tocarle de otra forma, empezó a desparramar la crema por su espalda, acariciándole con cuidado, intentando embarrar cada rincón de su musculoso cuerpo y al mismo tiempo no pensar que finalmente estaba tocando a su omega.

Sus manos le acariciaron toda la espalda, sintiendo lo suave de su piel, se deslizaron por cada costilla y musculo, y subieron a su nuca, masajeandola un poco. Sintió un suave ronroneo de placer, pero lo ignoro... no quería pensar en que el magnético estaba disfrutando de su tacto. Se desvió a su cuello y lo embarraron, aliviándose un poco al sentir que esa crema anulaba ligeramente el olor. Bajo al vientre ajeno, rozando los ligeros rizos que marcaban el descenso a su ingle, y se obligo, realmente se obligo, a no seguir el camino para tocar su hombría. Le embarro los pectorales, froto sus tetillas, el cuello, sus orejas... intentaba hacerlo rápido, pero no podía controlarse del todo. Sus manos buscaban sentir cada espacio, y cada tanto se deslizaban por la piel ajena con sensualidad, buscando hacer reaccionar a su pareja en vez de calmarle. Presionaba los músculos más de la cuenta, robandole algún que otro jadeo, y le rasguñaba ligeramente. Era tan, tan difícil controlarse... era como tener el mejor tesoro enfrente, sin nadie que lo cuide, y no deber llevarlo.

Erik se estremeció al sentir la mano ajena rozar sus pezones, se arqueo un poco, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir. No lo aguantaba más, cada contacto con las manos de Charles hacía que su piel ardiera, aunque al mismo tiempo se enfriaba con el frescor de la crema. Entreabrió los ojos un poco, y se mordió el labio, mirando su virilidad que no se había relajado ni un poco. Su uretra estaba escurriendo presemen; su virilidad estaba sumamente hinchada, bien erecta, asfixiada por el elástico de su bóxer que se ajustaba debajo de sus testículos haciendo que estos estuvieran rígidos. Dios, necesitaba tanto que... observo como la mano del inglés bajaba por su abdomen, esa mano blanca llego a su ombligo, jugo con sus rizos cobre de su vientre bajo. Erik jadeo, ya sin aguantarse. La mano del ingles se había deslizado a su cadera, y él tan disimuladamente como pudo llevo su propia mano a su virilidad y comenzó a tocarse. Era sumamente placentero sentir a Charles acariciarle, su piel se erizaba ante el contacto, hacía que su sangre ardiera y lo incitaba a seguir acariciándose más y más. Su respiración se acelero, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Oh era tan delicioso... ojala fuera la mano de Charles la que le acariciara, ojala el inglés besara su piel, ojala sus dedos jugaran en su trasero... tembló de placer y acelero el movimiento, olvidándose completamente de disimular.

Charles siguió acariciándole la espalda, bajo un poco por sus piernas, que estaban sumamente calientes, lo notaba incluso a través de la ropa... y fue entonces cuando noto el movimiento de la mano de Erik. _"Dios sii... se siente tan bien..."_-¿Erik, que haces?-pregunto nervioso, y su mano volvió al vientre ajeno, y entonces lo noto: Su mano choco con esa dura erección, que estaba firmemente parada, y la cual Erik atendía con frenesí. Jadeo de sorpresa, su omega estaba entre sus brazos... masturbándose sin vergüenza alguna. Rozó apenas esa virilidad palpitante y sintió a Erik gemir de gusto e inclinarse hacía adelante. Charles pudo mirar mejor su espalda, la forma que se curvaba cuando iniciaban sus nalgas-Erik... por favor contrólate...-rogó, sintiendo la sangre volar a su virilidad, haciendo que duela.

Pero el magnético sentía su piel arder, no podía controlarse aunque quisiera. Ese simple roce de Charles le había hecho arquearse de gusto. Sollozo cuando la mano ajena se alejo de su miembro, con lentitud... con resistencia, como si realmente quisiera quedarse allí. Sintió ambas manos de Charles en su espalda baja, y gimió, inclinándose hacía adelante, intentando que le toque más-Charles... solo... por favor...-llorisqueo, sentía su cuerpo humedecerse, sus entrañar arder pidiendo un poco de atención. El aroma de Charles le estaba poniendo a tope, olía tan rico... como nadie-Sigue tocándome Charles... por favor...-suplico, realmente necesitado. Estaba conteniéndose tanto como podía, realmente deseaba tener atención en su parte trasera.

El telepata se sentía al borde de la locura: allí estaba Erik, suplicándole, y él le estaba acariciando. Pero debía contenerse ¿verdad? No podía aprovecharse de su celo, no podía. Se inclino sobre él, jadeo en su oreja y sintió a Erik temblar y esa mano moverse más rápido. Charles tenía la boca seca, solo quería follárselo... quería calmarle... le apretó las nalgas, y sintió a Erik gemir de gusto. Con solo escucharlo así: ronco, gimoteando, tan pecaminoso y vicioso, aunque Erik parecía todo un alfa... no pudo contenerse más. Beso su oreja, la mordió suavemente y sintió más gemidos de placer. Sintió que la respiración ajena se ponía errática, pero se obligo a embarrarse las manos con más crema, buscando calmarle. Esa era su misión... debía enfocarse en eso aunque Erik rogara por otra cosa. _"Dios.. estoy tan húmedo.. dios... necesito... ohh..."_ Charles volvió a gruñir, una de sus manos volvió al vientre de Erik, y se animo a rozar su virilidad, a tocarla apenas, rozar tímidamente sus dedos con el glande ajeno. _"Oh Dios, si... solo quiero que... meta sus dedos.. dios, por favor..."_ Con solo escuchar ese ruego Charles sintió que podía venirse sin siquiera ponerse una mano encima. La mano que seguía en la espalda de Erik bajo hacía sus nalgas y se insinuó, colándose entre las ropas de su pareja, bajando por la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Al llegar a su entrada, sintió la humedad que empapaba los pliegues ajenos, sería tan fácil empujarlos dentro y sentirlo abrirse solo para él-Ohh Erik... estas...-no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió a Erik gemir de gusto, la mente ajena se puso en blanco total, llenándose de éxtasis y frenesí. Ese simple toque había hecho que el omega temblara de gusto, se retorciera, y su virilidad palpitaba como loca, alcanzando el orgasmo.

-Ohhh dios...-el cuerpo del magnético tembló, y un ronco gemido escapo de sus labios. Su mano se había ceñido en su glande, hasta que sintió su propia simiente empapar su mano, y su virilidad palpitar erraticamente. El alivio que le genero venirse le obligo a cerrar los ojos, y tensar todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, el telepata estaba tan duro que dolía, no podía creer lo que había pasado: su omega se había masturbado entre sus brazos hasta venirse y no solo eso, le había empapado la mano con su semen, podía sentir el embriagante aroma. Y él estaba como una roca, con una hambrienta necesidad de follarle.

Erik estaba agitado, su cuerpo se había relajado un poco, pero aun deseaba que le follaran. Deseaba tanto que Charles abriera sus nalgas y jugara con su entrada. Pero no... ya esta, ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado por haberse venido por las caricias ajenas. Dios santo, Charles le odiaría... pensaría que era una zorra, un necesitado que no podía contenerse. Shaw tenía razón, él...

-Shh... solo calma tu mente, Erik-escucho a Charles susurrar a su oído, e intento realmente hacerlo. Intento regularizar su respiración, mientras sentía a Charles seguir tocando sus glúteos y su espalda, ahora en suaves caricias. Charles se aparto de su oreja, por que ya no aguantaba el aroma que estaba emitiendo, a pesar de que esa crema lo cubría un poco, se sentía y aún más al mezclarse con el aroma de su simiente. Realmente no sabía como se estaba controlando, como no lo violaba... si Erik estaba tan entregado. Pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a su pareja-Déjate llevar por la oxitocina, relájate...-se obligo a decir, queriendo calmarle. No quería que entristeciera, no quería que ningún pensamiento de Shaw le embargara, quería que se relajara, que entendiera que ahora estaba a salvo. El magnético obedeció y cerro sus ojos, aun consiente de la pequeña relajación que le había dado su insuficiente orgasmo.

Charles no entendía como se estaba conteniendo para no follarle, si se veía tan delicioso. Al menos el olor de Erik había sido cubierto por la crema, y su piel ahora estaba más fría al tacto. Charles empezó a notar que realmente empezaba a relajarse, el mayor había quitado la mano de su entrepierna, y había comenzado a respirar con normalidad, y no con el tono acelerado de antes. Se estaba calmando, la excitación se estaba yendo a pesar de que aun estaba tan ansioso... Charles sin aguantarse apretó sus pectorales y sintió a Erik suspirar y tirarse un poco hacía atrás, buscando repegarse a su cuerpo. El telepata sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, con la resistencia de ambos, y debía detenerse. El polaco tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer relajado por el contacto. Los pensamientos necesitados se habían calmado, y ahora parecía disfrutar de las caricias con dulzura. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera tratarle tan bien durante su calor, que alguien le tocara con dulzura en vez de deseo.. que alguien realmente pareciera querer cuidarle...

-¿Erik?

-¿Mmm..?-el omega se repego a su pecho, suspirando aliviado, aun con los ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada. Charles por sus pensamientos pudo notar que estaba fresco, calmado, adormecido... como si tuviera anestesiado. Y supuso que ese era el efecto de la crema, potenciado con haber calmado un poco su deseo sexual. Erik seguía caliente, pero ahora podía contenerse un poco, y al menos su piel no estaba fiebrosa como antes.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Erik apenas entreabrió los ojos para mirarle y asintió. Se había recostado de tal modo que su nuca se había apoyado en el hombro de Charles, pero el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía alejado, exceptuando sus hombros. Mejor así, por que si se le repegaba entero iba a sentir la erección del telepata que era imposible de disimular. Erik estiro el cuello en una clara invitación, y Charles no pudo aguantarlo y le deposito un beso, haciendo que gimiera bajito. A pesar de que el aroma estaba mas cubierto, aun lo sentía, y ese rictus de ofrecimiento le hacía querer reclamarlo. Erik se le acaba de ofrecer, Dios... esto era una locura.

-Creo que quiero dormir... mejor vete, que me estés tocando me descontrola-Charles asintió, aunque no se movió, no quería irse. Erik ronroneó, y luego uso su fuerza de control para alejarse y acostarse en la cama. Su omega tenía más fuerza de voluntad que él, aunque claro, su omega si se había corrido. Charles le miró y se levanto desganado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus huevos, necesitaba encontrar alivio. Se sentía patético, parado frente a la cama, mirando a Erik recostado y húmedo.. y él tan duro que su pantalón no lo disimulaba, su ropa estaba revuelta, como si hubiera tenido acción. Su pelo desordenado, las mejillas rojas y la mano llena de semen. No podía creer estar así, excitadisimo e imposibilitado. No dejaba de repetirse que tenía que comportarse, tenía que hacerlo.

-Cualquier cosa llámame, Erik. Estoy para ayudarte mi amigo-Charles se concentro en salir de la habitación, y una vez estuvo fuera aspiro el aire "puro", que igual estaba infectado del omega, y sollozo de deseo. Se alejo, yendo hacía su habitación en la cual se encerró. Se dejo caer en la cama e inmediatamente abrió su bragueta, comenzando a tocarse. Su verga estaba soltando precum, lo que le sirvió de lubricante para masturbarse. Estaba más duro de lo que hubiera pensado, y cada caricia la sentía multiplicada. El aroma de Erik le había sensibilizado. La mano llena de semen la llevo a su boca, primero la olfateo, y luego comenzó a lamerla con lentitud. Recogió con su lengua el semen ajeno, y ronroneo de placer al sentir el sabor. Era de Erik, el delicioso sabor de Erik... que se vino entre sus brazos... que se vino por sus caricias... ¡Dios! Erik se había corrido entre sus brazos, por que el toco su húmeda y necesitada entrada. Erik había temblado, y gemido...y él había estado tan cerca, tanto que le lleno la mano de semen... Erik tuvo un orgasmo, un fuerte orgasmo entre sus brazos... Acelero la mano, hasta que sintió su propio pene palpitar, su cuerpo tensarse... sus huevos estallar empapando su propia mano de semen. Mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo, siguió lamiendo el semen ajeno, saboreando su sabor. Respiró agitado y se relajo contra la cama, intentando calmarse...

De a poco su respiración se fue calmando, su mano siguió moviéndose sobre su pene, hasta que llego al nudo debajo de su virilidad, una pequeña bola que decoraba la base de su pene, que se hinchaba ante una extrema excitación. Esa era el nudo con el que abotonaba a su pareja, lo cual decían era sumamente placentero. Lo masajeo un poco, acariciando la suave y sonrosada piel, suspirando placentero. Sería tan lindo meterse tan hondo en Erik...

Aparto los pensamientos, no quería volver a calentarse. Todo esto iba a ser difícil, nunca pensó en que Erik tuviera un celo ¿como carajos iba a aguantar que oliera así toda una semana?

****CHERIK****

**Notas finales:**

**Ufff... ¿qué tal? Realmente no soy buena con el lemon, y esto me re costo... sentía que describía muy poco, después demasiado, después poco sensual... pero bue, es lo mejor que salio u.u**

**Aclarando otras cosas, llegaron algunas preguntas sobre el universo alfa/omega. No soy experta en esto, ni mucho menos la creadora, solo tomo lo que me gusta y lo adapto. Comento lo básico, en este universo hay humanos que cuentan con ciertas características animales, pueden ser físicas (tener colas, orejas, nudos, colmillos, etc) o pueden ser invisibles (hambre voraz, deseo sexual muy fuerte, un muy buen olfato, etc). Estos humanos con características especiales son omegas y alfas, que segun el autor pueden estar predestinados como almas gemelas o no. Luego los beta, son gente común y corriente, como todos.**

**-Un alfa es una persona, que independientemente de su sexo (varon o mujer) vendría a ser el "macho" de una relación. Son fuertes, tienen un gran sentido del olfato, audición y son territoriales. En este fic tienen gran necesidad de estar con su omega, son celosos y protectores y físicamente cuentan con un nudo en la base del pene, que los anudada a su pareja (si, si, como los perros). Eso es lo que Charles toca cuando se masturba. Esto era algo de lo que dudaba mucho, ya que no sabía que aceptación tendría, pero en fin, si veo que no resulta lo nombrare muy poco.**

**-Los betas son como todos, gente normal, que puede tener relaciones con quien quieran, amar a quien les plazca y son perfectamente normalillos. Pueden mantener una relación con un alfa o un omega, pero tiene que ser consciente de que si su pareja se encuentra con su determinado alfa/omega su relación quizás no perdure. ¿Por que digo quizás? Por que al menos en mi universo las dinámicas han sido pervertidas con los años, y muchos alfas se aprovechan de sus omegas para explotarlos sexualmente, y nunca se enamoran. O puede ser que el omega no se enamore por alguna razón. Es decir, no siempre funciona, y quizas la relación con un beta si resulta. **

**-Los omegas serían las hembras, también con buen sentido del olfato, y cuentan con ciertas características, como lubricar solos ante la excitación, esta lubricación tiene un aroma muy afrodiciaco apra llamar a posibles parejas. Tienen celos (si, como los animales); y por lo menos en mi universo se dan cada cuatro meses más o menos, y dura cinco días aproximadamente. Durante este periodo se sienten muy necesitados por que les follen, casi desesperados, pueden cometer locuras si no tienen un buen autocontrol. El celo puede ser por causas naturales, o puede producirse químicamente (asi es como lo explotan sexualmente).**

**Erik, en el fic, sufrio de esta explotación por parte de Shaw, quien lo manipulo desde que lo encontro, para hacerle creer que era su pareja. Por eso se lleno de resentimiento, por que el Alfa que supuestamente debía cuidarlo y amarlo no lo hizo nunca, esta enojado con el mundo y decidio volverse un alfa y vengarse matando a Sebastian. Obviamente no se puede volver un alfa, solo puede actuar como uno y tomar hormonas para eliminar su celo, pero tampoco puede eliminar el celo, solo se genera un desorden hormonal, que es lo que vemos en este capitulo. **

**En fin, eso sería, si hay mas dudas, me comentan. ¿Que opinan del nudo? Eso era algo que me ponía muy nerviosa, yo en los fic que leí me daba morbo que se quedaran abotonados unos minutos, y bue... lo aplique, pero si les disgusta lo nombrare lo menos posible. Si pueden comenten, algo ando desinspirada u.u Gracias por leer, besos.**

_**Charles empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, a patearla, mientras llamaba a su compañero con un poco de desesperación-Erik, Erik... joder ¡Erik! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡ERIK!-pateo con furia la madera, descargando su bronca.**_


	7. Tensión y Calma y Tensión

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les agrade :3 Al fin termine el diez, después de muuucho esfuerzo, y empece el once, que creo que me sera más fácil por que sale con fluidez :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia desde el principio, y se toman el tiempo de comentar. Tambien bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D Me encanta leer los rewies de cada uno de ustedes, me anima muchisimo a escribir. **

**Espero les guste el cap, si es así comenten, y sino diganme sus opiniones, ideas, criticas y sugerencias. Enjoy!**

**TENSIÓN Y CALMA... Y TENSIÓN**

Erik gimoteo removiéndose en la cama, sentía su cuerpo transpirado pegotearse con las sabanas. Las apartó, y se acostó boca arriba, apartando su cabello de la frente. Al sentarse bufo al sentir la fuerte humedad entre sus piernas, estaba empapado, y peor aun, la sabana tenía una mancha justo a la altura de su trasero, lo cual revelaba claramente su pecado. Tenía el pene jodidamente duro, pidiendo que le acariciara, cosa que no dudo en hacer. El efecto de la crema le había abandonado hacía rato, después de que se la aplico por segunda vez notó que ya no era tan efectiva, y empezaba a frustrarse. Aun le quedaba parte de la tarde y toda la noche hasta que Hank accediera a darle unos inhibidores, y no que los inhibidores fueran a ayudar mucho, salo limitarían un poco su aroma, y harían que deje de desear desesperadamente un pene clavado en lo hondo del trasero.

Oh, cuanto le gustaría... Erik ni lo pensó cuando se acomodo en la cama boca abajo, coloco una almohada bajo su cadera, y acerco sus dedos a su entrada. Estaba lubricada y lista para follar, pero claro, su cuerpo no disfrutaba de ese tipo de placeres. Hacía años que no follaba con nadie, al menos no como pasivo, y solo muy de vez en cuando se dejaba a si mismo disfrutar de meterse sus dedos. Normalmente con los supresores no lo necesitaba, pero sabía que si ahora no se calmaba un poco a si mismo se iba a desesperar de necesidad. Sin demasiado drama se enterró dos dedos en el trasero gimiendo de gusto, buscando llegar bien profundo. Su interior estaba apretado, y se forzaba un poco a recibirlos, palpitando furioso para adaptarse a ese intruso. Suspiraba de alivio al tener algo dentro, finalmente... acaricio un poco su próstata, pero sollozo, pensando que si fuera un pene le tocaría mucho mejor. Sus dedos no se quedaron quietos, los movía con ganas, aunque sabía que no le calmarían demasiado... sino fuera tan orgulloso agarraría lo primero que viera con forma falica y se lo dejaría allí hasta el día siguiente.

Se arqueó de gusto, mientras con su otra mano intentaba mantener un ritmo sobre su pene. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su pene había comenzado a palpitar y liberaba precum. Estaba tan húmedo por todas partes, tan excitado, tan pecaminoso... Empezó a gemir bajo, ya no podía contenerse, se sentía tan bien. Tan delicioso... agrego otro dedo, soltando un jadeo ronco, quedándose quieto un instante, disfrutando de su cuerpo expandirse. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho, estaba inquiero, se movía ansioso. Odiaba no tener más manos, odiaba no poder tener un alfa que... se quedo estático, miro fijamente la pared enfrente suyo, y se sintió un idiota, tirado allí, desesperado, manoseándose como un omega necesitado. Él no era así, él mantenía el honor ante todo. Él no era una maldita zorra necesitada. Sintió decepción de si mismo, se odio al pensar que Shaw había tenido razón después de todo: él era una zorra necesitada. Incluso el día anterior se había aprovechado de que Charles... oh dios, era un maldito necesitado. ¿Cómo carajos iba a animarse a ver a su amigo de nuevo? Con desgano saco los dedos de su interior, estaban completamente empapados, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho. Ni bien recordó los insultos de su pareja, lo humillado que se había sentido en cada celo, sintió su pene perder algo de firmeza. Junto energía para levantare y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha helada que le refrescara un poco. Tenía que aguantar solo unos días, era poco, necesitaba fuerza y voluntad para no empezar a comportarse como un vicioso de nuevo.

****CHERIK****

Charles se había colado en la habitación de Sean que estaba a un lado de la de Erik, se había apoyado en la pared más cercana a la cama de Erik, y ni bien cerro los ojos su mente se había llenado de los pensamientos del polaco. Podía sentir la necesidad del polaco, como sentía su piel arder, como incluso el suave contacto de las sabanas le enloquecía. Se había desabrochado el pantalón ansioso, hace rato que había sentido a Erik despertar y su cabeza se había llenado de calor. Sabía que debía mantener sus pensamientos alejados del hombre, para no desearle más, para no ansiar tomarle al sentir su necesidad; pero estaba preocupado por él, y su mente buscaba ansiosa la de Erik para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No podía acercarse como la vez anterior, durante casi una noche entera sintió los pensamientos erráticos de Erik sobre lo mal que se sentía, lo mucho que se odiaba, lo zorra que se sentía, la duda sobre como haría para enfrentar a Charles después de lo que paso. El telepata decidió actuar de la única forma que sabía, y se contuvo. Prefirió actuar alrededor de Erik, como si nada pasara, como si fueran simples amigos. A pesar de que le gustaría repetir, y mejorar lo que paso... no tenía caso. Tenía que actuar como un amigo, darle su espacio y su tiempo.

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse, y buscarle mentalmente. Claro, su mente ni bien se encontró con la ajena, pudo sentir el hambre de su omega, y él quería responder como su alfa. Era tortuoso saber que Erik se estaba volviendo loco de necesidad, deseando tanto que le atendieran, y no poder hacer nada. Había intentando resistirse al inicio, pero cuando descubrió que Erik se estaba tocando así mismo no pudo aguantarlo más.

Y así, el correcto Charles Xavier había terminado en un rincón de una habitación, sentado en el piso, con los pantalones abajo, y la mano meneándose ansiosa sobre su pene, intentando darle liberación. Había cerrado los ojos, y mientras se acariciaba se dejaba llevar por lo que Erik proyectaba. Gimió de gusto al sentir que el omega se metía los dedos en la entrada, podía sentir lo húmedo que estaba, su cálido interior, lo bien que lo pasaba con los dedos bien a dentro, abriéndole tanto como se podía. Notaba que deseaba más, que quería algo más duro, más grande... y Charles gimió, pensando para si mismo que él podía dárselo, si... el podía hundirse en él y darle alivio. Si tan solo Erik le dejara, si tan solo pudiera penetrarle, y calmarlos a ambos. Se imaginaba lo bien que estaría metiéndose dentro suyo, lo delicioso que sería presionarse contra esa entrada, sentirla ceder de a poco, y luego clavarse en su recto por completo.

Sentía su virilidad palpitar, su placer se había mezclado con lo que proyectaba el mayor, y cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Su cuerpo quería responder a ese llamado animal, a que sus cuerpos se entregaran al instinto. Intento concentrarse más, con un poco más podría eyacular y calmarse un poco. Ahora entendía lo feo que era estar en celo, estaba tan desesperado por acción, por... por lo que sea. Gimoteo de gusto al poder imaginar como Erik movía los dedos para darse en su próstata, apretó su pene y acaricio sus testículos, se sentía al borde del orgasmo, solo un poco más. Escucho el gemido a través de las paredes cuando otro dedo paso a inundar esa cavidad, y apretó la base de su pene, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir. Su mano volvió a moverse acelerada al notar que Erik volvía a masturbarse, los dos estaban tan próximos a un deliciosos orgasmo. Y él quería que se vinieran al mismo tiempo...

No, no, no, no... mierda... No, Erik no te descon...¡JODER!

Charles bufo, se irguió un poco, y golpeo su nuca contra la pared. Erik había tenido ese ataque de no querer ser omega y había frenado todo. Ahora los pensamientos eran caóticos, entristecidos, de decepción. Su pene de a poco se fue deshinchando, a pesar de que Charles seguía tocándose. Ya no podía sentir nada del placer ajeno, solo la frustración que empezó a embriagarle así mismo, y de a poco fue deteniendo el movimiento, antes de dejar la mano estática. Ya no tenía caso seguir tocándose, a pesar de que le dolían los huevos y estaba frustrado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de enojo, estaba seriamente frustrado. No podía creer tener esa mala suerte... Erik le estaba haciendo ir de calenton a calenton sin encontrar un alivio adecuado, sentía que en cualquier momento ya no iba a poder aguantar más y explotaría. El problema en si no era ese, sino que él sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, pero si continuaba así dudaba que le durara mucho. No quería terminar haciendo una locura como saltarle encima, confesarle todo y recibir un golpe en respuesta.

Xavier se levanto del piso, suspirando, subió sus pantalones y ordeno su ropa. Intentaba ser el caballero de siempre, aunque se sentía un maldito maniático abusador. Erik le hacía sentir culpable, por no poder contenerse, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Salio del cuarto de Sean procurando no ser visto, camino por el pasillo, y cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras se encontró con Moira que salía de su habitación con un bolso en la mano. La chica sonrió al verle y se acerco. Moira era una mujer tan fuerte e inteligente, y era atractiva, Charles pensó en alejarse al saber lo que la chica pretendía, pero se quedo ahí, sonriendole en respuesta.

-Hola Charles, estaba por ir a buscarte, en un rato me iré a la ciudad para ir a la agencia, tengo que averiguar unas cosas. Al parecer hay nuevos datos sobre Shaw, creo que podrían ayudarnos a actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Preferiríamos detenerlos antes de que los barcos empiecen a navegar hacía cuba-dijo sería, sus ojos castaños mostraban preocupación.

-Entiendo Moira, ni bien sepas algo o necesites ayuda, comunícate conmigo. Estaremos preparados para cualquier urgencia-le aseguro Charles. Ella le sonrió y ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose, con una ligera sonrisa, sin decir nada en particular. Finalmente la chica se inclino y rozó sus labios con los ajenos.

-Voy a extrañarte-le susurró, y Charles le miro atentamente, antes de profundizar el beso. Él seguía ansioso, y Moira estaba dispuesta. La chica luego se iría y el no tendría posibilidad de alivio. Estaba siendo egoísta, y se odiaba por eso, pero era su única oportunidad para calmarse y no hacer una tontería. Sabía que si salían algún lado, él en vez de ir a coquetear como siempre lo hacía, preferiría quedarse cerca de Erik, así que un nuevo ligue no estaba en sus planes futuros-Oh, Charles...-suspiro ella contra sus labios, y se abrazo a su cuello.

-Podemos despedirnos apropiadamente, Darling-dijo él, con su típico tono coqueto, y ella le sonrió ilusionada en respuesta. No tardaron en caminar entre besos al cuarto de Moira, y ni siquiera habían entrado cuando ya estaban desacomodándose la ropa.

Alivio, solo un poco de alivio...

****CHERIK****

Dos días habían pasado volando, dos días donde Erik no había dejado la habitación y toda la mansión tenía un aroma insoportable. Al menos si eras un alfa. Hank le había recomendado que pasara otro día sin inhibidores, ya que aun estaba muy hormonado, y el polaco había preferido quedarse en su cuarto. Sobre todo por que había visto los ojos oscuros de Hank mientras le revisaba. No era que no confiara en el mutante, pero sabía que cualquier alfa era peligroso en su estado. Charles le había invitado a jugar al ajedrez para distraerle, pero él declino, suponiendo que en realidad iba a ser muy incomodo, aún más después de lo que paso entre ellos... hubiera preferido que Charles no se acercara. El telepata se sintió un poco aliviado, le invito para relajarle, pero no sabía si podría concentrarse.

Durante la tarde del segundo día sin supresores, se sentía derretido. Durante varios momentos pensó en salir, simplemente salir y dejar que alguien le follara. Quien sea... seguramente alguno de los alfas de allí lo haría. Quizás Charles... no, Charles no, Charles era demasiado correcto, ni siquiera lo intento cuando estaban solos. Por suerte tomar un baño le abrió la cabeza, y le hizo darse cuenta que estaba pensando tonterías. Termino tirado en la cama, masturbándose, odiándose por ser una zorra.

Fue recién al tercer día de que esa locura inicio cuando Hank accedió a darle inhibidores, aunque Erik sospechaba que se los dio por que ya estaba cansado del aroma. La pastilla en cuestión tardo en hacer efecto, así que Erik salio de su habitación recién al mediodía, cuando estaba seguro de que ya no lubricaba, y que no apestaba a perra en celo. Se puso su típico perfume, que tapaba bastante su aroma natural, y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer. Por más que le hubieran llevado comida, se negó a sentirse vulnerable, y no comió un carajo... y ahora claro, moría de hambre.

La cocina estaba desértica, cosa que agradeció. A pesar de que había estado muy solo, aun necesitaba tranquilidad. Siempre había preferido la soledad, y estando en esa mansión era bastante difícil. Comió relajado, suponía que los chicos debían estar a fuera entrenado, y se planteo a ir a verlos en un momento. Solía ayudar durante los entrenamientos, él era la voz de la valentía, quien empujaba a Shaw, desafiaba a Raven o discutía con Hank para sacar su lado rudo. No era indispensable, Charles era el profesor, pero a veces le ayudaba pensar que era parte de ese equipo que descubriría y liberaría la nueva raza mutante.

Estaba por levantarse a lavar lo que uso, cuando unos gritos le hicieron ponerse alerta. Todos los chicos estaban gritando, pudo escuchar a Hank gritándole a Raven que se corriera, incluso escucho la voz de Charles gritando que intentaran mantener la calma. Inmediatamente pensó lo peor: Shaw había venido a atacar, a intentar hacerlos enemigos o aliados. Sabía que el hombre era un cabrón, se imaginaba que había traído su séquito de seguidores y que debían estar atacando sin culpa. El alemán era un perturbado, amaba hacer sufrir a las personas, no respetaba la dignidad. Erik sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza, no podía creer que les estuvieran atacando. Todo el metal en la cocina levito durante un momento, mientras él soltaba todo y salía disparado hacía el exterior. No se inmuto por que un par de cuchillos le siguieran volando detrás suyo, lo mejor era estar preparado para lo que sea.

Abrió la puerta que conducía al exterior, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en los oídos... creía ver en rojo. Sentía el gusto de la ira en su boca, el anhelo de venganza, iba a atacar a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino. La puerta detrás suyo se azoto con fuerza, mientras el corría para alcanzar a los suyos, tenía que salvarlos de...

Se quedo estático, los cuchillos detrás suyo cayeron inanimados, mientras el polaco se había detenido, inmóvil mirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Todos estaban empapados de agua, Sean volaba y al emitir sus hondas procuraba que golpearan en el agua de la enorme fuerte de la mansión. El agua creaba ondas que intentaban abarcarlo todo, salpicando a todos los presentes. Raven le gritaba que dejara de hacerlo, que era fastidioso, mientras intentaba secarse el cabello, en vano por que otra oleada de agua volvía a empaparla. Al parecer era la novena consecutiva... y claro, Alex estaba involucrado empujando, a los que alcanzaba, al lodo que se había formado. Cuando la metamorfa callo al barro, perdió su figura durante un instante, volviéndose azul solo un momento insultando a Alex e intentando empujarlo antes de recuperar su figura normal que estaba cubierta de barro.

Hank estaba ocupado renegando consigo mismo, intentando desatorar su pie de un pantano de barro que los chicos habían creado entre la energía de Alex y el agua que Sean salpico. Realmente era un poso de puro barro, donde el chico había atorado su pie mientras corría... quizás si tuviera su pie libre podría sacarlo con facilidad, pero con las zapatillas era difícil liberar a la bestia.

Cuando sintió otro grito volvió a mirar a Raven que se había transformado en un enorme sujeto, y empujaba a Alex intentando enterrarlo en el barro. Al parecer eso era la tercera vez que pasaba, ya que Charles venía corriendo, quejándose de que dejaran de hacer eso, que estaba harto de separarlos. Al parecer Charles se había salvado de terminar en el barro, aunque si estaba muy mojado. Lo vio llevar su mano a su frente para hacer que Alex y Raven se separaran, aparentemente se negaba a tocar a los luchadores de lodo. Estaba mojado pero era el único impecable.

Erik parpadeo, sintiéndose un idiota al pensar que habían estado en peligro. Les siguió mirando un momento, antes de alzar la voz por encima del bullicio-¡¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí?!-todos se giraron a mirarle y se quedaron estáticos. Parecían un montón de niños capturados infraganti por un padre castigador. Erik de pronto se sintió divertido por todas las miradas que le observaban nerviosos-Parecen unos niños, joder... ¡¿no deberían estar entrenando?!-Raven había vuelto a su forma habitual, y Sean había aterrizado. Charles se veía avergonzado de no poder controlar a los chicos. El magnético le miro malicioso, antes de mover rápidamente la mano. Charles sintió como la hebilla de su pantalón le empujaba con una fuerza descomunal, y termino cayendo de culo al piso, llenándose de lodo.

Los ojos acusadores del telepata miraron a Erik fijamente, antes de que esos rojos labios dibujaran una encantadora sonrisa y soltara una carcajada que fue secundada por Erik, y que luego todos terminaron uniéndose. Charles ni lo pensó cuando enterró la mano en el lodo, y haciendo una bola se la arrojo al mayor. Escucho el jadeo de Erik cuando la bomba estallo en su rostro, llenando su cara de barro. El mayor se limpio con asco la boca y el rostro, y al segundo siguiente Charles había sentido su hebilla de nuevo empujarle y estaba girando en el lodo.

La guerra volvió a tomar su curso, hasta que todos terminaron como victimas del "ataque".

****CHERIK****

-Agsh, no puedo creer que me hayas tirado barro en la cara... aun me escuecen los ojos-protesto Erik, mientras apoyaba el tablero en el pasto, debajo de un árbol que daba una sombra perfecta. Charles soltó solo una risa y le miro recriminatorio-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me enterró en el barro y luego me hizo girar. Me saque barro de lugares donde nunca creí tener barro-contesto el telepata, sentándose igual, y sacando la cajita con las fichas.

Ahora estaban presentables, luego de una larga ducha todos los habitantes de la mansión habían pasado a ser los de siempre. Erik y Charles habían programado jugar un ajedrez durante la tarde, ya que el día estaba muy lindo para estar sentados a fuera.

-Fui yo quien salio preocupado y los vio batallando en medio de una guerra épica de lodo-Erik rodó los ojos, mientras entre ambos acomodaban las fichas. La partida la inicio Charles, quien había pedido las fichas blancas. Charles estaba relajado, feliz de al fin poder volver a estar cómodamente con su omega. Y al parecer Erik parecía estar de un esplendido humor, así que mejor aún. El único detalle es que el magnético seguía oliendo deliciosamente violable, pero ahora era mucho más resistible que antes. Aunque quizás no lo suficiente para concentrarse en una partida de ajedrez. Cada tanto Charles se colgaba mirándole, apreciando la sonrisa de triunfo que dibujaba al eliminar alguna de sus fichas, y como fruncía ligeramente el ceño en rictus de pensamiento.

El mayor estaba muy concentrado en el juego, y Charles ciertamente estaba más concentrado en mirarle. No era de asombrarse que estuviera jugando algo mal, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Prefería seguir perdiendo, mientras Erik sonriera así.

Finalmente noto que estaba muy distraído cuando el largo dedo de Erik le daba un golpe a su rey para tirarlo-Jaque mate-susurró el polaco, y le miro alzando la ceja. Charles parpadeo, miro el tablero, sus fichas y las ajenas y solo pudo respirar.

-Felicitaciones mi amigo, me has derrotado-Charles se le quedo mirando, y miro luego el cielo. El día apenas empezaba a atardecer, y se veía hermoso. Se giro para sonreirle a Erik-¿Una revancha?

-Solo si esta vez te esfuerzas-Erik le sonrió, y ambos volvieron a acomodar las piezas.

****CHERIK****

Finalmente la partida se alargo más de lo esperado, por lo cual tuvieron que mudarse a la biblioteca. A dentro el aroma de Erik se concentraba más, así que a Charles no le sorprendió de nuevo estar perdiendo la partida. Fue como un dejavu ver a su rey caer y Erik pronunciando las mismas palabras. Terminaron acomodando las fichas para una nueva partida, y Charles estuvo a punto de servir vino cuando la voz de Raven les llamo para cenar. Erik sonrió, y movió una primera ficha, ya que esta vez el tenía las blancas.

-Dejemoslo en suspenso para después de la cena, tendrás toda la comida para pensar que hacer-Charles miro atento al caballito que había saltado por encima del peón y era el único desacomodado en el tablero recién iniciado. Le sonrió a su compañero y ambos bajaron a cenar.

Luego de una amena cena, donde todos parecía discutir quien era el ganador de la guerra de lodo, volvieron a la biblioteca, y ahora si Charles sirvió las copas de vino, para iniciar ese juego que era casi un ritual entre ambos. Y esta vez el telepata intento concentrarse, pero entre el vino, Erik que olía delicioso y la suave música clásica que sonaba por lo bajo, lo que menos podía hacer era concentrarse en el partido. Sus ojos se perdían en delinear el rostro de Erik, bajo la hermosa música de Vivaldi. Su omega era sumamente hermoso, olía sumamente rico... y cada vez las ganas de besarle aumentaban más y más. Aunque sea solo un beso, no pedía tanto...

-Vamos Charles, es el tercer partido que te gano, empiezo a creer que ni siquiera lo estas intentando-el polaco le miro con la ceja alzada, y Charles finalmente quito sus ojos de su rey, que había caído bajo el embiste del alfil de Erik. Sabía que estaba siendo un pésimo compañero, equivocándose en jugadas obvias, sin presentar un verdadero desafió.

-Entiende, mi amigo, que es muy difícil concentrarse en estas circunstancias-se atrevió a decir el menor, después de todo, a pesar de que intentaba mantener la mente en el juego, lo que realmente quería era algo totalmente distinto. No estaba seguro de decir aquello, no estaba seguro de hacer lo que estaba por hacer... Erik seguramente iba a enojarse y terminaría reventándole el rostro de un golpe. Pero tenía que ver que pasaba, estar en la incertidumbre no era algo que le agradara demasiado. Las ansias comenzaban a consumirle, sus ojos iban de los ojos ajenos, a sus labios, que se veían tan hermosos, aun más cuando hacía una de esas sonrisas tan encantadoras.

-¿En estas circunstancias?-Erik frunció el ceño, mirándole atento. Charles se había levantado, sirviéndose una nueva copa de vino, y dándole un corto sorbo. El menor estaba mirando atentamente la chimenea, no podía evitar estar nervioso. Con cualquier otra persona podría coquetear como si nada, pero con Erik todo era distinto, sentía que era la única persona que realmente podría rechazarle, y al único que no quería perder. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, e incluso sentía sus mejillas arder. Cerro los ojos respirando profundamente, pensando que había que arriesgarse para perder o ganar.

-Tu aroma, mi amigo... me esta matando...-Su voz sonó sincera, sería, sin mala intención. Ni bien las palabras abandonaron su boca, sintió que sus mejillas quemaban aún más. Charles sintió la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, pero no se amedrento, se acerco hasta quedar frente suyo y le miro atento. Le miro de frente, los ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, y ligeramente entrecerrados, como si no le gustara lo que estaba pasando. El telepata prefirió ignorar eso, decidió tomar todo su valor. El aroma de Erik le había embriagado y le estaba llamando, eso bastaba para arriesgarse a la nada misma-Intento resistirme... pero solo quiero...-sin más Charles se inclino, aun con la copa de vino en la mano. Miro fijamente sus ojos, y luego miro su boca. Respiro hondo y unió sus labios a los ajenos, muy suavemente. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, estaba besando a Erik. Finalmente... lo hacía tan suave como podía, para no alterarlo. Sus rojos labios acariciaban la delgada boca ajena con una devoción absoluta... había imaginado tantas veces como sería estar así. Sentía su aroma bien de cerca, sentía su calidez, la rugosidad de la creciente barba, el sabor a alcohol de sus labios; era simplemente perfecto, a pesar de que los labios debajo de los suyos estaban estáticos. Con algo de de inquietud se separo lentamente. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud para descubrir que el polaco tenía los suyos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. ¿Acaso eso era una invitación? Charles miro con intensidad el rostro ajeno, tan hermoso y perfecto... volvió a acercarse a su boca, capturando el labio inferior de Erik entre los suyos y repartiendole castos besos. Sintió a Erik suspirar, y su corazón se acelero más de pura dicha. Erik había entreabierto apena los labios, y el se atrevió a sacar un poco su lengua, apenas para rozarla contra la cavidad ajena. El magnético sabía delicioso, su boca era cálida y sus labios suaves.

La mano de Erik se apoyo en su pecho, y Charles pudo imaginar que Erik debía sentir lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón. Se estaba emocionando, por que finalmente estaba con su omega. Al fin... la mano en su pecho empezó a hacer presión, y aunque no quiso, Charles se vio obligado a apartarse de los labios ajenos. De pronto tenía un nudo en la garganta, que se asentó al abrir los ojos y ver a Erik con el ceño fruncido. El judío abrió sus ojos celestes, y Charles pudo sentir que esa mirada era un disparo directo a su pecho-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, Charles.-su voz sonaba ronca, tensa, con algo de odio.

Charles de pronto sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y su corazón se detuvo por un minuto. Dio un paso atrás, cosa que Erik aprovecho para levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida. El telepata no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado, solo podía ver el espacio vació que antes había ocupado su omega, donde antes le había besado. Estaba incrédulo, pasmado. Reacciono recién cuando sintió el ruido del picaporte-Espera, Erik, espera-su voz era de angustia pura, se apresuro hacía la puerta, pero apenas y pudo ver una mirada de traición por parte del hombre, antes de que la puerta se cerrara separándoles-¡Erik!-intento abrir la puerta, necesitaba alcanzarle, pero el mutante había cerrado la cerradura con sus poderes, y era imposible abrirla. Forcejeo contra la puerta, intento empujarla, quería abrir, necesitaba salir. Empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, a patearla, mientras llamaba a su compañero con un poco de desesperación-Erik, Erik... joder ¡Erik! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡ERIK!-pateo con furia la madera, descargando su bronca.

Se freno de golpe y respiro hondo intentando calmarse, antes de volver a sentir la impotencia llenarle. Se volvió a arrojar sobre la puerta, empezando a golpearla con bronca. Le pegaba con sus puños, y la pateaba... en algún momento comenzó a sentir sus lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Eso le hizo detenerse, limpio su rostro, e intento calmar el temblor de su boca. Sentía la angustia llenarle ante el rechazo, sus manos temblaban, tenía un fuerte nudo atorado en la garganta, los ojos le ardían... era tanto el dolor en su pecho. Se apoyo en la pared, cerrando los ojos con pena, y se fue dejando caer lentamente, al llegar al piso abrazo sus rodillas y sintió de nuevo las lagrimas caer.

No podía creer que Erik le hubiera rechazado, se había arriesgado y ahora el mayor le miraba con odio. ¿Por que no le reconocía? No entendía, primero pensó que eran las hormonas que anulaban sus sentidos, pero ¿acaso no habían abandonado su cuerpo aun? Se tironeo el pelo, sin poder calmar su temblor. Sentía que su corazón se había partido al medio ante esa mirada de odio. La angustia le había llenado por completo, se sentía desolado. ¿Que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por que no le reconocía? ¿Por qué? -¿Por que mierda no me reconoces, Erik?-le pregunto lleno de angustia, a una habitación vacía.

****CHERIK****

**Notas finales:**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D Dejamos las cosas un poco tensas u.u Pero bueno, de a poco iremos avanzando y acercándonos a la Tarde de Cuba :D / D: Cosa que aun no decido como sera jajaja Creo que no lo hare hasta ultimo minuto. **

**Espero el capitulo se merezca un comentario, critica, sugerencias, algo :D**

**De momento les dejo un adelanto: **

**-****_Charles... Charles...-la chica jadeo y se aparto, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer-¡Alex no supo controlarse! No apunto bien... y le dio ¡Le dio! No reacciona, por dios, no reacciona...-la chica volvió a mirarle y noto lo pálido que se había puesto, y como su mirada se veía vacía._**

**¿Les deje picando? ¿Quien esta herido? :O Ya me diran. Besos suerte.**


	8. No Poder Controlarse

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal va todo? Aqui traigo un nuevo capi para comenzar la semana. Ya voy el capitulo 13, pero ando liada por que empiezo a creer que la trama no es interesante Uu Pero en fin, estoy intentando arreglarlo :D**

**Espero les guste este capitulo y se merezca un comentario. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, enjoy!**

**NO PODER CONTROLARSE**

_Suspiro contra esos labios que capturaron los suyos, eran tan cálidos y suaves que no pudo resistirse a abrir la boca. Se encontró así mismo respondiendo con una necesidad devastadora, su boca se desespero contra la ajena, y su lengua busco hacerse espacio. Sintió un gemido cuando su apéndice inundo la húmeda cavidad. Su lengua se adueño completamente de esa boca, le acaricio el paladar, sintió la lengua ajena responder a la suya... y sin piedad se abalanzo sobre él, buscando dominarle por completo. El cuerpo debajo suyo se arqueo de gusto, gimió contra su boca, y se dejo hacer._

Abrió los ojos para mirarle y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, de un profundo azul. Se aparto un poco, para que su nariz rozara la ajena, y sus manos acariciaron con devoción la pálida piel de su rostro. Su boca no dejaba de rozarse con la roja boca debajo suyo-Oh Erik...-sintió el gemido ajeno y sonrió de gusto, cuando se aparto por completo, Charles sonreía como un bobo debajo de él, y le tomaba de la nuca para jalarlo de nuevo hacía abajo, y que sus bocas volvieran a chocar.

Cuando se despertó sentía sus mejillas arder. Erik se tapo el rostro por pura vergüenza, era el quinto día que soñaba con que se besaban. Desde que Charles le robo aquel beso no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Cada maldita noche soñaba que se volvían a besar, una y otra y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo soñaba, o pensaba en ello, sentía que lo disfrutaba.

Hacía días que no se hablaba con Charles, había estado evitándolo. No quería verle hasta que se calmara. Se había sentido completamente traicionado, por que creía que Charles era el único en quien podía confiar. Creía que a pesar de todo, el telepata siempre le vería como un igual, y nunca se aprovecharía de algo como su celo. Pero no, Charles como cualquier otro alfa le había buscado ni bien sintió el olor de sus hormonas. Había buscado aprovecharse de que estaba en calor, de que estaba sensible, para follarle, por que lo único que deseaba igual que cualquier otro alfa era usarle como descarga.

Y al mismo tiempo su mente le decía que no, que era su amigo, que le había tratado con completa normalidad. Pero que realmente no pudo controlarse más por el aroma... ¿eso podía pasar verdad? Después de todo, estar al lado de un omega en celo, a pesar de los inhibidores, era difícil. Incluso veía como los otros alfas disimuladamente se alejaban de él, para no caer en tentaciones. Charles había sido todo un caballero, le había tratado como siempre, y... quizás en algún momento le costo resistirse. Debía ser eso ¿verdad? Charles incluso se había contenido cuando él perdió completamente el control, le había cuidado... se había contenido. Ese beso, ese beso debió ser por que realmente ya no se aguanto.

Igualmente prefería seguir evitándole, hasta que se le pasara el celo, hasta que pudiera calmarse. Hasta que su mente pensara con claridad y pudieran volver a verse como los amigos que eran. Ni bien él dejara de emitir ese aroma afrodisíaco, Charles volvería a verlo como al mismo de siempre. Tenía que dejar pasar el celo y todo volvería a la normalidad, ellos volverían a ser amigos y él dejaría de soñar constantemente con los labios de su mejor amigo.

Aunque el dichoso problema de su plan era que Charles no tenía las mismas ideas, tenía ganas de aclarar todo ahora y le buscaba constantemente. A Erik comenzaban a acabarsele las excusas para evitarle. Había faltado a su cita para entrenar, y había faltado también a la vez que Sean iba a volar. Sabía que tenía que ir para asegurarse que el menor no terminara estrellado en el piso, pero como el chico venía haciéndolo muy bien y él no tenía ganas de cruzarse con el telepata prefirió no asistir.

Claro, al principio fue tan disimulado como pudo. Diciéndole que no se sentía con ganas para jugar sus típicas partidas de ajedrez. Pero luego tuvo que inventar excusas para faltar a la cena, y al almuerzo... y al desayuno. También tuvo que evitar ir al gimnasio, por que sabía que Charles iba a la misma hora a entrenar un poco su cardio (n/a: ¿casualidad?). Evitaba salir al patio a la hora en la que Charles entrenaba con Hank, y evitaba andar por la parte preparada para la guerra nuclear cuando entrenaba con Alex.

Obviamente, aunque intentaba que todo fuera muy disimulado, tres días más tarde casi todos en la casa habían notado que había algo raro entre esos dos. Al principio eran siempre tan unidos, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Raven sabía de lo ocurrido, e intentaba animar a Charles para que volviera a acercarse, pero el telepata estaba muy dolido y avergonzado. No había esperado que lo rechazaran, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, pero finalmente paso: Erik había huido de él, ni siquiera había querido escuchar sus explicaciones. Aunque no tenía muchas explicaciones que dar... ¿contarle la verdad? ¿decirle que era su omega? Era imposible, terminaría con una paliza y sin volver a ver a su compañero. Tampoco podía decirle que no había podido contenerse, por que sabía los tabúes que Erik tenía con respecto a eso. Erik pensaría que había sido débil por su aroma, y se enfadaría. Erik odiaba que le recordaran que era un omega, que olía distinto a cualquier alfa.

****CHERIK****

Cuando Charles entro en la cocina pudo distinguir la figura de Erik alejándose por la puerta. Erik seguía evitándole. Suspiro, y vio que todas las miradas estaban clavas en él, todos los adolescentes le miraban fijamente, y era fácil leer sus pensamientos de pena por él. El telepata no pudo evitar sentir algo de fastidio, en momentos como ese odiaba leer las mentes, ya era mucho lidiar con su alma en pena, para también tener que lidiar con las de cuatro adolescentes que se preocupaban de él.

-Agradecería si dejan de pensar tanto, sinceramente no están ayudando. Todas sus mentes juntas parecen... una especie de agujero negro que quiere desintegrarme-su voz sonó mal humorada, y todos los allí presentes tuvieron la sensatez de quitarle los ojos de encima y continuar con su desayuno.

-En serio lo sentimos, Charles, pero entiende que la situación es un poco... incomoda.-comento Raven, intentando disculpar a todos los presentes.

-Era más incomodo cuando toda la casa olía a omega en celo-comento Hank, casi sin pensar, y cuando todos los ojos se posaron en él (especialmente unos ojos azules que parecían querer asesinarlo) se sonrojo y tocio, intentando disimular su desliz-Yo... yo... lo siento, no q-quería ofender a n-nadie-dijo nervioso el científico, mirando tímidamente a Charles que le observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Abstente de olfatear a mi omega, Hank-dijo con un tono posesivo el profesor, aun mirándole feo y aguantándose los deseos de estrujarle el cerebro. Luego miro a Alex y le gruño-Ni siquiera lo pienses...-le advirtió, al escuchar que mentalmente Alex no había podido evitar darle la razón.

-Lo siento, profesor de verdad yo...-Hank se había levantado, pero Charles había bufado y había salido del lugar. Sabía que no podía enojarse con ellos, eran aun adolescentes, y después de todo tenían razón... pero él tampoco podía controlar sus celos. Su alfa posesivo, aún más al no haber reclamado a su pareja, le embargaba por completo.

-Bozzo yo te doy la razón, era insoportable...-concedió Alex, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de Raven. El rubio se encogió de hombros y continuo desayunando. Se quedaron un momento callados hasta que Sean se digno a hablar.

-Es incomodo que mamá y papá estén peleados-dijo, mientras chupaba con interés su cuchara con la que había estado comiendo el budín. Fue el turno de que todas las miradas se posaran atentamente en el pelirrojo, el chico volvió a hundir la cuchara en su budín y no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa. Al instante todos estaban estallando en carcajadas, dejando el momento incomodo atrás. Después de todo era cierto, era fácil ver a Charles y Erik como mamá y papá.

Alex no dejo de reírse mientras miraba atento como Sean chupaba la cuchara nuevamente. Los ojos del pelirrojo se conectaron con los suyos, y el chico le sonrió travieso mientras sacaba lentamente el utensilio de sus labios. Alex se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, no debía mirar lujurioso a su amigo.

****CHERIK****

Charles apresuro sus pasos al subir las escaleras, había visto a Erik subir minutos antes y quería alcanzarle en el pasillo. Sabía que una vez que el magnético se encerrara en su habitación, no le atendería ni escucharía aunque el apocalípsis se viniera sobre ellos. Subió las escaleras casi trotando, aunque sin querer perder la elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba. Ni bien vio a Erik apresuro el paso y estiro la mano para tomarle de la mano y obligarlo a detenerse.

-¡Erik, Erik, espera... escúchame!-Charles finalmente le había alcanzado, y el mayor se había girado para mirarle con esos ojos fríos, sin piedad alguna. De pronto el menor sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Realmente no había pensado en como disculparse... no, mentira; si había pensado, pero ni bien esos ojos celeste claro se clavaron en los suyos se olvido completamente de cualquier excusa que se hubiera inventado antes. Los claros ojos le miraban con profundidad, una de las cobrizas cejas se alzó para mirarle curioso, aunque rígido, al parecer nada cómodo con que le detuviera-Erik, necesito que hablemos... lo que paso el otro día...

Ni bien le escucho pronunciar aquellas palabras, Erik cerro los ojos con fuera y negó con la cabeza-No quiero hablar de eso, Charles.-su voz se escuchaba resentida, y el telapata sintió su corazón retorcerse de dolor. Nunca se imagino, y por ende no estaba preparado, de que su omega fuera así de frío. Erik parecía realmente molesto, ni quería mirarle más de lo estrictamente necesario, y Charles comenzaba a verse desesperado.

-Pero Erik... solo quiero explicarte lo que paso...

De pronto unos ojos furiosos se clavaron en los suyos y Charles sintió algo de miedo-¿Quieres explicarme, Charles? ¿Y que quieres explicarme exactamente?-la voz del mutante se escuchaba bastante molesta, furiosa a decir verdad. A pesar de que habían pasado unos días no podía olvidar el sentimiento de traición que le embargaba-¿Quieres explicarme que todo este tiempo que me trataste como un igual era pura falsedad, y en realidad siempre me viste como un omega disponible para el sexo? ¿Quieres aclararme que esperabas que con un beso yo me abriera de piernas a ti? ¿Quieres decirme que debería ser más dócil, que debería dejarme "atender", para dejar de estar histérico?-el magnético le fulminaba con la mirada, y Charles había notado que varías cosas de metal a su alrededor estaban flotando o se retorcían sobre si mismas con la misma furia que se veía en los ojos claros.

El nerviosismo del telepata solo aumentaba, pero era lo suficientemente controlado como para saber que gritar algo como "¡Eres mi omega!" no iba a terminar muy bien, aunque era lo que más tenía ganas de hacer-¡Por dios, Erik claro que no!-le miro molesto, conteniendo en su voz el hilo de emociones que le llenaba. Quería mantener ante todo la calma, sabía que desesperarse no era muy buena idea-¡Eres mi amigo Erik! Siento mucho lo ocurrido, en verdad, me descontrole... es solo que tu aroma...-un bufido le detuvo, y miró a su acompañante que se apartaba el pelo del rostro y sonreía ladino, pero con maldad. Era obvio que esas excusas no le agradaban para nada.

-Claro, mi aroma. Nunca se me ocurrió...-el mayor se giro, esa conversación no tenía sentido realmente, no estaba de humor para hablar de ello. Al mismo tiempo tampoco quería pelear con Charles. Respiro hondo, y el metal dejo de flotar al instante, cayendo al piso, y alertandole de que había perdido el control. Dio varios pasos pero la voz de Charles llamándole le detuvo. Se giró a mirarle, y le dio algo de pena, parado allí con sus enormes ojos azules mirándole con tristeza... incluso parecía que sus anormalmente rojos labios hacían un puchero. Pero no, Xavier no hacía pucheros. Erik entrecerró los ojos y alzo una ceja, inquisidor.

-De verdad lo siento, Erik. Me propase, lo se, no hay excusas. No quise faltarte el respeto...-el telepata había bajado la mirada y suspiró. Pensaba que lo mejor era dejar de disculparse, bajo el rostro un poco y se mordió el labio. Realmente estar en esa situación tan tensa con su omega no era agradable. El magnético se quedo mirando a su amigo... se veía tan indefenso que removió algo en su interior. No podía entender como ese hombre enfrente suyo era un alfa, si con solo mirarlo todo él parecía gritar omega, y esos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia solo lo recalcaban más. En cambio Erik, con todas sus apariencias, sus gestos...-No quiero estar peleado contigo Erik, de verdad, se que fui un idiota.

-Lo fuiste-la voz ronca de Erik lo detuvo, y finalmente subió su mirada para observarle. El magnético le miraba con atención, con algo de ¿compasión? Lo escucho suspirar y lo vio revolverse el pelo-De verdad no quiero hablar de esto, Charles. Estoy jodidamente molesto de solo pensar que...-suspiro y decidió no volver a pensarlo-Solo aléjate unos días, necesito olvidarlo. ¿Si? Luego hablaremos-le dijo, y sin más se fue, dejando a Charles pensativo. Acaso... ¿acaso Erik le había perdonado por que le había visto... vulnerable? Charles frunció el ceño, con sus ganas de ser alfa, no sería raro que Erik buscara un omega...

Mientras pensaba en eso, camino para volver a su cuarto. Meditar al respecto le ayudaría a pasar esos días con Erik aun evitándole. Con suerte solo serían unos pocos días, hasta que el mutante se calmara por completo.

****CHERIK****

-Esta en el gimnasio, deberías ir a hablar con él-le dijo Raven, ya algo cansada de esa pelea. Toda la mansión estaba rara hace días. Era raro que Erik no fuera a los entrenamientos, y que se evitaran tanto. Aun era más raro ver al siempre cordial y dispuesto Charles Xavier mal humorado y con ganas de saltarle a cualquiera a la yugular.

-Va a echarme, no tiene caso-contradijo el hombre, mientras revisaba con atención unos documentos que tenía en el escritorio. Sabía que Raven solo quería ayudar, pero no se sentía con ánimos de ser positivo-. Voy a darle el espacio que tanto quiere, al parecer se siente más cómodo lejos de mi...

-Oh, Charles, no seas ingenuo, él te quiere a su lado. Eres su mejor amigo, te extraña-dijo la rubia, y bajo la mirada al ver que los ojos azules de Charles se posaban con pena sobre ella. Si, las palabras le habían dolido.

-No soy su mejor amigo Raven, soy su pareja-le corrigió el mayor, tan suavemente como podía. Ese pensamiento le molestaba bastante. Ojo, si le agradaba ser el mejor amigo de Erik, pero él quería ser mucho más. Quería ser su mejor amigo y su todo.

-Lo se hermano, y el pronto va a entenderlo. Pero mientras tanto, tienes que acercarte y volver a ser su amigo hasta que él confié plenamente en ti, y lo note-Charles cerro los ojos y se masajeo el canutillo de la nariz, justo entre sus ojos. Estaba cansado de pensar, su mente se cansaba con facilidad ante tanto trabajo, estrés y tantas mentes cerca. Aún más cuando tenía que controlarse para no fundirse con la mente que más anhelaba en esa mansión. Sintió la mano de Raven en su hombros, y sonrió un poco. La tomo para besarla con cortesía, como todo un caballero, queriendo agradecer a su hermana por el apoyo.

Cuando la chica se aparto le beso la cabeza y se marcho del lugar a paso lento. Sería mejor dejar a su hermano tranquilo. Aunque ciertamente el profesor no estaba tranquilo, lo que le dijo su hermana le había removido la cabeza, se sentía en pena absoluta y quería la compañía de... su mejor amigo. Se levanto con pesar, decidido en ir a buscarlo. Se acomodo la ropa y salio presuroso del despacho.

Entro al gimnasio y se quedo mirando a Erik que estaba sentado en la camilla, levantando unas pesas por sobre su pecho. El telepata sintió su boca hacerse agua, Erik estaba sudado, se había quitado la remera que había sido arrojada descuidadamente a un lado. Su cabello estaba húmedo de transpiración, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban marcados por el ejercicio reciente, su cuerpo sonrojado por la sangre que debía viajar como loca por sus venas. Mientras le apreciaba, Charles sintió su corazón latir más rápido... tenía demasiadas ganas de acariciar esos músculos. Era una pena, o muy buena fortuna, que Erik ya no tuviera nada de aroma a su celo. Al parecer lo había pasado por completo, por que con los inhibidores lo disimulaban, pero ahora estaba completamente oculto. Sería por eso que ese día Erik se había sentido más cómodo caminando por la casa, mostrándose como si fuera todo un alfa.

Mientras le miraba, vio la barra de las pesas flotar sola y ponerse en su lugar, al mismo tiempo Erik se sentaba y le miraba fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Charles supuso que no era tan bien recibido como quisiera.

-¿Pasa algo, Charles?-el telepata se obligo a mirarle a los ojos, mientras Erik se secaba el sudor de su pecho.

-Solo quería ver como estabas. No hemos hablado durante tres días-tan casual como pudo se apoyo en la puerta, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Había esperado pacientemente, pero al parecer él no tenía los mismos tiempos que el magnético. Ya empezaba a molestar que llevaran más de una semana peleados, empezaba a extrañarle, sus partidos, su sonrisa de tiburón, sus charlas filosóficas.

Erik suspiro y se levanto, camino con lentitud hacía su remera, antes de colocársela. Recién ahí sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Charles y le miro algo incomodo-Charles, te dije que te buscaría cuando me hubiera calmado, aun falta un poco-comento el pelirrojo, girándose para darle la espalda. No quería mirarle, Xavier estaba con esa expresión que daba pena y no quería ser manipulado por un par de ojos azules.

-Mi amigo, me parece un poco exagerado que...

-Yo determino lo que es exagerado.-comento algo molesto el judío, y luego comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Charles sintió su corazón acelerarse y retorcerse al mismo tiempo. Miro fijamente a Erik, pero al ver que este pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, sujeto su muñeca para retenerle. Erik finalmente le miro, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de la pena en los ojos de Charles-Charles, basta, de verdad. Solo dame más tiempo...-no tuvo que decir más para que el telepata le soltara. Erik le miro un momento, Charles había volteado el rostro y miraba fijamente al enorme ventanal. Erik se giró y siguió caminando, necesitaba una ducha, estaba todo sudado y pegajoso.

Charles por su parte mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el ventanal. Si bien esos días había pensado que mostrarse un poco más vulnerable frente a Erik podría funcionar, lo cierto era que la pena que lo embargaba en esos momentos era sincera. Había esperado que Erik aflojara mucho antes, pero no, se mantenía igual de terco y distante. Joder, nunca pensó que besarlo podría terminar en tanto drama.. Pensó que podría golpearle, pero no matarle con indiferencia. Comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca espero que las cosas con su omega fueran tan complicadas.

****CHERIK****

Los tres hombres se encontraban acomodando todo en el refugio para la guerra nuclear. Charles había querido mantenerse ocupado todo el día e iba de un entrenamiento a otro, casi sin querer pensar. Realmente agradecía que luego del desayuno todos hubieran dejado los pensamientos misericordiosos hacía él y se hubieran concentrado en sus entrenamientos.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea-susurro Hank, mientras Alex terminaba de acomodar el aparato sobre su pecho. Charles venía cargando un maniquí, lo llevo al medio del cuarto y lo estaba acomodando. Este debía ser el maniquí numero 26, según el conteo del científico. Charles le miró y frunció ligeramente el ceño, ya estaba cansado de que Hank dijera esas cosas, solo ponía más inseguro a Alex sobre el control de su poder.

-Claro que lo es, Alex controla muy bien su poder, esta es solo una prueba más-contradijo Charles, y le regalo una mirada de confianza a Havok. El chico se veía algo tenso, pero asintió, pensando que tenía razón. Tenía que poder hacerlo, Charles ya le había dicho varias veces que era él quien debía controlar su poder, y no a la inversa.

-Controla bien sus poderes cuando esta solo, no sabemos si sera capaz de hacerlo con nosotros al lado. Quizás se siente alterado-dijo Hank, nervioso, acomodándose los lentes en un movimiento que revelaba ansiedad. Charles le miro y frunció el ceño, Alex estaba apretando los puños, algo dudoso también. Sabía que Hank tenía razón, no sabrían como terminaría todo aquello. Quizás concluía en un desastre.

-Oh, claro que lo hara bien. Hank lo ha hecho a la perfección ¿trece veces?-le regalo una sonrisa al rubio, que parpadeo un par de veces, antes de sonreír un poco más confiado, aunque sin quitar la expresión de concentración de su rostro.

-E incendio la habitación siete veces, y aniquilo a a 13 maniquíes-contra ataco al otro, luciendo algo molesto.

-Bueno, compañeros, supongo que este sera el desempate.-Charles se paro a unos metros del maniquí, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, viéndose tan relajado como siempre. "_Hank ya no digas esas cosas, lo pones inseguro_" pero no supo si el científico le escucho, ya que se aparto varios pasos con cara de miedo. Finalmente el telepata suspiro-Hank, me pones nervioso, no hace falta que te quedes si no quieres, amigo, no voy a obligarte-le señalo con un gesto de invitación la puerta y el chico dudo. No tenía ganas de arriesgar su vida en eso. Camino acercándose hacía la puerta, pero antes se detuvo a acomodar bien el aparato y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, no quería que Charles saliera herido.

-Buena suerte, fuerza Alex-el mutante apretó su mano contra el hombro del rubio, y camino saliendo de la habitación. Confiaba en su aparato, pero no estaba seguro de que Alex no le hiriera, incluso podía hacerlo adrede. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo escucho un claro "Calma tu mente, Alex", que era prácticamente la segunda frase favorita del telepata.

Una vez salió de la habitación y aseguro la puerta, Hank se apoyo en la pared del frente a hacer unos cálculos. Quería ver si podía terminar algunas modificaciones a los trajes que estaba creando. Quería tenerlos listo cuanto antes, para cualquier emergencia. Dedicaba su tiempo libre a mejorar sus ideas, aunque al mismo tiempo seguía trabajando en el antídoto, que era realmente su prioridad, pero en esos momentos sabía que era más importante mantener al equipo a salvo.

Las cosas con Raven iban asombrosamente bien, la mutante era asombrosa y sus genes... oh, sus genes eran geniales, se sentía a punto de solucionar todos sus problemas. Quizás con algo de suerte en unas pocas semanas el suer...

Hank levanto el rostro con sorpresa y nerviosismo cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar de repente. Oh mierda, eso solo significaba que las cosas no habían salido bien. Se acerco a la puerta, y la intento abrir pero no lo lograba-¡Alex! ¡ALEX! ¡Abre la puerta Alex!-empezó a golpeara, sintiéndose ligeramente desesperado. Tenía miedo de que sus compañeros terminaran gravemente heridos. Charles.. ¿Charles estaría bien?-¡Alex! ¡Abre maldita sea! ¿Estas bien? ¡¿El profesor esta bien?!-su voz sonaba cada vez más ansiosa, el nerviosismo estaba comenzando a liberar su bestia interior. No lo dudo cuando golpeo con fuerza la puerta, toda su energía se fue directo al puño, y la cerradura chillo antes de soltarse, dejandole ver el interior que estaba lleno de llamas.

Hank se apresuro a dentro y tomo rápidamente el matafuego, los ojos nerviosos de Alex se clavaron sobre los suyos. En realidad no había tanto fuego como otras veces, se había salido de control apenas. Igualmente los ojos celestes del chico estaban rojizos, plagados en lagrimas-¡No podía abrir la maldita puerta! ¡No le atine! ¡Hank, no reacciona, Hank! ¡Haz algo!-los ojos del científico recién viajaron al lugar donde Alex estaba inclinado, y se apresuro hacía adelante al ver a Charles tirado en el piso, su ropa se veía algo quemada, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cabeza, y no reaccionaba.

-¡No le atine! No le atine, ¡Mierda! Hank, no le atine... ¿va a estar bien? ¡¿va a estar bien?!-Hank sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras tomaba el pulso. Estaba nervioso y Alex todo alterado no le calmaba.

-¡ALEX CÁLLATE! N-no lo se, mierda... ¡Cálmate y-y... ayúdame a cargarlo!

****CHERIK****

Erik golpeo con fuerza la bolsa de boxeo enfrente de él. Se limpio el sudor de la frente, antes de volver a golpear con fuerza la bolsa. Mantenía un ritmo constante, la respiración regular, y al mismo tiempo hacía que las maquinas de metal a su alrededor trabajaran. Necesitaba mantener todo el control sobre si mismo, estar listo para todo durante la pelea.

Necesitaba estar enfocado, y le costaba muchísimo, por que en usa semana y media, a cada rato, en cada lugar, a cada momento, sin importar que... imágenes de él mismo atrapando a Charles y besandolo, llegaban a su cabeza sin previo aviso. Todo el tiempo... sobre todo cuando dormía, los veía jugando al ajedrez y esta vez era él quien se inclinaba a besar al telepata. Estaban desayunando, y de pronto empujaba a Charles contra la mesa y lo besaba como si se le acabara él mundo. Charles le abordaba en el gimnasio, y le empujaba contra una pared antes de comerle la boca. Charles apareciendo en su habitación, golpeando la puerta y luego robandole un dulce beso, suave como el toque de una mariposa...

Todo el tiempo. En su mente se habían besado en cada rincón de la mansión. No entendía por que no podía controlar esos pensamientos. ¡¿Que carajo le estaba pasando?! Por eso tampoco quería acercarse a Charles, cada vez que le veía le nacía una necesidad por cumplir esos sueños, por jalarlo hacía su boca, por robarle otro beso a esos rojizos labios. Necesitaba aprender a controlar eso, necesitaba volver a enseñarle a su omega interno que buscar a un alfa no era una opción. El ya tenía a su compañero, y con suerte en unos días iba a matarlo.

Le dio otro golpe con fuerza a la bolsa, hasta que unos pasos demasiado fuertes le advirtieron que algo pasaba. Se asomo de detrás de la bolsa, para mirar a la puerta, y se sorprendió un poco al mirar a una agitada Raven llegar, la chica estaba ligeramente colorada, y Erik estaba por soltar una broma sobre que Hank debía dejarla en paz algún momento... pero al ver su gesto de preocupación prefirió guardárselo.

-¡ERIK! ¡Tienes que venir, Erik! ¡Apúrate, Apúrate!-la chica sonaba algo angustiada, y en ese momento el magnético noto que sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto. Frunció el ceño y se acerco rápidamente, la tomo del mentón, levantandole un poco el rostro, viendo como las lagrimas empezaban a caer por la blanca mejilla.

-Raven, ¿que paso?-pregunto precavido el hombre, limpiándole la lagrima y haciendo que la chica suspirara antes de volver a sollozar demasiado angustiada.

-Charles... Charles...-la chica jadeo y se aparto, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer-¡Alex no supo controlarse! No apunto bien... y le dio ¡Le dio! No reacciona Erik, por dios, Erik, no reacciona...-la chica volvió a mirarle y noto lo pálido que se había puesto, y como su mirada se veía vacía.

-¿Charles?-se apresuro hacía a ella y la jalo un poco. No podía procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando, quería preguntar como diablos paso eso, como estaba, si iba a sanarse... pero por sobre todo quería verlo-¡Dime donde esta, Raven! ¡¿Donde esta?!-Erik la agitó un poco al no obtener pronta respuesta. La chica jadeo y negó con la cabeza

-Con Hank... en el laboratorio... esta viendo si puede...-la chica fue soltada de nuevo, y vio como Erik comenzaba a correr por el laboratorio. Se apoyo un minuto en la pared intentando recuperarse-...hacerlo reaccionar...-volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando controlarse. Sabía que tenía que empezar a ser fuerte, esa era una guerra. Pero lo referente a Charles siempre le afectaba demasiado, era su hermano después de todo.

La chica se toco la mejilla que Erik había acariciado, y frunció el ceño. No debió sentir esa caricia como la sintió... Se mordió el labio, antes de salir atrás de Erik, queriendo llegar cuanto antes al laboratorio.

****CHERIK****

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy insegura por que no se si les aburre que nos centremos taaanto en la historia de amor, y que haya muy poca acción en otras cosas. No se si estoy equilibrando bien las cosas, me parece que estoy dejando un poco de lado la trama u3u**

**Asi que no se que hacer, tengo el siguiente cap ya terminado, pero quizás edite todo Uu Últimamente edito todo demasiado xD**

**Les dejo el adelanto: **

**_-Erik...-esta vez Charles no uso su voz de autoridad, pero igualmente el magnético se giro-Un ultimo beso-susurró con abierta necesidad. El polaco se quedo pasmado, mirándole sin saber que hacer..._**

**D: ¿Que ira a pasar? xD Besitos a todos *3***


	9. Secuelas de un Accidente

**¡Hola! esta actualización viene rápido por que sigo con mi obsesión de editar todo, y como edito no logro avanzar mucho Uu Asi que mejor subirlos de una vez así no sigo cambiando y avanzo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y comentan :) Se que a muchos no les gusta leer historias que no estan completas (creo que principalmente por el medio a que las abandonen), así que gracias a los que se animaron a leer esta y me dan su apoyo :D**

**SECUELAS DE UN ACCIDENTE**

Llegar al laboratorio se le hizo un camino muy largo. Fue el camino más lento que Erik hubiera recorrido, a pesar de que lo corrió tan rápido como podía. Sentía la adrenalina vagar por sus venas, acelerando su corazón, poniéndole en alerta, en pánico. Alex tenía una mutación poderosa pero no sabía controlarla, podría haberle matado, podría haberle partido al medio... sintió la angustia llenarle al pensar que el único amigo que tenía en el mundo podría... podría...

No creía que el destino pudiera hacerle eso, cada vez que le daba una mínima ilusión de éxito o felicidad, terminaba arrebatandosela.

La puerta de metal del laboratorio se abrió a su paso, obediente ante la energía turbadora que Erik proyectaba. Ni bien entro observo como Charles estaba acostado en una mesa de metal, Hank le estaba curando una herida que estaba por encima de su cadera, un corte que parecía bastante profundo. La aguja se clavaba en la pálida piel, mientras la piel iba siendo cocida, para unirla nuevamente. El telepata al parecer ya había reaccionado, pero se cubría los ojos con el brazo, para no mirar al científico que estaba muy concentrado. Erik vio el mismo corte en el brazo, aunque este parecía mucho menos importante.

-¡¿Que carajos fue lo que paso?!-Erik aun estaba asustado, alterado, le costaba mantener la calma, ya se contenía lo suficiente como para que todo el metal de ese lugar no estuviera temblando. Alex estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, se sujetaba la cabeza con dolor y frustración, al parecer culposo, mientras Sean le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, intentando calmarlo. Al escuchar la voz, el rubio levanto la cabeza y le miro un instante antes de volver a bajar el rostro negando con la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento! Estábamos entrenando, y... simplemente no pude mantener el control todo el tiempo... yo... yo...-el chico jadeo y tironeo de su cabello rubio, mientras parecía querer enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas. Sean intentaba calmarle, pero Alex le aparto y solo negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar de nuevo a Erik, sabía que el magnético debía querer matarlo. Erik estaba tenso, tenía los puños apretados, sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca. Volvió a mirar a Charles y luego gruño, comenzando a moverse por el lugar como animal enjaulado.

-Alex, por favor, calma tu mente, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa y...-Charles había apartado el brazo ni bien escucho a Erik, le miro un momento, notando que realmente lucía molesto-Erik, amigo, cálmate... no vale la pena que te alteres, estamos bien, solo era parte del entrenamiento...

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre entrenar así?! ¡¿Acaso no piensan?! ¡Podrían haberse muerto! Aun no dominas bien tu poder no debiste dejar que...-Erik había señalado con el dedo a Alex, que solo parecía hundirse más en la culpa. En el fondo sabía que no debía comportarse así pero entre la adrenalina, y la preocupación, y el miedo, realmente no podía contenerse. Pero no era culpa del chico, Charles era un adulto y era consciente de lo que podía pasar, la verdadera culpa era suya.

-No fue su culpa, Erik-Hank se había girado a mirarle, acomodo sus lentes y frunció el ceño, antes de poner una expresión de duda. El chico aun no era lo suficientemente seguro para enfrentarle directamente. Volvió a mirar a Charles, y siguió cociendo-Yo le dije que era peligroso, y el sabía las consecuencias pero de todas formas lo hizo. Dijo que era necesario...-Hank suspiro, y sintió la mano de Raven apretarle el hombro. Le regalo una suave sonrisa, y le dio las ultimas puntadas a la herida.

El pelirrojo había apretado sus labios frustrado, haciéndolos desaparecer por completo. Sus ojos vagaban erráticamente sobre el cuerpo de Charles. La pálida piel de su estomago estaba expuesta, y algunas manchas de sangre la recubrían. La herida se veía rojiza, irritada, era un tajo de unos doce centímetros, pero por suerte no tan profundo.

-Si, yo sabía los riesgos. Lo de hoy solo fue un accidente.. y...

-¡Raven dijo que perdiste la conciencia! Deberíamos llevarte al hospital, quizás necesitas una tomografía o...

_"¡Raven!"_ le regaño el telepata mentalmente.

-Oh, no vamos a exagerar. Ya desperté, y tal como ves Erik estoy en mis completas facultades. Hank ya me evaluó, no hay riesgo de una contusión-aclaro Charles, miraba a su amigo de reojo, sin borrar la sonrisa suave que se había instalado en su boca. Le agradaba que Erik estuviera tan preocupado por él, podía notar su mente liada por los pensamientos del miedo a que le pasara algo, la preocupación, la alegría de verlo bien y... el enojo. El telepata le sonrió tan tranquilizador como podía-Créeme, mi amigo, que soy consciente de como trabaja mi mente y se que esta en perfectas condiciones-le dijo seguro. Aunque al parecer no fue lo correcto, por que inmediatamente los ojos celestes de Erik se posaron en los suyos, con enojo.

Bueno, al parecer últimamente Erik solo sentiría enojo a su alrededor.

Lo vio apretar sus labios, en ese típico gesto de molestia, y casi pudo ver como la vena de su frente se marcaba-Todos a fuera-dijo el magnético, haciendo que los jóvenes presentes le miraran con atención-Ahora, fuera-repitió, con una voz tensa y ronca. Quizás Erik no era un alfa, pero sabía perfectamente como sonar como uno. Incluso el aura a su alrededor daba algo de miedo, así que luego de mirarlo solo un instante todos decidieron obedecer, y se apresuraron a salir del lugar.

Erik estiro la mano para cerrar la puerta ni bien salieron. Se giró para no mirar a Charles, e intento calmarse, sino el telepata terminaría con la aguja, con la que antes le habían cosido, clavada en medio de esos rojos labios. Estaba molesto, aun le costaba identificar un poco por que estaba TAN furioso, pero lo suponía: era sumamente molesto que Charles arriesgara su vida de aquel modo, de esa forma tan inconsciente, cuando el inglés no era una persona inconsciente, era alguien que lo pensaba todo, que no tenía por que comportarse como un chiquillo.

-Erik, cálmate... no ha pasado nada, todo estaba controlado...

Y también le molestaba que fuera un maldito engreído, que creía que las cosas siempre le salían bien.

-¿Controlado?-Erik sonrió de costado, sarcástico, y se tiro el cabello hacía atrás. Finalmente se giro para enfrentarlo, y el telepata pudo ver sus mandíbulas tensas, e incluso su nariz ligeramente dilatada. Tenía una exquisita apariencia de alfa-¿Controlado, dices? ¡Me imagino que tan controlado estaba que terminaste con un tajo de doce centímetros, e inconsciente!-las cosas de metal alrededor habían empezado a temblar.

Charles se incorporo lentamente para sentarse en la mesa, no sabía si debía preocuparse o no por como esta vibraba debajo suyo-Claro, el perfecto Charles Xavier tenía todo controlado... seguramente esto...-Erik se acerco a él, y sin piedad toco su herida, aunque no lo hizo con fuerza, pero igualmente Charles arrugo la nariz adolorido. Tan pronto como se había acercado, se aparto caminando inquieto por la habitación-¡Seguramente esa herida era parte de tu perfecto plan! ¡¿Verdad?!-Erik se había vuelto a parar delante de él, mirándole con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos le fulminaban.

-Fue solo un accidente, pero realmente todo estaba planeado. Alex va controlando muy bien sus poderes y...

-¡Es un jodido niño que aun esta aprendiendo! No puedes estar seguro de que ya los controla, ¡obviamente no lo hace! ¡¿y crees que le ayudara haber herido a su profesor?! Deja de subestimar a la gente solo por que puedes meterte en su cabeza, Charles-de pronto el telepata no sabía como sentirse, Erik estaba todo dominante a su alrededor, y estaba presionándole, estaba regañandole. Obviamente era por su preocupación, pero le hacía sentir raro que su omega luciera tanto como un alfa. Tanto, muchísimo más que otros que hubiera conocido-¡Responde, mierda!

-Erik, no paso nada grave... era un riesgo que tenía que tomar...-vio las cejas ajenas alzarse con sorpresa antes de que entrecerrara los ojos. Nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase.

-¿Nada grave? ¡¿Y si lo hubiera pasado, Charles?!-de pronto Erik se había acercado de nuevo, y su dedo se presionaba contra el pecho del telepata, acusador-¿Tendrías que haber muerto para que sea grave? ¿O Alex tendría que haber salido lastimado? ¿Si ese corte quizás te desgarraba los intestinos si podemos preocuparnos?-Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos, una clara guerra de miradas. Charles estaba comenzando a cansarse un poco de todo esto, llevaban más de una semana sin hablarse, y ahora Erik venía solo a gritarle.

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte tan histérico, Erik? Estas exagerando-dijo, y sus ojos no temieron en enfrentar los ajenos. El magnético estaba equivocado si pensaba que solo se iba a dejar gritar, sabía que era solo por su propio bien, pero Erik tenía que calmarse un poco. Las cosas a su alrededor aun flotaban, y la mesa vibraba debajo suyo-Calma tu mente, Erik.

-¡¿Que calme mi mente?!-Erik soltó una risa irónica y negó con la cabeza-Tu deberías empezar a pensar, tanta educación en Oxford, pero igualmente piensas como un idiota. Eres un adulto, Charles, tienes que medir los riesgos... esos niños están con nosotros, tu tienes que estar consiente de lo que debe pasar... tu... tu por que eres un maldito engreído piensas que...-la sangre de Erik hervía en sus venas, estaba realmente furioso. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ese hombre tan inteligente arriesgara su vida como si fuera un chiquillo. Se había acercado todo lo posible a Charles, que estaba aun sentado en la mesa de metal. Estaba agitado y su aliento caliente chocaba contra los labios de Charles, la tensión estaba aumentando. Se sentía más y más molesto al ver esos ojos tan azules, y esos labios tan rojos de cerca... ¿y si se hubiera lastimado más gravemente?-Eres un maldito arrogante que... agsh...-gruño, molesto. Se sentía molesto, impotente, aun ansioso, y con demasiadas ganas de golpearle por incompetente y abrazarle por que estaba bien. Su mente era un caos absoluto, y Charles era un maldito desgraciado que... que... que olía tan bien.

Ni lo pensó cuando se inclino, aspiro su aroma con fuerza sintiéndote embriagado, y se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Aun gruñía cuando unió sus labios en un beso ansioso, demandante, cargado de fuerza. Sus dientes se rasparon contra los labios rojos de Charles, esperando poder descargar su ira en eso. Su mano que antes le señalaba acusador, fue a tomar el cuello ajeno, para acercarlo tanto como podía. El telepata gimió de sorpresa, sintió un cosquilleo en su boca que bajo directo a su vientre al contacto con los dientes y labios ajenos. No se había imaginado que Erik le besaría... era tan delicioso. Abrió sus labios para profundizar el contacto, y la lengua de Erik no tardo en invadirle robandole otro jadeo que esta vez se mezclo con el del polaco. La mano de Charles voló al cuello de Erik y le atrajo también. Quería disfrutar de ese beso tanto tiempo como pudiera. Erik besaba delicioso, su lengua le estaba recorriendo por completo la boca, adueñándose de ella... degustandola y dejando su sabor al mismo tiempo. Charles nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente bien, era el mejor beso que hubiera tenido, y lo había iniciado Erik. ¡Erik le estaba besando, y lo hacía como si no hubiera mañana!

Ambos estaban jadeantes, y se besaban con hambre, sus dientes chocaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Los corazones latían rápido, la sangre empezaba a vibrar en sus cuerpos. Charles sintió su rostro sonrojarse, la mano de Erik acariciaba ansiosamente su espalda desnuda y él intentaba con las suyas atraer más y más al mayor. ¡Al fin estaba besandose con su omega, Dios! Y Erik... Erik besaba tan rico. Gimiendo de gusto capturo el labio del magnético entre sus dientes y se lo tironeo, Erik le gruño en respuesta y le clavo las uñas en la espalda, rasguñandole y queriendo atraerle más cerca. Cuando la lengua de Charles se atrevió a meterse en la boca ajena, el mayor la rodeo con sus labios, succionandola un momento, antes de soltarla lentamente y apartarse un poco, soltando un jadeo mudo.

Charles suspiro, entreabrió los ojos lentamente solo para observar que Erik tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba como concentrado. No lucía molesto, pero si pensativo. Relamió apenas sus delgados labios, y Charles no se aguanto de volver a acercarse y darle un casto beso, y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Erik suspiro con gusto, y Charles le atrajo nuevamente y esta vez él guió el beso de una forma ansiosa, aunque muchísimo más dulce. Su lengua se hizo lugar en la boca de Erik robandole un gemido de gusto. El polaco se relajo durante el beso, era tan distinto al anterior, este era tan delicado y cuidadoso. Era ansioso, pero muy suave. Los labios de Charles se abrían y cerraban con ganas sobre su boca, su lengua le acariciaba los labios, su paladar, los dientes... la mano que antes lo había estado jalando ahora estaba apoyada con cuidado en su nuca. Sus propias manos dejaron de rasguñar la espalda ajena, volvieron a subir al suave cabello de Charles para acariciarle.

Oh Dios, era tan similar a ese primer beso que Charles le dio. La única diferencia era que ahora si estaba correspondiendo, y no quería apartarse. Su corazón seguía acelerado, aunque ya no latía con violencia. Su respiración se había regularizado, tomando como guía la del telepata. Una de las manos de Charles estaba acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, mientras la otra jugaba con el pelo de su nuca. Charles se fue separando con lentitud, casi sin ganas. Soltaba los labios ajenos para volver a capturarlos en un nuevo beso, por que no quería dejarlo ir ahora que finalmente parecía que había sido aceptado.

Erik finalmente se separo, soltándose del agarre ajeno y dio varios pasos atrás. Charles abrió los ojos para mirarle atento. El polaco estaba apenas sonrojado, aunque Charles suponía que sus mejillas estaban peor. Erik le miraba con atención, mientras fruncía el ceño. De pronto el corazón de Charles volvió a sentir miedo... no quería ser de nuevo rechazado, no de nuevo. Sentía que iba a llorar si eso pasaba-Te odio, nienawidzę cię(te odio)...-las palabras ajenas le hicieron ahogar un jadeo de pena. Si, de nuevo Erik le estaba rechazando. El magnético estaba nervioso, sin poder quitar sus ojos de Charles, de sus labios rojos, de sus ojos imposiblemente azules. Su voz sonaba iracunda, y nervioso tiró su cabello hacía atrás-¡Te odio tanto! Tu... tu eres...-jadeo con bronca-¡Tu y tus malditos besos! ¡No he podido dejar de pensar en eso toda la semana! ¡En besarte!-Charles abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándole asombrado. Erik sonaba molesto, pero también necesitado. Incluso sus ojos habían dejado de ser iracundos, para reflejar algo de anhelo-¡Todas las noches soñando con besarte, y cada vez que te veo..! ¡¿Haz estado jugando con mi cabeza, Charles?!-de pronto retomo el enojo-¡Dime, ahora!

-¡No, Erik, claro que no! Nunca haría eso... no voy a meterme en tu cabeza sin tu permiso, mi amigo-Erik entrecerró los ojos, pero al parecer se vio conforme con la respuesta. Luego de nuevo volvió a su expresión de confusión y anhelo. Charles sentía su corazón cada vez más emocionado ¿de verdad Erik pensaba en besarle? Le estaba reconociendo, al fin... al fin... Erik había vuelto a acercarse, y Charles le miraba con duda, sin saber como actuar.

-¡Ese maldito beso que me diste...! Bóg (dios), desde ese día no puedo olvidarlo. En mi mente nos hemos besado en cada maldito rincón de esta mansión...-Erik enredo su mano en la cintura ajena, para abrazarle y atraerle tanto como podía. Charles jadeó en queja, ya que había tocado su herida, y Erik aflojo el agarre, más no se aparto.

-Oh Erik...-gimió Charles, y enredo sus manos en el cabello ajeno. Erik le gimió en respuesta, antes de que volviera a unir sus labios con violencia. Al parecer Erik era así: salvaje, por que le estaba comiendo la boca con un hambre animal. Sus lenguas estaban peleando para ver quien tenía el control sobre la boca ajena, y Charles lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Oh, Erik iba a ser tan entretenido... Sonrió victorioso dentro del beso cuando su lengua se dio como vencedora, y pudo internarse a recorrer la boca del polaco. Pero parecía que Erik no quería perder del todo, por que apoyo sus manos en las piernas ajenas y las hizo abrirse. El polaco termino entre las piernas de Charles, quien seguía sentado sobre la mesa de metal. No hubo quejas, Charles disfrutaba de su pequeña victoria de recorrer la boca ajena. ¿Y a quien engañaba? Todo eso contaba como una victoria para él. Tener a Erik entre sus piernas, presionándole, buscando acercarse todo lo que podía... era la gloria.

Erik aprovecho para subir sus manos por los muslos de Charles, acariciándolos, masajeandolos suavemente. Lentamente sus manos bajaron, para posarse en la parte baja de sus muslos y le jaló un poco, para que Charles lo apretara entre sus piernas. Quería tener el control de esta situación, quería ser quien dominaba aunque el telepata le estaba dominando el beso, haciendo con él lo que quería... logrando que se derrita por dentro. Erik gimió de gusto, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente cuando Charles comenzó a mover su lengua como si le estuviera follando la boca. Intento retener la lengua ajena en sus labios, pero solo lograba succionarla un momento y luego ese húmedo apéndice se escapaba para volverse a meterse con ganas. De pronto Erik sentía una creciente necesidad en el cuerpo, el aroma de alfa de Charles le estaba embriagando, quería subirsele encima, demostrarle que era un omega predispuesto. Sentía su entrada palpitar, comenzar a humedecerse. Y quería sentir la entrepierna de Charles cerca, y que su pene se presionara contra el blanco abdomen ajeno.

Su creciente necesidad le estaba asustando, así que intento apartarse, pero la mano de Charles le mantuvo en su lugar, para seguir recibiendo el beso. Erik gruño, intentando oponerse... no, él aún era un alfa. Y para demostrarlo, se empujo contra Charles, queriendo empotrarlo como si fuera a follarle. El telepata gimió de sorpresa cuando Erik embistió contra él, pero también de gusto, hasta que su espalda choco con algo firme detrás de él. El choque le robo un quejido y se aparto un poco, soltando a Erik para llevar su mano a su cintura-Cuidado Erik, me duele...-susurró por lo bajo. El mágnetico abrió los ojos, y se aparto, mirándole asombrado. Realmente se había descontrolado. Ambos miraron con lo que había chocado Charles, y notaron que era la mesa, la cual se había trasmutado, volviéndose angosta y con un alto respaldo. Como una enorme silla de metal.

-Yo... lo siento, mejor me voy... llamare a Hank para que... revise eso-dio dos pasos atrás, aun mirando la silla de metal. ¿En que momento hizo eso? Luego sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Charles que le miraba con sus vidriosos ojos y sus labios hinchados. Se veía tan guapo. Quiso desterrar el pensamiento, no debería pensar eso de su amigo. Pero ese beso.. dios, había soñado con ese beso toda la semana, y ahora que lo había realizado se sentía mucho mejor de lo que imagino. Sin querer enfrentarse a lo que comenzaba a sentir, se giro para marcharse.

-Erik-se giro ante el llamado de Charles, sin pensarlo, guiado completamente por el instinto inconsciente de responder a la voz de su Alfa-Arregla la mesa, a Hank no le agrada verla así...-el mutante parpadeo, y con solo mover la mano la mesa volvió a la forma de siempre. Charles le sonrió con orgullo y Erik se volvió a girar para irse-Erik...-esta vez Charles no uso su voz de autoridad, pero igualmente el magnético se giro-Un ultimo beso-susurró con necesidad. El polaco se quedo pasmado, mirándole sin saber que hacer... Charles estiro su mano para tomar la muñeca ajena, y le jalo, haciendo que se acerque. Sus labios se unieron con los ajenos, suavemente, capturando su boca, succionando sus labios con delicadeza. Era un beso suave, Erik ronroneo dentro de él. Charles se aparto a los pocos segundos, y sonrió contra su boca-Dile a Hank que venga ¿si?-susurró con una voz enronquecida-Creo que necesito algo para el dolor...-a pesar de sus palabras el telepata sonreía.

Erik asintió, y finalmente se dio vuelta y se marcho del lugar. Ni bien vio a Hank le dijo que Charles le llamaba, pero no se detuvo a devolver ninguna de las miradas de incógnita que todos le daban. Al parecer querían saber si se habían peleado. Solo apresuró el paso, queriendo llegar a su habitación. Ni bien lo hizo, cerro con fuerza la puerta, y se apoyo en esta, llevando los dedos a sus labios. ¿Que carajos...? ¿Por que no había podido contenerse? ¿Por que Charles no se había negado? Acaso... Acaso ¿Charles quería que eso pasara? Y esa vez no podía decir que se habían descontrolado por su celo. Esta vez fue él quien le busco, esta vez fue el quien le beso sin poder contenerse.

No había excusas esta vez, no podía enojarse con Charles, no podía actuar como si nada. Se tiro en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo. La moneda en su bolsillo voló a sus manos, flotando ansiosa sobre estas. De pronto su mente regreso a cada encuentro que tuvo con Charles, desde la vez que se sintió atraído por primera vez por su aroma... esa vez que estaba demasiado bebido en el bar. Luego su celo... aun recordaba como Charles le había calmado, incluso cuando él comenzó a masturbarse, el telepata no se propaso... y luego no le reclamo nada. ¿Que clase de Alfa hacía eso? En su vida Erik solo había conocido alfas que tomaban lo que querían de él y luego... y luego nada. Y el toque de Charles había sido tan dulce, como si realmente se preocupara por él. El inglés era un buen amigo... otro en su lugar se hubiera aprovechado de su estado y le hubiera follado, y lo hubiera extorsionado, le hubiera insultado y chantajeado. Pero Charles no hizo nada de eso, incluso cuando Erik casi le rogó, él se mantuvo como un caballero. Luego de pensarlo mucho, Erik notó que realmente debió costarle contenerse para no hacer nada. Había estado encerrado solo con un omega en celo pidiendo atención, y solo pensó en calmarle. Luego estuvo ese beso... ese beso que le asusto tanto, por que nunca nadie en la vida le beso con esa suavidad. Ese día Erik también estaba en celo, pero igualmente Charles le beso como si solo fuera un día normal, como si su aroma no le hubiera estado tentando.

Y luego solo se comporto tranquilo, solo busco acercarse como un amigo... incluso se disculpo, cuando no hizo nada comparado a otros alfas. Erik se mordió el labio... quizás debía entender que Charles no quería hacerle daño. Charles no había buscado aprovecharse en ningún momento.

Charles Xavier realmente era alguien confiable, un alfa honorable, un buen ¿amigo?

****CHERIK****

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Charles? Si quieres puedo traerte un poco de té, o pedirle a Hank unos analgésicos por si te vuelve con fuerza el dolor...-la chica se había inclinado sobre la cama, y había puesto una mano sobre su frente.

-No te preocupes, Raven. Estoy perfectamente, es solo una herida...-acaricio la mejilla de su hermana, robandole una dulce sonrisa a esta. Se sentó en la cama, mientras abría el libro que se había preparado para leer. Lo había empezado hace unos días, aunque no era tan interesante como había esperado. Tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en el libro, ni en nada en especial... se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Erik que la partida la harían de todos modos, el dolor ya se le había pasado y quizás con suerte se repetía lo de esa tarde. Le sonrió a la nada, disimuladamente, mientras abría el libro.

Raven que estaba por retirarse notó el gesto, y frunció el ceño, antes de mirarle con la ceja alzada-No necesito tener tus poderes para saber que me escondes algo Charles...-la chica se inclino y le tiro la mejilla-Vamos, vamos... dime que es-el telepata la miro con atención, la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro, y mordió su rojizo labio. No podía esconderle cosas a Raven. Disimulo la sonrisa, y cerro el libro dejándolo sobre sus piernas.

-Erik me beso...-lo soltó como si nada, como si no estuviera tan emocionado como estaba. Decirlo en voz alta era como volverlo más real. Su omega, ¡su omega al fin le había besado! La sonrisa de la chica tambaleo en sus labios, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse un momento. Agradeció que Charles no se metiera en su cabeza, sabía que no debía sentirse triste como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Debía estar feliz, su hermano estaba avanzado con su omega. Entonces ¿por que dolía?

-A-ah... ¿a si? F-felicidades Charles-noto los ojos de Charles fijos en ella, curiosos por el tono, y se obligo a sonreír emocionada mientras se acomodaba a su lado, acostándose y acurrucandose contra su hermano. Lo cual era común entre ellos. Charles la rodeó con el brazo, mientras abría el libro para seguir leyendo el libro-¿Y como fue?

-Estaba enojado, furioso... al parecer no le agrado el entrenamiento con Alex y...

-Bueno, en eso tenía razón, pudiste matarte-regaño la chica, esperando hacer tiempo y que su hermano no notara lo que le causaba.

-Ya, no exageres tu también, siempre tengo todo bajo control. La cuestión es que termino enojado, y en algún momento solo... estaba besándome-el telepata sonrió ilusionado, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el libro, aunque ciertamente leía sin avanzar tan rápido como normalmente lo hacía-. Fue exquisito.

El estomago de Raven volvió a retorcerse y giró su cabeza para que Charles no miraba como cerraba los ojos. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Pero de quien? ¿De su hermano o... o no le gustaba que Erik...? No quiso terminar el pensamiento-Genial, Charles, ¡Es perfecto! Es... ¿es lo que querías, verdad?

-Claro que si, Raven, es más de lo que esperaba. Al fin estamos avanzando, al fin mi omega me esta reconociendo... ¡Me busco! ¿Entiendes? Es asombroso que al fin me este buscando, al fin parece que le intereso...-Charles había cerrado el libro y movía sus manos mientras se expresaba. Raven podía notar lo feliz que estaba, la emoción de su voz... Debía estar feliz por él ¿verdad? Lo estaba, lo estaba. Un ruido en la puerta les distrajo, y Raven lo agradeció.

-Voy-dijo, levantándose, escapándose del abrazo de un confundido Charles. Fue rápidamente a la puerta y abrió de golpe, sonriendo al ver a Hank. Pero el chico frunció el ceño, notando algo raro en la expresión de ¿su novia?

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto mirándola atento, ella solo se rió asintiendo, miro a Charles y entro cuando la chica le hizo lugar-Venia a ver como estaba Charles...-comento el científico, trayendo con él unos analgésicos.

-¡Perfecto! Los dejo solo así lo revisas...-la chica se apresuro a salir, buscando huir de allí. No quería estar con ninguno, uno por que leía su mente y el otro por que leía sus expresiones. Huyo tan pronto como pudo, dejando a los dos hombres confundidos. Pero no le importaba. Solo se apresuro en llegar a su cuarto, y ni bien cerró la puerta sintió las lagrimas abandonar sus ojos y vagar por sus mejillas. No lo entendía, o más bien no quería aceptarlo. Acaso... ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de Erik? No podía, no podía... era el omega de su hermano. Pero era uno de los pocos hombres que realmente parecía interesado en que ella se mostrara como realmente era. Las pocas veces que tuvo el desliz de dejarse ver azul, Erik la miro con orgullo, como si fuera una obra maestra. Aún recordaba esa vez que Erik los encontró a ella y a Hank escondidos, cuando el científico la cito para sacarle sangre... sus palabras "A propósito, si yo luciera como tu... no me cambiaría nada", cada vez que las repetía en su cabeza sentía como su corazón lo aceleraba. Erik lo había dicho en serio, había sido sincero. Él sabía como lucía, y no quería cambiarla. Esos ojos celestes le miraban con orgullo, generándole un agradable cosquilleo.

En otra ocasión había bajado sola de madrugada a la cocina, y el polaco había hecho lo mismo para buscar que tomar. Ni bien la vio, ella se transformo a su figura de siempre, y pudo ver como el hombre fruncía el ceño. Al pasar a su lado, con un vaso de agua en la mano, se inclino para susurrarle "No deberías esconderte, eres perfecta". Raven sintió que en ese momento sus piernas flaqueaban de emoción.

Parecía ser el único que la apreciaba con su color azul, ella dudaba de que alguien más, ni siquiera Charles, la aceptara como es. Pero... pero ese hombre del que al parecer se estaba enamorando era... el omega de su hermano. ¡¿Que rayos iba a hacer?!

****CHERIK****

Alex se tiro cabello hacía atrás, sentía un nudo en el estomago que no le dejaba tragar. No podía creer lo que su poder estuvo a punto de causar, sabía que se había salvado de ser matado por Erik. Por más que el magnético fuera un omega... realmente causaba miedo. Y sobre todo causaba miedo ante la idea de Charles lastimado. Alex realmente se había asustado, había vuelto a sentir miedo de su propio poder, de poder lastimar a quienes tenia cerca. Sentía la misma sensación de tener que estar solo, igual que en la prisión... aislado para no lastimar a la gente. Erik por suerte no le había ni mirado, ya había experimentado alguna vez la mirada de odio de la gente cuando lastimaba a alguien que querían... y no quería verla de nuevo en sus amigos. Pensó en disculparse, pero no tenía caso... simplemente salio de la mansión, sintiendo que cada pisada quería destrozar el piso debajo suyo. Necesitaba marcharse, alejarse...

Camino hacía el patio, a la parte alejada, donde podía estar solo. Donde podía relajarse y pensar... se sentó en el pasto, mirando fijamente el cielo. ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Herir a todos los que le rodeaban? ¿Charles se había equivocado y él nunca aprendería a dominar su poder? ¿Volvería a causar daño, a matar gente? Aun recordaba lo de Darwin, y hoy había estado por pasar lo mismo.

-¡Alex!-sintió la voz de Sean a sus espaldas y se giro para ver al pelirrojo correr hacía a él, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara llena de pecas. El chico se detuvo a su lado y se sentó en el piso, mirándole atento, su cabello rojizo algo alborotado-Hey, Alex, saca esa cara...-una mano se poso en su mejilla y la tiro con suavidad, intentando hacerle sonreír. Alex le miró de reojo y solo emitió un bufido.

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, Sean-susurro, y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía el cielo. Normalmente le agradaba la compañía del chico, su sonrisa, sus bromas, su forma relajada, despistada, siempre simpática y amistosa. Sean era de esos que siempre tenía una sonrisa para dar, y era relajante estar a su lado. Pero ahora necesitaba estar solo, tranquilo...

-No puedes culparte por lo que paso, Alex. El profesor sabía lo que podía pasar...-sintió la mano del pelirrojo acariciar su cabello y volvió a girar el rostro para mirarle. Las pestañas rojizas parecían destellar con el sol. Sean era bonito, sino fueran amigos...

-Pero yo debería poder controlar mi poder, siempre pongo en riesgo a todos a mi alrededor...-bajo su rostro hasta apoyar su frente en sus rodillas, que estaban flexionadas. Sintió las caricias en su cabello intensificarse, y emitió un suspiro de pena. Aun tenía la culpabilidad en el pecho, las emociones movidas-Casi mato al profesor, igual que a Darwin...

-¡Alex! Lo de Darwin no fue tu culpa...-el rubio giro el rostro, sin quitarlo de sus rodillas para ver la expresión de Sean que era ligeramente molesta. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo, y cerro los ojos al sentir que la mano en su cabello bajaba a acariciarle la mejilla-No te pongas así, todos estamos aprendiendo... pronto podrás hacer lo que quieras...-el pelirrojo sonreía seguro, y Alex le sonrió en respuesta, luego sin dudarlo estiro su brazo para rodearle, y lo atrajo, terminando los dos acostados en el pasto. Alex le olfateo ligeramente y emitió un suspiro... era una pena que Sean fuera un simple beta, si no fueran amigos no tendría culpa en "pasarla bien" con él, pero no podía hacerle eso sabiendo que algún día aparecería su omega.

Se quedaron un rato tirados mirando el cielo y luego Sean le miro con ojos traviesos-Alex, ¿sabes que el profesor guarda unas botellas de whisky en su despacho?-Havok le miro y al ver la sonrisa tan traviesa no pudo evitar que se le contagiara y sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

Si, Sean era su medicina para olvidar todo.

****CHERIK****

Erik se sentía un idiota, pero bueno, tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien. Nunca pensó estar en una situación así, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera importarle nuevamente. Pero Charles se había vuelto esencial en su vida, y quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Dudo un momento, antes de finalmente golpear la puerta de madera, sin saber si su amigo realmente estaba despierto. Habían pasado unas horas desde la cena, Charles había aclarado que estaba algo adolorido para jugar al ajedrez, así que esa noche era mejor evitarlo. Pero Erik tenía la ligera idea de que su amigo aun no estaba durmiendo, Charles era duro para esas cosas... al parecer siempre tenía que buscar una manera de relajar su mente. Ya sea con el ajedrez o leyendo un libro. Erik a veces pensaba que quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de poder acallar las voces que andaban por la mansión.

Sintió unos movimientos torpes adentro, y luego un Charles sin remera apareció abriéndole la puerta. Con una mano sujetaba un libro, y Erik casi sonrió por lo bien que conocía a su amigo. Miró disimuladamente la blanca piel de Charles, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con las vendas que estaban cubriendo su cintura, pegadas sobre la herida. Cuando sus ojos volvieron al rostro del alfa, vio su blanca sonrisa que se destacaba aun más por los rojizos labios, y la mirada divertida y feliz en esos ojos azules.

-Que agradable sorpresa Erik, pensé que eras Raven o Hank, no me han querido dejar solo hoy. Me tratan como si fuera un minusvalido-el chico rió, y se poyo en la puerta, mirando atento al omega enfrente de él. Estaba feliz de que hubiera venido a verle, y aun más al notar como esos ojos celestes le habían recorrido disimuladamente. Oh, con suerte y Erik empezaba a reaccionar... al menos a evaluarle.

-Ey, si quieres hago una silla de ruedas para ti, así te metes en personaje...-Erik sonrió y se apoyo también en el umbral, aunque del lado contrario de Charles. Los dos se miraron, y Charles no dejaba de sonreír, una sonrisa divertida, interesada. Negó con la cabeza y soltó una suave risa.

-Creo que me volvería loco en una silla de ruedas, extrañaría correr-el menor se encogió de hombros y se hizo ligeramente a un lado-¿Quieres entrar? Me cuesta dormir, y este libro se puso un poco denso hace media hora.-los ojos de Erik mostraron su duda, y Charles decidió solo mostrarse seguro y tranquilo para no turbarlo.

-Yo solo venía a ver como estabas, amigo... y si necesitabas algo-dijo el magnético, pero luego bufo y se estiro un poco, intentando retomar su comportamiento de siempre. Su seguridad de alfa. Miró el dormitorio de Charles y asintió, la sonrisa iluminada que le regalo el telepata le animo aun más. Era fácil dejarse llevar con Charles cuando tenía esa pinta de omega.

-Estoy bien, los analgésicos son super groovy.-soltó una risa y cerro la puerta tras de Erik y camino hacía a la cama-Erik... sabes, si necesito algo. Necesito aplicar una pomada, y cambiar la gasa ¿me ayudas? Doblarme para hacerlo es doloroso-el magnético le miró atento, pero el chico no mostraba nada inusual. Solo sonreía mientras tomaba las gasas y el agua oxigenada. Erik finalmente asintió y ambos se sentaron en la cama. El polaco saco la venda con cuidado, y luego se concentro de lleno en limpiar la herida, que a decir verdad parecía ir muy bien. Charles había esperado algo de acercamiento, pero Erik se comportaba distante. Limpio y vendo su herida en silencio, limitándose a preguntar si le dolía y si estaba bien. Cuando acomodo la ultima venda le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien, entonces?

-Perfecto mi amigo-Charles se giró en la cama para ponerse de frente a Erik que seguía sentado, y le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas-Muchas gracias, mi amigo-le dijo, tranquilo, mirando atentamente a Erik que le estudio con sus claros ojos antes de desviar la mirada.

-En fin, me iré a dormir... fue un día largo...-comento el magnético, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. Charles se levanto y le siguió, apoyándose en la puerta cuando Erik salio. El polaco se giro a mirarlo-Espero te mejores, Charles.

-Gracias, Erik-el magnético alzo la ceja al escuchar la voz del telepata que parecía casi un ronroneo. Le miro extrañado y Charles solo acentuó su sonrisa antes de acercarse a él-Espero que descanses, mi amigo-sin más, Charles estiro su mano para ponerla en la nuca de su amigo y se puso de puntas de pie, para poder besarle. Fue un beso delicado, suave, tranquilo. Quería que Erik se acostumbrara a eso, a que se besaran. Erik estaba estático bajo su toque, pero eso no lo desanimo, le acaricio el cabello, mientras su boca se movía encima de la ajena, con experiencia, con gusto... disfrutando de su sabor. Cuando se aparto lo hizo despacio, luego de dejarle un pico, y volvió a apoyarse en la pared. Le miro atento mientras Erik abría los ojos, sus celestes chocaron con los azules de Charles y el magnético le miro enigmático un segundo.

_"Quiero más"_. Luego Charles solo fue consciente de como le rodeaba la cintura, sintió como en cámara lenta que Erik se inclinaba y volvía a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. Dios, se estaban besando de nuevo. Gruñó contra la boca ajena de gusto, y escucho un ronroneo en respuesta. La boca de Erik se apodero de la suya, salvaje y animal, mordiéndole ligeramente, recorriéndole con su lengua. El beso duro un poco más, y cuando se apartaron Charles le lamió ligeramente los labios, antes de que Erik se enderezara. El omega tenía un sonrojo en la mejilla, a pesar de su expresión de seguridad y virilidad. Sentía el vientre quemandole con una agradable sensación, y tuvo que tomar aire con profundidad para calmarse.

-Descansa, Charles-dijo con voz ronca, antes de girarse e irse. Tenía que huir de allí, él y Charles besándose, como si fuera normal, como si fueran pareja era demasiado confuso.

-Descasa, Erik-respondió el alfa, mientras le veía marcharse. Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, y volvió a su cama, a intentar seguir con el libro. Aunque luego de todos esos avances no podría concentrarse en otra cosa, aunque lo intentara. Al fin estaba avanzando con Erik, de verdad ahora podía decir que él y su pareja estaban empezando a acercarse como algo más que amigos. Al fin, después de tanta espera... ¡Al fin! Su corazón no se calmaba de la dicha, se sentía como un idiota, como un idiota enamorado.

*****CHERIK*****

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Más felices ahora?**

**Mmm,tengo una duda que será tonta, pero ¿les gustan las cosas pornos? xD Por que creo que un poco más adelante abusare de estas y me dan mucha duda, de escribir demasiado sobre eso Uu Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap **

**Adelanto: ****_Dile a tu noviecita que ponga manos en acción, que investigue, así podemos atacar de una vez. Que deje de menearse ante ti y..._**

**_-Oh, por favor Erik no es mi noviecita_**

**=O Problemas. Besitos**


	10. Celar lo que no es Tuyo

**Hola hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste. Estoy muy nerviosa por que no se si les gustara, espero que si **

**Les dejo una invitación a leer un shot Michael/James. Si les interesa pongan "Amor Yaoi Pocky Beagle Para toda la vida" en el buscador. (Fanfiction se come mis links ¬¬)**

**Resumen: En la entrevista, James dijo: "Si hago que te enamores de mi, simplemente podrías llevarme a cualquier parte del mundo". Mientras Michael lo mira con una cara de tonto impresionante y luego responde "Es verdad".**

**Pero ambos saben que no se necesitan poderes...**

**Ojala se animen a leerlo, y me dejen algun review para saber que opinan. Al parecer Michael/James no es tan popular, de hecho creo que Charles/Erik es poco popular ¿prefieren Charles pasivo? Creo que esas historias tienen mayor excito. **

**En fin, enjoy!**

**CELAR LO QUE NO ES TUYO**

Las cosas eran bizarras, según Erik. No sabía en que punto había perdido el control sobre esto, pero en algún momento todo se había transformado. En algún momento, lo que parecía un simple error, una simple tontera... un juego quizás, se había vuelto una costumbre. Se había vuelto rutina. Lo inusual se había vuelto normal. A veces pensaba que el mundo se había vuelto de cabezas, o que realmente había muerto intentando tirar el submarino y esto era una alucinación. O tal vez en algún momento Charles decidió jugar con su cerebro y volverle loco... Si, creía que esto no podía ser la realidad. Pero lo era, ya se había asegurado de ello tanto como pudo. Aunque... si Charles controlara su mente, ¿lo notaría?

-Erik, no estoy controlando tu mente...-escuchó la risueña risa de Charles, pudo sentir la sonrisa contra su boca, antes de que esos labios rojos volvieran a unirse a los suyos, dándole unos cortos picos.

-No te metas en mi cabeza, Charles-protesto, ligeramente molesto, apartándose solo lo suficiente para hablar. Charles volvió a reír, y abrió sus ojos, Erik sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al ver esos ojos azules tan de cerca. Le agradaba estar con Charles, después de todo era su mejor amigo, se divertía, con él se entendían. El inglés tenía una sonrisa coqueta, Erik estaba acostumbrándose a ella... Charles amaba coquetear, no solo por que le gustara ligar, sino por que era un seductor nato. A veces era raro, después de todo seguían compartandose como mejores amigos, pero de a momentos comenzaban a besarse como locos... como si fueran una pareja.

-Deja de pensar entonces... y mejor disfruta, mi amigo...-Charles le jalo desde la nuca, y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, Erik había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían besado desde esa primera vez donde él se vio tan afectado al respecto. Ahora era "normal" para ellos estar besándose cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Erik seguía sintiéndose como en la dimensión desconocida, por que ahora parecían un par de adolescentes, que cada vez que tenían un momento se escapaban a algún lugar solitario a besarse. Solo a besarle.

-¡Erik, amigo, por favor...!-protesto Charles, ya que la mente del magnético no dejaba de pensar. El hombre tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, antes de sonreír travieso y empujar a Charles hasta tenerlo bien apretado contra la pared, para besarle con completa pasión. Y allí si ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Por que si, quizás era patético que dos hombres de su edad se comportaran como adolescentes, pero Charles besaba tan bien... y era tan delicioso poder abrazarle, y acariciarle a través de la ropa, y sentir ese cuerpo presionarse contra el suyo. Su lengua recorría la cavidad húmeda del menor, mientras sentía las manos de Charles vagar por su espalda, apretando cada rincón que encontraba, presionando sus músculos. Erik gimió de gusto, y se presiono más contra él, empezando a sentirse un poco caliente. El beso se volvió un poco más agresivo, su lengua quería impregnar de sabor la boca del telepata, mientras sus manos le abrazaban bien fuerte desde la delgada cintura. Sintió a Charles gruñir contra sus labios, y esos dientes blancos raspar su lengua, haciendo que una correntada de gusto se descargue por su espalda.

Sentía un remolino en el estomago, mientras se dejaba embriagar por lo delicioso del beso. El aroma de Charles le hacía querer enterrar su boca en ese cuello, para aspirar del todo ese sabor picante. ¿Que tenía Charles que olía mejor que cualquier otro alfa? Bueno, realmente no importaba, no mientras pudiera seguir besandole, y tocándole, y acariciando su cabello... no importaba mientras sintiera esas manos acariciarle, y esos labios rojos responderle con ganas.

Gimió de gusto al sentir a Charles tironear el cabello de su nuca, Dioos, le encantaba que le hicieran eso. El aire escapo de sus pulmones en un jadeo, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su pene, que había dado un gran brinco de gusto. Erik respiró un poco agitado, y sus manos soltaron el cuerpo ajeno para buscar las de Charles y sujetarlas, haciendo que le suelte. Se apartó un poco, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus delgados labios. Apenas y entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de Charles. Alzo una ceja al ver el ligero puchero en los labios rojizos, era raro ver a Charles comportándose de esa forma.

-Hasta aquí, Charles-dijo con voz enronquecida, no quería acercarse demasiado, por que sabía que el menor notaría su dureza, y seguramente él se encontraría con lo mismo entre los pantalones de Charles. Y era tonto, pero no quería entrar a ese terreno, no cuando por primera vez en su vida realmente estaba disfrutando al cien por cien de tener intimidad con alguien. No quería arruinarlo con sexo, no quería enfrentar eso... un alfa con quien tener sexo, quizás si Charles fuera un beta no habría problema. Pero era un alfa, no quería estar con un alfa.

Charles le sonrió, y le dejo apartarse. El delgado cuerpo, de ese hombre que no entendía como era un alfa (en serio, él tenía mucho más pinta de alfa), se recargo en la pared. Una sonrisa despampanante adorno los rojos labios, mientras el telepata intentaba regular la respiración. A pesar de que Erik le hubiera frenado un montón de veces, Charles siempre sonreía con un éxito total. Eso le daba un calor muy agradable al omega, ya que al parecer el alfa disfrutaba de esa sesión de besos tanto como él-Bueno, igual debo retirarme... Hank quiere que probemos unos avances que hizo en cerebro-el menor se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y se irguió un poco, para acomodar su ropa. A Erik le daba gracias como Charle siempre, siempre, siempre se preocupaba por tener bien su ropa-¿Un partido de ajedrez esta noche?-pregunto el menor sin mirarle, simplemente acomodando su pantalón. Erik prefirió no mirar, imaginaba que Charles estaba intentando disimular lo "feliz" que estaba.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la biblioteca-dijo Erik, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo rumbo al gimnasio. Después de todo, él estaba por ir a entrenar antes de que se encontraran y... y bueno, aprovecharan que no había nadie cerca.

Mientras entrenaba, Erik no podía evitar sentirse un tonto. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo? Parecían unos chiquillos, escondiéndose de todos para darse unos cuantos besos. ¡Con su edad, por dios! Pero extrañamente se sentía muy bien, muy agradable de compartir esos momentos con Charles. Podía sentirse tan patético, pero el cosquilleo del estomago no se le iba en todo el día, y no podía evitar estar de mucho, mucho mejor humor.

Pero, ¿era eso lo que debía estar haciendo? Besuqueándose como un tonto ¿Acaso no debería estar buscando a Shaw? Por momentos pensaba que debía apartarse, dejar esa idiotez y enfocarse en su misión. Pero claro, hubo un momento en que Charles Xavier logro que se volviera adicto a su boca.

**CHERIK**

Horas mas tarde, Erik se adentro en el gimnasio, luciendo tan confiado como siempre. Pero no, esta vez no iba a entrenar. Había visto a Raven entrar hacía un largo rato, y pensó que quizás todavía se encontraba allí. Ese día estaba realmente cabreado, se había cruzado con Charles luego de que fuera a probar los avances de cerebro, y lo escucho hablar con Hank sobre una posible inyección que les permitiría lucir "normales". Los dos científicos hablaban sobre cromosomas, ADN, y cosas que Erik le importaban a medias. Él era un ser culto, y aunque normalmente algo tan extraordinario le interesaría, la simple idea de un suero para el gen mutante le parecía absurda. ¿Acaso se suponía que ahora deberían involucionar para parecerse más a los homosapiens? Era absurdo, la evolución los estaba haciendo mutar, ellos no tenían que frenarla. Hank era un idiota si creía que sería mejor con un par de pies pequeños, le parecía incrédulo que alguien tan inteligente fuera tan iluso. Y le molestaba aún más que Charles también se ilusionara al respecto.

Pero no permitiría que le lavaran el cerebro a Raven, su mutación era asombrosa... ella era asombrosa. Charles y Hank solo buscaban limitarla, ella tenía poder y fuerza, ella podría hacer grandes cosas, no necesitaba nadie que le diga como lucir o que hacer. Quizás era que con Raven se identificaba, todo el tiempo aparentando, siendo limitados por el entorno sin poder aprovechar al ciento por ciento su potencia. Pero no, nunca más... nadie lo limitaría a él, jamas. Ni a él, ni a ningún hermano mutante.

Ni bien entro hizo que la barra que levantaba la chica comenzara a levitar. Ella se giro a mirarle asombrada, irguiéndose un poco, al parecer confundida por esa interrupción. Pero Erik no dudo, se paro enfrente de ella y le miro con seriedad-Si usas la mitad de tu atención en lucir así, el resto de las cosas recibe la mitad de tu atención-Erik no dudo en abandonar el poder que estaba efectuando sobre la barra, sin temor la dejo caer sobre la chica y la vio jadear sorprendida y reaccionar. Ante sus ojos ese cuerpo blanquecino se fue transformando para volverse un cuerpo completamente azul, escamoso, con un cabello rojizo. Esos ojos amarillos se giraron a mirarle con atención, Raven había conseguido sujetar la barra, aunque él la ayudo con su poder, dado que por la posición era imposible que la alzara sola.

-Quieres que el mundo te acepte, pero no te aceptas a ti misma-Erik volvió a pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo de la chica. Era extraño, pero no le resultaba anormal... solo la veía como una asombrosa evolución, como la majestuosidad del genoma mutante. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los amarillos, no se mostró inseguro-Eres perfecta, Mistik-sus palabras sonaron con completa seguridad, antes de que él se girara y sin más se marchara del lugar. Tan seguro, tan arrasador como había llegado.

Raven se había quedado acostada en la camilla, incrédula, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y sentía que si no tuviera el color azul, sus mejillas estarían completamente ardidas. No era solo la adrenalina, era Erik... todo Erik, que la miraba con esos ojos, sin asco alguno, solo como si ella fuera una obra de arte. Erik no dudaba, Erik no mentía... era sincero al verla de ese color y decirle que era perfecta. El omega realmente lo creía.

La chica dejo la barra a un lado, y se acostó en la camilla, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. Lo sentía completamente acelerado, nunca en su vida... nunca sintió un alago tan en serio como este. Sentía su cuerpo electrificado, el éxtasis en sus entrañas. Pero Dios, era tan injusto... ¿por que? ¿Por que el hombre que la aceptaba, que la admiraba tal como era, tenía que ser la pareja de su hermano? ¡Era sumamente injusto! Él único hombre que podía amarla por completo, que podía mirarla en su forma azul y desearla... ¡Justo él estaba predestinado a Charles!

Dolía, dios, como dolía de solo pensarlo... Ya no podía negarlo. Se había enamorado, le atraía Erik, le encantaba. Lo quería para ella... pero era imposible. Nunca sería correspondida, sabía que el omega nunca la amaría por completo. Sollozo, abrazándose a si misma, sintiéndose impotente, destrozada... odiando al destino por ser un jodido hijo de puta.

**CHERIK**

Alex soltó una risa cristalina, mientras veía a Sean usar sus hondas intentando mover el licor de dentro de una botella, sin romper la misma. Si hubiera sido otra persona quizás le estaría regañando por la cantidad de botellas rotas y la bebida desperdiciada, pero en este momento... mientras veía a Sean inflar los cachetes, no importaba realmente. Los labios carnosos soltaban el aire con suma delicadeza pero... si, igual la botella se había roto.

-¡Mierda!-el chico a pesar de todo se estaba riendo, mientras caía sentado en la cama. Tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, la cual había costado mucho llevar a la mansión a escondidas. Charles les había descubierto la vez anterior, y se las había quitado. Alex sospechaba que pretendía embriagar a Erik para al fin follárselo, pero claro, evitaba pensar eso cerca del telepata. Sabía que era un tanto conservador y lo iba a matar si llegaba a pensar en eso... o si pensaba en Erik en general.-Encima nos estamos quedando sin botellas. Aquí acabo el entrenamiento, hice lo que pude...-una nueva risa de ambos retumbo en la habitación, mientras Sean se recostaba en la cama, dejando caer su cabeza por un borde, y sus piernas colgaban del otro. Alex le miró atento, notando que el chico bostezaba mientras le daba otro trago a la botella.

-¿Te estas aburriendo?-pregunto, y al instante sus ojos se encontraron. Sean soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban algo embriagados, atontados por el alcohol. Estaban relajados, algo idos, sus mentes no tenían razón para preocuparse. Alex se recostó a su lado, aunque inmediatamente sintió la sangre llegar a su cabeza. No sabía que tan buena idea era esa, después de todo así el alcohol les afectaría más de la cuenta y mañana tenían que levantarse a entrenar. Se suponía que esa era la prioridad.

-No estoy aburrido, solo cansado... hoy me toco cocinar, y entrenar y...-el chico bostezo y se sentó de nuevo, desperezándose-No entiendo por que si Charles es rico tenemos que cocinar, que contrate una empelada o compre comida hecha-protestó el pelirrojo, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y alborotando su cabello. Alex soltó una risa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él también estaba algo cansado, entrenar todos los días era agotador. Sobre todo si era entrenamiento físico más el de las mutaciones. Pero bueno, era una guerra... futura guerra.

-¿Y por que no te acuestas? Duerme aquí si quieres...-invito Alex, aunque al instante se arrepintió al ver al pelirrojo dejándose caer sin pensarlo demasiado. Sean se había tirado, boca arriba con la mano sobre los ojos-Vaya que eres rápido...-escucho un "Shhh..." en respuesta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al chico quejarse y removerse.

Alex aun estaba sentado en la cama, y decidió acabar su cerveza antes de recostarse a su lado. La tomo con lentitud, admirando el exterior por el ventanal. Todos los ventanales de la casa eran muy iluminados, y desde donde estaba podía ver con facilidad la luna y las estrellas. Disfruto de su bebida mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la noche. Cuando se giro para recostarse, noto que su amigo estaba ya dormido. Alex le miro un momento, admirando la blanca piel bañada por pecas. Sean era muy guapo, con su cabello pelirrojo, sus labios hinchados, sus pestañas rojizas. De a momentos pensaba que quería estar con él, aunque sabía que no debía acercarse en ese sentido. Él iba a encontrar a su omega algún día. No quería hacer nada estúpido.

Miró con atención la porción de piel que se revelo cuando Sean se estiro. Pudo mirar el vientre con vellos rojizos por debajo del ombligo. Un vientre delgado, blanco y pecoso... tentador. Alex no se aguanto y estiro la mano para tocar la suave piel de su vientre. Sintió un suspiro por parte del menor, y como se contraía, estirando su estomago. Alex suspiro y aparto la mano, antes de acostarse también en la cama, de espaldas a su amigo, para no comportarse como un tonto.

Se durmió a los pocos minutos, dejándose abrazar profundamente por morfeo. Pero cuando el sol los despertó por la mañana, Alex se sonrojo al verlos abrazados. Sean estaba sobre su pecho, y le abrazó con ganas, antes de erguirse un poco y bostezar con amplitud. Alex no sabía como demonios habían acabado así, sus cuerpos completamente unidos. Se sintió demasiado nervioso, y luego absurdo al ver como Sean le saludaba como si nada, y se levantaba, estirándose con pereza. El pelirrojo no se veía afectado en nada, como si aquello no significara algo. ¿Acaso... acaso no significaba nada? Alex de pronto se sintió confundido ¿Debía significar algo? Solo era un abrazo entre amigos... obviamente para Sean solo era eso, ni siquiera estaba inseguro por despertar así, abrazados como amantes.

**CHERIK**

-¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos buscar un ajedrez que tenga piezas de metal, o agregarle unos tornillos a estos. Para mi sería más fácil vencerte si pudiera mover las fichas mentalmente-comento el magnético, mientras se inclinaba para mover uno de sus peones, que se acercaba peligrosamente al territorio de Charles. El telepata le miro concentrado, pero divertido al mismo tiempo... en realidad la idea no era mala, sabía cuanto le gustaba a su pareja usar sus poderes.

Charles miraba con concentración el tablero, mientras Erik se había relajado en el sofá bebiendo un poco de vino. Sus partidas nocturnas solían ser lentas, tranquilas, disfrutando de pensar cada movimiento y de una charla amena. Era relajante estar así, a veces pasaban las horas sin que lo notaran-Si, quizás me ganarías por que me harías trampa-soltó una risa Charles, mientras movía su alfil para atacar al peón ajeno. Miro la mirada de Erik brillar divertida, mientras los delgados labios formaban una delgada sonrisa, maliciosa.

-Oh, Charles, amigo, me extraña que pienses eso de mi. Sabes que no necesito de trucos para vencerte, quizás eres tu el tramposo que se mete a mi mente-los ojos celestes se entrecerraron, mientras hablaba, como si realmente sopesara esa posibilidad, aunque la sonrisa delataba que no era en serio. Charles le sonrió con picardia antes de recostarse en el sofá. Observo a Erik inclinarse sobre la mesa, miraba atento el tablero, mientras Charles disfrutaba de mirarle fijamente a él. Le encantaba mirar la expresión concentrada de su omega, los ojos inteligentes, las facciones un poco contraídas en pensamiento. Erik estudiaba cada posible movimiento, cada posible jugada y en que iba a desembocar todo eso. A veces sentía el murmullo de su mente, trabajando con maestría. Aunque normalmente lo ignoraba, después de todo predecir sus movimientos volvería más aburrido el juego.

Erik se inclino a mover la pieza, sus largos dedos sujetaron su caballo y lo movieron en la típica forma de "L". Cuando termino de alzar la pieza, levanto su mirada para clavarla en Charles, que le miro fijamente. El menor alzo una ceja desafiante y también se inclino hacía al frente. Se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente y Charles sonrió coqueto, estaba por hablar cuando sintió el sonido del teléfono interrumpirlos. Suspiro, irguiéndose y se levanto, caminando hacía un escritorio, donde había un teléfono apoyado. Lo levanto mirando de reojo a Erik, pero luego desvió la mirada, y se giro algo incomodo, dándole la espalda.

-Moira, que gusto escucharte-contesto con cortesía, escuchando a la agente hablar del otro lado del teléfono. Su dedo jugo con el cable del teléfono mientras tanto, sintiéndose un poco molesto de que la chica hubiera interrumpido-Oh, ya sabes darling, las cosas estarán tranquilas. Mucho entrenamiento, los chicos están mejorando asombrosamente. Realmente son unos jóvenes extraordinarios. ¿Y tu, tienes alguna in...? ...Oh, ¿en cinco días? Te veré en muy poco tiempo entonces... Claro que estoy emocionado, todos estarán felices de verte-comentó, escuchando a lo lejos un bufido por parte de Erik. Le miro de reojo, aunque prefirió seguir dándole la espalda. Sabía que el mutante no se llevaba nada bien con la agente-. Claro, estaremos esperándote. Hasta entonces querida-se despidió, colgando el teléfono y finalmente se giró, caminando lentamente hacía el sillón donde habían estado jugando.

-¿Y esa homosapiens ya sabe lo que hará Shaw o solo llama para saludar?-preguntó Erik, posando sus ojos fríos en Charles. El menor se acomodo en el sillón, prefiriendo mirar el tablero a enfrentar los ojos ajenos. A veces Erik era molesto con ese tono de superioridad-Llevamos demasiado tiempo inactivos, no deberíamos dejar pasar más tiempo-comento el magnético, sin desclavar los ojos del telepata. Charles finalmente levanto la mirada del tablero, solo un instante para mirarle, pero al ver esa expresión molesta volvió a bajarla. Mejor centrarse en el juego, no quería pelear.

-No, Moira llamo para avisarnos que vendrá en pocos días. Creo que no quería dar información por teléfono-comentó, aunque dudaba que la agente tuviera alguna información. Sabía que la chica seguía pensando que entre ellos podía pasar algo, incluso había comentado que había estado esperando su llamada.

Escucho la risa de Erik y volvió a alzar la mirada, para observarle con una ceja alzada-Lo que ella quiere es hablar contigo, esta interesada en ti-comento el mutante, pero a pesar de reírse su voz se escuchaba ronca, algo molesta. Charles prefirió hacerse el desentendido y negó con la cabeza. Mierda, debió aclarar las cosas con Moira, no quería que generara problemas con su omega. No ahora que estaba comenzando a acercarsele.

-Claro que no, solo somos amigos.-corrigió Charles, prefiriendo ignorar que se había acostado con la chica... y que una vez le dijo que iban a ver que pasaba entre ellos. ¿Por que demonios era tan cortes? Debió dejar todo aclarado esa noche, aunque claro, a esas alturas le parecía imposible los avances con su omega. Escucho a Erik gruñir por lo bajo, y cuando le miró observo que estaba con la cabeza gacha, y se marcaba la vena de su frente. A su alrededor había un aura amenazante, se veía atractivo... atractivo y peligroso.

-Pues dile a tu amiga involucionada que se ponga a hacer su trabajo, necesitamos saber que pasara con Shaw-su voz era un murmullo bajo y uniforme, le recordó al gruñido que emite un perro cuando esta a punto de atacar.

-Hace lo mejor que puede...-alcanzo a murmurar el inglés, mientras miraba fijamente el tablero. Se animo a mover su ficha, después de todo esperaba que el juego les distrajera.

-Pues parece más ocupada en llamar tu atención que en su trabajo-protesto de nuevo el mutante, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto. Por más que miro la ficha que movió Charles, ya no se sentía tan interesado en el juego. Le molestaba la tonta agente, buscando excusas para acercarse a Charles cuando estaban en medio de una guerra que podía determinar la vida de todo el mundo.

-Sabes que eso no es así Erik, nos da todo su apoyo, y colabora como puede. Ella no tiene obligación de estar aquí, solo quiere colaborar con la causa para...-no pudo terminar cuando escucho un nuevo bufido. Oh dios, esta era la discusión con menos sentido que habían tenido. ¿Por que estaban discutiendo sobre Moira? Realmente se odiaba por no haberle aclarado las cosas antes, quizás esa llamada no les hubiera generado ese momento de tensión.

-Que no vuelva entonces-dijo cortante, clavando finalmente la vista en el tablero. Quería concentrarse en el juego, aunque sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas. Sabía que estaba exagerando, que era una discusión tonta por nada. Pero se sentía tan molesto... tan irritado por haber escuchado el nombre de esa mujer. Nunca le agrado, pero cada vez era menos y menos.

-Erik por favor, estas siendo absurdo. Moira es...-el magnético se levanta molesto al volver escuchar ese nombre. ¡Charles prefería defenderla! Apretó los dientes, dejando que su mandíbula se marcara más. ¡Charles prefería a esa mujer! Hizo el asiento a un lado, para marcharse de allí. No quería escucharlo más, quería calmarse.

-Charles, prefieres a alguien que ni siquiera es de tu especie-casi escupió las palabras, mientras daba unos largos pasos para alejarse de allí. Sintió a Charles levantarse detrás de él, ya que no quería dejarle marchar. El telepata no iba a dejar que se pelearan por esto, no ahora que estaban avanzando tan bien.

-No digas esas cosas, todos somos humanos-dijo, queriendo que realmente lo entendiera. Que realmente comprendieran que podían convivir, que eran iguales. Escuchó un bufido en respuesta, y un murmullo donde solo entendió la palabra "mutantes". Pero no, no quería discutir, iba a ignorar eso-Erik no tiene sentido pelear por esto, no te alteres-dijo queriendo relajarle, queriendo volver a crear el momento relajado y apacible que habían tenido antes.

Pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente-¡Claro que me altero!-se quejo el mutante, girándose para enfrentarlo. Su rostro se veía claramente furioso, rojizo de pura ira. Sabía que si se dejaba embriagar por la ira su poder se descontrolaba pero en este momento no le importaba. ¿Acaso Charles no entendía? ¿No entendía que eran superiores? ¿No entendía que la única razón por la que no alejaba a esa mujer era por que la necesitaban para llegar a Shaw? ¿No entendía que lo importante sobre todo esto era llegar a Shaw? ¡Realmente quería atraparlo, cuanto antes! Y así... así ya no tener motivos para que esa mujer continuara metiéndose en sus vidas. Sin esa guerra de por medio la agente podría volver a su oficinucha y dejarlos en paz-No hay que perder el tiempo, hay que enfrentar a Shaw, hay que destruirlo...

-Aun nos falta entrenar...-protestó el telepata, intentando acercarse al pelirrojo, pero este se alejaba de él con largos pasos. Escucho la risa estrepitosa, irónica, maliciosa de Erik. Tenía ese gesto de venganza que tanto detestaba, tenía esa mirada de sed de sangre que oscurecía sus preciosos ojos. Se sentía mal al verle así, a su precioso omega ido por el oído. Cada vez que Shaw aparecía en su mente, Erik se ponía así.

-¡Tu mismo dijiste que ya estaban preparados, Charles! ¡Debemos concentrarnos, comenzar a actuar! Debemos atrapar a Shaw y matarlo ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-su voz se levanto un poco, y los candelabros del salón temblaron un poco. Charles dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo al ver como Erik se aproximaba más a la puerta. No podía dejar que se fuera, no así-Dile a tu noviecita que ponga manos en acción, que investigue, así podemos atacar de una vez. Que deje de menearse ante ti y...

-Oh, por favor Erik no es mi noviecita-ese tema le estaba cansando, no quería que el magnético se confundiera, no quería problemas entre ellos por ese tema. Si bien le gustaba que Erik le celara, no era buena idea que pensara que entre él y la mujer pasaba algo-Y actuaremos cuando sea el momento correcto...

-Pues bien quieres que lo sea, no finjas. Los he visto coquetear... -soltó una risa, no quería escuchar a Charles, prefería interrumpirlo. Sabía que estaba sonando como un celoso, pero no le importaba, las palabras salían de su boca sin que pudiera contenerse. Debía irse de allí cuando antes, puso su mano sobre el picaporte, dispuesto a marcharse-Se vuelve loca por ti... Quizás es eso por lo que no se concentra en lo que debe hacer...

-¡Por favor, Erik! Ella ni me interesa...-el telepata ya ni sabía que decirle. Si calmarlo sobre lo de Shaw, o seguir aclarando que entre él y la agente no pasaba nada. ¿Que era lo que le importaba más a Erik? ¿Que le molestaba más, Shaw o Moira?

-Me da igual-volvió a cortarle, bufando. Aunque sintió su corazón calmarse un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Soltó el picaporte casi sin pensarlo, aunque no se aparto de la puerta. Se giró un poco para mirarlo al escuchar que volvía a hablar:

-Bueno, pero entiende que no me interesa-dijo Charles en un tono seguro. Había notado que Erik se calmaba un poco. Por lo menos había soltado la puerta, por lo menos se había girado a mirarle. Charles se paro seguro y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, demostrando toda la confianza que podía. Toda la seriedad al respecto. Su rostro estaba serio, mirando atentamente a Erik que le estudiaba con la mirada, con la misma seriedad.

-Eso no es lo que importa-dijo, apretando los dientes. Y tenía que ser cierto, a él no tenía que importarle Moira y Charles, no tenía que interesarle en absoluto. No le interesaba, en serio...

-¿Y que es lo que importa?-pregunto Charles, realmente quería sonar calmado, pero su voz sonó ligeramente desafiante. Eso hizo brillar los ojos de Erik, con algo de molestia. ¿Acaso Charles estaba dudando? ¿Acaso pensaba que en verdad le interesaba su relación con Moira? ¡No era así! Claro que no, a él le importaba una sola cosa en el mundo, él lo único en lo que pensaba era en matar a...

-¡Shaw! ¡Eso me importa!-dijo descontrolándose de nuevo, volviendo a sentirse jodidamente molesto-Que esa maldita homosapiens investigue para poder atacarlo. Que en vez de... que se concentre en eso... que en vez de... ¡asgh!-protestó, y le dio un golpe a la puerta. "En vez de rogar por que le pongas las manos encima que haga su trabajo". No podía controlar sus pensamientos, no sabía si estaba proyectando o no, pero se sentía demasiado molesto. Charles al escuchar eso en su mente intento acercarse, pero Erik le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo hiciera. El telepata sintió como la hebilla de su cinturón no le dejaba acercarse.

-Entiende Erik que ella lo hace, esta investigando.-Escucho otro bufido, y se aparto unos pasos. Acomodo su cabello, y decidió volver a la estrategia de antes-Estas confundido si crees que entre ella y yo...

-¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No entiendes que no me importa!-todo artefacto de metal empezó a temblar en la habitación. Charles durante un momento pensó meterse en su cabeza para calmarlo, pero cuando empezó a llevar sus dedos a su frente, sintió que el reloj se lo impedía-Lo único que me importa es que podamos derrotar a Shaw, quiero matarlo, quiero... ¡No es tu relación con ella lo que me importa, solo quiero que ella nos ayude a llegar a él!-le aclaro, sintiendo la sangre volver a volar a su rostro. La vena en su frente volvía a marcarse, se veía excesivamente molesto. Charles bufo ya harto, y se quito el reloj como pudo. Ya no podía contenerse más.

-¿Y si no es ella la que te importa, por que te afecta tanto?-le desafió, ya cansado. No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, al parecer Erik se negaba a entender. ¿Por que su omega no entendía que eran pareja? ¡Solo lo quería a él! Y Erik... ¡Erik solo nombraba a Shaw! Odiaba ese nombre pronunciado en los labios de su omega. Odiaba que hablara de Shaw. Y así mismo, era absurdo que estuviera celoso-¿Por que te molesta pensar que estamos juntos?-le miro atento, sus ojos azules le fulminaban, le penetraban. Si Erik tanto quería pelear, pues iban a pelear. Le iba hacer enfrentar esto-¡Dime!

Y lo vio explotar, vio su rostro desfigurarse por el enojo-¡Eres un maldito homosuperior, Charles, ¿por que te relacionas con seres inferiores?!-Erik estaba enfurecido, el metal empezó a retorcerse... sintió las cerraduras de las ventanas chillar, el teléfono había comenzado a desfigurarse. El magnético se veía sumamente molesto, colérico-¡No tiene sentido! No debes relacionarte con ellos, ¡eres un mutante poderoso! debes buscarte un mutante y... y...-"debes alejarte de ella, debes hacerlo. Alejarte de ella. Aléjate, aléjate... ¡no te quiero a su lado!". Erik sujeto su cabeza, queriendo contener sus propios pensamientos. No quería pensar en eso, no, no, no... no eran celos. Él no estaba celoso de Moira, a él no le importaba Charles, esos besos que compartían no significaban nada... no, no se estaba encariñando con el alfa, no, no, no. No le importaba si salía con Moira, no le interesaba. ¡Le daba exactamente igual si estaban juntos!

El telepata jadeo al escuchar esas proyecciones. Su corazón se acelero al sentir que si, eran celos. Erik estaba molesto por imaginarlo con alguien más. Su omega lo quería... lo quería para él-Erik, Erik... Erik calma tu mente, mi amigo-Charles se acerco, guiado por una nueva emoción y puso sus manos encima de las mejillas del mutante atrayendole hacía a él. Erik finalmente le miro con atención, dejándose llevar por las manos ajenas, clavando sus ojos celestes en Charles, en sus impresionantes ojos, en su deliciosa boca. Él no podía estar con Moira, él no debía estar con ella-Tienes que aprender a controlar tu mente, tu ira te controla a ti, controla tus poderes. Respira, Erik, cálmate-el magnético le obedeció, respiro hondo y las cosas dejaron de temblar. Todo el metal de la casa dejo de crujir, antes de que Erik diera un paso atrás, apartándose y chocando con la pared. Charles le siguió en el movimiento y se pego a él. Quería mostrarse completamente seguro y confiable-No es ella quien me interesa, Erik...-Charles le tomo desde la mandíbula para jalarlo hacía a él y darle un corto beso-Nadie me interesa...

-No me importa...-Erik cerro los ojos y se removió, intentando alejarlo, pero Charles no se lo permitió. "No quiero oírlo, no quiero escuchar que solo espera a su omega..". Charles suspiro al escucharle y se mantuvo en su lugar, y se volvió a acercar, hasta estar completamente pegado al mayor, presionando su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Solo me interesas tu-susurro ronco, olfateando el aroma de su mejilla, escuchando al omega suspirar de placer ¿o de alivio? Erik sintió una descarga de placer desde el fondo de sus entrañas, y gimió bajito... aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Charles le olfateé, entregándose completamente a sus brazos. El inglés se apretó contra él, deleitándose con su aroma antes de unir sus bocas en un acalorado y demandante beso. El magnético volvió a gemir de gusto, y sus manos tardaron muy poco en volar a la nuca de Charles, para atraerle, para tirarle el cabello. Quería que no dejara de besarle nunca. Charles besaba tan bien. Quería que solo le besara a él, a nadie más... solo a él. Le correspondió al beso con ganas, jalando al menor más cerca, queriendo que no se le apartara, que no pensara más que en sus bocas unidas. "Mío, mío.."

Pero no era como si Charles pudiera pensar en algo más. Solo quería seguir besando a su omega, a su pareja, solo quería que Erik entendiera de una vez por todas que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Su boca succiono los labios ajenos, enterrando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, recorriendola por completo, degustándola y gimiendo de gusto al sentir la lengua de Erik tocar la suya. Sentía su corazón latir rápido, un cosquilleo en el vientre que le llenaba de calor, que hacía que su cuerpo hierva y su virilidad comience a despertar. Erik tenía ese fuerte efecto en él, de llevarlo al delirio, de despertar su deseo con solo un pequeño contacto.

Gimió de gusto cuando Erik le atrajo aun más cerca, acercándole desde la nuca, como si quisiera que esa lengua se le metería hasta la traquea. Charles sentía a su omega respirar agitado, y se estaba bebiendo su respiración. Cada suspiro exhalado por el mayor era directamente en su boca, generándole un cosquilleo ante la cálida brisa. Muy rápidamente los dos hombres se sentían acalorados, y no dejaban de presionarse el uno contra el otro. Las piernas de Charles intentaban hacerse lugar entre las de Erik, en este momento no tenía ganas de registrar el echo de que el judío solía huir durante esos momentos. Solo quería disfrutar más y más de lo agradable que era sentir sus cuerpos juntos.

Erik empezaba a sentirse sumamente caliente, una mano lo tenía sujeto firmemente del cuello, mientras otra le sujetaba la cadera. Normalmente no le agradaría estar así de "sometido", pero estar entre los brazos del telepata era delicioso. Sentía que Charles quería fundirlo, si seguía presionándose de esa forma iban a terminar tirando la puerta. Pero no le importaba, él solo le atraía más y más, deseando tenerlo completamente ceñido a su piel. Sus labios eran demandantes, queriendo que en cada instante el beso se volviera más y más pasional. Oh, quería borrar de la mente de Charles cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener sobre alguien más, quería abarcar toda su mente. Claro, el magnético no sabía que él ya era dueño de la cabeza y del corazón del menor. Quería proclamarse señor de un territorio ya conquistado.

Realmente dudaba que alguien besara mejor de lo que Charles lo hacía, era la mezcla perfecta entre dulzura y pasión, entre delicadeza y fuerza. Le mordía suavemente, y luego le lamía como si quisiera enmendar cualquier daño. Se apoderaba de sus labios como si fueran suyos, y de momento Erik sentía que lo eran. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sus manos no pudieron aguantar más la pasividad, y comenzaron a acariciar a Charles por encima de la camisa, apretando su delgado cuerpo, buscando atraerle. En algún momento el telepata había comenzado a querer meter sus piernas entre las suyas, sentía la rodilla querer hacerse lugar y se lo permitió. Sintió como uno de los muslos de Charles terminaba entre sus piernas, y rápidamente se acomodaba para presionarse contra su ingle. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Erik por el roce, y Charles de gusto al sentir esa dureza. El magnético se aparto para poder soltar un jadeo y aspirar una bocanada de aire, tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Charles observo sus mejillas apenas sonrojadas, su rostro masculino gruñendo de placer-Oh, Erik... como puedes creer que alguien más puede interesarme...-"Eres tan hermoso"susurro con un tono ronco, que hizo que el magnético temblara ligeramente. La mano que antes acariciaba la espalda de Charles bajo lentamente hacía la cadera de este buscando apartarle un poco.

-Charles... creo que mejor me voy, no creo que sea adecuado que...-no pudo terminar la frase, soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir como el menor había comenzado a mover su pierna, frotando su muslo contra su virilidad.

-Solo un poco, Erik... estoy tan..-el telepata no termino su frase, solo presiono su cadera contra el muslo del otro mutante, dejandole sentir su dureza. Ambos gruñeron, Charles aprovecho para enterrar su nariz en el cuello ajeno, sintiendo que ese afrodisíaco aroma le ponía más duro aun. Que delicioso que olía Erik, ese sabor a caoba y ligeramente dulce hacía que su glande lubricara. Sintió un jalón en el cabello, y se cruzo con la mirada de Erik, que le miraba determinado, amenazante. Le encantaba ese aire peligroso y rudo.

-Si quieres seguir, no me olfatees...-Charles alzo una ceja, antes de sonreír apenas, no era que le agradara la idea, por que quería disfrutar de su aroma, pero de momento iría viendo como avanzaban las cosas. Asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a acercar sus labios a la boca entreabierta de Erik, los acaricio con sutilidad, mientras al mismo tiempo frotaba su pierna contra la virilidad ajena, que se había amorcillado de pura excitación. Erik suspiro contra su boca, antes de sonreír algo travieso y mover también su pierna para frotar la hombría de Charles. Jadeo de gusto al sentirla tan dura, asfixiada contra el pantalón. Oh ¿que pasaría si dejara que Charles le follara con ese grueso pene? Gimió de gusto, aunque intento desechar los pensamientos, no quería imaginar esas tonterías, él no necesitaba esas cosas.

-Erik... eres tan.. delicioso...-"tan perfecto... eres exquisito, mi amigo"escuchó al judío gruñir en protesta, y la mano que se había quedado en su nuca le tiro más el cabello. "Shhh... cállate, Charles". Charles soltó una risa y le mordió el labio juguetonamente-tienes que dejarme hablar, amigo...-susurro juguetón, tomando la cadera de Erik y haciendo que se mueva, para que ambos tuvieran un ritmo placentero.

-Te morderé la lengua-Erik se rió juguetón y mordió el aire, haciendo un ruido con los dientes. Ambos rieron, antes de que Charles volviera a fundir su boca en un beso apasionado. Dios, estaba completamente embargado de deseo, en ese momento todo lo que quería era girar a Erik y frotarse entre sus muslos, sentir su húmeda entrada y... penetrarle, follarle hasta dejarlo completamente abierto. Acelero el movimiento de su muslo, y sintió al judío arquearse, de pronto su cabeza se lió de gemidos ajenos "Oh dios, que delicioso... si... oh si... más rápido.. joder...", al mismo tiempo sintió a Erik abrir mas las piernas, y ante una necesidad tan tacita, se movió más contra él. Su mano se deslizo de la cadera ajena, al muslo, para sujetarlo y empujarlo, haciendo que Erik se abriera más y él pudiera acomodarse entre sus piernas. Prácticamente lo empotro contra la puerta, y escucho un gemido de júbilo en la cabeza. "Oh, dios, más duro...". Aunque lo negara, Erik amaba sentirse dominado. El beso se volvió más feroz, sentía la lengua de Erik querer inundar toda su boca, y él solo podía frotarse con más y más necesidad contra el bulto que estaba tan duro contra el suyo. Tenía tantas ganas de jalar más los muslos de Erik, de obligarlo a abrirse por completo, y hacer que esas piernas se enredaran en su cadera. Moría por follárselo así, contra la puerta, apretándolo contra esta, sintiendo sus piernas apretarle, su interior abrigarle.

Gruño de necesidad contra la boca ajena, y se movió con fuerza, casi como si estuviera embistiendole. Entonces sintió a Erik jadear, y la mano del polaco se detuvo contra su cadera, frenandole-No-fue lo único que dijo el judío, con voz ronca, y Charles se aparto un poco. Los dos respiraron agitados, sus ojos se cruzaron, mientras sus respiraciones calientes se mezclaban. El telepata estaba muy necesitado, quería aspirar su aroma, quería follarle... menos mal que aun estaban vestidos, sino estaría metiendole mano por todos lados.

Erik había recuperado un poco la compostura cerrado un poco las piernas-Déjate llevar, Erik... solo un poco.. ¿no te gusta?-al mirar a Charles se derritió al ver esos ojos que eran un océano tormentoso de puro deseo. Charles estaba sonrojado, y se veía exquisito. Se relamió los labios, antes de volver a atraerle para besarle. En ese momento el telepata sintió como su cinturón se desprendía y su bragueta bajaba, gimió de sorpresa y gusto, excitadisimo por que Erik usara su poder para desvestirle. Cuando volvió a presionarse contra él, sintió su bulto chocar contra el ajeno. A sus carnes calientes y duras solo los separaban las telas de sus delgados boxer.

Charles no se aguanto más, y llevo su mano entre las piernas ajenas. Masajeo ese bulto por sobre la ropa, y gimió de puro éxtasis. Dios, al fin estaba tocándole, tenía a Erik entre sus manos, literal. De a poco colo sus dedos por debajo del boxer, sintiendo al magnético erizarse, arquearse de gusto. Hacía demasiado que Erik no sentía tanto placer, hacía tiempo... más bien nunca, que tenía esa intimidad con alguien. El magnético gimió de gusto cuando la mano de Charles se ciño contra su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle, masturbarle con lentitud. Erik se había recostado contra la pared, tenía el cuello estirado, y aunque Charles sabía que no debía olfatearle, no dejaba de hacerlo. No tardo mucho en que Erik se animara a llevar su mano al miembro ajeno. Le acaricio por sobre su boxer, notando lo duro que estaba... cuando su mano se metió para tomar su hombría directamente, no pudo aguantar el gemido. Charles tenía una verga que... Dios... estaba completamente dura, húmeda, venosa. Oh, joder, seguro que esa verga podría abrirle por completo. Gimoteó de pura necesidad, sintiendo su interior comenzar a lubricar. Dios, esa necesidad de abrirse de piernas y dejar que le follen estaba comenzando a llenarle. Quería que Charles le penetrara, quería que le follara... quería que le llenara de semen, y le anudara y... joder, joder, joder.

Llorisqueó contra los labios ajenos, acelerando su mano sobre el pene de Charles, comenzando a frotar su glande, jugando con la babosidad que emitía. Oh ¿Sabría rico? ¿Tendría ese sabor que tenía Charles en su cuello? Dios, Charles también estaba muy caliente, listo para follarle... pero no quería, él no era un omega, no iba a serlo...-Shhh... solo disfruta, Erik. Solo... somos dos hombres... no pienses... siente lo duro que estamos... es delicioso...-el polaco le miro fijo, y asintió, sintiendo su cuerpo arder cada vez más al sentir la mano de Charles masturbarle con más ansías.

Charles se removió, para acomodar sus penes juntos, apoyo su frente en el mentón de Erik, para mirar fijamente esas dos virilidades unidas, duras, húmedas... Erik tenía un pene sumamente lindo, grande y venoso, con toda una corona de rizos adornando la base. Y tal cual, como siempre lo había imaginado, esa enorme y deliciosa virilidad estaba circuncidada. Podía ver ese delicioso glande en todo su esplendor. Se movió contra él, frotándose, sintiendo a su omega gemir de gusto. La mano de Erik les masturbaba mientras él se movía. El éxtasis era demasiado, les embriagaba. Charles no apartaba su boca de la ajena ni para respirar. Estaba tan tan caliente... llevo su mano a masturbar a Erik, mientras se frotaba contra él. De un momento al otro sintió a Erik jadear contra sus labios, tensarse entero, y que la mano del polaco ceñía más su miembro. "Ohh dios... esto es tan..."-Diooos...-Erik gimió con fuerza, contra los labios ajenos, antes de sentir su interior contraerse, sus huevos tensarse de puro éxtasis, mandandole una correntada desde su ingle por lo largo de su espina dorsal. Su liquido salio en tres chorros blanquecinos, explosiones que bañaron el vientre de ambos con su semilla. Erik jadeaba de gusto, respiraba agitado, pero su mano seguía moviéndose sobre el eje de Charles. No tardo mucho antes de que la virilidad del inglés se convulsionara, su propio cuerpo se tensara... finalmente su orgasmo estallo, mientras él se inclinaba para enterrar su rostro en el cuello sudado de Erik. Y ohh... estaba en pleno orgasmo cuando se lleno con ese aroma y sintió como se prolongaba, logrando que bañara por completo a ambos-Joder, Erik...-le mordió el cuello con suavidad, sintiendo al omega temblar ligeramente, y encogerse, intentando alejarle de su cuello para que no le marcara.

Charles se aparto un poco, y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiando su expresión de relajada agitación. Erik se relamió los labios, y de a poco se irguió. El telepata no tenía que leer su mente para saber que el hombre iba a apartarse apenas pudiera, no, no había amurracos y abrazos para ellos. Se aparto un poco, y en un instante vio a Erik acomodándose el boxer y como el pantalón se le cerraba solo-Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir-dijo Erik, sin mirarle en absoluto.

El telepata se mordió el labio, sintiéndose ligeramente angustiado-Aun no acabamos la partida, mi amigo...-susurró Charles, acomodando su ropa, apartando su cabello sudado de la frente. Era patético usar esa excusa para que el judío se quede más tiempo. Erik miró un momento el tablero y luego se limpio un poco el sudor de la nuca.

-Lo seguimos otro día. Que descanses amigo-dijo el judío, antes de girarse y salir del cuarto, dejando al telepata en absoluta soledad. Charles camino hacía uno de los sillones, dejándose caer. No sabía si sentirse dichoso o triste... pero tras pensarlo un momento decidió sonreirle a la nada, mientras cubría sus ojos con un brazo. Había avanzado, aunque solo fuera un paso... aunque solo fuera un simple revolcón. Estaba avanzando. Erik le reconocería, tarde o temprano.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Ya saben que no soy muy buena para el +18, asi que hice lo que pude. Ojala les haya gustado. ¿No son todos sexys los dos? Y Erik celoso es... xD**

**Moira no es tan mala, resulta provechosa para ciertas cosas. Igual, ya varios saben que no me agrada xD Espero les haya gustado la resolución del cap, espero merezca un comentario. Aprovechenme que estoy de vacaciones y actualizo rápido, ni bien entre a clases sera más lento u.u**

_**-Lo siento Alex... yo no soy asi... emm, gay... aparte soy un beta y tu... tu eres un alfa-Sean con movimientos lentos se bajo de la mesa, sin saber que decir para no herir a su amigo.**_


	11. Secreto a Voces

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal va todo? Yo aquí ando enferma pero feliz por que termine un nuevo cap. Los últimos están saliendo más largos, espero que eso no moleste. Este fic se me va de las manos, estoy intentando darle fin pero cada vez se me hace más extenso. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente; lo bueno es que me siento bien inspirada para continuarlo. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que comentar y dejan sus opiniones, en realidad son quienes me animan a escribir. Amo que me digan que partes les gusto, por que eso me llena de ideas. Mil gracias por leer, espero este cap les guste... aunque es tranquilo.**

**Enjoy!**

**SECRETO A VOCES**

Raven de verdad estaba intentando olvidar todo eso, ella no era una chica tonta, sabía que Erik y su hermano eran el uno para el otro. Pero eso no impedía que deseara tenerlo a su lado, el corazón no entiende de razones ¿no es verdad? Y su cabeza le decía que esto era una tontería, que simplemente no podía fijarse en él... pero su cuerpo entero se estremecía cuando lo tenía cerca. Ella intentaba que las cosas con Hank funcionaran, por que Hank le gustaba de verdad, pero la verdad era que con Hank las cosas tampoco funcionarían por que él era un alfa y en algún momento encontraría a su pareja. Osea que en resumen, cualquiera de los dos hombres con los que podría tener "algo" no eran adecuados para ella.

Pero claro, Erik le interesaba más y Erik estaba aún más prohibido...

Oh, y si Charles llegaba enterarse de lo que ella sentía... no iba a enojarse, por que su hermano no se enojaría con ella. Pero intentaría arreglarlo, intentaría ayudarla y empezaría a comportarse raro. Todo empezaría a ser extraño, por que Charles no se enojaría con ella por eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentiría dividido con su lado alfa que querría alejarla de su omega. Y Charles intentando arreglar las cosas, siendo tan empatico, siendo compresivo... agsh, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso.

También estaba intentando ignorarlos a ambos, por favor... por más que intentaran disimularlo ya los había visto varias veces dándose miraditas, o incluso los vio besuqueandose en el patio por una de las ventanas mientras ella se ejercitaba. Su hermano era un idiota, tremenda mansión y ni siquiera se escondían bien. No, Charles no era un idiota, era un poco engreído y creía que tenía todo bajo control. La chica solo esperaba que nunca llegara el momento en el que Charles se diera cuenta que no podía controlarlo todo por que entonces realmente se derrumbaría y perdería el rumbo.

Termino de arreglarse mientras se miraba al espejo. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Hank así se distraía, así dejaba de pensar en Erik y en Charles, por que eso pasaría a ser una enfermedad si lo continuaba. Se levanto y camino hacía el cuarto del científico, tuvo la ligera noción de que no tenía mucho sentido ir allí... después de todo Hank últimamente ni se encontraba en su cuarto, parecía estar todo el día en el laboratorio. Tal cual pensó el chico no le atendió, así que decidió ir hacía el laboratorio, golpeo la puerta esperando ser atendida algo impaciente.

Realmente quería hablar con el chico, besarlo, que la ayude a olvidarse de cualquier cosa que tuviera en la cabeza.

-Raven...-el chico salió de dentro del laboratorio, se veía algo incomodo y su bata que solía estar impecable estaba algo manchada con varias sustancias. La chica entrecerró un poco los ojos, confundida antes de mirarle con curiosidad-Oh, estoy en medio de un trabajo...-intento explicarse, alisando un poco la bata para lucir más presentable, y acomodándose los lentes.

-Oh, venía a decirte si querías ir a ver una película-la chica le sonrió coqueta, Hank le dedico una mirada atenta, al parecer interesado en la invitación, pero luego se acomodo el pelo algo incomodo y emitió un suspiro.

-Veras...esto es algo realmente importante, y si dejo las sustancias sin revisar podría perderme algún detalle que sea clave para...

-Bien-la chica le corto antes de tiempo, sin querer terminar de escucharle realmente. Le sonrió algo forzada y asintió con la cabeza, apartándose de la puerta-Avísame cuando estés desocupado, realmente me dijeron que es muy buena-ella le miro, estaba por inclinarse a darle un beso pero a ultimo momento se aparto, arrugando la nariz al ver la bata ajena. Nunca había visto a Hank tan desordenado-Mucha suerte en tu trabajo.

-G-gracias Raven, termino y te busco-el chico la miraba con atención, al parecer intentando descifrar si estaba molesta. En otro momento la rubia le hubiera regalado una sonrisa y un beso para que no se hiciera la cabeza, pero ahora simplemente no tenía ganas de fingir. Estaba algo dolida, le dolía que el romance no pareciera tener lugar en su vida. Si ella fuera una omega, si ella fuera la omega de Hank, él hubiera dejado todo por salir a su lado y acompañarla.

Pero no, esa relación solo era un pasatiempo hasta que los dos encontraran algo mejor. El problema era que ella ya lo había encontrado, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sintió la tristeza llenarle de nuevo y emitió un largo suspiro. Odiaba andar triste últimamente, lo mejor sería robarle unos chocolates a Charles y esconderse en su habitación a comer y llorar en silencio. Sabía que si el telepata la encontrara notaría que algo pasaba y querría saber, así que lo mejor era evitarlo.

Como alma en pena camino hacía su cuarto, sintiéndose desdichada, indeseada, anormal. En esos momentos realmente deseaba que Hank terminara el suero, así ella se lo pondría y podría verse normal y entonces encontraría a su pareja, a un hombre con el que no tendría que fingir, con quien podría ser ella... y él le amaría como era. Sollozó y negó con la cabeza, ahora que sabía que alguien, que Erik, podría desearla tal cual era, su mente se había llenado de fantasías absurdas, de encontrar a alguien que la deseara en su forma azul, que le amara así.

Se limpió las lagrimas del rostro, mientras se metía entre las sabanas para dormir... decían que durmiendo las penas se iban. Ahora iba a averiguarlo.

Charles dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió que la hebilla de su cinturón le jalaba hacía un costado. Su expresión de asombro no duro mucho, se transformo en una sonrisa cuando sintió la mano de Erik sujetarle la camisa y terminar de jalarlo hacía una habitación en desuso. Soltó una risa de alegría, le encantaba que Erik le abordara así, le demandara un poco de contacto. El magnético se mostraba todo seguro y confiado mientras lo atraía hacía a él con su sonrisa de tiburón dibujada en los labios, y Charles no dudaba en rodearle el cuello con los brazos, antes de sentir esa boca delgada comenzar a besarle como si no hubiera mañana.

Suspiró de placer, entreabriendo sus labios para lamer la boca de Erik y sintió un cosquilleo al sentir la lengua ajena chocar con la suya. Erik siempre trataba de dominarle, él prefería no oponerse, por que si lo hacía podrían terminar en una discusión. Y realmente no quería, no cuando podía disfrutar de esa placentera boca.

Erik olía muy rico, y besaba muy bien. Charles se dejaba embriagar por completo, aspirando su aroma con fuerza, tocando su piel tanto como podía, alargando esos besos que por él serían interminables. Le encantaba cuando su omega le abrazaba, le apretaba, le exigía más en cada beso. Sus manos vagaron por la espalda del omega, deteniéndose siempre a la altura de la curvatura de sus nalgas, para volver a subir. Le arañaba suavemente, y sentía a Erik meterle la lengua más a dentro, o abrir más la boca para que él pudiera meter su lengua más a dentro. Ohh, ya había descubierto varias cosas, como que a Erik le encantaba que le rasguñaran la espalda baja. Se arqueaba de gusto, se presionaba por completo contra él, así que Charles lo usaba a su favor. "Charles, Charles..."

Sintió la respiración de Erik acelerarse cuando, después de pensarlo un poco, sus manos se adentraron por debajo de su ropa, tocando la calidez de su espalda desnuda. Erik gimió contra sus labios, y la lengua que había estado invadiendo su boca se retiro... Charles supo entenderlo como una invitación, así que su apéndice se hundió en la cavidad del magnético, saboreandola por completo, y sintiendo al hombre flaquear un poco entre sus brazos. Charles se sentía diez veces más hombre, y diez veces más alfa cuando sentía al fuerte y varonil Erik estremecerse de gusto por su toque. Era como un triunfo personal saber que podía ponerlo en ese estado de ansiedad y necesidad. Le encantaba, no había nada más sexy que un Erik preso del deseo y del placer, sonrojado, excitado, necesitado... oh, de solo imaginar que algún día lo tendría en su cama, su fibroso cuerpo recostado, sus músculos marcándose en los momentos de tensión, su entrada escurriendo, sus duras facciones desfiguradas de placer... ¡Dios! De solo imaginarlo estaba como una roca.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando su mano se coloco en donde iniciaba el pantalón ajeno, y le empujo contra él. Escucho el gemido de necesidad de Erik cuando sus virilidades chocaron, y no pudo contenerse de bajar su mano para sujetarle desde el trasero y acercarle más. La dureza de Erik estaba apretada contra la suya, y se sentía deliciosamente bien. Los dos tenían unos bultos enormes, y cuando Charles se removió un poco, para frotarse... "Oh dios, esta durisimo..", escucho a su omega gemir de necesidad. Dios, sabía que no tenía que molestar mucho con eso, por que por más que hubieran avanzado, aun no era zona segura. Al parecer su omega, por más que disfrutaba, no estaba del todo seguro de que esos "juegos" fueran algo que debía ocurrir entre ellos.

Erik se retiro de a poco, dándole una mordida juguetona a los labios de Charles, antes de soltarle con una mano, para acomodar su cabello cobrizo hacía atrás-¿A donde estabas yendo, Charles?-preguntó, llevando sus manos a la ropa del menor, ayudando a que se acomode la camisa, y evitando mirar la entrepierna ajena. Charles se dejaba hacer, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, no quería pensar en la dura erección que tenía. Ni mucho menos quería pensar que Erik estaba igual de duro que él. Sería tan fácil bajar los pantalones de ambos y comenzar a acariciarse... calmarse juntos. Gruño bajito y entreabrió los ojos para mirar a Erik que le observaba fijamente, Charles se inclino un poco para olfatear el aroma que salía del cuello ajeno, y sintió la mano sobre su ropa tironearle un poco. Al levantar su mirada pudo ver su propio reflejo en los claros ojos ajenos, y se obligo a sonreír.

-Lo siento mi amigo, es solo que...

-Mi aroma, lo sé-Erik bufó, apartándose un poco. Chales sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era recordarle a Erik que era un omega, lo veía apartarse, volverse a llenar de ira. Era una pena que su pareja no pudiera estar apacible y disfrutar de lo que pasaba entre ellos, sin sentirse inferior por ser lo que era. Charles notó que le evitaba la mirada, y que se veía molesto. Lo vio apartarse unos pasos, y con un simple movimiento de mano la cerradura se abrió. Erik amaba usar sus poderes, era un poco de los mutantes que conocía que estaba completamente naturalizado con ellos, que los usaba con total normalidad, aceptándolos como parte de él. Muchos otros mutantes, quizás por la presión de la sociedad, no los aceptaban y por ende no los controlaban. Era paradójico que Erik se aceptara tan bien como mutante, y no como omega.

-Tenía que ir a ver a Alex-Charles apartó la manga de su camisa para poder ver su reloj-Y estoy llegando retrasado, así que mejor me retiro.-le sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo al sentir un firme agarre en la muñeca.

-¿No volverás a hacer mas tonterías, verdad?-Charles se giró a mirarle y noto la mirada de advertencia de Erik. ¿Acaso esa era su manera de demostrarle que se preocupaba? Charles le sonrió confiado y negó.

-Sera un entrenamiento tranquilo, no te preocupes.-finalmente sintió como esa mano le volvía a atraer y se encontró con los labios de Erik. Sonrió contra la boca ajena y comenzó a responder con ganas, sabía que dentro de poco tendrían que separarse... ambos debían ir a entrenar, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de esa boca.

**

Horas más tarde, cuando anochecía, Sean entro a la cocina tarareando una canción, aun faltaba para la cena, Alex seguramente estaba cocinando. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver al rubio revolviendo un enorme sarten, y le regalo una sonrisa mientras abría la heladera y sacaba algo para beber.

-¿Que vamos a cenar hoy, Havok?-preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, bebiendo un poco de leche directamente de la caja. El rubio le miró y solo señalo la cocina, antes de seguir revolviendo. Sean arrugo la nariz y soltó una risa-Eso explica el olor a fritura...-comentó, era sabido que si Alex cocinaba no había algo muy saludable en el menú.

-No te quejes, odio que me manden a cocinar-bufó, mientras revolvía los huevos que se estaban cocinando-Encima somos muchísimos-el rubio dejo a un lado el sarten, y se giro para mirar a su amigo. Sean dejo la caja de nuevo en la heladera y se acerco a ver la comida.

-Se ve bien-comentó, y se giro para mirar a Alex, aun sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Solo faltan unos minutos, debería ir a llamarlos... ¿podrías ir?-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros antes de reír.

-Ya vendrán, si no me lo como yo solo-soltó una carcajada que se contagió junto con la de Alex, el rubio miraba atento al pelirrojo. No podía evitar reírse cuando estaba con él, la comodidad que le llenaba cuando estaban solos era asombrosa. Se acerco un poco, con cautela, y vio a Sean sentarse en la mesada.

-Te pondrás redondo... ni siquiera sales a correr-vio que el pelirrojo fruncía las cejas antes de bufar.

-Tengo un buen metabolismo-protestó, antes de volver a reír. Le tironeó juguetonamente la mejilla a Alex y este aprovecho el contacto para acercarse. A veces no entendía si Sean le coqueteaba o no, cuando le sonreía así... ¿o acaso era así con todo el mundo? Se mordió el labio inseguro, mirando aleatoriamente los ojos y los labios del chico. Había algo que lo llamaba hacía a él... no entendía que, si Sean era solo un beta. Quizás ¿le gustaba de verdad, más allá de las dinámicas alfa/omega?

-Algún día engordaras.-Sean le miro molesto y se inclino para remplazar esa mano que tironeaba esa mejilla con su boca, dándole una juguetona mordida.

-Podría comerte... y no voy a engordar...-soltó una risa bajo la mirada atenta de Alex que estaba centrado en esas perlas blancas que tironeaban su mejilla. Le miro de reojo atento, antes de apartarse un poco. No quería contenerse más, cuando Sean se aparto soltando una risa él se inclino hacía adelante y capturo esos rojos labios en un suave beso. Le beso con delicadeza, pero Sean se aparto al instante, completamente rojo. Alex se puso un poco nervioso al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo-Perdona, Sean yo creí que tu... que tu estabas...-de pronto se sintió patético, ¿acaso Sean solamente era así? ¿No le coqueteaba para nada? Se aparto un par de pasos, e intento evitar la mirada de Sean que lo observaba atento.

-Lo siento Alex... yo no soy así... emm, gay... aparte soy un beta y tu... tu eres un alfa-Sean con movimientos lentos se bajo de la mesa, sin saber que decir para no herir a su amigo. Se movió inquieto antes de inclinarse a darle un rápido abrazo, Alex no sabía donde meterse. No podía creer que había malinterpretado todo... pensó que coqueteaban. Noto que Sean estaba incomodo, así que se aparto más-Me gustaría poder corresponderte, Alex... pero ya me gusta alguien. Perdona-sintió la mano del pelirrojo palmearle el hombro, antes de que se girara y se marchara.

Alex se quedo aun incrédulo, pensando que era un idiota. Comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación, revolviendo su rubio cabello. Mierda, mierda... ¿Por que carajos había besado a Sean? Le había parecido por un momento que olía... olía excepcional. Pero no, Sean solo era un beta, y era heterosexual. Vayas elecciones, ¿cuando iba a llegar finalmente su omega?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos erráticos que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a la cocina-Puff, ¿que olor es ese?-Alex se giro a ver a Hank que había entrado a la cocina y ahora se tapaba la nariz. El rubio le miro de mala manera, con el ceño fruncido, con demasiadas ganas de golpearle... Hank sacaba su lado malvado-Alex la comida se esta quemando...

El rubio estaba por insultarle cuando recapacito las palabras ajenas-¡Mierda! La cena...-se giró para mirar el sarten donde los huevos ya se veían oscuros. Emitió un bufido molesto y arrojo todo al lavadero, sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto. Se volteó a mirar al científico que le observaba confundido-¿Que carajos haces ahí, bozo? ¡Vete a trepar un árbol y déjame en paz!-la mirada del científico fue furiosa, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Iré a avisar a todos que la cena tardara-dijo de mal humor, evitando insultar al rubio. Se giro, pensando en que podría avisar al ultimo a Raven, así podría aprovechar unos momentos con la chica. Se marcho aun molesto, dirigiéndose primero a buscar al profesor que seguramente iba a estar en el despacho. Subió las escaleras presurosamente y ni siquiera pensó en golpear antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a entrar para hablar de ciertos temas, para preguntarle cosas, pedirle libros. El profesor siempre estaba estudiando ensayos, escribiendo, hablando por teléfono, incluso una vez armando un rompecabezas...

-Profesor, la ce...-pero nunca se espero encontrar al profesor sin camisa, presionado por un desordenadamente vestido Erik contra el escritorio, ambos besándose como si no hubiera mañana. El científico apenas abrió la puerta se quedo estático, Erik se aparto sorprendido y Hank cerro los ojos con fuerza pero no pudo evitar ver a Charles taparse la entrepierna antes de que la puerta se azote en su rostro.

Joder, joder, joder... Hank se froto el rostro con las manos intentando borrar la imagen de su cabeza.

-Mierda... creo que te vio en pelotas-escucho la voz de Erik, como un murmullo bajo, entre divertida y avergonzada. Pudo escuchar la respuesta de Charles fue un gruñido y algo más... pero no escucho. Hank decidió seguir caminando, lo mejor era buscar a Raven e intentar a olvidar eso. Si, si, mejor se iba a buscar a Raven. Apresuró el paso, esperando que la rubia no estuviera enojada y aceptara su compañía.

**

Charles intento hincar con el tenedor de plástico la comida de su plato y soltó un ligero bufido. Miró a Erik que se veía divertido observándole, el magnético era más resuelto, y se había limitado a tomar el pedazo de carne con la mano y morderlo. Pero claro, para él con esos dientes de tiburón era fácil, Charles dudaba poder verse bien haciendo eso (no entendía como Erik no parecía un animal, incluso se veía tan elegante como siempre), seguramente si él lo intentara terminaría con la boca llena de grasa.

-Realmente no entiendo que hacemos aquí-protesto el inglés, tomando entre sus dedos una papa frita y llevándosela a la boca. Y no, no era que se quejara de estar con Erik, tampoco se quejaba de la comida... pero era raro. Estaban en su auto, es medio de la noche, estacionados en un parque, comiendo comida que habían comprado para llevar y renegando con la bandejita, el tenedor y el cuchillo de plástico. Esos utensilios eran un chiste...

-Yo no te invite-dijo Erik, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. El telepata frunció el ceño, si, ahora recordaba que estaba molesto por que no había sido incluido en esos planes. Sintió la risa del polaco y la mano de Erik acomodándole el cabello, divertido de que estuviera molesto-Tu disidiste venir solo...

-No fue exactamente así como paso-dijo el inglés, entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Se llevo otra papa a la boca, mientras miraba el parque escasamente iluminado. Debían ser como las once de la noche, y no le habían dicho a los chicos que salían... ojala no lo notaran, por que quizás hacían un desastre en la mansión al verse libre de sus "padres"-Yo iba a preguntarte que hacías, pensé que le pasaba algo al auto... y tu arrancaste sin preguntar-emitió un bufido, pero sonrió al escuchar la risa cristalina de Erik. Si, había sido divertido... el auto había salido a toda velocidad, al parecer su pareja era amante de las cosas de riesgo. Aun recordaba como la puerta le golpeo suavemente para empujarlo dentro del auto, Charles apenas alcanzo a acomodarse en el asiento antes de que Erik acelerara a todo lo que daba. Había sido prácticamente un secuestro, pero Charles se dejaría secuestrar por Erik cada vez que el polaco quisiera. Miro de reojo la hermosa sonrisa del magnético que parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad y supo que no importaba nada más... él estaba más feliz y cómodo que nunca, a pesar de que no pudiera estirarse tanto como quisiera, a pesar de que los cubiertos no sirvieran, a pesar de que la comida no era la mejor-Y... ¿por qué te estabas marchando?-preguntó, mirándole de reojo, después de todo ese había sido el motivo por el que se asomo al auto. Había escuchado a la mente de Erik planeando marcharse, lo había encontrado dentro de su auto a punto de arrancar y había temido que planeara irse para siempre.

-Solo no tenía ganas de comer en la mansión.-la sonrisa de Erik se desvaneció al instante y sus ojos miraron con atención su propia comida. El telepata escucho un suspiro por parte del polaco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?-la mano de Charles se dirigió a la rodilla del mayor, y la apretó ligeramente. Erik volteó el rostro, y Charles pudo mirar con atención esos ojos celestes, esas fuertes facciones que eran ligeramente iluminadas por la luz de la calle. Erik era tan hermoso, su mirada era tan transparente.

-No es nada-el hombre había fruncido el ceño y luego apartado la vista. Charles le apretó la rodilla a conciencia y finalmente Erik bufo-. Ahora seguro todos saben que nosotros... tu sabes. Y todos saben que soy un omega, así que seguro andan pesando que te estoy prestado el culo o algo así-la voz de Erik sonaba enronquecida y molesta. Charles suspiró mentalmente, era obvio que Hank les hubiera descubierto en pleno acto era todo un tema. Al parecer Erik prefería que ellos siguieran siendo amantes encubiertos, era preferible un secreto a voces que una confirmación-. Solo no quería lidiar con eso, no con los chicos que son como... una familia. No quiero ver esos ojos de "eres un omega y nec..."

-Nadie pensara eso-aseguro el telepata, su mano acarició con suavidad el muslo de su compañero, en un intento de reconfortarle. Sabía que todo era difícil para su pareja... tanto tiempo fingiendo ser un alfa, y en pocos meses todo se le había venido abajo. Le costaba aceptarse, y aún le costaba más que todos supieran lo que era.

-Claro que si-dijo Erik con una sonrisa cínica y algo triste. Sus ojos fríos, como cada vez que tocaban ese tema, se clavaron en Charles-. Tu eres un alfa y yo un omega, se que todos creerán que soy tu zorra-las mandíbulas de Erik estaban tensas, se había olvidado por completo del momento relajado que habían tenido hasta hace poco.

-Voy a exprimir el cerebro del que se atreva a pensarlo-Erik alzo ambas cejas asombrado, miro un momento a Charles fijo, como evaluandole y al ver esa expresión sería finalmente volvió a reír y se acomodo contra el respaldo. Su mano tomo unas papas para llevarlas a su delgada boca. Charles también sonrió y se giró para seguir mirando el parque y para continuar renegando con los malditos cubiertos.

-¿Y tu por qué no estabas en la cena?-preguntó el polaco con curiosidad. Su idea había sido marcharse mientras todos estaban distraídos comiendo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Charles paseando por el jardín. Después de que Hank les descubriera en pleno acto cada uno se fue por su lado, y al parecer los dos decidieron faltar a la "cena familiar".

-No tenía ganas de estar cerca de Hank... me imagino que pasara toda la noche incomodo y su mente pensando cosas inadecuadas sobre mi pene, nosotros desnudos... no podrá mirarme sin pensar algo vergonzoso y...-Charles negó con la cabeza y sacudió la mano-No quiero lidiar con eso. Iba a bajar a comer más tarde, solo. Así estaba más tranquilo... y salí al jardín a caminar para distraerme-miró a Erik de reojo y sonrió ladino-. Y termine aquí, comiendo contigo, incomodo en el auto con estos utensilios que no funcionan...-Erik se rió y se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa coqueta bailaba en sus labios mientras mordía una papa frita.

-Hubieras traído tu billetera y comíamos en un restaurante, no planeaba tener compañía-dijo el polaco mientras sus dientes cortaban un pedazo de carne, se veía divertido con la situación. Después de todo, sacar a Charles de su zona de confort era muy entretenido. Charles le miro divertido y se puso ligeramente de costado, una sonrisa coqueta dibujada en sus labios. Le gustaba coquetear con Erik, quizás por que por más que lo sedujera una y otra vez no era un terreno asegurado. Siempre se podía experimentar.

-La próxima te invito a cenar yo, si quieres-le dijo, y vio como Erik le miraba, primero a los ojos y luego la boca. Él solo asentó la sonrisa y vio como una igual se dibujaba en los labios del mayor.

-¿Es una cita?-preguntó entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Charles dudo un momento, quería decir que si pero no estaba seguro de que Erik no se ofendiera por eso. Erik había dejado de sonreír para mirarle con curiosidad, al parecer estaba fascinado con la ligera incomodidad de Charles. Claro, el maldito amaba actuar como un alfa e incomodar a la gente. Charles ya había descubierto que Erik amaba verlo vulnerable. "Es lo que tu quieras", respondió mentalmente, mirando atento a Erik.

-Aunque claro, sea lo que sea... tendremos mejor vajilla-finalmente una risa retumbo en el auto, y Charles se le unió también, al ver que Erik se veía sumamente relajado. Adoraba cuando estaba así, tranquilo, disfrutando el momento. Siendo feliz.

-Eres un niño malcriado, Charles-Erik se llevo su lata de gaseosa a la boca, y la termino de un trago largo. Charles miraba atento el movimiento de la nuez de adán, mientras el liquido bajaba. Cuando termino dejo la lata enfrente, y moviendo sus manos esta se partió al medio y luego empezó a desfigurarse de a poco. El metal de la lata se estiraba y retorcía de a momentos, como si estuviera fundiéndose, hasta que finalmente formo un tenedor y un cuchillo, brillosos como el aluminio, y con una forma peculiar, con un mango con bordes retorcidos... algo artístico según Charles. Erik los hizo flotar lentamente, hasta que quedaron frente a Charles-. Espero que esto cumpla sus expectativas, señorito-dijo divertido. Charles le miró y sonrió, tomando ambos cubiertos y finalmente cortando una porción de carne que se llevo con gusto a la boca-No quiero que luego andes diciendo que te secuestre a nuestra primera cita y te hice comer comida asquerosa con unos cubiertos horribles

Ni bien tragó, el telepata sonrió, pensando que al parecer eso se había transformado en una improvisada cita, y con suerte pronto tendrían otra-Diré que fue perfecta...-su mano dejo el cuchillo a un lado luego de cortar varias porciones, y busco la mano de Erik para sujetarla y entrelazar sus dedos. Erik le sonreía, entre avergonzado y coqueto, ambos estaban experimentando con todo eso, que era nuevo y emocionante... y era imposible negar que causaba ansiedad, un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Ni bien sus ojos se conectaron, Charles supo una cosa. Si, desde el principio Erik le gusta, desde el principio supo que estaban predestinados, desde que se conocieron lo quiso a su lado y de a poco noto que era un ser maravilloso e inteligente con quien era agradable estar, y no tardo en encariñarse... pero ahora, ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo amaba. Lo amaba con cada latido de su corazón, y era algo que nunca podría dejar de hacer. Él amaría a Erik por toda la eternidad, pasara lo que pasara, le reconociera o no; ya nunca podría arrancarlo de su corazón. Erik estaría en su vida para siempre.

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado. Esta ultima parte me salio medía cursi, me parece. En el momento me pareció adorable que estén así juntitos pero mientras lo releía lo dudaba mucho XD Pero bueno, ojala a ustedes si les haya gustado.**

**Este fic tendrá más de 20 capítulos, espero que no se les vuelva denso ni muy largo. Díganme que les pareció, besitos :3**

_**-¡No puedo esperar unos días, estoy caliente ahora!-Erik estaba harto, ya odiaba tener celo cada cuatro meses... ¡Cada dos semanas era insoportable! Recién era el primer día y ya estaba lubricando, y casi había violado a Charles. Joder, ¿como iba a ser dentro de dos días? No quería volver a sentir esa necesidad insoportable de ser llenado, no quería quedarse encerrado dos días, sin entrenar. ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra, joder! No quería lidiar con sus hormonas justo ahora.**_

_**-No hay mucho más que hacer-aclaro Hank, intentando no pensar las palabras ajenas. Si Erik estaba caliente, sería tan fácil empujarlo contra la mesa de metal, bajar sus pantalones y jugar con su... "Deten tus pensamientos ahí, Hank".**_


	12. Desesperación Hormonal

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? A****quí traje un nuevo cap que espero que les guste. Como siempre, estoy nerviosa, por que no se como resultara u3u Pero espero que les guste. Gracias a los que comentaron, me animaron mucho, he tenido un bloqueo horrible, no he podido escribir ni una zona linea. Cosa que es rara, por que voy escribiendo lo que sale, y luego lo voy arreglando, rellenando y de más... pero ahora nada de nada. Así que ando frustrada, ojala se me pase. Quiero avanzar en esta historia u.u**

**En fin, enjoy!**

**DESESPERACIÓN HORMONAL**

Charles corría alrededor de la mansión, aún era temprano, al menos para los adolescentes que habitaban allí. Su reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, y el sol alumbraba gracilmente todo el lugar. Estaba tranquilo, relajado. Sabía que en un par de horas debería ir a entrenar con sus "alumnos", pero realmente disfrutaba sus horas solas, donde podía correr, sus pensamientos se ordenaban y realmente solo importaba un paso delante del otro. El deporte servía para calmar sus tensiones, él era un firme creyente de que debía tener tanto la mente como el cuerpo sano, así que realmente le había agarrado el gusto a entrenar.

En un pasado eso también le ayudaba a olvidar pensar. Si, era un hombre que disfrutaba de su libertad, disfrutaba de coquetear, disfruto de parejas esporádicas... pero siempre tuvo esa duda de si conocería a su omega o no, y nunca pudo disfrutar de entregarse por completo a una relación por esa razón. Ahora estaba en medio de esta "relación" a la que quería entregarse por completo, pero resultaba que su pareja era sumamente compleja. Correr en estos momentos le ayudaba a alejar las dudas de su mente, las dudas sobre si todo esto resultaría o no. Se suponía que si, estaban predestinados... pero Erik era tan particular, que nada estaba tallado en piedra.

Estaba girando en una de las esquinas de la mansión, cuando sintió una fuerza sumamente fuerte atraerle desde un costado. Aunque al principio intento mantener su posición, ni bien notó que era su reloj él que le jalaba, se dejo llevar y termino entre los brazos de un ansioso Erik. Oh, Erik le había atraído en medio del patio, al aire libre... en plena luz del día. Sonrió solo un momento antes de que esos labios comenzaran a besarle con mucha hambre, necesidad... lujuria. Charles no dudo en corresponder, abrazándole y atrayendolo a su cuerpo. Al parecer Erik estaba ansioso, por la forma en la que devoraba su boca, por la forma en la que presionaba su lengua y degustaba su interior...

Se apretó contra él, presionándole contra la pared y... oh, Erik estaba sumamente duro. Gimió de gusto al encontrarle así y se aparto un poco para sonreír-"Buen día", mi amigo...-le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, pero el magnético ni le respondió solo suspiro de placer y volvió a jalarle desde la ropa, demandante, para poder continuar con el beso.

Charles estaba algo sorprendido por tanta efusividad, tan repentina. Se froto un poco contra él, sintiendo su propia erección despertar. Este día prometía ser muy bueno. Erik sollozo de placer y abrió sus piernas, Charles no dudo en llevar su mano hacía el bulto que cubrían esos pantalones y le masajeo ligeramente. El omega vibro de gusto, y se arqueo, abriendo más las piernas y dejandole completa libertad al telepata. _"__Sigue, sigue... por favor Charles..."_

El pantalón se abrió solo, y la virilidad dio un salto, aun cubierto por los bóxer. Charles le lamió los labios con una sonrisa juguetona, pero Erik rápidamente busco chupar esa lengua, exigiéndole que la metiera dentro de su boca. El inglés estaba algo impresionado por la desesperación del mayor, pero no se hizo de rogar, le recorrió la boca, y su mano comenzó a acariciarle sobre el bóxer. Le fricciono ligeramente, comenzando a masturbarle a pesar de la tela. Le presiono un poco, le masajeo... jugo con la humedad del glande, que había hecho que el bóxer se pegara a su piel. Erik respiraba agitado, estaba sonrojado, y respondía al beso como podía. Charles se sorprendía de que pudiera estar teniendo todo el control. Erik parecía realmente entregado, ido por el placer, con la mente en blanca por el deseo... _"__Tócame.. tócame... dios... estoy ardiendo..."_

-Oh Dios...-finalmente la boca de Erik se aparto de la suya, el mayor se arqueo hacía atrás, sus manos arañaron a Charles y..._"__jodersiiiimidios"_... y se vino. El telepata parpadeo confundido. Eso había sido... sumamente rápido. Erik se había venido sin que le quitara los pantalones incluso. Charles parpadeo un par de veces, mientras miraba a su pareja intentar recuperar el aliento. Cuando los ojos de Erik chocaron con los suyos, y el magnético noto la mirada de sorpresa del menor se sonrojo por completo, y aparto a Charles. El telepata no alcanzo a decir nada, Erik se había girado y se había marchado tan rápido como pudo, tan rápido como llego.

Charles se quedo parado en medio del patio, sorprendido, confundido y jodidamente duro. ¿Que carajos había sido eso? Miro la carpa que formaban sus yogins, imposible de disimular su excitación. Se sintió algo patético, para variar. ¿Acaso eso significaba su vida con Erik? ¿Erecciones inconclusas? Suspiró, metiendo su mano en sus pantalones para acomodar su pene y que se disimule su bulto. Luego de eso comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia.

****CHERIK****

Hank se cubrió la nariz ligeramente, y cerró los ojos con algo de pesades. No necesitaba que le saludaran para saber quien era. El aroma aun era débil, pero él con sus sensibles sentidos ya lo había detectado. Dejo el microscopio a un lado, y se giró para mirar a un molesto Erik que entraba al laboratorio y se detenía enfrente suyo. Hank le evaluó con la mirada rápidamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado, y se notaba que estaba jodidamente molesto.

-Buen dia, Erik-saludo con cortesía, acomodándose los lentes. Intentaba respirar lo menos posible, después de todo le costaba controlar un poco sus instintos. Aún más cuando estaban a solas.

-No son para nada buenos-protestó, mirándole molesto. Hank suspiro ¿que acaso era su culpa que él estuviera en celo? Pero no dijo nada, después de todo Erik daba algo de miedo, a pesar de ser un omega, parecía un alfa completamente rudo y dominante. El magnético había desviado la mirada, tenía el rostro tenso... al parecer todo esto le molestaba. El científico suponía que debía ser molesto, pero no había mucho que hacer. Así era la naturaleza, a Erik le había tocado ser así. Imaginaba que tanto celo no era solo por las hormonas, sino por tener a Charles cerca, a su edad su cuerpo le pedía unirse con su pareja que estaba tan cerca-¿Ya lo sentiste, verdad?-Erik volvió a mirarle con una mirada completamente gélida, y Hank se sonrojo un poco pero asintió, bajando el rostro-No entiendo... acabo de tener un celo hace dos semanas... no puedo... ¿que es esto?-protesto Erik, poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro y empujando su cabello hacía atrás.

No entendía que carajos pasaba, esa mañana se había despertado caliente, de nuevo, y húmedo... y supo que era el inicio de un nuevo celo. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo ni contenerse, había estado yendo al laboratorio para pedirle alguna explicación al científico, y el aroma de Charles le había llegado.. oh, el delicioso aroma de Charles, mezclado con su transpiración. Había sido la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera olido en su vida, y no había podido contenerse, le había ido a buscar. Y dios, prácticamente le había violado, le había saltado encima. Se había venido en cuestión de segundos, como si fuera un jovencito precoz. ¡Dios! Volvió a cubrirse el rostro abatido, avergonzado. Aun recordaba los ojos de incredulidad de Charles cuando lo vio correrse tan rápido. ¡Que vergüenza, joder! Pero no había podido contenerse, el aroma del telepata le había llevado al delirio, y estaba jodidamente excitado y necesitado... y solo había querido correrse, para que luego Charles volviera a tocarle de nuevo y correrse de nuevo y... y luego ir a su cuarto y volver a iniciar, sentir a Charles tocarle en cada sector, y venirse una y otra y otra vez hasta que la cama solo sea un charco de semen. Hasta que su trasero solo escurra el semen de Ch...

¡Oh, joder! Se tiro el cabello con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa. Cuando miro a Hank vio que este se cubría la nariz tan disimuladamente como podía. Eso le jodió aun más, no quería apestar a zorra necesitada-¡¿Que carajos me esta pasando?!-exigió saber, y vio a Hank acomodarse en la silla, ordenar sus lentes, y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-Seguramente tu cuerpo aun esta depurando esa cantidad de hormonas que ingeriste, fueron tres años Erik-intento tranquilizar el científico, aunque a decir verdad necesitaba de algunos estudios para constatar eso. Pero era lo más normal a pensar, ya lo habían estudiado antes, Erik no era el primer caso de omegas que se sobredocificaba con eso, aunque Hank nunca vio a alguien que lo hiciera durante tanto tiempo. Oh, bueno excepto ese caso que estudio de la omega que se dosifico durante 23 meses. Si, luego había tenido un caos hormonal. Hank le miro, más allá de los celos recurrentes, Erik parecía completamente saludable-es normal que...

-¡Normal ni una mierda! ¡No puedo estar teniendo celos a cada rato!-protesto el magnético, y las cosas de metal vibraron ligeramente. Hank le miro molesto, no quería desastres en su laboratorio. Suspiro, levantándose y yendo a buscar una jeringa. Lo mejor sería estudiar esto, para ver si había alguna forma de frenarlo-Tienes que hacer algo, ¿no puedo tomar algo para que se detenga? ¡Es fastidioso!

-Déjame sacarte sangre, haré algunos estudios.-dijo, acercándose con la jeringa en mano hacía Erik, que le miro con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que pretendía conseguir-Erik-Hank intento ser tan comprensible como podía... por eso no quiso terminar medicina, liar con las personas a veces era complicado-Tienes suerte de que sea solo esto, podía haber afectado tu cuerpo, tus poderes.. ¡fueron tres años de hormonas! Prácticamente podríamos decir que tu cuerpo sufre de abstinencia hormonal, como si fueras un adicto ¿entiendes? Tiene que limpiarse, tres años no se eliminan tan rápidamente-Erik solo le miraba fastidiado mientras le escuchaba. Si, no era la respuesta que quería, pero Hank tenía que explicarle eso, esperando que le entendiera, de verdad. Extendió su mano, y automáticamente Erik le entrego su brazo. El científico limpio la zona de su antebrazo con una gasa y luego le dio unos golpesitos, antes de, sin mucho preámbulo clavarle la aguja. Erik ni siquiera se inmuto, durante su niñez tuvo que acostumbrarse a que experimentaran de muchísimas formas... que le sacaran sangre era lo más normal y tranquilo-Estudiare tu sangre, veré si podemos hacer algo... pero llevara unos días, tengo que ver que com...

-¡No puedo esperar unos días, estoy caliente ahora!-Erik estaba harto, ya odiaba tener celo cada cuatro meses... ¡Cada dos semanas era insoportable! Recién era el primer día y ya estaba lubricando, y casi había violado a Charles. Joder, ¿como iba a ser dentro de dos días? No quería volver a sentir esa necesidad insoportable de ser llenado, no quería quedarse encerrado dos días, sin entrenar. ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra, joder! No quería lidiar con sus hormonas justo ahora.

-No hay mucho más que hacer-aclaro Hank, intentando no pensar las palabras ajenas. Si Erik estaba caliente, sería tan fácil empujarlo contra la mesa de metal, bajar sus pantalones y... _"__Deten tus pensamientos ahí, Hank"_. El científico dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la voz de Charles en su cabeza. Se sonrojó aunque el profesor no estaba ni en la misma habitación, y termino de sacar la sangre de Erik y se aparto sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. "_Perdon_" dijo mentalmente, y solo obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta. Joder, joder, joder... El profesor Xavier iba a matarle. Se giro para guardar la muestra de sangre, mientras pensaba como iba a hacerle frente.

-Dame más inhibidores entonces-las palabras de Erik le interrumpieron y se giro a mirarle. Frunció el ceño, dudoso, pero luego negó con la cabeza. No, eso no era buena idea.

-Se pasara más rápido si no los tomas...-intento explicarle, pero ya debería haber entendido que razonar con el terco Erik Lehnsherr no era posible. Solo se gano una mirada de fastidio y un bufido. Hank se recordó que debía tener paciencia, principalmente por que Charles andaba cerca.

-No me importa, los necesito Hank... es insoportable...-escucho la voz de ruego de Erik y decidió que lo mejor era aflojar. Después de todo, realmente debía ser insoportable si le estaba rogando por un par de pastillas. Volvió a mirar a Erik, que se estaba masajeando las sien y finalmente suspiro y asintió. Fue a buscar algunos inhibidores, sabía que había dejado algunos en algún lado. La vez que mando a Raven a comprarlos había pedido varios, aunque luego solo le dio algunos a Erik, los otros los tenía pensados para experimentar. Hurgo en algunos cajones y extrajo una tirita. La corto, dejando solo dos pastillas.

-Te daré solo dos, tómalos día de por medio-ni bien termino la frase se giró a mirarle con seriedad. Quería que se lo tomara en serio. Al parecer Erik no había respondido nada por que estaba sorprendido, esperando que fuera una broma. Pero ni bien vio que realmente le daba dos pastillas, se vio molesto de nuevo-Hazme caso Erik...-advirtió el científico.

-¿Dos? ¡Estas loco!-Erik había comenzado a verse ligeramente colérico. Hank le dejo las pastillas en las manos, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Por más que Erik le estuviera fulminando con la mirada-¡No puedes darme solo dos! ¡No me harán nada!-las cosas de metal volvieron a temblar ligeramente, pero Hank solo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. No podía ceder. Bajo el rostro para no mirarle.

-No, te calmaran lo suficiente...-aclaro, pero solo escucho un bufido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta tenía la mano de Erik sujetando su guardapolvo con fuerza. Hank abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había esperado que Erik se pusiera violento. Le miro sorprendido, pero solo se encontró con los ojos afligidos de Erik, nunca espero verlo así. Lo sintió quejarse, y luego se le había apoyado, la frente de Erik estaba apoyada en su hombro y Hank pudo sentir más de cerca su aroma. Mierda, mierda, mierda...que Charles no anduviera cerca si no iba a matarlo si descubría que el aroma de Erik le estaba gustando, gustando mucho.

-Tu no entiendes Hank, no sabes lo que es ser esto, lo horrible que es... estar tan caliente, necesitado... es tan horrible...-Hank cerro los ojos con pesadez. No, no quería pensarlo, no quería imaginarlo. No quería olerlo. Su mano voló a la cintura de Erik, aunque no supo bien si para apartarlo o para acercarlo.. pero antes de decidirse escucho un nuevo gruñido en su mente "_Contrólate Hank._". Era obvio que esa voz se esforzaba por sonar tranquilizadora, pero de todas formas sonaba sumamente amenazante. Como pudo el científico empezó a alejar un poco a Erik, no le apetecía que su cerebro fuera asfixiado por una fuerza externa. Cuando le aparto, le escucho bufar y negar con la cabeza. De pronto Erik se había apartado solo, como arrepentido y molesto consigo mismo.-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es humillante...

-Es solo la naturaleza, Erik, es normal-dijo para que no se sintiera afligido, aunque no quiso mirarle. No quería que notara que se había sonrojado un poco...

-Es horrible. Si hubiera una forma, cualquiera, de ser un alfa...-Erik bufo, miro las pastillas en su mano y le miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Solo me darás dos, verdad?-Hank aun sin mirarle asintió, y sintió al hombre bufar, antes de que todo temblara. Erik gruño, y la puerta de metal se abrió sola, antes de que el magnético se fuera colérico hacía afuera. Cuando salio, echando fuego, la puerta se cerro innecesariamente fuerte y Hank se quejo ante el estridente sonido. Bueno, por lo menos Erik no le había pegado, y Charles no le había aniquilado el cerebro.

****CHERIK****

Charles ni bien escucho a Erik irse del laboratorio dejo en paz la mente del científico. Había estado caminando hacía el baño cuando le llegaron las proyecciones coléricas de Erik. Había comenzado a caminar más despacio, olvidándose del asunto que tenía que atender en la ducha y prefirió escuchar la conversación ajena. ¿Así que eso era lo que había pasado? ¿Erik había entrado de nuevo en celo y por eso..? Charles sonrió al percatarse de que su aroma había hecho que Erik se descontrolara y se corriera tan sumamente rápido. Oh, si hubiera notado que era un celo le hubiera continuado acariciando al instante. Había sido un tonto... pero es que no había podido olerlo, quizás por que aún era muy débil.

Estaba atento a las palabras de Hank, a sus pensamientos. Prefería leer la mente del científico, ya había aprendido que leer la de Erik no siempre era buena idea, más si estaba en celo. De pronto sintió la descarga del científico al escuchar que el judío estaba caliente. Sintió su sangre hervir... Hank realmente estaba imaginándose follar a su omega. ¡Follarse a su omega! Tuvo la fuerte necesidad de ir al laboratorio y golpearle, ¿por que carajos estaba pensando así sobre Erik? Estuvo tentado a asfixiar su mente, pero respiro hondo para controlarse. No pudo evitar mandarle una advertencia mental, no quería que siguiera imaginando eso. Nadie debería pensar así sobre Erik, nadie debía imaginarse su trasero, o como debía follarlo. La advertencia fue sumamente fuerte, no pudo evitarlo. Estaba sumamente jodido. Noto el miedo de Hank al instante, y como el chico desechaba cualquier pensamiento...

Sabía que Hank aun era joven, y hormonal... pero él no podía controlarse, no le agradaba para nada. Su mente volvió a gritar cuando vio a Erik recargarse en Hank. Dios, debería entrar allí, sacar a su omega y llevárselo a su habitación... y follarlo, follarlo tan duro que no volvería a tocar a otro hombre en toda su vida. Si, eso debería hacer. La sangre le hervía, y noto que la vena de su garganta se estaba marcando por la tensión de su cuerpo. Respiro hondo, mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Hank sobre controlarse, sobre apartar su mano de la cadera. La mente de Charles volvió a gritar al saber que Hank le estaba tocando también, le mando una nueva advertencia, y noto como el científico lo aparto al instante.

Charles estaba jodidamente molesto. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cabreado, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Estaba completamente celoso, estaba sumamente molesto... sabía que debía calmarse. Suspiro de alivio cuando noto que Erik se marchaba, y se contuvo para no ir detrás de él y follarle. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que tener paciencia... respiro hondo varias veces, mientras comenzaba a caminar rígido hacía el baño. Si, necesitaba una ducha, para distraerse, para sacarse la bronca. Estaba tan celoso, tan tenso... quería sumergirse un rato en agua y relajarse. Sabía que no podía hacer más que eso, cuando volviera a mirar a Erik de frente tenía que estar tranquilo para no hacerle una marca en medio del cuello.

Pero antes decidió meterse al laboratorio de Hank, el chico aun estaba pensando incoherencias por el aroma que había invadido su santuario. Por más que intentara contenerse sus instintos bajos le hacían sentirse caliente. El chico abrió grande sus celestes ojos al ver a Charles entrar, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza-Charles, de verdad lo sien...

-Hank, te juro que si vuelves a pensar en tocar a Erik de alguna forma inapropiada aplastare tu cerebro hasta que no seas capas ni de ir al baño por tu propia cuenta-le gruño, aun molesto de solo recordar que Hank realmente había pensado en bajarle los pantalones a Erik y jugar con ese terreno que él aun ni había podido explorar. Los ojos azules se veían intimidantes y Hank trago saliva nervioso antes de asentir. No quería mirarle, últimamente cada vez que se encontraba con Charles era un momento incomo...-¡Y deja de pensar que habernos visto ese día es como haber encontrado a tus padres en pleno acto, por favor, Hank!-Charles le miro con pena y molestia al mismo tiempo, para ser tan listo Hank tenía algunos pensamientos idiotas.

-Pero es que tu y Erik son como los padres en est...

-No tuviste recato en pensar en manosear a uno de tus padres hace un momento-dijo en un murmullo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos. Hank se encogió un poco, y su pálido rostro tomo un tono bordos. Charles suspiro, al notar los pensamientos de pena que embriagaron al chico, pero decidió que ya que no iba a golpearle, y aun estaba enojado, iba a torturarle un poco más-. Aparte, no sé que te sorprende tanto... tu madre es una omega, debe tener celos cada cuatro meses y seguro te padre le hace mucho más de lo que llegaste a ver. Incluso más de lo que pensabas hacerle a mi omega hace un momento...-Charles arrugo la nariz al ver las imágenes que comenzaban a crearse en la cabeza del menor.

-¡Oh, Charles, no debiste decirme eso!-dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Charles le sonrió con algo de maldad, la mente de Hank no dejaba de pensar en cosas inadecuadas sobre sus padres y eso le revolvía el estomago. No era tonto, sabía que sus padres debían hacerlo, ¡pero no quería imaginarlo!-Agsh, Charles por favor solo...-el telepata suspiro, después de todo era un ser compasivo y tampoco disfrutaba de sus proyecciones.

Se llevo la mano a la frente y tranquilizo la mente ajena, y luego rodó los ojos al ver la cara de alivio-Solo no vuelvas... no vuelvas a pensar algo así de Erik-le gruño, antes de girarse para marcharse de ese lugar.

Una vez que se quedo solo el científico se levanto, y camino hacía un mueble, buscando un perfume y echándolo para tapar el aroma del omega. Realmente no quería olfatearle y volver a pensar alguna tontera, Charles había sido amable, cualquier otro alfa le habría pulverizado. Luego camino hacía la mesa y miro la muestra se sangre que Erik le había dado. Al instante miro la muestra de sangre con la que había estado trabajando, la muestra de Raven. Frunció el ceño mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Aun recordaba las palabras de Erik "Si hubiera una forma, cualquiera, de ser un alfa...". Hank parpadeo, buscando rápidamente otro microscopio para poder estudiar la sangre del omega. De pronto su mente se había llenado de ecuaciones químicas, y posibles combinaciones.

Lo que había dicho Erik había despertado un sin fin de pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Y que tal si sí se podía? Esa inyección que estaba trabajando para Raven y para él... ¿podría ser..?

****CHERIK****

Mientras tanto, Charles subió hacía el baño donde había una tina, y la preparo. Cuando se sumergió en el agua tibia suspiro de placer. Se quedo allí, en silencio, calmando sus pensamientos, sus emociones. Tenía que ser paciente, lo sabía. Realmente le había molestado pensar en Erik siendo tocado por alguien más, él no era celoso, pero con Erik todo era distinto. Aún más cuando todavía no podía marcarlos como suyo...

Se hundió en la tina casi hasta sus labios, su mano bajo suavemente hacía su virilidad, y comenzó a acariciarla mientras su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de su pareja, lujurioso, entregado; su interior lubricado y tibio. Gruño de gusto, dejándose llevar por la fantasía, acariciándose para poder calmar el deseo que le daba saber a Erik en celo y las ganas de poseerlo. Salio casi veinte minutos después, con su humor simpático de siempre, relajado, aliviado. Tenía que seguir pensando en positivo, su omega se había vuelto loco por su aroma. Sonrió de gusto, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Ese día iba a ser largo, tenía que ir a entrenar con los chicos.

****CHERIK****

Al día siguiente, luego del entrenamiento Erik y Charles se juntaron a jugar al ajedrez. Erik estaba con los inhibidores, así que su aroma casi ni se notaba, y él estaba bastante tranquilo. Ese día había sido muy fructífero durante el entrenamiento y ahora estaban relajados. Habían mantenido una charla amena, mientras bebían vino. Acomodaron las piezas con tranquilidad, mientras hablaban de los entrenamientos y como iban avanzando los muchachos. Ambos disfrutaban de esas conversaciones, de los avances en las mutaciones, en las posibilidades... era un tema que a ambos les apasionaba.

Luego de media hora, Erik se mordió el labio, sabía que debería estar mirando atentamente el tablero, pero cada tanto sus ojos se desviaban a Charles, quien si miraba concentrado el juego. El telepata tenía una atractiva expresión de concentración, y Erik no podía dejar de mirar esos labios demasiado rojos. Tenía ganas de besarlo. Desde hace unos momentos el aroma del inglés estaba llegandole, y le resultaba delicioso. Sentía la boca aguada, y podía presentir que sus inhibidores estaban dejando de hacer efecto. Y Hank no querría darle más. Charles alzo sus ojos azules y le miro, dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y carraspeo-Es tu turno, Erik.-susurro y la mirada celeste finalmente bajo al tablero. ¿Qué..? ¿Que había movido? Miro atento las fichas, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Ese alfil había estado siempre ahí? ¿O acaso el caballo era el que...? No, no, definitivamente el alfil no estaba antes allí. Miro su propio caballo, y sin pensarlo demasiado lo movió, quito el alfil de Charles, y coloco su caballo un casillero más adelante. Bien, el alfil ya no era una amenaza. Cuando se volvió a recostar en el sofá, noto la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Charles, y como el ingles se inclinaba a mover su caballo, haciéndole jaque... ¿jaque mate?

Parpadeo desconcertado, mirando rápidamente las fichas, intentando encontrar una salida, no podía ser jaque mate, no podía. Respiro profundo, para calmarse, para pensar... ni bien el aire ingreso a sus pulmones, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Que delicioso aroma... tan fuerte y masculino. Disimuladamente llevo su mano a su nariz y volteo el rostro, intentando ignorar como su sangre viajaba hacía su miembro y su entrada se mojaba un poco.

-Felicidades, Charles, excelente partida-dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería mirarle, no quería hacerlo por que querría besar esos labios rojos, quería comer esa boca que besaba tan bien. Querría...

-Mi amigo, siento contradecirte, pero aun tienes movimientos posibles-Erik finalmente abrió sus ojos y miro las piezas, intentando concentrarse. No, no tenía como matar al caballo, ni tampoco podía mover a su rey por que la torre lo amenazaba, y del otro lado el otro alfil también... lo único que podía mover era un jodido peón que... Un jodido peón que si lo movía bloqueaba el caballo de Charles. Chasqueo la lengua y efectuó el movimiento, pero luego detuvo a Charles cuando estaba por mover la suya.

-No, realmente no puedo concentrarme. Detengamos el partido aquí y.. mañana por la noche lo seguimos-dijo, se levanto, tomando el abrigo que había dejado prolijamente doblado en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Charles no quitaba sus ojos de encima del hombre, y se llevo la mano a la boca, acariciando con su nudillo sus labios.

-¿Te sientes indispuesto, Erik?-pregunto con un tono suave. El aroma de su amigo le estaba llegando, desde hacía un rato había notado que ese aroma se notaba cada vez más y más. El mayor se giro a mirarle y alzo una ceja, al parecer molesto con la pregunta. Charles carraspeo-Yo tampoco puedo concentrarme si te soy sincero, mi amigo-Charles tomo su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo, bajo la atenta mirada de Erik.

-¿Y a ti que te desconcentra, Charles?-Erik había dejado el abrigo a un lado y se había cruzado de brazos mirando desafiante a su compañero. Esto era un ligero dejavu de la vez que Charles le beso por primera vez. Vio al telepata sonreír y bajar la mirada algo nervioso, aunque luego volvió a retomar la compostura.

-Obviamente tu, mi amigo-el telepata sabía que se la estaba jugando en grande. Pero si no empezaba a presionar, la cosa entre ellos marcharía lentamente. La guerra se aproximaba y nadie sabía lo que podía pasar, y nada garantizaba que Erik se quedara con él luego de cumplir su objetivo. Él tenía que darle una razón a Erik para quedarse, algo más fuerte que la causa mutante. Vio a Erik apretar su mandíbula y sus ojos arder en llamas, pero decidió arriesgarse-Tu aroma ha invadido toda la habitación, y es exquisito... y embriagante-Charles dejo la copa a un lado y miro atentamente a Erik, que ahora también apretaba los puños. El ingles le estudio con la mirada, su corazón latía rápido... Erik siempre tenía ese efecto en él: ponerle tan nervioso como nadie más lo hacía.

Erik le fulmino con la mirada, no le gradaba que Charles hablara de su aroma, odiaba saberse un omega-Mejor cállate, Charles-dijo ronco Erik, girándose para marcharse, sabiendo que debía irse si no quería pelear con el telepata. Pero cuando llego a la puerta se giro-¿Te crees, Charles, que por que alagues mi aroma me comportare como uno de esos tontos omegas que se abren de piernas para que les atiendan? ¿En serio crees que soy así, Charles?-Le miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y apretó los labios al ver a Charles sonreír y bajar la mirada. ¿En serio pensaba eso? De pronto se le lleno de angustia el corazón, debía macharse de allí, por lo menos hasta que sus hormonas se calmaran. Volvió a girarse para irse, pero cuando estaba caminando se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Charles.

-Se que no eres así, Erik. Ni me interesa que lo seas...-Charles dejo la copa a un lado, y se levanto. Miro a Erik desde su lugar, y le sonrió con calma-No es solo tu aroma lo que me llama, es que eres un hombre asombroso.-dijo, y se acero lentamente unos pasos. Erik le miraba estudiandole, aunque aun se veía molesto. Charles llego hasta quedar frente suyo, y se mordió el labio inferior-Y olerte así... solo es un plus... tengo tantos deseos por atenderte, Erik...

-No vas a follarme, Charles-dijo con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos. Charles había usado un tono de necesidad que había hecho que su interior se estremeciera de gusto, y él se humedeciera un poco.

-No quiero hacerlo, Erik...-aprovecho que Erik no le miraba y termino de acercarse, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia. Cuando los ojos celestes se abrieron, estaban frente a frente, sus narices casi se rozaban. Charles aun mantenía su expresión de relajación, de calma. Suspiro contra los delgados labios ajenos y aspiro muy suavemente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenen de ese aroma tan afrodisíaco-Solo déjame calmarte... Déjame atenderte...-la lengua del telepata salio a lamer con delicadez la boca ajena, y sintió a Erik suspira y temblar ligeramente. Pero no se movió, se había mantenido en su lugar.

-¿Que pretendes?-pregunto, aun desconfiado, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Charles le sonrió y volvió a delinear sus labios con la lengua, mientras lentamente su mano se apoderaba de la nuca ajena para acercarle. Con Erik tenía que ir con calma, para que no se le escapara de las manos. Le tironeo el cabello de la nuca con suavidad, y sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al sentir que Erik gemía bajito.

-Darte placer-aseguro, y unió sus bocas en un beso ansioso, que calmo un poco sus ganas de tirarse encima de Erik. El omega gimió de gusto, pegándose a Charles cuando sintió que el menor sujetaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos. No sabía si dejarse arrastrar o no, Charles hasta ahora había demostrado ser completamente confiable ¿debía confiar sobre esto también? No sabía la respuesta, pero ya no aguantaba más... no cuando Charles le besaba de esa forma tan deliciosa, apoderándose de su boca por completo. Sus manos volaron al cabello ajeno, atrayendolo desde la nuca, acariciando el suave pelo oscuro. Charles le ronroneo en respuesta, mientras las manos del telepata acariciaban su espalda, desacomodaron un poco su camisa, para tocar esa piel caliente directamente. Erik gimió y se arqueo hacía atrás, cortando el beso y estirando su cuello.

Charles no fue lento, enterró su nariz en su cuello, para poder olfatearle. Lamió con suavidad la caliente piel, que sabía mucho mejor de lo que olía. Erik era tan delicioso. Los gemidos del omega llenaron sus oídos. El magnético se estaba derritiendo al sentir a Charles besando su cuello, con pasión, con posesión. Su respiración se había agitado y su pene se había endurecido casi por completo, presionándose contra su pantalón. Charles le hacía sentir mas necesitado aun, pero era tan sumamente placentero. Sus piernas parecían querer flaquear, mientras sentía como su yugular parecía querer ser succionada por el menor.

El magnético dio unos pasos atrás, tambaleante, realmente sentía que iba a flaquear. Su entrada había comenzado a lubricar, y lo único que realmente quería hacer era abrirse de piernas y dejar que Charles le follara. Pero claro, eso no estaba en sus planes. Finalmente, tanteando, se choco con una pequeña pero alta mesa circular, donde había un velador. Se acomodo, apoyándose en esta, y clavando sus manos contra el mármol del mueble. Sus dedos crispaban, mientras el se mantenía con el cuello extendido y los ojos firmemente cerrados. Charles había empezado a decender con sus besos, llegando hasta el cuello de su remera, lamiendo a su alrededor, haciendo que ante el mínimo contacto con esa húmeda lengua su piel se erice de gusto.

Tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir. Tenía que contenerse para no sentarse en la mesa y abrir sus piernas por completo, quería rogarle por que le folle. Pero no, él no era una zorra omega. Gimoteo al sentir la nariz de Charles olfatear sobre sus pectorales, le tironeo el cabello a forma de regaño-No olfatees...-protesto, y Charles solo emitió un sonido de aceptación, luego continuo bajando. Su remera fue levantada por las blancas manos del inglés, y Erik solo pudo tensar su cuerpo.

El telepata se deleito acariciando esos abdominales, el cuerpo de Erik era exquisito, tan masculino y marcado. Tan... alfa. Había comenzado a inclinarse, cada vez más, hasta que termino casi arrodillado. Su lengua comenzó a delinear los marcados abdominales, se enterró en el ombligo, de Erik y jadeo de gusto al sentir al omega arquearse, gemir. Un bulto choco contra su garganta... Oh, Erik estaba jodidamente duro. Siguió jugando con su ombligo, mordisqueando la suave piel, pasando su lengua por los rizos cobrizos. Termino de arrodillarse, haciéndose lugar entre las piernas de Erik, le desabotono el pantalón con lentitud, y sitio la bragueta bajarse sola... su pareja estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa. Charles no tuvo vergüenza de enterrar su nariz contra el bulto ajeno, aspiro sobre la tela del boxer, sintiendo ese exquisito aroma. La virilidad de Erik estaba durisima, hinchada... con solo bajar un poco el boxer esa erección se libero de un salto. Termino de quitarle la ropa en rápidos movimientos y se aparto lo suficiente para mirarle. Erik tenía una virilidad... inmensa. El telepata se lamió los labios, ansioso. Su garganta se había hecho agua, y solo quería tener ese pene atorado en la garganta. Era una hermosa verga, circuncidada, con el glande sonrojado e hinchado, las venas marcadas. Era el pene más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, el pene de un jodido alfa... pero no, era el pene de su pareja, de su omega, que seguramente estaba empapado en su entrada, y seguramente dejaría un charco de lubricación sobre el marmol. Dios, su exquisito y exótico omega, tan viril, tan masculino y poderoso.

Charles no podía contenerse, se sentía él como el omega hambriento por ser llenado. Quería tener esa virilidad ocupando toda su boca, pero también quería enterrar sus dedos en la viciosa entrada de su pareja. Quería follarle el culo con los dedos, mientras se la mamaba. Acalorado se quito la camisa por sobre la cabeza, y luego saco su rojiza lengua y lamió toda la extensión de ese pene, disfrutando del sabor salado..

-Oh dios...-Erik volvía arquearse, y sus manos se apretaban más contra la mesa, sus nudillos completamente blancos de tanta presión que hacía. No podía abrir los ojos, no al sentir tanto placer, no al sentirse tan necesitado. Sus piernas se habían abierto sin reservas, dejando que el menor se acomode entre ellas, dejandole a Charles completo acceso a su sexo. Tembló entero, soltó un jadeo entrecortado, al sentir la cálida boca de Charles rodear su virilidad-D-dios... oh mi dios... es tan cálido...-su mano voló al cabello del menor, para tironearselo suavemente, para empujarle con sutileza, queriendo que esa boca lo tragara por completo. Se obligo a abrir los ojos, como pudo, y casi se viene ante la imagen que tenía enfrente: Charles, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Las pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y la boca roja besaba su pene como si fuera un delicioso manjar. Sus ojos eran un océano de lujuria, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Erik apenas podía mantener sus parpados abiertos, pero lo hacía para tampoco despegar sus ojos de los de Charles. Sentía su rostro acalorado, y su boca hecha agua, prácticamente podía babear de placer. Charles, el jodido Charles Xavier se la estaba mamando. Sintió el ronroneo de placer que daba el alfa mientras su boca avanzaba hasta tragarse casi por completo su virilidad. Erik gimió, y no pudo evitar embestir contra su boca, haciendo que su pene raspara contra la garganta ajena. "_Tragatela entera... oh si..._"

Charles se aparto, tosiendo, pero al instante sonrió... sonrió de una manera que debía ser pecado, y se relamió los labios con ansiedad. Segundos después esa boca volvía a rodearle, y moverse sobre su verga con suma maestría-Oh Charles... eres...-_"__eres genial, Charles... si... si... estoy tan necesitado..._". El telepata se bajo la bragueta, sin aguantarse, Erik parecía una película porno en su cabeza con todos los gemidos y palabras necesitas que estaba soltando en su cabeza. El telepata mientras se la mamaba, acariciaba su verga que estaba tan dura y húmeda, tan jodidamente erecta. Gemía de gusto, sintiendo como se atragantaba con ese pedazo de carne. Jadeo cuando sintió a Erik empujar más, y sintió ese par de duras bolas chocar contra su mentón, Oh dios, tenía la boca completamente llena. Y estaba en el piso, arrodillado... sumiso como un omega. Dios, se sentía tan morboso allí, atragantado con esa enorme verga en su boca, con él pene jodidamente duro... con el aroma de la entrada de Erik que ya lubricaba. _"__Oh Charles... pareces mi zorra allí... te ves tan jodidamente... puta... grr... ohdiosdiosdios"_. Quizás Erik no era un alfa, pero los tenía jodidamente bien estudiados. Charles nunca pensó que le gustara que le hablaran sucio, pero con Erik todo parecía gustarle-¿Te gusta, Charles?-pregunto Erik con una voz roca. Al parecer estaba muy animado al tener el control. No podía sacar sus ojos de lo vicioso que se veía Charles chupándosela entera y manoseándose la verga como un poseso.

El telepata se aparto un poco, y se inclino para mordisquear suavemente sus testículos-Me encanta Erik... la tienes jodidamente grande amigo... ¿te gusta a ti?-pregunto travieso, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente hacía el trasero de Erik, hacía esa entrada que estaba empapada. La acaricio suavemente, sintiéndola tan necesita... oh, Erik le llamaba zorra a él, pero estaba escurriendo por el culo, rogando atención. Ese orificio rogaba por atención. Sintió una suave patada y un gruñido-No jodas con eso, Charles-le dijo la voz ronca del omega. El telepata se sintió ligeramente frustrado, pero sonrió de todas formas. Iba a volver loco de placer a Erik, iba a hacer que le gustara tanto que volvería rogando.

-Termina para mi, Erik... termina en mi boca...-su voz era un ronroneo sensual, erótico, Erik jadeo de gusto y cerro los ojos cuando sintió esa boca volver a tragarse su virilidad. Sus piernas temblaron de gusto, y empujo su pelvis, comenzando a follarse la boca de Charles. Su respiración era completamente irregular, sentía esa cálida lengua jugar contra su pene, lamer sus venas... Charles gemía mientras se la chupaba era tan... "_OhdiosmidiossisisisisigueCharles... Mi dios... siiii_"... Antes de poder contenerse, sin poder advertir si quiera su cuerpo vibro, se tenso entero sintiendo como sus testículos estallaban en éxtasis, enviando una oleada de placer por cada célula de su cuerpo. Se le escapo un gemido ahogado, mientras sentía su pene palpitar contra la cálida boca de Charles, comenzando a llenarle de semen esa viciosa y pervertida boca, tan roja...

El telepata gimió de gusto, y acelero sus movimientos sobre su pene. Sentía la semilla de Erik llenarle la boca, sentía como su sabor masculino bajaba por su garganta. Esa cálida leche terminaba en su estomago, haciéndole ronronear de placer. Quería chupársela diario... De a poco se aparto, relamiéndose los labios, jugando con los restos de su simiente. Se arqueo hacía atrás para seguir acariciándose, pero no duro mucho... al instante tenía a Erik encima, empujándole contra el piso, besandole con completa pasión, presionándose tanto como podía.

El magnético sentía su sabor en la boca ajena, y se sentía tan morboso... su mano bajo a la virilidad de Charles y comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza. Apretaba su glande, rozaba los testículos tensos con sus largos dedos... Su boca no dejaba de besar apasionadamente al alfa, su mano se movía errática. Lo sintió tensarse debajo de él, sintió un jadeo ahogado contra su boca. Los dientes de Charles mordieron con fuerza su boca, y su mano pronto se vio embarrada por esa simiente. Chorros salieron como locos, con ese liquido espeso e hirviente... tan abundante. Se había olvidado de que tan abundante se venía un alfa. No dejo de tocarle mientras el telepata tenía su agitado y acalorado orgasmo, y más chorros siguieron saliendo, bañándolo con el semen blanco de Charles.

El telepata se alejo del beso agitado, para poder tomar aire. Diooos, ese orgasmo había sido... tan genial. Exquisito. No podía calmar su respiración, su corazón latía como loco. Erik finalmente le había dejado de tocar... y Charles supo que tenía el nudo, si... había estado jodidamente excitado. Abrió los ojos como pudo, apenas, y noto que Erik le estudiaba con la mirada. Vio como el mayor se inclinaba a olfatear su cuello, y él se estiro, dejándose hacer, dejando que Erik se familiarice. La nariz ajena comenzó a resbalar por su cuerpo, Erik iba descendiendo lentamente, aspirando todo el aroma que Charles emitía.

De a poco el ingles se sentía más calmado y se dejaba explorar, con una inconsciente ilusión de ser reconocido. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando la lengua de Erik lamió por encima de su ombligo. Se irguió un poco para mirar al polaco, que estaba casi en cuatro (viéndose tan jodidamente genial...) lamiendo con su puntiaguda lengua los rastros de semen. Erik estaba ronroneando de gusto, y Charles sentía que su pene volvía a despertar un poco ante la erótica imagen. Sintió la mano de Erik juntar los restos de su semen y vio como el magnético se sentaba sobre sus talones, y lamí sus dedos empapados en la simiente del alfa. Charles de pronto pensó que estaba alucinando, pero Erik estaba allí... comportándose jodidamente sensual. El polaco mantenía los ojos cerrados, casi como en trance... muy concentrado en su tarea...

Lo escucho rugir y lo vio tirarse hacía atrás, terminando acostado en el piso, con su enorme pene duro, y su entrada escurriendo aún. Charles no podía quitar los ojos de encima, vio como Erik alzaba un poco una de sus piernas y de a poco uno de sus dedos (uno de esos dedos embarrado con su blanca simiente...) empezó a jugar con su entrada, con sus líquidos-Ohh...-un gemido de gusto embargo la biblioteca cuando el polaco comenzó a meterse dos dedos lentamente. Charles no podía quitar sus ojos de esa cara de placer... "_Dios... que delicioso... estoy tan necesitado... necesito tanto que... ohhh, tener algo duro..._" vio como el magnético se retorcía, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez dentro suyo, follandose con ellos, gimiendo y arqueándose de placer. Con la otra mano había comenzando a masturbarse. Charles se sentía un jodido voyerista, allí semi acostado en el piso, mirando a su pareja en una cesión de... ¿masturbación?

Los labios de Erik estaban hinchados, y se veía tan jodidamente delicioso. ¿Por que carajos Erik se estaba masturbando si él estaba allí, jodidamente caliente y tan deseoso de hacerlo suyo? Charles tenía la garganta seca, su mirada se alternaba del trasero que se tragaba gustoso esos dedos, al rostro de Erik que gemía o se mordía los labios, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento. _"__Oh... necesito que me follen... estoy tan caliente... quiero algo más duro... más... más... grande..."_. Charles gruño al ver a Erik agregar otro dedo, el hombre estaba sollozando en su cabeza de pura necesidad.

Charles finalmente reacciono y se levanto, gateo hacía Erik y se relamió los labios al verlo tan delicioso y necesitado y oliendo tan rico. Pero por experiencia sabía que si era muy audaz iba a asustarlo, no pudo evitar rugir y vio a Erik abrir los ojos y mirarle con su mirada vidriosa. Lo vio parpadear, al parecer saliendo del trance, y de pronto lo noto nervioso. Coloco rápidamente una mano en su cintura y negó con la cabeza-Calma calma... es normal Erik... estas en celo, calma mi amor...-vio al magnético tragar saliva, y como cerraba los ojos con gusto al sentir que la mano de Charles comenzaba a masturbarle también.

-N-no..-"_No soy una zorra Charles... no te atrevas a..._"

-Tranquilo, solo quiero darte placer ¿recuerdas? No pienses tanto Erik, disfruta de tu celo... ¿no es delicioso?-Escucho un suave gemido de gusto y acelero el movimiento, finalmente su mano remplazo a la de Erik, masturbandole. El polaco comenzó a chupar sus dedos con necesidad, mientras movía sus caderas queriendo penetrarse más profundo y que Charles acelerara la masturbación "_oh, si, si... es delicioso... pero estoy tan..._"-Shhh... no te desesperes Erik.. disfruta... ¿Sientes tus dedos dentro de ti? ¿Te están abriendo verdad?-Erik gimió y asintió intentando meterse los dedos más profundo, se sentía sumamente excitado... quería sentir las manos de Charles recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sentía los ojos de Charles devorarle, nunca se había sentido tan deseado en toda su vida... y era tan placentero, sentirse tan atractivo, lo suficientemente deseable para que Charles le mirara con sus ojos casi completamente oscurecidos. Saber que Charles le deseaba parecía multiplicar su placer, le daba un fuerte calor en el estomago, un cosquilleo en el pecho. La mano que había dejado su pene se apretó contra su boca para acallar los gemidos que querían inundar la sala. Charles le miro un momento a los ojos, antes de que esa mirada azul volviera a bajar a su parte intima. Erik sintió que esa mano se aceleraba sobre su pene y se arqueo de gusto... sintió la otra mano de Charles ir a tomar la suya y apartarla de su boca-Déjame escucharte...-dijo la voz ronca del profesor, y al instante un hambriento gemido inundo la sala.

Charles llevo su mano a su virilidad, que estaba sumamente endurecida. Joder, tenía a su omega allí... metiéndose los dedos, escurriendo por su culo, en pleno celo. Costaba controlarse para no follarle... su mano se movió al mismo ritmo que esos dedos se enterraban en el cálido interior, quería imaginarse que era su pene, que era el cuerpo de Erik quien le apretaba la verga. Erik ya no podía callar los gemidos, y al notar que Charles se estaba masturbando mientras le miraba no pudo evitarlo y abrió más sus piernas para dejarle ver mejor. Charles gimió al ver a su omega tan expuesto, oh ¿de verdad no podía follarle? Parecía tan entregado... pero sabía que no, debía contenerse, debía comportarse y hacer que esto fuera delicioso para Erik. Tenía que hacer que se acostumbre a que los celos eran algo natural en él. No debía presionarlo-Charles dios...-Erik sollozo, se removió inquieto "_no aguanto... no aguanto... estoy muy necesitado..._", Charles le miro atento y se mordió el labio antes de darle un beso sobre la piel de su vientre.

-Agrega otro dedo mi amor...-susurro ronco, los ojos de Erik se clavaron en los suyos y Charles se relamió los labios, deseándole cada vez más-Otro dedo... te calmara...-dejo de masturbarle, ganándose un llorisqueo en respuesta, y su mano bajo por los testículos ajenos y continuo descendiendo hasta sujetar la mano de Erik. Sintió el cuerpo del mayor temblar y removerse pero no dudo, saco lentamente esos dedos empapados de dentro de Erik y lo llevo hacía su boca lamiendole con gusto. Oh dios, Erik sabía delicioso... ese sabor dulzón, le lamió con anhelo sintiendo la sangre hervirle en las venas. Quería follarle... lo deseaba tanto. Lamió tres dedos de Erik antes de volverlos a guiar a su trasero y lentamente los acomodo en su entrada antes de empezar a empujarlos. Su mano se quedo allí, acariciando los pliegues de su entrada, sintiéndolos expandirse, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pareja de a poco se tragaba esos dígitos. Dios, todo eso era tan morboso, tan pervertido-¿Se siente bien, verdad?

-Oh... si... más a dentro...-termino de empujar la mano dentro de Erik y un gemido se escapo de la boca del polaco. "_oh dios... me siento... tan abierto... que siga tocándome, por favor, por favor... lo necesito..._". Sollozo y llevo su mano a su propio pene, para comenzar a tocarse así mismo.

-Shh...calma... no te desesperes, solo disfruta-su mano fue a tocar el pene ajeno, masturbandole con ganas, mientras su propia mano se movía sobre su eje con fuerza. Escucho un gimoteo de placer Erik abrió más sus piernas, moviendo sus dedos con muchas ganas, golpeando su próstata en cada momento "_Necesito más... necesito más joder... ¿por que no me calmo? Dioos..._". Charles no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, rugió al escucharle-¿Quieres mis dedos también, Erik? Puedo... puedo abrirte...-dejo de masturbarle, su mano fue remplazada por la otra mano de Erik, y luego bajo la suya tímidamente al trasero ajeno. La yema de sus dedos acaricio los dígitos ajenos, jugando para ver si le hacían lugar y le dejaban penetrarle también. Acaricio esos pliegues que estaban extendidos para recibir los tres dedos que ya tenía dentro-Puedo meterlos... vas a sentir como te abren... ¿no quieres? Vas a sentirte lleno...

_"__Oh dios... sii"_-No, no, no... estoy bien...-Charles supo que era una jodida mentira, Erik quería más que sus dedos, quería que se lo follara allí mismo, pero era un terco. Se contuvo a pesar de todo, y siguió acariciándole con deleite y luego se inclino hacía al frente, para poder robarle un beso. Al parecer eso basto, Erik termino temblando entre sus brazos, volviendo a correrse, llenándose su propio vientre de semen. Lo sintió gimotear y mover más fuerte sus dedos, mientras los chorros de semen adornaban su estomago... El magnético sollozo sacando lentamente sus dedos "_Necesito estar anudado..._". Charles al escucharle le gruño y descendió a su cuello para besarle con fuerza, le chupo la yugular con demasiada ansia hasta que le dejo una marca... joder, joder, movió sus caderas contra su mano, hasta que finalmente su pene se sacudió, enviándole una correntada de placer y haciendo que se viniera contra los muslos ajenos. Cerro los ojos, y apoyo su frente en la mejilla ajena, intentando calmar su respiración. Ambos estaba agitados, y Charles sintió vagamente como Erik se removía, sacando sus dedos de su interior. Se aparto un poco para darle espacio, y en ese momento miro su cuello y lo noto... había marcado a Erik, ni bien lo vio supo que eso traería problemas. A Erik no le gustaría que le hubiera dejado una marca de reclamo, una marca que indicaba que era suyo, que lo había poseído. Se aparto de a poco, y vio como Erik se levantaba rápidamente. Estaba desnudo y un hilo de lubricación descendía pecaminosamente por sus muslos, ni bien lo noto sus pantalones se subieron rápidamente, arrastrados por la bragueta, buscando tapar su vergüenza.

Charles noto el descontrol en su mirada, de sus movimientos. Joder, joder, joder... ¿la había cagado?-¿Erik?-se levanto detrás suyo, viendo que el hombre se acomodaba la ropa y se ponía el cinturón-Erik...-su mano se poyo en el hombro ajeno, y sintió la mano apartarlo con rapidez. Vio la mano de Erik que rapidamente iba hacía su propio rostro, y escucho un suave jadeo de angustia. Chales frunció el ceño y le tomo con firmeza del hombro lo hizo girarse. El magnético se aparto al instante, aunque ahora estaba frente a frente. Vio las grandes manos cubrir su rostro y acomodar el cabello hacía atrás, con un movimiento nervioso. Cuando los ojos de Erik se clavaron en los suyos los vio rojos, inyectados de sangre, húmedos...-Erik ¿que pasa?-intento acercarse pero el magnético negó y se aparto.

-No te acerques Charles...-dijo con una voz ahogada. El telepata le miró fijo, sin saber que hacer. ¿Tanto le había afectado eso a Erik? Pero...si parecía haberlo disfrutado enteramente. "_No quiero ser asi... no quiero como una zorra... no quiero..._"

-Erik, esto es lo normal... eres un omega, tienes celos... no te aflijas por eso...-el telepata volvió a acercarse, y sintió el candelabro retorcerse.

-No soy un omega, no quiero serlo...-gruño Erik y luego clavo sus ojos furiosos en Charles-¿No entiendes? Si pudiera arrancar esto de mi, lo haría sin dudar. No quiero sentirme así... ¿tienes idea de lo humillante que es? ¡Me ando comportando como una zorra! ¡Empece a dedearme enfrente de ti, Charles! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Que clase de persona consiente hace eso?! Esto es una jodida enfermedad, esto es primitivo... no me comporto ni siquiera mejor que un animal...

-¡Por dios, Erik! No es nada de eso... Es parte de la evolución, esta en nuestros genes. Es una hermosa mutación Erik..-Charles se acerco y tomo una de sus manos apartándola de su rostroo. Le beso la palma mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos-¿No puedes verlo con mis ojos? Es una maravillosa mutación... eres un ser excepcional... tan poderoso. Y cuanto te aceptes como eres, tu poder va a liberarse, va a dejar de limitarte... Tienes que aceptarte como un omega, mi amigo.-el telepata le miro fijo, esperando que entienda, que se acepte... quizás si se aceptaba lo aceptara a él.

-¿Aceptarme, evolución? ¿Excepcional?-cada palabra era escupida por los delgados labios-¡¿De que carajos me estas hablando Charles?! Esto es un error evolutivo, para ti es excepcional por que eres un jodido alfa... ¡Tu no andas cargando los celos! ¡Tu no eres la zorra aquí! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es caminar y sentir como cada alfa alrededor se gira a mirarte por que te huele?! Como todos quieren ofrecerse amablemente a ayudarte, a clavarte su jodido pene en el trasero y... ni hablar si no quieres. No me hables de evolución o maravillas si no te has sentido desesperado por que te follen. Si no te has sentido un maldito enfermo por la desesperación de tener algo partiéndote al medio... No es evolución ni es extraordinario, es un asco, es una enfermedad. ¡Es humillante! Esto es un jodido error, ¿me miras, Charles? ¿Me miras? ¡Yo debería ser un jodido alfa! ¿Notas mi poder, mi fuerza?-Charles jadeo cuando sintió el reloj apresarle, su cinturón querer revelarse-Parezco más alfa que tu... y sin embargo toda mi vida he...-Charles vio la cara del pelirrojo desfigurarse en dolor y las facciones contraerse-Solo termino siendo la zorra de algún alfa-Erik se limpio la lagrima tan rápido como cayo y Charles jadeo.

-Erik por dios, no eres eso...-Charles sentía una fuerza magnética empujarle, cuando solo quería acercarse más y más a él-Todos esos hombres eran unos dementes Erik, tu eres excepcional, eres asombroso. Tienes derecho a elegir, eres libre de ser como quieres... de hacer lo que quieras-Erik negó con la cabeza y se alejo, una sonrisa triste y resignada en los labios-tienes tu destino en tus manos. Eres es un hombre asombroso, un poderoso omega... Has sido la máxima creación de la evolución, mi amigo, mutante y omega. Perfecto.

-No Charles, he sido la puta de alfas solamente-sus ojos celestes miraron con pena los azules ojos de Charles-Y realmente lo siento, por que eres diferente a otros. Pero ya no quiero ser la puta de nadie. Nunca más.-el campo magnético empujo a Charles mas lejos, antes de desaparecer por completo, haciendo a cada metal en la habitación vibrar. Erik abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se marcho de allí.

Charles se quedo tirando en el piso, afligido, sin saber exactamente que hacer. ¿Debería correr detrás de él? Jadeo afligido y de pronto sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Erik tenía razón en algo, era mucho más alfa que él. ¿Por eso no le reconocía... no era suficiente? Esta relación le estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que sentía que avanzaba se encontraba con un nuevo muro... Erik tenía demasiadas heridas internas, y Charles no sabía si podría curarlas a todas. Y el problema de no hacerlo era que Erik... Erik podía alejarse para siempre si no lo hacía.

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**Y bien ¿como quedo el momento hot? Saben que me cuesta, nunca me siento segura con ellos. ¿Y que les pareció el drama final? Las cosas son difíciles, lo se u.u**

**Dejo el adelanto:**

_**-Encontraras a tu omega y serán felices juntos. Y nosotros podremos seguir como amigos. Todo se ordenara-una nueva risa retumbo en su oido, y los brazos de Charles se apretaron a su alrededor.**_

_**-Tu eres... tu eres...-un bufido se mezclo con las risas de Charles, así como sus ganas de decirle la verdad y su sensatez de quedarse callado-Tu...**_

**En fin, a me diran que tal. Saben que amo que me digan lo que piensan y lo que les gusta. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Besos**

**Les dijo link a mi face si les interesa **** PockysBeagle**


	13. No Correspondidos

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo a ver que opinan. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review, ya logre escribir un poco más, aunque no tanto como quisiera. **

**Espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrede, se revelan varias cosas de las cuales ya me dirán que piensan. Enjoy!**

**No Correspondidos**

Raven intento calmar su respiración, mientras sentía las caricias de Hank en su espalda. Había sido sumamente placentero... aunque últimamente se sentía vacía. Estaba llena de dudas sobre si Hank la amaría como ella era, si alguien lo haría ¿Alguien la aceptaría? Cuando al parecer Erik era el único hombre que lo hacía, pero claro, no podía olvidar que él único hombre que la aceptaba y la miraba con normalidad era el único al que nunca podría tener.

Volvió a sentir el vació en sus entrañas y se levanto de la cama bajo la mirada curiosa de Hank, que últimamente la notaba rara. Se puso una bata blanca para cubrir su desnudes y acomodo un hermoso cabello rubio-¿Esta todo bien, Raven?-la chica se giro a mirarle y dibujo una sonrisa tan sincera como pudo.

-Si, solo me voy a mi cuarto... no quiero problemas con el celoso de Charles...-la chica soltó una risa y se levanto de la cama. Camino hacía el espejo para ordenarse un poco, y tomo la ropa que había traído antes, doblándola y acomodandosela en el brazo-Te veo en la mañana-le dio un beso rápido y sonoro al científico y luego salio de la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Ni bien abandono la habitación dejo caer su mascara de felicidad, y suspiro con pena, sintiéndose de nuevo vacía. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con lentitud, sintiendo la tristeza cada vez embargarle más. Iba distraída en sus pensamientos, así que se sorprendió cuando escucho a Erik toser, apoyado en el pasillo. Los ojos celestes del mutante se clavaron en los de ella, y Raven frunció ligeramente el ceño. Creía que Erik y Charles estaban peleados, pero realmente no quería involucrarse... quería alejarse de esa historia. Quería alejarse de Erik por un tiempo. Intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía que era alentar a Charles y darle su apoyo, pero de momentos costaba, sobre todo cuando despertaba en ella ese lado de querer a Erik para si misma.

-¿De verdad disfrutas de acostarte con un hombre con esa forma?-la rubia se vio sorprendida y se detuvo enfrente de él. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y sus mejillas ardieron. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Erik, se puso de frente a él y se cruzo de brazos.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Erik-dijo la rubia algo molesta. Ya tenía demasiados problemas con su autoestima para que viniera Erik, justo Erik, a liarla aun más. No, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que le recordaran que los hombres solo la miraban con deseo cuando estaba en esta forma. El pelirrojo alzo una de sus cejas y sonrió de costado. Raven era exquisita a los ojos del magnético, era una mutante poderosa y asombrosa... alguien que al igual que él estaba luchando con ese mundo para poder hallarse a si misma y lograr todo lo que quería. Raven era su igual.

-Créeme, Raven, si fuera yo el hombre que estuviera contigo... disfrutaría de tocar tu verdadera piel-la rubia se sorprendió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo acariciar su mejilla y como luego el hombre la empujaba suavemente contra una pared, atrapándola con su musculoso cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir. De verdad, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso... sentía el aliento de Erik sobre sus labios, sus bocas se estaba rozando. Y ella no sabía si sentirse dichosa o llorar de tristeza. ¡Ese hombre era el omega de su hermano!

Como pudo, junto fuerzas para alejar las manos de Erik que habían abrazado su cintura. No era fuerza física la que buscaba, ya que Erik no la forzaba, pero si fuerza mental. Erik, Erik... el único hombre que podía desearla con su verdadera apariencia. Ese hombre estaba allí, insinuandosele, queriendo hacerle tocar su verdadera piel, acariciarla a ella, a la verdadera ella. La chica tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no besarle, y le aparto apoyando las manos en el musculoso pecho y ejerciendo presión. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que pensar que ese era el omega de Charles. Charles quien siempre la cuido y le dio una familia, Charles no podría ser feliz con nadie más...

La sorpresa bailo en los ojos celestes. Raven no quería mirarle, no quería enfrentarle. Por que Erik vería el anhelo en sus ojos-No necesito que nadie me deseé-se forzó a decir, parándose bien y acomodándose la bata. Oh, sería tan fácil entregarse a Erik. El único hombre que le podría amar de verdad... pero era mentira, no podría. Él debía amar a Charles-No necesito que alguien acaricie mi verdadera piel. Estoy orgullosa de quien soy...-sintió un bajo bufido en los labios de Erik y se giró a mirarle molesta.

-Si estas orgullosa de quien eres, ¿por que te escondes bajo ese disfraz?-los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban fijamente, la desafiaban. Raven apretó los labios, intentando ocultar su temblor, y cerro los ojos, antes de tomar su forma original azul. Sus ojos amarillentos se abrieron y se clavaron en Erik.

-Te lo repito, no necesito que alguien me deseé. Estoy orgullosa de quien soy, este en la piel que este-la chica se paro firmemente y se giró para marcharse de allí. Había notado la mirada de Erik, no sentía asco... pura admiración. Era tan difícil apartarse...

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Mistik-la chica sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y se giro a mirarle. Era una de las primeras veces que alguien la llamaba por ese nombre, aun todos le decían Raven. Erik estaba parado allí, con su postura segura. Las manos en los bolsillos, y le miraba como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo. Era difícil no correr a sus brazos.

Volvió a girarse y siguió su camino, apresurando el paso hacía su habitación. Tenía que huir de él, de esos ojos que le prometían el mundo, de ese cuerpo que ya tenía un dueño. Ni bien llego, cerro la puerta con fuerza y se apoyo con firmeza en esta. No iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo. Ella era fuerte, ella era hermosa. Erik... Erik no era el único hombre que iba a amarla, Erik... no era el único que iba a mirarle con orgullo. Erik era la pareja de su hermano, ella tenía que entenderlo... su corazón tenía que entenderlo, le gustara o no.

**CHERIK**

Charles se quedo sentado frente al ajedrez durante un tiempo que le pareció larguísimo. Todo seguía intacto, excepto la botella de whisky que de a poco iba descendiendo cada vez más. Había tenido la estúpida idea de que quizás... solo quizás, Erik y él podrían arreglar las cosas. Que él vendría a jugar al ajedrez como todas las noches, que podrían solucionarlo. Que podría hacerle entender a Erik que su condición no era mala, que debía aceptarse.

Pero la hora en la que siempre se juntaban había sido superada por casi dos horas, y supuso que debía resignarse a entender que esa partida que dejaron el día anterior no encontraría resolución. Al menos no hoy. El alcohol ya circulaba en sus venas, hacía tiempo desde que no estaba realmente ebrio, pero ahora se sentía como si lo estuviera. Y estaba afligido, debería haber recordado que no era buena idea beber cuando estaba deprimido. Había estado esperando a Erik... y Erik no había llegado. Él ni siquiera le interesaba a Erik, el polaco... lo deseaba de a ratos, pero nada más que eso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía entender? ¿Qué su pareja solo lo deseaba cuando estaba en calor...? Oh no, Erik había estado en celo y aun así se había alejado. Quizás debía aceptar que Erik era un alfa y alejarse. Decían que alejarse la pareja predestinada era insoportable, sobre todo si realmente la querías a tu lado, pero seguramente podría soportarlo. Y Erik ni lo notaría, no sufriría al menos.

Se levanto cuando termino su ultima copa, y con algo de suerte no tiro la mesa donde estaba el ajedrez. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir, mañana sería un día largo. Salio de la biblioteca, ese día lo mejor sería ni intentar llevar un libro. No podría leerlo aunque quisiera, mejor se dejaba caer en su cama y... camino por el pasillo y justo vio a Erik entrando a su habitación. Oh dios, ¿por que su omega era tan atractivo? Tan hermoso, tal alto y poderoso... con esas piernas largas y espalda musculada, ese cuerpo de Adonis.

No pudo pensarlo siquiera, solamente se dejo arrastrar por sus instintos que por el alcohol estaban más sensibles. Quería estar con Erik, era su pareja. Era el hombre al que iba amar toda la vida, y lo quería a su lado, para siempre. Camino por el pasillo directo hacía la habitación del polaco, y cuando estuvo enfrente golpeo con fuerza. Escucho unos movimientos y luego unas firmes pisadas, finalmente Erik, con una simple remera blanca y unos boxer, le abrió la puerta. Y Charles solo pudo comerle con la mirada sin disimular en absoluto.

-Charles-el polaco le miro con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que veía al telepata desordenado, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada azul turbia. Charles estaba ebrio, apestaba a alcohol. Erik alzo la ceja, mirándole sin tener idea de que hacer. Noto la mirada lujuriosa que el telepata le mando y sintió su interior vibrar de puro gusto, pero se contuvo. ¿Por que carajos Charles le miraba así? Acaba de tomar su inhibidor, no olía a omega en celo-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Charles?-Los ojos azules le estudiaron con notable hambre, y lo siguiente que supo... era que Charles le estaba empujando como suma posesividad al interior del cuarto, y esos labios rojos le estaban devorando. Sintió la mano de Charles en su cadera, el menor le había hecho retroceder de pura sorpresa. Gimió dentro del beso... le gustaba Charles así de dominante. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, las manos del menor le sujetaban con firmeza, y esa boca estaba comiéndose la suya. La lengua de Charles había tomado el control de su boca, esa lengua le recorría como quería y Erik solo pudo ronronear. Charles era delicioso cuando se descontrolaba, pero no, definitivamente no, él no era un omega, él no buscaba quien le domine.

Antes de poder resistirse callo en la cama, y sintió rápidamente el peso del menor encima. Charles se presionaba y lo besaba con hambre, mordiéndole, jalandole el pelo. Parecía realmente desatado, exigiendo más de Erik, queriendo presionarle a que se deje hacer. Separaron sus bocas por falta de aire, y Erik cerro los ojos con pesades y le aparto, empujándole para que cayera en la cama. Se había prometido a si mismo que no, no... él no era un omega. ¿Por que Charles le hacía esto? ¿Por que lo acorrala así durante su celo y...? Bufo, sentándose, acomodándose el cabello, evitando mirar al inglés que seguía tirado en la cama, respirando irregularmente. Contuvo el aliento al sentir una mano en su vientre, presionándole, intentando hacerlo acostarse de nuevo.

-Erik, ven.. déjate llevar...-Charles sonaba ronco, hambriento de más, y una parte de él quería dejarse ir, Pero negó con la cabeza, absteniéndose de mirarlo-Te necesito, Erik... por favor...-Erik gruño bajito, la voz ronca y de verdadera necesidad de Charles le terminaba de derretir. Oh, él también le necesitaba, estando en su celo solo necesitaba alguien que... alguien como Charles... necesitaba a Charles, tocándole, besandole, adueñándose de él.

-Estas ebrio-dijo cortante, siendo firme a sus ideales. Se levanto de la cama, aun sin girarse, sin querer enfrentarle-Te dije que no volvería a pasar. No soy... no soy una zorra, no por que vengas y me saltes encima, y me quieras dominar... no solo por eso voy a abrirme de piernas para ti-Charles quizás debió pensar que no era buena idea aventarsele así, pero ahora... ahora solo podía pensar que Erik estaba parado enfrente de él, con solo unos bóxer ajustado cubriendo su parte baja, dejando completamente al descubierto ese par de piernas que eran jodidamente... largas. Erik se giro para mirarle sobre el hombro, y al ver como Charles miraba fijamente su trasero se sintió algo caliente, y molesto-¡Deja de mirarme así, joder!

Charles se sonrojo un poco y sus ojos se clavaron en los celestes de Erik. Dios, estaba quedando en ridículo. No debió seguirle, no podía pensar, solo registraba el hecho de que quería acariciar esas piernas musculosas. Suspiro tapándose los ojos con el brazo-Lo siento Erik, pasa que... joder, estuve esperándote para jugar al ajedrez y no viniste y... mierda, te espere hora y media, ni note que bebí tanto.

-No te dije que iba a ir-bufo el polaco, pensando que Charles usaba más malas palabras cuando bebía. Se giró para mirar a su amigo tirado en la cama, lo que delataba a Charles de estar borracho eran sus ojos turbios, su rostro rojizo, su pelo revuelto y solo por que él lo conocía bastante notaba que hablaba un poco distinto. A pesar de que estaba ebrio estaba bastante coordinado. Y más allá de que hablara pastoso y su acento ingles se desfigurara un poco, todo lo de más era normal.

-Lo sé. Pero prefería pensar que si...-finalmente se quito el brazos de los ojos y Erik suspiro al mirar esos ojos de cachorro-Siento haberte asaltado así, se que no eres una zorra pero... eres tan guapo...-Charles se inclino, y su mano se coloco en la musculosa pierna de Erik, apretando la parte trasera de su muslo y atrayendole-Estaba por irme a dormir, pero te vi caminando y... ¿tienes idea de lo guapo que eres?-Erik suspiro, dejándose llevar, y termino en la cama, sobre Charles quien sonrió un poco al sentirle encima. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, como estudiándose, buscando descifrarse. El momento se congelo un momento y Charles pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre: con Erik encima suyo, mirándole con completa atención, y él pudiendo sentir su aroma, su calor, su piel. Finalmente el polaco giro sobre el cuerpo ajeno y se acostó en la cama, los dos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente el techo.

-Te dije que no iba a pasar más.-susurro Erik, sin atreverse a mirarlo. No entendía esa habilidad de Charles de hacerle comportar como un tonto, de hacerle desear tanto estar con alguien. Le miro de reojo y suspiro-Quiero que seamos amigos, Charles, eres importante para mi-vio al telepata girarse, poniéndose de costado, y mirándole con esos ojos brillosos. Su mirada estaba algo desenfocada, su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Nunca pensó verlo así: algo ido.

-¿Es que no te gusta estar conmigo, Erik?-pregunto Charles, y esos rojos labios dibujaron un maldito puchero. El magnético suspiro y volvió a mirar al techo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. ¿Que iba a hacer con ese hombre? Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado. Le gustaba Charles, era la primera persona que realmente le gustaba en la vida. Él lo admiraba, Charles era un hombre grandioso, un mutante poderoso, un ser calmado y controlado. Perfecto. ¿Por que no podían ser dos simples betas y enamorarse como la gente normal?

-Me encanta-quizás si Charles estuviera sobrio no se animaría a decirlo. Pero ahora tenía a un hombre con ojos de cachorro, increíblemente azules, mirándole como si él fuera todo su mundo... solo quería decir lo que pensaba más profundamente, quizás nunca más podría sincerarse, quizás no podría repetir que realmente Charles le encantaba. Vio a los labios rojos dibujar una triste sonrisa, y los ojos azules bajar a mirar su mentón.

-Pero no quieres estar conmigo-dijo Charles, cerrando los ojos con pena. Se estaba controlando, sabía, a pesar de estar bebido, que había cosas que era mejor no decir. Se acomodo más de costado mirando fijamente a Erik y estiro su mano para acariciarle el cabello de la nuca. Erik también se giro y le miro fijamente, esos ojos celestes no se apartaban de los suyos-¿No soy suficiente acaso?

-¿Suficiente que?-pregunto el polaco, confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé... suficiente para ti, suficiente alfa-dijo Charles, y sus ojos volvieron a mirarle con intensidad. Erik sintió una mezcla de molestia junto con ternura. Realmente no se veía muy alfa así, acostado en su cama, medio ebrio, con los labios hinchados y los ojos grandotes y llorosos.

-Eres un idiota, Charles-el magnético emitió un bufido, sin poder ver a su amigo triste, le derretía el corazón, le generaba ganas de abrazarlo eternamente. Se inclino para rozar sus delgados labios contra los de Charles, casi sin poder contenerse, solo queriendo borrar la expresión de angustia ajena. El telepata le jalo desde la nuca para mantenerle cerca y su lengua salio a lamer esos delgados labios. Erik sintió el sabor a alcohol de su boca, e impulsado por eso le correspondió un momento, pero luego se aparto, sin querer llegar a más-Ya te explique Charles, no quiero ser la zorra de nadie.

-Nunca te he tratado como tal-Charles entrecerró los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de meterse en la mente de Erik, hacer que le besara, hacer que hicieran el amor, que sintiera su vinculo... y tenerlo para siempre a su lado. Pero sabía que las cosas no funcionarían así, no podía hacer aquello que despreciaba, no podía obligarle, engatusarlo-. Si pudiera dejaría de ser un alfa lo haría solo por ti, pero no se puede... como tu tampoco dejaras nunca de ser un omega, aunque te niegues-escucho el bufido de Erik y noto como el calor que estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo se había apartado. Sabía que  
>le había molestado, pero era la verdad.<p>

-No soy un omega Charles, soy un ser evolucionado, yo controlo mis instintos. No me comporto como un animal-escucho la risa de Charles y le miro atento.

-¿Ahora me dirás que los seres evolucionados son los mutantes que son beta? ¿Por que no cuentan con su instinto animal?-Charles se había recostado boca arriba, mientras negaba con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-Mi amigo, si contamos con esto es por que es por supervivencia. Hacemos falta en las sociedades, somos un paso de la evolución también, y que coexiste con sus compañeros que son los beta. Pero no somos inferiores, ni menos evolucionados. Somos una mutación Erik, y una muy buena... deberías entenderlo y aceptarte-Erik sintió la mano de Charles buscar la suya, y como el telepata enredaba sus dedos y le apretaba sutilmente.

El polaco negó con la cabeza-No tengo nada que aceptar, yo no soy un omega-escucho a Charles suspirar y la mano apretar con más fuerza la suya.

-¿Y si te doy la razón? Y... ¿y si nos comportamos como solo dos betas, no podemos estar juntos?-Erik se mordió el labio, le miro de reojo y luego suspiro. Escucho a Charles bostezar, y lo sintió acercarse un poco más a él, hasta que sintió la frente ajena contra su hombro-Solo quiero estar contigo, como tu quieras Erik... bajo tus términos. Tienes el control de mi, de nosotros-un beso descuidado fue depositado sobre su hombro y Erik suspiro, tentando por esas palabras.

-No. Solo olvida esto Charles, seguro pronto encontraras a tu omega y...-escucho una risa sarcástica, y de pronto tenía los brazos de Charles rodeandole, abrazándole para atraerle a su cuerpo. Al principio quiso apartarse pensando que iba a volver intentar lo mismo de antes, pero Charles se limito a abrazarle con fuerza. Erik cerro los ojos con pesar, y su mano busco la que abrazaba su cintura para sujetarla y apretarla ligeramente. Sintió a Charles pegarsele más y el aliento del ingles choco contra su oreja.

-Eso no pasara...

-Oh vamos, Charles, claro que si-el polaco soltó una risita tensa, antes de soltar un suspiro. Sabía que eso era verdad, sabía que esto era momentáneo para el telepata, él encontraría a su pareja como Erik tenía la suya. El omega de Charles iba a ser muy afortunado, realmente afortunado. Erik sentía algo de envidia por él, solo esperaba que esa persona realmente se mereciera el amor del telepata-Encontraras a tu omega y serán felices juntos. Y nosotros podremos seguir como amigos. Todo se ordenara-una nueva risa retumbo en su oído, y los brazos de Charles se apretaron a su alrededor.

-Tu eres... tu eres...-un bufido se mezclo con las risas de Charles, así como sus ganas de decirle la verdad y su sensatez de quedarse callado-Tu... tu eres un idiota, Erik-resolvió, sin saber si reírse de lo despistado que era su pareja o pegarle para que lo note de una vez. Bostezo nuevamente y se pego lo más posible a su omega, sintiendo que el sueño le iba ganando.

-No me insultes, Charles-protesto Erik, pero cuando se giro a mirarle noto que su compañero ya respiraba profundo y se había quedado dormido. Le estudio con la mirada, notando lo hermoso que se veía así: relajado y en paz. El ingles era sumamente guapo, tan inteligente, y un mutante tan poderoso... Erik le beso la mejilla, antes de acomodarse, atrayendo también al menor entre sus brazos, escuchando un agradable ronroneo en respuesta. Si, quien tuviera como pareja a Charles era afortunado. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir a Charles acomodarse entre sus brazos y cerro los ojos. Empezaba a sentirse con una paz absoluta, una sensación de plenitud le lleno el pecho. De a poco su mente fue perdiendo conciencia, hasta que quedo completamente dormido en una calma que nunca penso conseguir.

**CHERIK**

Charles jadeo. La cabeza se le partía al medio. Se removió entre las sabanas, llevando las manos a su cabeza, intentando que con eso le doliera menos. Joder, joder... no debía abusar de las sustancias de ese tipo. Sentía demasiados pensamientos querer colarse en su cabeza, y le costaba bloquearlos y solo quería estar en silencio. Se levanto, sentándose en la cama, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que le hacían arder. Mierda, la cabeza le iba a reventar. Aun con el ceño fruncido se acomodo y... mierda, ¿Erik? Anoche había venido al cuarto de Erik, lo recordaba. Lo asalto con un beso, ansioso por verle semidesnudo. Miro al lado de su cama, y luego el resto de la habitación.

Sintió una presión en el corazón al notar que estaba solo. Mordiéndose el labio miro el reloj y noto que eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Erik si hubiera querido hubiera podido quedarse acostado. Obviamente no quiso. Con algo de pesades se levanto. Debía ir a su cuarto para bañarse, cambiarse y quitarse el sabor a resaca de la boca.

Tardo más de lo normal en alistarse y cuando bajo, alrededor de las diez de la mañana alzo la ceja al ver a los chicos recién desayunando. Claro, ellos no se levantaban temprano si él no los llamaba. Todos le miraron, y Charles se sintió ligeramente fastidiado. ¿Por que todos esos niños le miraban así? Le hacían sentirse viejo y deprimido. Camino hacía el fregadero y se sirvió un vaso con agua, para tomar una aspirina. Esperaba que eso ayudara al dolor de cabeza. Y le ayudara a bloquear todos los pensamientos de todos los allí presentes...

Frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta mirando con concentración a la puerta-Moira llego-anuncio, dejando el vaso a un lado. Les miro alzando una ceja y luego bufo-Hank, Alex, Sean... sean caballerosos, es una dama y viene con maletas. Vamos a ayudar. Raven, acompáñame a resivirla-vió a la rubia rodar los ojos y levantarse de mala gana. La agente no le agradaba del todo. Charles vio como Sean salía rápidamente por la puerta, mientras Hank y Alex se levantaban con más tranquilidad. Él camino a paso normal a la entrada, y vio como la agente se bajaba de su coche que había dejado estacionado frente a la mansión. Venía vestida tan sobria como siempre, y ni bien le vio dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos castaños brillaron-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-Moira, darling. Que felicidad volver a verte ¿Que tal el viaje?-el inglés se acerco a saludarla. La chica le sonrió con gusto, Charles noto la sonrisa coqueta y realmente no supo como reaccionar. Había tenido la firme idea de alejarla, pero Erik lo había alejado a él. ¿Debía hacerlo o lo mejor era intentar que las cosas funcionaran con ella para olvidarse de E...? Agsh, el simple pensamiento de querer apartarse de su pareja le dolía.

-Un poco largo, no veía las horas de llegar... ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos!-la castaña se inclino a besarle la mejilla, sus labios se presionaron con suavidad en su mejilla, era un toque cálido, cariñoso y ligeramente insinuante-Te he extrañado-le susurro la mujer, inclinándose junto a su oído. La chica se alejo con una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, Charles le sonrió algo apenado. No estaba seguro de que le agradara que se le insinuara en publico.

Mientras la chica terminaba de saludar a todos los de más con algunos abrazos Charles se giro hacía un costado y vio a Erik parado, transpirado y con la ropa deportiva. Al parecer había frenado su trote al verlos. Charles noto una mirada gélida hacía su dirección, luego el polaco había apretado los labios en ese gesto que era evidente molestia, y se había girado para seguir corriendo. Charles suspiro, ya no entendía nada... estaba algo harto, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza. ¿Y ahora que le jodía a Erik? ¿Que Moira volviera o que le coqueteara? Su omega era demasiado complicado. Le alejaba pero se molestaba si alguien se le acercaba. Debería sentirse feliz por que sintiera celos, pero simplemente no estaba de humor. Ya no quería más juegos, solo quería algo de paz, por lo menos hasta que el dolor pasara...

**CHERIK**

Moira se había quedado algo extrañada. Había esperado un poco más de efusividad por parte del alfa, llevaban tiempo sin verse y la ultima vez que lo había hecho... oh, esa despedida había sido exquisita. Charles era un amante excepcional, y a ella le encantaba sentir su aroma de alfa, sus manos presionándole, su cuerpo siendo forzado a expandirse para recibirle. Solo había hecho el amor dos veces, pero la beta sentía que algo especial los unía. Lo único que la deprimía un poco era que su alfa conociera a su determinado omega pero... quería tener fe. Las relaciones alfa/omega no siempre funcionaban, quizás si ella enamoraba lo suficientemente a Charles él no sentiría más que una atracción sexual fuerte, pero se quedaría con ella por amor. O quizás... bueno, siempre estaban las parejas que eran de a tres, ella podría ser pareja del alfa y el omega... un estimulo sexual. No que aprobara mucho esas practicas, pero de que las había las había.

Había deseado arrojarse a los brazos de Charles, y besarle, pero sabía que el hombre era medio mojigato fuera de la cama. Prefirió comportarse y esperar que él la buscara en su habitación. Pensó que cuando todos los dejaran solos, la sujetaría y la besaría... y le diría que también la extraño. Pero no, al parecer estaba de mal humor. Había notado una expresión de ligera molestia, y como se había retirado ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. Lo había notado cruzar miradas con Erik... oh, ese mutante no le agradaba en nada. Siempre andaba con esa pose soberbia, creyéndose tan superior, tan evolucionado... murmurando todo el tiempo que debían alejarse de los homosapiens por que eran mejores. Era cansador... Y había algo en él que la turbaba. A veces creía sentir un aroma dulzón en él, pero luego le miraba y lo veía todo masculino... de a momentos creía que era un alfa o un beta. No sería raro que si fuera un alfa, con lo egocéntrico que era, tuviera problemas para entenderse con Charles. Seguro que era él quien le ponía así. No entendía a Charles ¿por que no le echaba de allí? Era tan molesto...

La chica sintió el ruido de las maletas y volvió a centrarse en la realidad. Sean había dejado la maleta cerca de su cama y ahora el joven la miraba con una ligera sonrisa. La agente le sonrió de vuelta-Muchísimas gracias por la ayudaba, Sean-le dijo. El chico se había recargado en la maleta con ruedas y no dejaba de mirarla. Ella sintiéndose algo intrigada alzo una ceja y ladeo el rostro, sin dejar de sonreír-¿Sucede algo?

-Oh, no... claro que no. Es agradable tenerte en casa, ya se te echaba de menos-comento el pelirrojo. Se había parado firmemente y miro la habitación de la chica con curiosidad antes de volver a mirarla y sonreirle. El beta acomodo su cabello hacía atrás y se acerco varios pasos- Ya sabes, demasiada testosterona en la casa-comento, encogiéndose de hombro, soltando una risa.

La chica se rió también, pensando que eso era bueno. Le gustaba que la extrañaran, que la tomaran como una figura materna. De esa forma Charles vería que ella tenía lugar en su vida, en su mansión... cuidando esos chicos. Si, quería que la quisieran para que así Charles notara que era buena figura para estar a su lado, para compartir responsabilidades.

Tan concentrada en eso estaba que se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió el beso que Sean presiono contra su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro incrédula al chico, que ahora le sonreía con algo de coquetería-Te veo en el almuerzo-dijo él, con un tono ligeramente ronco. La chica realmente no supo que hacer, se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar, sin apartar sus ojos del piso.

Oh, eso no era muy bueno. No era bueno que el chico se fijara en ella, no era lo que a ella le interesaba. Aunque, no debería darle importancia ¿verdad? Después de todo Sean solo era un adolescente, pronto se le pasaría esa tontería. Seguramente solo quiso hacerse el gracioso... si, seguro que era eso.

**CHERIK**

Raven no había visto a Hank en todo el día, era cruel, pero se había acostumbrado a estar con el chico sobre todo para distraerse y no pensar en Erik. El científico le hacía olvidar el vació que solía sentir en el pecho, aunque no del todo. Aun se sentía mal por que no era capaz de mostrarse a Hank como era, sabía que el chico saldría espantado. Estaba segura de eso.

Hank era como un buen analgésico, que te hacía olvidar el dolor hasta que se acababa el efecto, claro. Ella sabía que el chico la apreciaba, mucho. No sabía si era amor, no lo creía, después de todo Hank era un Alfa y algún día encontraría a su pareja. No creía que eso entre ellos fuera a durar demasiado. Eso también la ponía mal, por que si, Hank era como los analgésicos... y en algún momento se acababan.

Se acerco al laboratorio del cual Hank había vuelto prácticamente su dormitorio. El científico tenía suerte de que Charles fuera tan ilustrado y disfrutara de proveerle todo lo que necesitara para sus investigaciones. Charles y Hank se llevaban bien, quizás era por que los dos era unos geniecillos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y vio el cuerpo del joven liado entre aparatos, muy concentrado en una sustancias. Se acerco curiosa, pensando que quizás... quizás con suerte era el suero que arreglaría su apariencia. Aunque de a momentos no estaba segura de querer usarlo. Erik se había metido en su cabeza con respecto a eso ¿no debería aceptarse?

-Hank...-el chico se movió rápido a mirarla, y se acomodo los lentes le sonrió y dejo las cosas a un lado. La chica se acerco con una sonrisa, mirando curiosa todo lo que tenía alrededor-Estaba preocupada, pensé que quizás todos esos químicos explotaron o te intoxicaron... ¿que pasa que no has salido en todo el día?-la chica lentamente se saco una larga bufanda que tenía atada al cuello y la dejo a un lado, terminando de acercarse a mirar lo que el chico hacía.

Hank le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso y la atrajo para mostrarle el telescopio y en lo que estaba trabajando-Estoy mirando unas reacciones químicas. Creo que es la clave para el suero en el que estoy trabajando-la chica se inclino a mirar por el telescopio, aunque realmente no tenía idea de que estaba mirando. Luego se aparto para mirarle con curiosidad-Tus genes son sorprendentes... me han dado la clave que necesitaba

-¿Ese suero nos ayudara a... lucir normales?-pregunto la chica. El científico frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza. Señalo unas formulas más alejadas

-Esos son nuestros sueros, estoy terminando de comprobar las reacciones. Aun tengo que mejorar unas cosas... ya no falta mucho. Al fin podremos mostrarnos al mundo con orgullo-el chico le sonreía completamente ilusionado, con entusiasmo. Raven sonrió dudosa también, aunque inmediatamente frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad.

-Y entonces...-su mano señalo lo que acababa de mirar por el telescopio-¿Entonces para que es ese suero?-el chico de pronto borro su sonrisa. Se acomodo los lentes y se levanto. No sabía como iba a tomar esto Raven, sabía que ella amaba a Charles y que quizás no le agradaba para nada lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Es... un suero que puede hacer ligeros cambios en el ADN, un cambio no de apariencia, sino... hormonal-comento el chico, apartando el telescopio y sentándose en el banco. Sabía que iba a tener que explicar esto, y si discutían prefería estar cómodo.

-¿Hormonales? Explícate Hank...

-Pues... he estado investigando con supresores, y los cambios que genera tu sangre y... Logre establecer este suero. Esta casi listo, solo faltan unos arreglos-de pronto el científico empezaba a sonar entusiasmado-Este suero es capaz de generar un ligero cambio en el ADN, no es nada peligroso, solo genera una mutación sutil que permite que... permite un cambio en nuestro estatus. Es decir que esto puede lograr cambiar las dinámicas, osea... volver a un omega un beta, o también a un alfa un beta... o incluso a un omega un alfa, o viceversa, aun estoy estudiándolo.

La cara de Raven de pronto se había puesto ligeramente pálida, y sus ojos paseaban del telescopio a los ojos celestes de Hank. Su mente estaba evaluando demasiadas cosas, y de pronto sintió sus manos temblar.

-Y... y.. ¿Por que has hecho eso?-la chica se alejo varios pasos, mirándolo incrédula, con algo de dolor en los ojos-¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?! Si... si Erik llegara a saber que existe algo asi... ¡conoces sus ansias por dejar de ser un omega!

-Justamente por eso, Raven. Esto podría ayudar a muchísima gente como Erik, que no esta cómoda con lo que la naturaleza le ha dado. Esto ayudaría a muchísimas parejas, a muchas personas que se sienten inseguras o incomodas-intento aclararle. Tal cual había pensando Raven no lo veía como algo positivo, no lo veía como un avance, pero ciertamente lo era.

-¡Erik es la pareja de Charles! Si llega a usar ese suero... si llegara a... ¡Arruinarías a Charles, esta intentando que lo reconozca y con ese suero no deberá hacerlo!-dijo la chica, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Su mente maquinaba a doble fila, afligida por su hermano, y tentada por la posibilidad de que Erik fuera un beta. Si él fuera un beta ella podría... Pero no, la felicidad de Charles estaba en juego.

-Este suero también ayudaría en eso, si tu pareja te dejara... tu te inyectas esto y dejaras de extrañarlo. Sera la solución, no te sentirás desesperado por tenerlo a tu lado, te ayudara... le haré unos ligeros cambios, y cualquiera que allá perdido a su pareja podrá dejar de sufrir-le dijo emocionado. Él solo veía las posibilidades, podría ayudar a tanta gente... tantos que sufrían por ser incomprendidos, por no ser aceptados, por sentirse inferiores.

-¡No! No puedes terminar ese suero... destruirías a Erik y Charles... ¿Tienes la idea de lo mucho que sufriría mi hermano al perder por completo a Erik?

-¿Y tu tienes idea del alivio que Erik sentiría si dejara de preocuparse por su aroma, ser un omega y sus celos? Raven, él realmente odia lo que es... vive escondido, vive fingiendo. Pensé que tu lo entenderías, tu más que nadie. Él sufre tanto como nosotros, por no sentirse aceptado, por no sentirse comprendido, por tener que esconderse y fingir todo el tiempo. Tu y yo sabemos lo feo que es, solo quiero darle un alivio. Este suero se lo dará, este suero le dará lo que quiere...

-¡No puedes dárselo! Él... él solo esta confundido, él algún día reconocerá a Charles y serán felices-dijo la chica, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Y lloraba por dos, por que le dolía pensar a Erik lejos, pero también le dolía que su hermano pudiera sufrir más con todo ese asunto.

-Raven, las posibilidades de que eso pasen son pocas... ya debería haberle reconocido. Quizás Charles esta equivocado, quizás no son pareja. Pero aunque lo fueran, hay casos de parejas que nunca se reconocen. ¿Cuanto llevamos aquí, Raven? Es demasiado tiempo para no notar un vinculo...-Hank intentaba ser razonable, intentaba mejorar las cosas. Realmente no tenía mala intención, solo pensaba que si tanto él y Raven tendrían la posibilidad de cambiar aquello que odiaban de si mismos. ¿Por que Erik no podía hacerlo? Era injusto, era hipócrita tener la posibilidad de ayudarle y no hacerlo.

-No, Hank, NO... no puedes dársela. Te odiare si lo haces, no volveré hablarte. ¡Mi hermano te odiara!-dijo la chica nerviosa, retrocediendo hacía la puerta, sin saber si ir y decirle a su hermano, si abofetear a Hank, si hacer razonar a Erik...

-Si Charles ama a Erik, entenderá que esta es la única forma en la que sera feliz. En la que se aceptara...

-¡No se aceptara! Se cambiara... eso no es aceptarse...-el chico frunció el ceño, levantándose para acercarse a la metamorfa. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Estaba insegura, asustada, sin saber como actuar. Salio del laboratorio y comenzó a correr por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Se choco con Erik en el camino, ni bien lo vio le abrazo con fuerza, y el magnético asombrado le rodeo con sus brazos.

-Raven.. Raven, linda ¿que sucede?-él le levanto el mentón y miro sus mejillas empapadas. Sus dedos limpiaron el llanto de la chica, pero ella se sintió más angustiada aun. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, ella negó con la cabeza y se aparto-Raven, espera...-la chica se escapo de sus brazos, le miro y volvió a negar.

Tenía que escapar de allí, no podía enfrentar a Erik ahora... por que le diría lo que sentía, o le diría lo de Charles, o le diría de la formula... y cualquiera de esas cosas terminaría un desastre. Lo mejor no era decir nada, lo mejor era alejarse. Se giro para seguir corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Sentía la mirada de Erik seguirla, y su voz llamarle, pero no se giró, no iba a enfrentarle en este momento.

Lo mejor era encerrarse y pensar. Lo mejor era calmar sus pensamientos... ordenar esas voces en su cabeza que peleaban entre el deseo de ver a Erik como un beta y poder amarle, y la felicidad absoluta de su hermano.

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Y ¿qué tal? Se que no tuvo mucha acción Cherik, pero revelo varias cosas. Aparte era necesario que Hank explicara el uso del suero. ¿Que opinan del suero? :D En fin, ya me dirán. Espero leer sus comentarios al respecto.**

**_-¿Por eso estas histérico, Erik? ¿Estas en celo?-la voz ya era calmada y maliciosa, no muy alta, pero igualmente todos la escucharon. El polaco abrió los ojos de golpe, y la miro con furia-¿Estas molesto por que no han follado tu flac...?-la chica jadeo, llevándose las manos al cuello, intentando retroceder. La cadena en su cuello había comenzando a hacer demasiada fuerza, queriendo asfixiarla. _**

**_La chica de pronto se vio muy asustada. Erik solo tenía la mano extendida, pero sus ojos brillaba con puro odio. Realmente se veía transformado, desfigurado por la ira._**

**_-¡ERIK! ¡Erik! Dejala... ¡Erik, basta!-_**


	14. Discusiones y su Resultado

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí estamos con una nueva actualización, la escritura va avanzando lento pero seguro, asi que estoy feliz.

**Estoy en ese momento donde debo tomar decisiones y es un momento critico jaja Aun no decido si Erik se inyectara, si Charles quedara en la silla de ruedas, si Shaw morira o no... incluso pienso que podría hacer una segunda parte de este fic. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿O se alargaría demasiado? No lo se, como aun no decido bien las cosas no se si hara falta o no una segunda parte. Quizás logre acomodar todo lo que quiero en unos capitulos más.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y su apoyo. De verdad me gusta mucho leerlos.**

**En fin, enjoy!**

**DISCUSIONES Y SU RESULTADO**

Charles había dejado a Moira para que se ordene, aun era temprano y suponía que el día iba a ser muy largo. Había notado la mirada de odio que le envió Erik y eso solo logro irritarlo más. Sabía que no debía estar enojado con él, todo era nuevo para el omega, pero ese día el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba usar del todo su lado compasivo. Lo mejor sería tomar lo que quedaba de la mañana para relajarse, y para evitar a Moira, los pensamientos de la chica eran muy claros: quería acercarse de él para repetir lo del día en que se fue y también ahondar más profundo en su "relación", pero por su parte sabía que no había ninguna relación allí. Moira le gustaba, e incluso cuando estaba mal con Erik podía disfrutar del sexo con ella, pero nada de "relación". Igual, se tenía merecido todo el mal entendido no debió darle falsas esperanzas a la mujer, no había sido nada educado.

Durante lo que quedaba de la mañana corrió y se dio una ducha. Cuando le pareció que había pasado bastante tiempo bajo el agua salio y miró la hora. El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía, pronto deberían comer. Mientras se cambiaba escucho los choques de las maquinas en el gimnasio, supuso que Erik debería estar entrenando pero ese día... ¿ese día no le tocaba a Erik cocinar? Emitió un suspiro, sabiendo seguramente lo que planeaba hacer el mayor. Se vistió rápidamente y camino con prisa hacía el gimnasio, ni bien entro sintió las feromonas de Erik en todo el lugar. Siempre que entrenaba su aroma se desataba por la transpiración, y era sumamente exquisito.

El magnético le miro ni bien escucho ruidos, sus ojos celestes le estudiaron un momento, antes de desviar la mirada. Al parecer prefería seguir evitándole. Charles respiro, armándose de paciencia, y luego carraspeo para llamar su atención-Te toca cocinar hoy-comento, y Erik finalmente le miro y alzo una ceja, como si lo que hubiera dicho le resultara muy gracioso.

-Comeremos pizza, la iré a buscar en un rato-contesto, antes de volver a ejercitarse con la maquina para su espalda. Charles miro su amplio pecho un momento antes de suspirar.

-Hoy vino Moira, podríamos comer algo más elaborado que pizza-sugirió, y Erik volvió a mirarle, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si de pronto el tema le molestara bastante.

-¿Quieres que traiga empanadas en vez de pizza?-pregunto con una voz molesta, Charles cerro los ojos buscando paciencia, solo volvió a abrirlos cuando el ruido de la maquina volvió a escucharse. Obviamente el magnético no estaba muy interesado en esa conversación, Charles supo que no llegarían a nada así que simplemente se volteo para irse.

-Olvídalo, me encargare yo de la comida...-finalizo la discusión, dispuesto a irse. Era por pura cortesía que quería cocinar algo diferente, no que la pizza no fuera buena idea pero no era forma de recibir a una dama que les estaba ayudando. Debió pensarlo mejor cuando le dijeron a Erik que le tocaría la cocina ese día.

-¿Acaso eso no es lo suficiente para deleitar a tu noviecita?-Charles se giro a mirarle, Erik había soltado las maquinas y ahora estaba limpiando el sudor de su rostro con su propia sudadera. No es que fuera algo muy higiénico ni elegante, pero Charles se relamió los labios al ver sus abdominales en tensión. ¿Por que su omega era tan guapo al grado de atontarle?

-No es eso, es por educación-el telepata se cruzo de brazos, Erik le miraba divertido, aunque era imposible disimular su molestia. La sonrisa en su rostro era tensa, maliciosa-Y ya te dije que no es mi noviecita, ya debatimos esto ¿te acuerdas?-Charles noto el ligero cambio en la expresión ajena y solo pudo sonreír. Si, Erik se acordaba de la vez que le dejo en claro que Moira no era su novia-Sabes que no estoy interesado en ella, pero sería descortés que...-Erik bufo, levantándose, su rostro estaba tenso y Charles supo que estaba por explotar en una discusión.

-Tu y tu maldita educación reprimida. Ella no necesita ninguna bienvenida, ella no es parte de nosotros.-Erik se había aproximado, se veía amenazante, rudo. Charles levanto el rostro para verle cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a pesar de que debía estar atemorizado por como lucía Erik se sentía tranquilo, y su pose lo demostraba-No debería estar aquí, no es como nosotros. Tu, yo, los chicos... todos somos hermanos. Ella no...

-¿Hermanos? ¿Esa es la relación que nos une? ¿De verdad crees eso?-Charles le miro atento, notando el sonrojo sutil que se dibujo en las mejillas ajenas. Erik desvió la mirada y emitió un suspiro.

-Ya lo hablamos, entre nosotros..-el magnético había cerrado los ojos, sin querer mirar al hombre enfrente suyo. A pesar de ser pequeño y parecer frágil, Charles sabía hacerle sentirse inseguro-Somos amigos, compañeros... hermanos-aun tenía los ojos cerrados y se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Charles presionando su hombro, apenas abrió los ojos y vio a Charles poniéndose de puntas para besarle la mejilla.

-Ni tu te crees eso, Erik...-le susurro el telepata al oído, sintiendo la piel de Erik erizarse bajo su toque. No, no eran hermanos, eran amantes, eran pareja. Y en algún momento Erik tendría que notarlo y hacerle frente a todo eso. La mano que seguía sujetando el hombro ajeno empezó a deslizarse por el brazo ajeno, bajando suavemente, sintiendo como la piel se ponía de gallina a su paso, finalmente llego a la mano de Erik y enredo sus dedos-Pero esta bien, seremos amigos, compañeros, hermanos... lo que quieras.-su aliento cálido caía sobre la oreja ajena, y noto como Erik ladeaba ligeramente su cuello para darle más espacio, cuando Charles dejo de estar en puntitas su altura quedo perfecta para mirar directamente la marca que días atrás había dejado en el cuello ajeno y que aun se notaba, más clara, pero se notaba.

Le dio un suave beso a esa marca y sintió a Erik gruñir-Basta-el polaco sonó ronco y decidido, su mano soltó la de Charles y le aparto un poco. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos y emitió un suspiro-En serio, amigos, mutantes, hermanos ¿si?-noto como el telepata bajaba la mirada y apretaba los labios, entristecido.

-Esta bien.-dijo muy bajo, finalmente se giro para marcharse. Ese día no iba a conseguir más, aun le dolía la cabeza, se sentía cansado y ahora estaba más triste que antes.

-Yo haré de comer, Charles-se limito a asentir y siguió su camino. Lo mejor sería encerrarse en su estudio, concentrarse en sus cosas, en la lectura, en lo que sea, pero ignorar completamente lo mal que se sentía su corazón en ese momento.

Charles estaba concentrado en la lectura cuando las cosas de metal vibraron en toda la casa. Eso fue lo que le alerto de que algo estaba pasando... cuando el metal vibraba sin aparente razón significaba que algo pasaba en la mente de Erik, algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Lo busco rápidamente con la cabeza y luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

-¡...maldito engreído que se creé muy superior! Andas por aquí como si fueras la mejor creación del mundo y siento contradecirte, pero no eres mejor que yo...-Charles apresuro el paso al escuchar la voz de Moira tan elevada. La tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente. Pudo escuchar la risa irónica de Erik retumbando en el lugar.

-Deberías dejar tu histeria de lado. Solo he marcado lo notable, pero si me escucharas no es eso de lo que...

-¡Si esperas que te de información sobre Shaw estas muy equivocado! No pienso decirle nada a un demente con aires de grandeza-le grito la chica en respuesta. Charles se encontró con Raven y Sean entrando a l cocina, mirando incrédulo a los dos adultos que estaban discutiendo sin la mínima disimulación. Moira estaba colorada, se la notaba colérica. Erik era un poco más recatado, aunque era obvio que también estaba bastante molesto-No voy a dejar que pongas en riesgo toda la seguridad de un país... Tu no eres seguro para esta misión, ¡deberías marcharte de este lugar!

-¿Estas echándome? ¿Acaso estas echándome de aquí? ¡Tu no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí! Tu eres solo un cero a la izquierda, no eres ni siquiera de nuestra raza... eres un monito que camina por el mundo sintiéndose civilizado y...

-¡Erik!-la voz de Charles le interrumpió, y el magnético se giro a mirar a los tres que estaban en la puerta, mirando todo con cierto aire de incredulidad. El mutante respiro hondo y las cosas de metal dejaron de vibrar. Charles cerro los ojos al sentir la cañería crujir, y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo de manera condescendiente, esperando que se calmara. Pero Erik solo le miro un segundo, antes de evitarle.

-¡Debes ponerlo en su lugar! Entra aquí como un demente, esperando que yo le de información que no tiene derecho a adquirir...-la chica seguía gritando, y Charles entro en la cocina acercándose a ella, intentando calmarla.

-Moira, Darling... respira, estas completamente colorada...-dijo él, algo preocupado de verla así. Nunca se la imagino en ese estado.

La chica respiro hondo, mirando fijamente a Charles como si eso le calmara. Erik había bufado y se había apoyado en la mesada evitando mirarles-Es que él me aborda como un demente. ¡Esta mal de la cabeza! Quiere que le diga donde esta Shaw para ir a matarlo... ¡esta loco! Puede poner toda la seguridad nacional en peligro por un capricho.. por comportarse como un crió. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te comportas como un crió, tu ser oh tan evolucionado!-los ojos furiosos de Erik se posaron de nuevo en la castaña y apretó los labios para no abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla.

_"__Calma tu mente, Erik"_. Esta ves fue turno del telepata de recibir una mirada de furia, pero no se amedrento, mantuvo los ojos sobre Erik esperando que se calmara.

-Tu trabajas para esta misión, tu deberías ayudarnos a detenerlo-dijo Erik con una voz ronca, contenida. Realmente se estaba comportando tanto como podía, pero realmente esa mujer era desesperante.

-¡Yo no trabajo para ti, maldito imbécil!-Moira se había escapado del agarre de Charles y se acerco amenazante al magnético que solo le miraba con la ceja alzada. ¿Acaso esa mujer creía que ellos podían luchar? Por favor... "_Contente Erik, tienes que contenerte_".

"_Sal de mi cabeza, Charles_".

Erik volvió a mirar a Moira, sintiéndose colérico al sentir que la chica le señalaba con el dedo-Tu solo eres un loco, que se creé que puede hacer muchas cosas. Pero solo eres un enfermo que no puede controlarse que ni siquiera piensa y que...-la chica se había acercado bastante y ahora su dedo se clavada en el pecho de Erik. Estaba por golpearle con el dedo de nuevo cuando... sintió su aroma. Los ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos y durante un segundo se vio confundida, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con malicia y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios-¿Por eso estas histérico, Erik? ¿Estas en celo?-la voz ya era calmada y maliciosa, no muy alta, pero igualmente todos la escucharon. El polaco abrió los ojos de golpe, y la miro con furia-¿Estas molesto por que no han follado tu flac...?-la chica jadeo, llevándose las manos al cuello, intentando retroceder. La cadena en su cuello había comenzando a hacer demasiada fuerza, queriendo asfixiarla.

La chica de pronto se vio muy asustada. Erik solo tenía la mano extendida, pero sus ojos brillaba con puro odio. Realmente se veía transformado, desfigurado por la ira.

-¡ERIK! ¡Erik! Déjala... ¡Erik, basta!-Charles se había precipitado hacía a él, sabía que Moira había sido insolente por meterse en ese asunto, pero no era razón para asfixiarla. Pero Erik parecía no escucharle, sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos castaños de la morena y estaban colorados. Las venas de su cuello y frente se veían sumamente cargadas, la sangre hirviendo y viajando por todo su cuerpo con saña. Charles le sujeto, pero solo recibió un empujón en respuesta. Finalmente supo que tenía que intervenir, llevo sus dedos a su cabeza e invadió la cabeza de Erik.

Sintió al magnético querer revelarse, no querer dejarse controlar pero... Charles se impuso, y finalmente le obligo a soltar su poder, la chica aun se sujetaba el cuello y se inclino hacía adelante, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sean se acerco para sujetarla con fuerza, para que no cayera, ya que temblaba en demasía. Raven veía todo incrédula desde la puerta, sin saber que hacer, como ayudar...

-¡Sal de mi cabeza, Charles!-dijo Erik, ronco, forzándose por lograr hablar. "_Cálmate_", Erik clavo sus ojos en Charles, sus orificios nasales estaban dilatados por su forzosa respiración. Charles le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad, completamente seguro. "_Cálmate, Erik, por favor_". El hombre finalmente respiro hondo y sus facciones se relajaron un poco. Charles de a poco fue abandonando su mente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-No vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza, Xavier-casi gruño el mayor, levanto la mano, y todos gritaron de sorpresa cuando el candelabro se retorció, antes de soltarse del techo y caer en muchos pedazos de metal deformado. Todos miraron los restos en el piso, y cuando volvieron a mirar a Erik solo vieron la espalda de este desaparecer con movimientos furiosos hacía el patio.

Charles suspiro, apoyándose en la pared y sujetando su cabeza. Dios, las cosas con su pareja solo iban de mal en peor-Sean, por favor ¿traerías la escoba?-finalmente el chico soltó a la agente, y esta soltó un sollozo, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Charles y abrazarle con fuerza. Charles miro a Raven, quien lo observo ligeramente molesta. La chica negó con la cabeza y se giró antes de marcharse hacía el living.

**

-¡Erik! ¡Erik espera por favor! No te vallas así...-Raven había salido por la parte delantera de la mansión, pero rápidamente corrió hacía donde Erik se había ido, y llego a verlo tomando una de las motos que había en el garaje de la mansión. La chica corrió hasta él, y afligida intento detenerle, sujetando la moto que el hombre empujaba para sacar del garaje-¡Espera, Erik! No puedes irte asi, Charles se odiara si te vas de esta manera y...

-¡No me hables de Charles!-gruño el magnético y movió la mano con fuerza para apartar a la chica. La metamorfa tembló, apartándose y mirándole angustiada. Sabía que Erik se había ido molesto, pero ahora estaba realmente descontrolado-¡Ese hombre es un idiota! Prefiere a esa mujer, la defiende cuando fue ella quien...-un gruñido escapo de sus labios, y se sujeto la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en que esa maldita mujer había dicho que estaba en celo, que esa maldita mujer le había humillado. Estaba jodidamente molesto, por que esa maldita homosapien, esa idiota mujer había tenido la insensatez de insultarle. Había querido matarla, realmente quería asfixiarla, sentir como ese collar la iba dejando sin aliento, y la hacía convulsionarse de dolor antes de...

-¡Erik!-el magnético detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar el sollozo de Raven, le miro incrédulo notando que la cadena que la chica tenía en el cuello la empezaba a asfixiar. Respiro hondo controlando sus poderes, haciendo que el metal la suelte. La chica tomo aire, viéndose ligeramente asustada, pero ni bien se recompuso volvió a acercarse-Se que crees eso, pero eres importante para Charles. Más que nadie en esta mansión... tienes que quedarte, si llegas a irte así se va a volver loco de dolor, Erik... No puedes dejarle-la chica le sujeto la mano, los ojos fríos de Erik se clavaron en los suyos, pero le mantuvo la mirada, aún afligida. Sabía que si Charles buscaba a Erik y se enteraba de que se había ido no iba a perdonárselo.

-Moira es más importante-dijo ronco, desviando la mirada. Su dedo se apoyo sobre el lugar donde iba la llave, el acero se fundió, antes de que la moto hiciera contacto. Se le subió encima y la pateo con fuerza, el vehículo arranco, pero Raven sujeto con fuerza la moto sin querer dejarle ir. Erik volvió a mirarle molesto-Solo estoy aquí para atrapar a Shaw, pero ahora mi presencia ya no es bienvenida. Si esa mujerzuela piensa que voy a quedarme aquí bajo sus ordenes esta equivocada, voy a encontrar a Shaw solo, y voy a matarlo. Nadie va impedírmelo-le dijo ronco, la chica se mordió el labio. Erik bufo y la intento empujar, pero ella estaba firmemente sujeta de uno de los espejos de la moto-¡Ya vete, Raven!

-Erik, entiendo tu punto... pero tienes que hablar con Charles por favor. No te imaginas como se pondrá... por favor. Él te quiere demasiado y...-los ojos celestes miraron a la chica con completa frialdad. Raven se estremeció al notar el odio abierto que había en esa mirada, no parecía el mismo Erik que solía deambular por la casa, ayudarle a entrenar y conversar con Charles. Parecía un ser oscuro, malvado y ella sintió su ser estremecerse de miedo-Tu amigo lo que quieres es follar, y ya tiene con quien hacerlo-Erik finalmente la empujo, y arranco la moto. Salió a toda velocidad de la mansión, el rugido del motor le ayudo a callar sus propios pensamientos... aunque no fue suficiente, su mente aun gritaba. Estaba tan colérico, sentía su pecho arder de odio mismo. No podía creer que Charles hubiera preferido a esa mujer en vez de a él...sintió un grito de dolor que escapo desde lo hondo de su pecho, aunque sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno. Pudo sentir la humedad en sus ojos, pero se negó a pensar que todo eso era producto de que se había sentido celoso y rechazado. Charles había preferido a alguien más... ¿y como no? Si él solo era un despreció de ser humano, él solo era solo un juguete sexual, él tenía una única misión el la vida: matar a Shaw, y no podía creer que durante ese tiempo lo hubiera estado retrasando. Tenía que volverse a poner manos a la obra, él no tenía familia, él solo tenía a su misión y tenía que cumplirla. Y una vez que tuviera el cuerpo lazo y sin vida de Shaw entre sus brazos se sentiría realizado, allí podría morir o reiniciar su vida. Eso daba igual, pero lo primordial era matarlo.

**

Charles estaba comenzando a cansarse de tener que ser cortes. Moira no dejaba de temblar, y él la había llevado al sofá y la había ayudado a sentarse. La chica parecía recia a desprenderse de él, mientras que él quería irse para encontrar a su omega y calmarlo. Sabía que Erik debía estar molesto, si no hablaban pronto y le aclaraba todo esa mansión podía empezar a deshacerse clavo por clavo. Miro agradecido a Sean que había preparado un te, y tomo la taza para entregársela a Moira. La chica sostuvo sus manos más de lo necesario, mientras le agradecía por salvarla.

Charles le sonrió cansado, ya no quería seguir con ese tema. Quería poder marcharse de allí, pero debía asegurarse de que la chica se calmara. Miro de reojo a Sean, que parecía reacio a irse... quizás podría dejarla a cuidado de él, y así aprovechar para irse.

-Moira, darling, debo ir a buscar a Erik y...

-¡Me imagino que vas a decirle que se vaya!-el telepata de pronto cambio su expresión, al principio incrédulo y luego frunció el ceño. Sabía que no tenía que actuar por impulso, la chica estaba asustada y era su miedo el que hablaba, pero no le agradaba nada que estuviera mencionando la idea de alejar a su omega de esa mansión. Charles la estudio con la mirada, los labios de Moira temblaban, mientras bebía el té. Pero a pesar de todo, esa mirada castaña estaba clavada en la suya con seguridad-Es un peligro, lo sabes. No tiene control alguno, actúa como un animal, no solo es peligroso para la misión sino para los chicos. ¡Casi destruye la cocina con todos nosotros a dentro! ¡Me ataco! ¡Y quiso golpearte cuando te metiste en su cabeza!-argumento la chica, la voz se había endurecido, parecía segura mientras exponía sus pensamientos. Charles apretó los puños, algo molesto con todo ese palabrerio. Esa beta estaba sumamente equivocada si pensaba que cualquiera de esos argumentos iba a ser suficiente como para que alejara a su pareja.

-Estaba alterado, es normal. Este es su hogar, Moira, él no va a irse de aquí-dijo, con firmeza. Quería dejar ese punto bien claro, esa era su mansión y siempre sería la de Erik. Era su pareja, ese hogar era de ambos, a pesar de que Erik no le reconociera, a pesar de que no deseara quedarse allí... su mansión siempre tendría un lugar para él, a su lado.

-¡Charles! Tienes que razonar, él es violento, inestable... ¡es un peligro para quienes le rodean!-protesto la chica, la taza temblaba en sus manos y se veía ligeramente molesta. Charles bufo y volteo el rostro, masajeandose la sien. No quería pelear con ella, no valía la pena-¡Me ataco!

-Él te ataco por que tuviste la desfachatez de decirle que estaba en celo, enfrente de todos y como si fuera algo malo... quisiste denigrarlo por algo que es natural en él-los ojos azules de Charles le miraron con algo de bronca. Después de todo eso había sido el desencadenante del problema... si, Erik era inestable, y era violento, pero sabía contenerse. Si la había ataco había sido por que esa mujer era un impertinente que había tenido la caradurez de insultar a su omega. La chica se vio sorprendida ante esa disimulada acusación, por esa mirada tan molesta-Y eso es inmaduro, sin mencionar que es despreciativo hacía su condición y... vulgar. Así no es el comportamiento de una dama-dijo, mirándola con firmeza. La chica parpadeo, aparentemente afectada, y un ligero sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas. Charles pudo percibir sus pensamientos de vergüenza, molestia, desconcierto y tristeza. Obviamente había esperado que Charles la defendiera y cuidara su honor. El telepata cerro los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro. Se acerco y estiro su mano para acomodarle el cabello-Solo piensa en ello darling, y bebe ese té. Te calmara-miro al pelirrojo que los observaba atentos, estaba sentando en un sillón cercano y sus ojos pasaban de Moira a Charles constantemente-Sean, ¿puedes cuidarla un momento?-el pelirrojo sonrió emocionado ante el pedido y asintió.

Los ojos de la castaña se posaron un segundo en el pelirrojo, antes de que desviara la mirada avergonzada. Charles decidió ignorar ese intercambio de miradas y salir de allí para buscar a Erik, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Salió, pensando que no había escuchado que entrara, así que seguramente debía andar con el patio. Ni bien abrió la puerta se encontró con la fuera de Raven sentada en las escaleras de ingreso. Frunció el ceño y bajo las escaleras de un trote, se giro a mirarle. A pesar de que ella estuviera sentada habían quedado a la misma altura, ya que Charles estaba varios escalones más abajo-¿Raven? ¿Que haces a...?-Charles se quedo callado al ver los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas de su hermana. Si bien tuvo el impulso de invadir la mente de su hermana, sabía que había prometido que no lo haría. Se mordió el labio, preocupado y se puso enfrente de ella, mirándole afligido-¿Que ocurre, hermanita?-se acerco un poco, y se inclino para poder acariciar su cabello y su mejilla, borrando esas lágrimas que surcaban la mejilla de la chica.

-Erik...-dijo ella, casi sin poder hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, no solo por que el hombre se había marchado, sino por que ella no había podido detenerle y sabía que Charles se afligiría al instante. Casi no podía tragar, sentía demasiada angustia, y no podía contener las lagrimas. Con solo sentir el contacto con Charles sintió la tristeza embargarle aún más y jadeo suavemente, bajando el rostro para esconder su llanto-No pude detenerle, agarro una de esas malditas motos de colección y... y se fue...-soltó un nuevo sollozo, y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de su frente. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Charles, no quería ver lo angustiado que se ponía.

El telepata respiro profundo al escucharle, sintió su corazón latir un poco más despacio. Pero no sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar. Erik no podía irse ¿cierto? Eran pareja, no podía dejarle así como así... su instinto le obligaría a volver. Si, eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Aunque... nada estaba pasando en ellos como debería-Dijo que iría a buscar a Shaw solo, que iba a matarlo... dijo que aquí ya no era bienvenido...-la rubia se mordió los labios para no llorar-¡Intente detenerlo, de verdad! Pero estaba tan furioso, estaban tan... lleno de odio...-finalmente se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y noto que Charles observaba fijamente el piso. El telepata estaba ligeramente ausente, con movimientos lentos se movió, sentándose al lado de la chica, intentando terminar de asimilar todo eso.

Erik no podía irse, era simplemente imposible. Ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, Erik no podía alejarse. Iba a volver, iba a hacerlo-Él va a volver, Raven...-se giro a mirar a su hermana, y le sonrió con algo de pena, antes de acomodar esos rubios cabellos detrás de la oreja de la chica-Somos su familia, va a regresar... él... todas las familias pelean, Raven, él va a regresar. Cuando se calme, solo dale algo de tiempo... volverá antes de la noche y hablaremos y arreglaremos todo-el telepata se inclino y le beso cariñosamente la frente antes de forzarse a sonreír-. Se que lo hará...-el telepata se giro para mirar el horizonte. El día aun era joven, Erik tenía suficiente tiempo para calmarse y volver antes del anochecer. Lo haría, ellos no podían estar lejos.

Raven miro insegura a su hermano. Ella había notado que Erik estaba demasiado seguro, dudaba que él fuera a volver. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle eso a Charles, el telepata era de esas personas que siempre mantenían la esperanza... en todo, y era obvio que sobre esto creyera lo mismo. Charles Xavier era el hombre que creía que los mutantes serían aceptados, el hombre que creía que salvarían a la humanidad y todos los querrían, el hombre que creía que podían coexistir sin guerras... era obvio que también esperaba que ese omega que ni siquiera lo reconocía volviera a sus brazos.

Por muy absurdo que sonara, ella quiso tener la misma esperanza. Quiso creer que Erik los había visto como su familia, y que iba a regresar. Si, iba a volver.

**Notas finales:**

**Si, lo se, soy mala. Erik se fue, pero es que estaba realmente cabreado. Se que muchos van a odiar a Moira, pero ella... bien, no tiene excusas, aunque pelear con Erik es difícil xD**

_**El telepata se forzó a sonreirle y mantener una charla cortés, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin saber nada de Erik, más molesto se sentía con esa mujer. Ella era la responsable de todo eso, después de todo... Erik nunca se había marchado antes, por más que hubiera días difíciles, hasta que ella intervino. Ella era la culpable, ella era maldita razón de que su omega se hubiera ido.**_


	15. Esperar o Actuar

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con el nuevo capitulo, Realmente no sabia si publicarlo o no, queria arreglarlo Por Que No se si gustara, Pero Realmente no le Estado de animos párr Escribir Ni una palabra. Él avanzado muy poco y ESO me desespera, Encima ya Volvi a la universidad, Asi Que A partir de hora (Y Para Que Pueda Seguir Avanzando Varios Capítulos los antes de Lo Que publico) publicare Menos seguidos.**

**Realmente apreciaria si me dejan comentarios con SUS Opiniónes, a ver si me saca de ESO del Bloqueo xD en fin, disfrutar!**

**Esperar o Actuar**

No, Erik no había vuelto. Charles se la había pasado mirando por la ventana, observando ansioso ante cualquier movimiento en el exterior. Durante la siesta se había mantenido tranquilo, paciente, pensando que el omega aun tenía las cosas muy a flote y ni bien se calmara recapacitaría y entendería que debían estar juntos y luego juntos atrapar a Shaw. Con ese pensamiento ayudo a entrenar a los chicos, se puso a revisar algunos proyectos, y ante cualquier excusa salía a caminar por la entrada de la mansión, esperando escuchar el rugido de una moto. También aspiraba con fuerza, esperando que en algún momento el aroma de Erik le llenara, tan embriagante como siempre, y le indicara que su omega había regresado. Intento distraerse, pensando que mientras menos lo esperara más rápido pasaría el tiempo y volvería.

A la tarde había empezado a ser razonable, Erik debía estar muy molesto y seguramente se había alejado bastante con la moto, seguro le tomaría tiempo regresar. Pero iba a volver, después de todo... sus cosas estaban en la habitación de la mansión. No podía irse sin nada ¿verdad? Seguramente iba a volver y... quizás tuviera hambre cuando regresara. Así que, patéticamente, Charles termino cocinando un bizcochuelo de chocolate. El cual no duro lo suficiente, ya que todos los adolescentes de la casa lo devoraron como si no comieran hacía un mes. No supo si sentirse alagado de que les hubiera gustado tanto, o golpearles por que ese bizcochuelo tenía otro destinatario.

Una vez superada la etapa de pastelero, intento seguir siendo razonable, aunque el optimismo era menor. ¿Qué tal si tuvo un accidente? Aunque lo dudaba, con sus poderes Erik podría hacer flotar la moto, o incluso desfigurar un auto antes de que llegara a golpearle. Así que la posibilidad de que le chocaran estaba descartada. ¿Y si se le pincho un neumático? Seguramente podría hacer una de algún metal, Erik era ingenioso.. pero quizás eso lo retrasaba y venía más lento. Si, seguramente Erik se tardaba por que venía más lento. Quizás incluso la moto la dejo y venía en taxy, o colectivo, o caminando... Mientras meditaba todo releía su tesis, "pensando" en las distintas mutaciones que podrían encontrar lo ancho del mundo.

Finalmente, aunque no le tocara, esa noche decidió hacer la cena. Erik seguramente volvería con hambre, y los chicos no siempre se esmeraban mucho. No quería que su pareja pasara hambre. Lo mejor era preparar algo saludable y apetitoso. Había algo de pescado en el congelador y decidió saltearlo con algunas verduras. Con suerte a Erik le gustaba y lo devora. Pensó seriamente en esconderlo de los niños, para que no se lo acabaran en un santiamén... pero cuando eran las once de la noche, y todos ya habían venido a preguntar a que hora iban a comer, se resigno y lo recalentó.

Terminaron comiendo a las doce de la noche, y no había rastros de Erik. Todos notaban la incomodidad de la mesa, a pesar de que intentaban comportarse como si nada pasara. Moira era la que se veía más cómoda y no dejaba de alagar las cualidades culinarias de Charles. El telepata se forzó a sonreirle y mantener una charla cortés, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin saber nada de Erik, más molesto se sentía con esa mujer. Ella era la responsable de todo eso, después de todo... Erik nunca se había marchado antes, por más que hubiera días difíciles, hasta que ella intervino. Tenía demasiadas ganas de echarla, insultarla, pero ante todo era un caballero y sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones.

La cena termino, y por más que Alex mirara con deseo la porción de comida que había quedado, Charles se negó a dársela. Después de todo, esperaba que Erik llegara, y le gustara. Se auto ordeno lavar los platos, aunque tampoco era su turno, pero por las dudas... por si Erik llegaba tarde, no quería que llegara y que estuvieran todos dormidos. Así que los lavo con lentitud, mientras pensaba si había quedado suficientemente comida o debía preparar más. No sabía si Erik había llevado la billetera ¿y se venía con hambre y solo había un misera porción? Suspiro, obligándose a pensar que había alguna otra comida en la heladera, y que seguramente podrían ingeniárselas de alguna manera. No podía seguir haciendo de cheff todo el día.

Cuando termino de lavar los platos el reloj ya marcaba unos minutos para que sean la una y medía. Y seguía sin haber rastros de su pareja. La esperanza que sentía había comenzado a desvanecerse a medida que la oscuridad y el silencio abordaban la mansión. Quizás Raven si había entendido bien, y Erik realmente planeaba irse a atrapar solo a Shaw y no volver jamas con ellos. Tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse llevar por la tristeza, no quería pensar que había perdido a Erik, a su pareja, para siempre. No quería pensar que le había abandonado, sin culpas. Ellos eran pareja, y aunque Erik no lo supiera, no podía irse así... sin más.

Charles suspiro, comenzando a masajearse la sien, pensando en que debía ir a dormir. Estaba recio a hacerlo, por que realmente quería mantener la esperanza de que Erik vendría esa noche... Miro el reloj de su muñeca y se dirigió a la sala. Quizás podría ver algo de televisión, Erik llegaría, en algún momento.. Sino ¿donde iba a dormir? Dios, sabía que estaba teniendo pensamientos de los más idiotas e infantiles, pero realmente estaba angustiado y recién ahora notaba lo asustado que estaba ante la idea de que realmente Erik no regresara. Él no podía vivir sin Erik, Erik no podía marcharse...

-Basta Charles-se dijo a si mismo, y se sentó frente al televisor, lo prendió, esperando que por una vez en la vida hubiera algo realmente bueno, tan bueno que pudiera absorber sus pensamientos. Hizo zaping algunos minutos pasando de película a película. No era que la televisión no le gustara, pero realmente pocas veces encontraba algo bueno para ver. Al menos si estaba solo, le costaba atontarle con ese aparato. Asi que, por más que encontró una película medianamente interesante, no pudo engancharse lo suficiente con ella ya que su mente seguía pensando en donde estaba Erik.

Charles se mordió el labio, mientras veía la película romántica donde el hombre terminaba corriendo desesperadamente detrás de su pareja, para alcanzarla y decirle cuando la amaba y que había sido un idiota. Bufó, por que si él llegaba a hacer eso en la vida real Erik terminaría clavandole un tenedor en la mano, como mínimo. Y claro, luego le recordaría que no era un omega, así que su amor era absurdo. Suspiro al ver a la chica arrojarse a los brazos del hombre, y besarle como si no hubiera mañana. Si, quizás eso pasaba a la inversa... Charles arrojándose a sus brazos y sintiendo a Erik apartarle. Cerro los ojos y masajeo su frente, intentando quitar los pensamientos negativos. Sabía que habían estado peleados antes del problema de esa mañana, Erik le había dicho que nada más pasaría entre ellos... y no había tenido tiempo para sufrir por eso antes de que tuvieran un nuevo problema.

¿Y si Erik volvía pero no quería volver a hablarle? Quizás el magnético tomara muy en serió su decisión de que nada más pasara entre ellos. Quizás esa fue toda su historia, y por el resto de su vida tendría el amargo sabor en su boca de que encontró a su omega, y era sumamente perfecto pero no funciono. No resulto, por que por muy perfecto que fuera no todo salía bien. Esas noches juntas serían el consuelo por el resto de su vida, debería conformarse a un romance con alguien más, y anhelar que en algún momento pueda estar de nuevo con su omega. Con ese omega que quizás nunca le re...

Charles frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar que eso pasara, no iba a dejar que Erik se alejara de su lado. Iba a arrástralo de nuevo ahí, iba a obligarle a quedarse, iban a seguir avanzando hasta que en algún momento le reconozca e iban a ser felices. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, nadie iba a detenerle. Ni siquiera Erik con sus inseguridades.

Se levanto del sillón con una nueva emoción, salio corriendo de la mansión y empezó a correr por la oscuridad del jardín. Su trote era rápido y seguro, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y se sentía embriagado por una nueva seguridad y confianza. Él era Charles Xavier y nada se salía de su control, iba a encontrar a su pareja esa noche, iba a traerle a casa. Ni bien llego frente al garaje miro su coche y tomo las llaves que estaban colgadas en la entrada, se metió rápidamente y arranco sin dudar. Esperaba que Erik no estuviera muy lejos, por que iría en auto por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarle, y esperaba llegar antes del amanecer. Si, era una misión absurda... pero tenía que poder encontrarle, invadiría cada mente en su camino, rastreando a Erik hasta que finalmente de con él.

Salio con el auto a toda velocidad, sabía que era un esfuerzo mental excesivo ir metiéndose en cada cabeza, por más que su rango fuera amplio, si iba manejando no podía concentrarse del todo. Varios kilómetros lejos de la casa, se dio cuenta que debió despertar a Raven y decirle que ella maneje... pero bueno, encontraría a Erik solo. Podía hacerlo, tenía que poder. Era su pareja, su mente siempre encontraba la de Erik. Su mutación se sentía atraída hacía el magnético como si fuera un metal.

Se abstuvo de cerrar los ojos, aunque normalmente así podía abarcar más mentes, pero como pudo su cabeza comenzó a ingresar en cada persona. Muchos estaban ya dormidos, ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, así que entrar en sus mentes era difícil. Decidió mejor estacionar frente a un bar donde había varias personas, y empezó a invadir una a una sus mentes... quince minutos después logro ver en una cabeza la moto de Erik dirigiéndose hacía el norte, la imagen fue apenas un flash, algo inconsciente gravado en la mente ajena... pero fue suficiente para Charles que comenzó a tomar la calle que había visto. Se masajeo la cabeza mientras manejaba, algo adolorido por haber revisado tantas mentes tan minuciosamente.

Estaciono varios kilómetros más allá, en otro bar. Esta ves se bajo del auto, y se fue al bar donde una camarera se puso a prepararle un café para llevar. Al parecer no era típico que pidieran café a esa hora. Charles miro el reloj y ya eran más de las tres y media de la mañana... y aun ni siquiera sabía si estaba cerca. Decidió invadir la mente de la camarera, era más lógico que ella hubiera visto algo estando allí, o al menos más practico que ir viendo las otras mentes al azar que quizás acababan de llegar. Y... ¡Bingo! Vio una imagen de una moto doblando unas calles más hacía a adelante. Tras meditar un poco las direcciones que iban tomando noto que... Erik iba rumbo a Washington, era bastante obvio, seguramente quería ingresar a la CIA y robar toda la información que hubiera de Shaw para luego poder encontrarle.

Le dio gracias a la chica por el café, y decidió aventarse a su teoría. Siguió la dirección que había visto, y comenzó a manejar rumbo a Washington. Kilómetros más adelante volvio a detenerse en un bar que estaba sobre la ruta y se metió directamente en la cabeza del camarero. Pero esta vez no hubo suerte. Reviso varios camareros más, pero recién cuando leyó la mente del chico que limpiaba los baños pudo saber por donde había ido Erik. Arranco tan rápido como pudo, había estado tentado a bajarse a buscar un nuevo café, pero la memoria del chico no era tan lejana, y con suerte pronto alcanzaría a su pareja.

Continuo por la ruta, tal cual había pensado Erik iba tomando los desvíos que lo llevarían a Washington, aunque evitaba zonas con controles policiales por que obviamente la moto que tenía era "robada"; aunque no hubiera denuncia, Erik no tenía los papeles de titular. Charles continuo manejando, presionando el acelerador cada vez con más fuerza, realmente quería adelantarse y encontrarle. Ya estaban por ser la cinco de la mañana... vio un bar más a delante y decidió frenar, quizás debía tomar otro café si iba a seguir manejando, y sería bueno chequear por si alguien le había visto. Se bajo del auto y se metió al bar, se dirigió rápidamente a la barra y le pidió a la chica de la barra si le podía preparar un café, esta vez no le miraron raro, al parecer este lugar era más frecuentado por camioneros y varios tomaban café para no dormirse en sus envíos.

Mientras la chica lo preparaba decidió invadir la mente de su compañera … oh, oh, oh... Erik había estado horas antes allí. La chica lo había atendido, le había dado un Whisky y le había indicado un hotel. Si, si, si, si... Charles le sonrió resplandeciente a la chica que le daba el café y esta le miro extrañada y se sonrojo un poco, después de todo el alfa era muy galante, y con esos ojos era fácil conquistar a cualquiera-¿Darling podrías decirme donde esta el hotel Minas?-dijo con su sonrisa coqueta, la chica le sonrió con ilusión y le dio la dirección, al parecer esperando ser invitada.

Charles le guiño un ojo y tomando el café se dirigió rápidamente hacía su auto, el hotel estaba a unas pocas cuadras. Ni bien llego, estaciono casi enfrente y se bajo con prisa. Se dirigió a la recepción, donde había un portero... al parecer la administración ya no trabajaba-Hola, si me disculpa ando buscando a un amigo. Se llama Erik, se debe haber registrado hace tres horas más o menos-el portero recordó a Erik, había entrado muy tarde al hotel, había sido el ultimo en registrarse. Aproximadamente a las dos y media de la mañana.

-Lo siento, no podemos dar información de los clientes-le dijo el portero. Charles sonrió apenas y asintió, se llevo la mano a la frente e invadió la mente del hombre, que al poco tiempo poso una mirada ligeramente ausente-Vera, perdí la llave... si puede facilitármela, sería de gran ayuda-como en trance el portero se movió y busco la llave la habitación 214 y se la entrego. Charles le sonrió y salio de su mente con suavidad-Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, caballero-sus pasos rápidos fueron a las escaleras, las cuales subió con un rápido trote.

Estaba ansioso, al fin iba a encontrarle. Y era una suerte, por que ya estaba ligeramente cansado y no había bebido el café al final, lo había olvidado en el auto. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras caminaba por el pasillo... 109, 110... suspiro al sentir el aroma de Erik, al fin lo tenía cerca de nuevo. Había sido menos de un día, pero había estado tan asustado y tan preocupado, había pensando que quizás no volvía a verle. Había pensado dejarle marchar sin más pero ahora... 111, 112... pudo sentir el murmullo de la mente de Erik, el magnético estaba durmiendo, y... oh, dios, estaba recordando como el día anterior se durmieron juntos. Charles gruño lastimeramente, pesando que quería repetirlo. No entendía por que Erik no notaban que eran pareja, ¿no notaba como necesitaba a Charles cerca? Dios, no entendía como podía ignorarlo.

Finalmente llego a la habitación 114 y se acomodo el cabello y la ropa. Era una idiotes, Erik ni siquiera iba a fijarse en si se veía atractivo o no, seguro iba a querer echarle ni bien le viera. Pero no iba a dejarle, iba a aferrarse a él hasta que... decidió no pensar más y empezó a golpear la puerta, iba a ser constante y fuerte hasta que obtuviera respuesta. Golpeo tan ruidoso como pudo y sintió la mente de Erik reaccionar, el magnético esta irritado ante ese sonido, se levanto gruñendo con fuerza-¡¿Quien carajos, es?! ¿No vio el cartel de no molestar?-Charles miro el cartel rojo que colgaba del picaporte, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir golpeando.

Sintió unos pasos torpes antes de que la puerta se abriera con fuerza y apareció Erik, apenas vestido con unos bóxer. Se veía muy molesto, pero al ver a Charles parpadeo confundido. El telepata fue tan rápido como pudo, se metió dentro del cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose en esta ni bien entro. Sus ojos azules estudiaron a Erik que le miraba incrédulo, su mente no entendía como Charles le había encontrado-¿Como... como...?

-Créeme que no fue fácil, mi amigo. Tuve que meterme en cada mente en mi camino para poder rastrearte, llevo más de tres horas haciéndolo... ya casi esta por salir el sol y...

-No me interesa. ¿Que haces aquí, Charles? No te pedí que me buscaras-la voz ronca de Erik se escuchaba molesta, Charles le miro con algo de pena y se mordió el labio un poco nervioso, no quería que volviera alejarle, no quería que volvieran a pelear. Se aparto de la puerta, dando un paso hacía su omega, pero este dio un paso atrás alejándose de él-Lo mejor es que te vayas, realmente no quiero verte-su rostro estaba tenso, no quería mirar demasiado al telepata, no quería dejarse llevar por esas cosas que Charles solía generar en él.

-Erik, de verdad... llevo horas buscándote, estuve todo el día esperando que vuelvas...-se acerco otro paso, y de nuevo el otro mutante retrocedió. Esto se repitió varias veces, hasta que las piernas de Erik chocaron con la cama, el mutante frunció el ceño, y sus ojos celestes miraron molestos a Charles.

-Realmente quiero dormir, mañana tengo que viajar muchísimo y...

-No-dijo Charles, seguro, con firmeza. Los ojos celestes de Erik se entrecerraron, pero Charles solo se acerco otro paso y le miro decidido-No vas a irte. Estamos entrenando a esos chicos juntos, vas a volver y vas a ayudarme-su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. El cuerpo de Erik tembló ligeramente al escuchar ese tono tan dominante, esa voz de mando. Se mordió el labio y su expresión mostró algo de duda, aunque él no lo supiera sus instintos le indicaban obedecer a su alfa-. Estamos juntos en esto Erik, no vas a alejarte de esto-Charles dio otro paso al frente, sin querer dejar escapar a Erik. El magnético trago saliva inseguro y miro atentamente a Charles, el ingles se veía demasiado decidido. Erik al verlo acercarse le gruño, mostrandole sus inofensivos colmillos pero Charles solo le sonrió-. No vas a escapar... vine por ti, iremos a nuestra casa...-dijo con voz posesiva el menor, estiro su mano para tomar la de Erik, quien se removió inquieto intentando soltarse.

-No voy a ir contigo, estas equivocado Charles-le gruño, el alfa solo sonrió.

-Lo harás Erik, quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?-Charles le acaricio suavemente el brazo. Sentía la parte instintiva de Erik pelear contra su raciocino, su omega quería obedecer la voz del alfa, quería dejarse llevar.

-No-bufo y se soltó de un movimiento brusco-¡No soy tu maldita zorra! No vengas aquí a darme ordenes...-protesto el polaco, las cosas de metal vibraron pero Charles se mantuvo firme-No soy un maldito juguete que usas cuando no esta esa mujerzuela...-el ingles entrecerró los ojos y bufo. Era obvio que su omega estaba celoso, no era bueno, Erik era muy irracional cuando se dejaba guiar por sus celos.

-Sabes que eso no es así...-dijo en un murmullo bajo. Vio los ojos de Erik arder, y supo que terminarían peleando.

-¡La defendiste! Ella dijo que yo estaba en celo ¡Lo dijo delante de todos! Es una maldita que...-Erik se quedo callado al ver que Charles terminaba de acercarse, y sus labios rojos emitían un suave "Shhh". Los blancos dedos de Charles se apoyaron en sus delgados labios, y Erik le miró aun molesto. Que Charles viniera y se hiciera el coqueto no iba a derretirle tan fácilmente.

-Tienes razón, no debí defenderla... pero tu eres más fuerte, podías matarla. Ella fue muy vulgar, es cierto, no debió decirte eso-su voz era calma, confiada. Después de todo, realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo-Siento haberlo hecho, pero por favor, perdóname Erik-se termino de acercar y retiro su dedo, inclinándose hacía al frente para poder rozar sus labios con los ajenos, aunque no duro mucho, Erik le aparto con un firme movimiento-. No volveré a hacerlo Erik, no me meteré de nuevo en tu cabeza sin tu permiso, no importa lo que pase.

El magnetico entrecerró los ojos, nada confiado al respecto-Vuelve a decirme algo Charles... y te juro que la matare. Y si interfieres, no volverás a verme-Charles le miro atento, al parecer Erik estaba cediendo. El se puso serio para verse confiable y asintió. Realmente no pensaba dejar que Moira volviera a insultar a su omega, iba a dejarla muda si volvía a insinuar algo como lo de hoy.

-Vuelve a faltarte el respeto, y yo mismo la echare de la mansión-dijo seguro. Eso pareció agradar a Erik ya que sonrió ladino, un poco más confiado. Charles acento la sonrisa en sus labios también. Erik era un maldito que le encantaba la idea de humillar a Moira, sabía que las cosas en la mansión serían mas difíciles, pero iba a tener que ver como solucionar todo sobre la marcha-. ¿Vas a volver?-pregunto, mostrándose algo inseguro. Sabía que esa era su carta secreta, a Erik podía darle ordenes, pero era preferible mostrarse frágil y necesitado para que se sintiera cómodo.

-Solo por que si no lo hago la CIA terminara lastimando a esos pobres chicos-aseguro, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ellos nunca nos aceptaran, Charles. Debes entenderlo-el telepata se mordió los labios para no responder y luego se acerco más hasta que quedaron pegados. Erik frunció el ceño e intento apartarlo de nuevo, aunque su mano solo reposo en el hombro ajeno. Oh, había extrañado a Charles, si hubiera querido hubiera podido ir mucho más lejos, pero marcho despacio por que tenía esa maldita sensación de no querer apartarse del alfa, de no querer dejarle-¿Que se supone que haces?-Charles se mordió el labio, sonriendo apenas, avergonzado.

-Solo un día lejos de ti y sentí que me volvería loco... ¿no haz notado que eres una droga para mi?-le dijo en un susurro necesitado. Erik dudo un momento, sin saber como responder, Charles tuvo miedo de haber avanzado demasiado rápido, pero realmente no podía contener sus propias palabras. Había necesitado tanto tenerlo cerca, y Erik también, he iba a decírselo para que le quedara bien en claro-Tenia mucho miedo de perderte, mi amigo. Eres el mutante más fascinante que he conocido, no quería que te marcharas estando peleados.

-Charles, debes buscarte una habitación, no pasaras aquí la noche-comento el magnético, apartándose varios pasos hasta chocar con la cama. Miro de reojo hacía atrás, sorprendido de que hubieran avanzado tanto. Entrecerró los ojos y miro de nuevo a Charles-Iré mañana contigo, pero ahora necesito estar solo-Charles alzo la ceja y se acerco más pasos. Sus ojos azules estudiaban a su omega. Erik estaba equivocado si pensaba que le iba a dejar solo, lo había extrañado horrores, y ahora que lo tenía cerca no quería apartarse. Sintió el estremecimiento ajeno cuando su mano acaricio la mejilla del mayor.

-Me quedare aquí, necesitamos estar cerca... lo sabes-susurro roncamente, y termino de acercarse, sus narices se rozaron y vio como Erik cerraba los ojos. El magnético no podía evitar suspirar ante el acercamiento, Charles generaba en él cosas muy fuertes, y tenerlo cerca de nuevo, cuando había pensado que pasarían una temporada lejos, era... era aliviador, realmente no quería que se quieres alejarte de mi, Erik-en respuesta a sus palabras sintió el cuerpo de Erik relajarse cuando su mano le rodeo la cintura. Sus instintos les incentivaban a estar juntos, era obvio. Si solo Erik no fuera tan terco, si se dejara llevar más por sus instintos, si fuera sincero consigo mismo.

-No seas tan presuntuoso, Charles-se quejo, aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentarse con los profundos ojos de Charles. Jadeo bajo cuando sintió al menor apretar más su cintura y sus cuerpos se pegaron-. Eres muy engreído cuando...

-No es que sea engreído, simplemente se que es así-Charles se inclino a olfatear el cuello ajeno y ronroneo de placer. Había echado de menos ese aroma, aunque solo fuera un día había tenido demasiado miedo de perderle. Noto que inconscientemente Erik tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás y lo tomo como una invitación para continuar explorando-. Son necesidades que sentimos ¿vas a negarme que te sientes mas tranquilo ahora que estamos juntos?-pregunto en un murmullo contra la piel ajena. Su boca rozaba la piel de Erik y la sentía erizarse bajo su roce.

-¿Estas jugando con mi cabeza?-protesto, apartándole un poco. Charles se rió y le miro divertido, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del magnético y le empujaron hasta que el cuerpo del magnético termino sentado en la cama. Charles no dudo cuando se le sentó encima, cabalgandole.

-No, Erik... la necesidad que sientes es igual a la mía-comento, y su mano se deslizo al pecho ajeno-Justo aquí-masajeo suavemente el pectoral de Erik. El magnético suspiro y sus manos rodearon la cintura estrecha de Charles. No podía negarlo que ahora se sentía mas calmado, embriagado por una nueva paz. Habia sentido un dolor en el pecho, que había preferido ignorar, pero ahora de a poco lo sentía irse. Aspiro el aroma de Charles y sintió una mano en su nuca, presionándole contra el cuello ajeno-Sigue olfateando, va a calmarte-le susurro el menor, roncamente.

-No estoy alterado-bufo, pero a pesar de todo le obedeció ya que ese aroma le gustaba demasiado.

-No, pero sentiste angustia ante la separación...-su mano continuo bajando por el trabajado pecho ajeno, hasta que llego a su vientre-Ahora sientes un cosquilleo aquí, de alivio. Yo también lo siento, no tienes idea de cuanto me afligí cuando no volvías...-susurro. Erik gimió, por más que quisiera negarlo no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo se había puesto ansioso ante las caricias ajenas. El telepata por su parte estaba igual, desde que lo vio su cuerpo se lleno de alivio y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Pego su cuerpo completamente a Erik y el magnético lentamente se dejo caer hacía atrás, seguido por el cuerpo de Charles que suspiro de alivio y de gusto al tener a su omega debajo de si, entre sus brazos, cubierto y protegido por su cuerpo. Quería mantenerlo para siempre allí, donde nadie pudiera tocarlo, ni lastimarlo.

-Charles, deja de hablar, estas...-Erik gimoteo, removiéndose. Las palabras del telepata estaban enloqueciendolo, a medida que Charles hablaba sentía como la angustia y el alivio se fundían al mismo tiempo. No había sido consciente de sus emociones hasta ahora que lo tenía con él. Y dios, si, había estado angustiado... mucho más de lo que imagino. No quería separarse, no quería alejarse. Se había sentido tan molesto, la ira le había embargado y mientras más se alejaba de la mansión más colérico e irracional se sentía. Solo había pensando en venganza... pero ahora que estaba de nuevo con él de a poco se había calmado. El aroma de Charles le estaba embriagando y finalmente sentía como el nudo que había tenido en el pecho se borraba. Quería quedarse así para siempre-Estas enloqueciendome...-jadeo confundido por la tristeza y la felicidad que le llenaban al mismo tiempo. Sintió sus ojos arder y de pronto los labios de Charles estaban bebiendo sus lagrimas que ni siquiera noto que estaba dejando caer. ¿Que carajos le estaba pasando? Él no era débil, él no lloraba. _"¿Pero que demonios..?"_

-Shhh, no te desesperes... ya estamos juntos-sus brazos apretaron la cintura de Erik, y sintió al magnético jadear nuevamente, con una innegable necesidad, la misma que él sentía vagando por sus venas. Necesidad de estar juntos. Si, el cuerpo de Erik le reconocía, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, a su aroma, a su tacto-Abrázame, Erik... por favor. Me asustaste mucho cuando te fuiste...-al instante los enormes brazos del magnético apretaron su espalda, lo sujetaron con firmeza, y el alfa se sintió algo pequeño en comparación. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que Erik pudiera rodearle por completo, atraparle entre sus brazos sin tener posibilidad de escapar-Gracias, te necesitaba tanto...-susurro.

El polaco se sentía ligeramente confundido por esa atmósfera que les rodeaba. Charles se comportaba extraño, pero el no podía más que responder con temblores a sus palabras. Sus propias emociones se había anudado. ¿Realmente le habia extrañado tanto tanto? Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era la necesidad de volver a sus brazos. Se sentía fuera de si, sin poder comportarse como él era realmente:fuerte, seguro, poderoso. Gruño al saber que Charles le había necesitado, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa ladina en su boca. Había estado tan celoso por la estupida de Moira, pero ahora se sentía condenadamente bien. Ahora podía aceptarlo: había estado celoso por que había pensado que Charles prefería a otro. Había pensado que su alfa... no, no... Charles no era su alfa. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentando bloquear esos pensamientos. No quería concentrarse en nada malo, lo único que importaba era Charles le había seguido, Charles estaba loco por él, Charles lo prefería. Él era importante para el telepata. Extrañamente eso le agradaba demasiado, le calmaba, le hacía olvidar que había estado muy molesto-¿Tanto te gusto que no me soportas un día lejos? Vaya Charles... no sabía que tenía ese efecto en ti-Erik alzo las cejas coquetamente y Charles se rió. Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco, despues de todo, se sentía un poco tonto por haberle seguido tan desesperadamente pero al menos había funcionado.

-No te aproveches de él-Charles tímidamente rozo sus labios contra los ajenos, al sentir un suspiro por parte de Erik se atrevió a besarlo, recorrió sus delgados labios con la lengua antes de enterrarla en su boca. Escucho a Erik gemir de gusto, y los fuertes brazos le apretaron con mas fuerza. No dejaban de besarse con necesidad,como si el tiempo lejos no hubiera sido de solo unas horas. Como si hubieran pasado una eternidad lejos-No vuelvas a irte. Erik... Nunca más.-murmuro, casi sin despegarse de la boca ajena. No quería apartarse ni un centímetro, realmente le había extrañado. Más de lo que hubiera imaginado... y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos no quería que se apartara.

Erik le miro fijamente, su mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. La duda brillo en sus ojos un momento, pero luego sus ojos celestes mostraron determinación y él sonrió con suavidad-Nunca más-prometió en un intimo susurro, y sintió su vientre cosquillar al ver la sonrisa ilusionada de Charles. Volvieron a besarse con suavidad, mientras sus manos se recorrían con dulzura, felices de volver a encontrarse. El contacto se prolongaba gustoso, dejándose explorarse, disfrutando de volver a estar juntos. Se detuvieron cuando Charles no pudo contener un bostezo que emitió contra la boca ajena, Erik se rió, mientras miraba divertido esos ojos azules, bañados en lagrima de sueños-Creo que... deberíamos descansar.

Charles sonrió con poca energía y asintió. Se levanto de la cama, y empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras Erik se acomodaba. Una vez que quedo en boxer, Charles se acostó a su lado. Sin dudar sus manos atrajeron a Erik, envolviéndolo en un abrazo-¿En serio? ¿Dormiremos melosamente abrazados? Es demasiado cursi-dijo la voz ronca del polaco. Charles solo sonrió contra su cuello y se encogió de hombros.

Su blanquecino y delgado cuerpo se apretó contra el de Erik, intentando traerle más cerca, hasta que cada centímetro de sus pieles estuviera en contacto. Así de paso compartían el calor-Me gusta estar así... deberíamos hacerlo diario-respondió Charles, Erik soltó una suave risa y se estremeció al sentir un suave beso en su cuello. Se arqueo un poco, sintiendo su piel arder. Su trasero se había pegado a la pelvis de Charles y gruño al sentir un pequeño bulto. La mano de Charles acaricio su pecho, con suavidad, delineando sus músculos.

-Podría ser-respondo bajito, sin aceptar pero sin negarse tampoco. Gimió al sentir a Charles pellizcar uno de sus pezones y se arqueo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su virilidad despertar. Un cosquilleo agradable se había disipado por su cuerpo... Charles siempre lograba excitarlo tan rápido.

-Me extrañaste, ¿verdad, Erik?-pregunto el telepata a su oído, olfateando la nuca del magnético, sintiendo como Erik se presionaba más y más contra su semierección. El magnético gimió y se removió, y Charles soltó una risa-Dímelo.

-Cállate, Charles-se quejo el mayor, sin querer darle la razón. Si, le había extrañado, había sentido la necesidad de volver a sus brazos, de oler su aroma, de pegarse a su cuerpo. Se le había hecho raro esa necesidad tan fuerte, pero había preferido ignorarla-Cállate y duérmete-protesto al sentir que la mano ajena continuaba bajando rumbo a sus bóxer. De pronto se sentía condenadamente ansioso por sentirlo acariciarle, por sentir sus manos en cada rincon de su cuerpo.

El telepata se rió-Yo también te extrañe-Charles finalmente toco la virilidad ajena, por encima del bóxer y ronroneo de gusto. Erik la tenía tan grande, amaba sujetarla en su mano y sentirla tan dura y firme. La masajeo un poco y su omega sollozo de gusto, pegándose más a él, dejandole sentir mejor su musculoso trasero contra su pelvis. Dios, si seguían ese uego iba a querer frotarse, iba a querer acomodarse entre sus nalgas y refregarse, sintiendo a Erik temblar por tener una verga entre sus nalgas-. Sentía una fuerte necesidad por estar a tu lado... creí que me volvería loco...

-Mhhr...-protesto Erik, mordiendo la almohada, al sentir los besos que eran desparramados en su nuca, con pequeñas mordidas que hacían que su piel se erice. Dios, se estaba excitando demasiado. La mano de Charles le sujetaba con firmeza y él podía sentir su verga tensa, dura, palpitante. Charles tenía algún tipo de poder en sus manos, que lo volvía loco de placer. Si, seguramente era eso, una segunda mutación... una mutación que hacía que Erik diera placer con sus manos. Eso explicaba por que el pene que presionaba su trasero en vez de disgustarle solo le daba más placer-Duérmete...-protesto en un ronroneo.

-Solo acéptalo y dormiremos...-le mordió con más fuerza la nuca, ansioso por escucharlo-Dime que me extrañaste, que necesitabas mis manos encima de ti... se que lo sentiste, querías que te toque, que te bese... que mis manos te exploren...-su otra mano se atrevió a ir a la cadera ajena y le apretó suavemente un glúteo, ganándose un sollozo en respuesta-Querías sentir mi virilidad entre tus nalgas y como de a poco va entrando en t...

-Shhhh-protesto el magnético y se retorció, intentando apartarse un poco. La mano en su cadera le detuvo y emitió un nuevo sollozo. No quería admitirlo, no quería aceptar que le desesperaba la idea de apartarse de Charles, que solo quería tenerlo cerca, y esas manos hábiles tocándole y calmándole. Nunca pensó que la voz de Charles, narrándole todo eso, podía afectarle tanto-. Si te extrañe pero... ya cállate...-gimoteo. Charles gruño en respuesta y la mano de su cadera apretó su glúteo, separando un poco su trasero. Erik abrió los ojos de golpe y gimió nervioso al sentir erección de Charles acomodarse entre sus nalgas. _"Oh dios..."_, el pene de Charles estaba entre sus nalgas, tan duro y firme... y tan listo para entrar dentro de él. Sintió su interior comenzar a mojarse, más que dichoso ante la idea de tener lago duro dentro suyo. Sus pieles solo eran separadas por los interiores de ambos y Erik podía notar mejor el roce contra su agujero, que había humedecido el boxer.

-Necesitas esto, Erik...-Charles froto su pene contra su canutillo y Erik se odio a si mismo cuando empujo su trasero hacía atrás, dándole más lugar. Esperaba con eso poder sentirle mejor, sentir esa dureza presionar contra su trasero, contra su agujero y obligarlo a abrirse. El telepta gimió de gusto ante su entrega y le mordió el hombro, buscando calmar su desesperación y contener el gruñido de desesperación. Su omega le estaba dejando frotarse, su omega estaba permitiendole avanzar. Su mano separo más esas nalgas, y él se froto con más firmeza contra ese trasero, mientras su mano masturbaba el pene de Erik-Necesitabas sentirme así... lo deseabas...-su mano se coloco bajo los bóxer ajenos para acariciar su erección. Erik tembló por completo y se limito a asentir "_si, si, si... lo necesita..._" gimió en su cabeza, ya sin poder contenerse. Tanto tiempo desde que no tenía ese tipo de cercanía, y dios... se sentía tan bien. Se arqueo, gimiendo silenciosamente, u presionándose más y más contra Charles, dejando su espalda pegada al pecho del menor-Deseas sentirme dentro, lo se...-su mano se acelero, aun tocándole sobre el boxer y sus caderas se movieron con más ganas-Quieres sentirme abriéndote, sentirme llenándote. Mi pene bien a dentro de ti, tocando tu próstata, mis testículos golpeando contra tus nalgas en cada embes...

-Ohhh mi mdios...-Erik se arqueo ante la simple idea y la mano del telepata se vio manchada por la semilla ajena. Charles gruño de gusto, se froto con más ganas, excitado ante la idea de que su pareja podía eyacular con el simple pensamiento de él follandole. Oh, Erik pronto sería suyo, pronto cumpliria todas esas palabras, le follaría con ganas. Siguió masturbandole, desparramando su semilla por toda la extensión de ese miembro que de a poco y con fuertes palpitaciones comenzaba a ablandarse. No dejo de tocarle, sintiendo a Erik temblar entre sus brazos, y en pocos segundos el se vino en sus boxer, atrapado entre las nalgas ajenas. Gimoteo besando sus amplios hombros. Había sido rápido, no tan pasional, pero los dos estaban demasiado cansados para llegar a más. Erik respiraba profundamente, calmando su cuerpo. Ninguno se movió, Charles dejo su mano dentro de los boxers ajenos, y apoyo su frente en el hombro de Erik.

-Me muero por hacerte el amor, Erik-murmuro, adormilado y embriagado pro las endorfinas. Erik gruño en respuesta, sintiendo su interior humedecerse ante la idea. Dios, imaginarse a Charles dentro era... no, no no quería pensarlo por que solo se mojaría más-. Te haré mio... se que lo quieres...-el telepata lo jalo, posesivamente, abrazándolo con más fuerza y Erik suspiro entre nervioso y aliviado-Quieres pertenecerme por completo...

-Cállate-protesto, sin querer tomar sus palabras en cuenta. El menor solo se rió, muy cansado para pensar racionalmente. Ni el mismo notaba lo que estaba diciendo, solo estaba siendo sincero sobre sus instintos.

-Durmamos Erik, mañana iremos hacía la mansión... me fui sin decirle a nadie, van a preocuparse-Charles volvió a bostezar, y de a poco su conciencia fue embriagada por Morfeo. Erik se mantuvo despierto un poco más, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía que no debía estremecerse de gusto ante esa idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus instintos le guiaban a Charles, la simple idea de ellos "haciendo el amor", como había dicho el menor, le llenaba de ansias. Gruño, nervioso ante lo desconocido y se giro para mirar de frente a Charles quien ya se hallaba dormido. No podía creer que ese alfa hubiera recorrido tanto solo por encontrarle. Nadie nunca hizo ni la mitad de eso por él. Se apretó contra Charles, aspirando su delicioso aroma, y de a poco se fue dejando guiar por esa respiración pausada, hasta que también le embriago el sueño.

Estaban juntos, y era sumamente relajante.

**CHERIK**

Habían vuelto a la mansión a la tarde del día siguiente. Todos habían estado preocupados, pero se olvidaron de todo al verlos a ambos juntos. Todos se veían felices de que Erik hubiera vuelto, excepto Moira que se disculpo amargamente y luego se retiro. Erik prefirió no darle demasiada atención. Lo importante era que estaba de nuevo en casa, con gente que le agrada... y que aparentemente le apreciaba. Todos le abrazaron con fuerza ni bien le vieron. Erik abrazo con fuerza a Raven que se había colgado de su cuello y reía emocionada de volver a verle.

Mientras interactuaba con todos, algo incomodo y desacostumbrado a todas esas muestras de cariño, miraba de reojo a Charles que le sonreía con verdadera felicidad. Erik sintió un calor en el pecho al ver a esos labios rojos modulando "Esta es tu familia. Nuestra familia". Le sonrió en respuesta, pensando que era un tonto por como su corazón latía tan fuerte por un simple comentario por parte de Charles.

El ingles tenía demasiado efectos sobre él. Charles Xavier le estaba arrastrando de a poco a esa dimensión, donde todo parecía perfecto. Y era difícil, por que sentía la necesidad de quedarse allí para siempre, pero realmente no sabía si podría hacerlo. A veces pensaba que todo eso era un sueño, o un estado de pausa, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a la realidad y afrontar de nuevo el hecho de que estaba solo.

Charles entro a la mansión, dejando que los menores se quedaran con Erik. Realmente le alegraba que todos hubiera estado tan felices de que volviera, necesitaba eso, necesitaba que hicieran sentir a Erik en casa, como en un hogar, para que no pudiera irse nunca. Se giro al sentir unos pasos detrás suyo y miro con curiosidad a Moira que caminaba rápidamente hacía a él-Fuiste a buscarlo-comento la agente, y Charles sonrió apenas, con ironía.

-Obviamente, no iba a dejarlo solo-vio como la agente apretaba los labios y se giro a mirarla. Saco sus manos de los bolsillos y se acerco unos pasos-. Tienes que entender que Erik no va a irse de aquí, no mientras pueda evitarlo-su mano sujeto con firmeza el mentón ajeno, para que esos ojos castaños le miraran. Quería que Moira entendiera muy bien eso-. Esta es su familia, este es su hogar y...

-Solo esta aquí para llegar a Shaw y lo sabes-protesto la chica, apretando las mandíbulas para evitar que su boca temblara. No le agradaba Erik, prefería que estuviera lejos, por muy necesario que fuera para esa misión también era un problema difícil de tratar que solo generaba dificultades.

-Eso no es lo que importa-dijo Charles soltándola finalmente. Su mano regreso a su bolsillo y su sonrisa se suavizo-Él esta aquí, eso es lo importante-comento, empezando a subir las escaleras. No quería acercarse demasiado a Moira, no quería confundirla más, ni darle falsas ideas. Erik estaba en casa, él solo quería pensar en eso.

**CHERIK**

Raven termino de enjuagar el jabón de los platos mientras tarareaba por lo bajo. Charles había estado de muy buen humor ese día y ella había recibido de regalo una caja de esos deliciosos bombones de chocolate. Claro, a cambio le toco lavar los platos, tarea que era de su hermano ese día. Pero los bombones lo alían, Charles era un poco tacaño con ellos, alguna filosofía sobre no desperdiciar las cosas buenas de la vida y solo comía uno o dos cada tanto y le compartía pero era muy de vez en cuando.

La rubia chasqueo la lengua al escuchar unos firmes pasos-Si quieres recuperar tu caja de bombones ya es tarde ya l...-se quedo callado al girarse y al ver a Erik apoyado en la puerta. El magnético la miraba con curiosidad, una minúscula sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

-Pensé que era el turno de Xavier de lavar los platos-comento distraidamente. Raven le miro un momento y luego se encojo de hombros sonriendo. El hombre la miraba con atención y la chica se giro, para no observarle más. Aun le costaba hacerle frente a Erik, sabía que tenía que superarlo pero tampoco era algo muy fácil-Raven, quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer. Realmente no era mi intención atacarte, fue algo com...

-Lo se, estabas nervioso-comento la chic volviendo a girarse para mirarle. Erik la observaba serió, Raven admiraba algo de todo esto, no podía creer que el magnético no notara los cambios que él tenía cuando estaba con Charles. Erik era sumamente alegre y agradable cuando estaba con Charles, pero cuando estaban peleados o distanciados era más gruñón. ¿Acaso de verdad ese hombre no notaba que Charles era necesario en su vida? Le costaba creerlo, Erik no era un hombre tonto ¿por que no se daba cuenta-. Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta-comento, antes de dejar el trapo con el que se seco las manos a un lado-Si buscabas a Charles, él debe estar en su estudio.

-No era en r...-la chica le miro alzando una ceja y el hombre la imito.

-Lo que digas-dijo ella divertida, antes de pasar a su lado, saliendo de la cocina. No quería empezar una guerra de miradas, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Hank para distraerse. Por su parte, Erik se quedo apoyado un momento más en la puerta. No sabía como sentirse al respecto de que todos supieran que él y Charles eran más que amigos, hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara, que él y el telepata pudieran continuar con sus juegos de ajedrez y sus encuentros sin que terceros se involucraran. Aunque, en una mansión llena de gente era difícil guardar un secreto.

Tras meditar algunos momentos se giro, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Charles. Lo vio subiendo las escaleras, y con sus largas piernas lo alcanzo rápidamente. Le miro de reojo cuando paso a su lado, ganándose una mirada interesada de los ojos azules-¿Ajedrez?-pregunto, mientras continuaba caminando, dejando al telepata atrás. Miro de reojo como Charles sonreía y asentía.

Erik llego primero al despacho, y no dudo en ingresar. El ajedrez estaba en el lugar de siempre, a Erik le asombraba que Charles pareciera no querer mover ese tablero, no importaba lo que pasara, el ajedrez siempre les esperaba en ese lugar. Erik camino lentamente hacía la mesa donde estaba y miro curiosamente las piezas. Ni dudo cuando tomo el peón del rey y lo movió hacía adelante. Apenas y giro el rostro cuando escucho los pasos de Charles. El telepata sonrió al ingresar y ver a Erik aun de pie moviendo la pieza. Se veía muy bien, de a momentos envidiaba su cuerpo alto, atletico, atractivo... luego recordaba que ese cuerpo era suyo para tocarlo y lo olvidaba-¿Ansioso por jugar?-pregunto divertido el menor, mordiendo sus labios mientras sonreía.

-Más bien por vencerte-comento el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Charles se rió y cerro la puerta tras de si, para tener algo de privacidad. Camino perezosamente hacía el tablero y movió su propio peón, pero no se sentó, continuo camino hacía la alacena y saco una botella de Whisky. Adoraba compartir el whisky con Erik, quizás por que era una de las pocas personas en la mansión (sino la única) que parecía disfrutar de las buenas bebidas como él.

-Estaba pensando-comento, mientras tomaba dos vasos y le servia un poco del contenido. Con ambos en la mano camino hacía la mesa y le extendió una a Erik que lo tomo antes de acomodarse en el sofá. Erik miraba el tablero con atención, finalmente hizo su jugada y miro de nuevo a Charles alzando la ceja con curiosidad. Charles le dio un sorbo al whisky antes de sonreír-Podríamos apostar algo... sería mas interesante.

Erik frunció un momento el ceño antes de mirar confundido al telepata que se sentó enfrente mirando el tablero-¿Apostar?-pregunto, asimilándolo, antes de ver el caballo de Charles avanzar. Cruzo las manos y miro curioso a Charles que seguía mirando pensativamente el tablero-¿Que quieres apostar?

Al escuchar la pregunta Charles levanto la mirada, cuando los ojos azules se posaron con tanta profundidad en él sintió que el resto del mundo desaparecía un momento. Y luego Charles sonrió de una manera traviesa, pervertida. Erik sintió una descarga de puro placer ante esa sonrisa. Soltó un jadeo sin poder controlarlo. El telepata al ver su reacción emitió una suave risa-Oh, ya veras mi amigo-dijo divertido, con una voz baja y ronca.

La noche de pronto se había salido de las manos, y Erik se preocupo cuando en vez de sentir rechazo solo sintio ansiedad en su estomago; ansiedad de lo que podía pasar. Ansiedad por estar por Charles. El telepata lo había arrastrado a todo esto, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, solo cuando era muy tarde, cuando ya le costaba separarse de él.

Charles Xavier le estaba construyendo una trampa, y el problema era que él se estaba dejando atrapar.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, estoy dudosa y muy cansada. Termine de subir esto a las tres de la mañana. Saben que siempre respondo los comentarios el día que publico, pero hoy me mata el sueño... Mañana sera. Disculpen por eso.**

**En fin, esta despedida sera un poquito más lagar. Aunque no mucho tampoco xD Besitos**

**_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Charles?-el telepata se mordió los labios, intentando contener la sonrisa. Su sonrisa traviesa, coqueta, era imposible de disimular._**

**_-Tu sabes lo que quiero, Erik-noto como Erik fruncía el ceño, pero no iba a cambiar de idea. Era su premio e iba a aprovecharlo. Erik se levanto, chasqueando la lengua. Acomodo su cabello prolijamente hacía atrás, mientras con pasos seguros se dirigía al amplio sofa que había a un lado._**

**_-Sabes, deberías pedir algo que te resulte placentero a ti...-comento el magnético_**


	16. El Vicio del Juego

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí tenemos un nuevo avanzado bien, espero poder seguir asi... lento pero seguro. También empece a escribir un Michael/James, esperemos que eso tambien vaya bien. Ya les avisare cuando lo suba, por si alguno tiene interés en leerlo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los encantos que me dejaron comentarios. Los aprecio muchisimo *3* **

**Enjoy!**

**El Vicio del Juego**

Charles sonrió, mientras movía la pieza clave en su jugada. Noto que Erik había fruncido el ceño, el magnético estaba sumamente atento... bueno, desde que habían empezado a apostar los dos le prestaban mucha más atención a sus partidas. El ajedrez se había vuelto sumamente emocionante, los dos batallaban por ganar cueste lo que cueste. Aunque Charles siempre sentía que ganaba. Vio la mirada turbia de Erik cuando noto que no le quedaban muchas movidas posibles. El magnético cerro los ojos en derrota, y exhalo un suspiro, casi movió con dolor la pieza, y noto al instante la suave risa de Charles. Erik bufo, y le miro con la ceja alzada. La sonrisa de Charles resplandecía, se veía el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

-Jaque mate, mi amigo...-dijo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida. Escucho la larga exhalación por parte del magnético, pero se limito a sonreír, recostándose sobre el sofá y clavando sus intentos ojos en Erik, que miraba aun el ajedrez. Al parecer buscaba una posible escapatoria, pero no lo había, los dos lo sabían. Charles se relajo contra el sofa, y continuo mirando a Erik con atención. Finalmente este se vio resignado, y levanto el rostro para hacerle frente, con esa mirada tan sería y calculadora suya.

-Aun sigo pensando que te metes en mi cabeza para hacerme perder-Charles se rió ante el comentario, pero negó con la cabeza. Erik le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de sonreír de costado. Tomo su copa, para acabar el contenido de la misma con un elegante movimiento, y luego volvió a mirarle-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Charles?-el telepata se mordió los labios, intentando contener la sonrisa. Su sonrisa traviesa, coqueta, era imposible de disimular.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero, Erik-noto como fruncía el ceño, pero no iba a cambiar de idea. Era su premio e iba a aprovecharlo. Erik se levanto, chasqueando la lengua. Acomodo su cabello prolijamente hacía atrás, mientras con pasos seguros se dirigía al amplio sofá que había a un lado.

-Sabes, deberías pedir algo que te resulte placentero a ti...-comento el magnético, mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a quitarse la remera. Charles le miro con atención, los músculos de su espalda, la forma en la que su piel lampiña resplandecía bajo la luz amarillenta. Le encantaba la espalda trabajada de Erik, lo amplia que era, las pecas y lunares que la bañaban. Le siguió mirando con atención, mientras que Erik se quitaba los zapatos con unos movimientos de pies, con el mismo movimiento sus medias quedaron hecho un ovillo en el piso. El polaco había comenzado a desprenderse los pantalones, y ciertamente Charles no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Vio como la tela negra de los pantalones se bajaba, junto con los boxer. En pocos segundos tuvo a un completamente desnudo Erik enfrente de él.

Finalmente Erik se giro, para sentarse en el sofá, se recostó un poco contra el apoya brazo. Sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba ligeramente avergonzado, mientras dejaba una pierna caer y la otra la subía al respaldo, quedando completamente expuesto. Cerro los ojos, por que realmente no quería ver la cara de triunfo y excitación de Charles, sabía que el telepata amaba mirarlo así. Oh, era un maldito pervertido como cualquier alfa. Pero Erik no podía negar que también le gustaba, Charles le había arrastrado tan lenta y sutilmente a esto que en algún momento se había encontrado completamente abierto de piernas para él, y disfrutándolo por completo.

Charles se relamió los labios al verlo así, desde donde estaba tenía una panorámica de Erik, desnudo, recostado esperando atención... tan pecaminoso. Por más cara de fastidio que pusiera Erik, era obvio que le encantaba, su pene estaba semi erecto. El telepata se levanto despacio, y camino hacía a él-No tienes idea de lo placentero que resulta esto para mi...-dijo. Su mano fue a acariciar la pierna que estaba sobre el respaldo. Con solo eso sintió la piel de Erik vibrar, su omega quizás no le reconocía... pero ese cuerpo se volvía loco por sus caricias. Le acaricio desde la pantorrilla hasta la parte interna de los muslos, y escucho un gemido bajo, al mismo tiempo que veía a ese pene erectarse aún más-Y creo que para ti también lo es...-la mano de Charles volvió a deslizarse, hasta terminar en su tobillo, levanto un poco su pierna y le dio una larga lamida hasta terminar detrás de su rodilla.

Sintió a Erik tensar sus piernas, y se las mantuvo firme, para que no se apartara. El magnético era inquieto, tendía a retorcerse demasiado. Charles sonrió sin dejar de mirar ese rostro sonrojado, esa mandíbula marcada y los delgados labios húmedos. Erik era tan... Comenzó a dar suaves besos por lo largo de su muslo, sintiendo al musculo temblar bajo el suave roce de sus labios. Su boca en cuestión de segundos se había acercado al glorioso ingle del pelirrojo, y para su disfrute ya estaba completamente erecto-Oh, veo que si lo disfrutas...-dijo soltando una risa. Levanto la mirada y vio a Erik que apartaba el brazo de sus ojos, mirándole con la vista vidriosa de deseo. El magnético había sonreído un poco, antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza del telepata, acaricio su cabello antes de tironearlo.

-Por que no ocupas tu boca en cosas mejores-Erik le sonreía, derretido, obviamente excitado. No solo su rostro le delataba sino ese pene enorme y duro que había comenzado a escurrir. Charles le sonrió en respuesta, relamió sus rojos labios antes de acercarse al pene de Erik y lamerlo para degustarlo. Escucho un suspiro de placer, vio como Erik abría más las piernas, y una mano le tironeo el cabello con fuerza, buscando empujarle más cerca. Charles no le hizo sufrir, su boca empezó a cubrir su hombría, sintiendo el pene de Erik llenarle completamente la boca... la tenía tan grande, joder. _"__Oh Charles... un poco más..."_, sintió la mano en su cabeza empujarle más cerca y se obligo a recibir un poco más de ese pedazo de carne, hasta casi sentirse atragantado. Gimió de gusto, y sin aguantarse desabotono sus pantalones para comenzar a tocarse. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, ya estaba casi acostumbrado a las reacciones de Erik, a la forma en la que empezaba a respirar agitado, a como se mordía los labios por no gemir desesperado. Charles le miro, deleitándose con la imagen, y acariciándose a medida que tragaba esa virilidad. Su pene se ponía completamente duro por tenerlo así, tan excitado, tan entregado... con toda su entrepierna expuesta, su entrada lubricando y soltando ese aroma delicioso.

Erik estaba derretido, casi sin poder respirar. Una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza el sofa, mientras la otra descansaba en el cabello de Charles. Estaba tan excitado, Charles siempre le llevaba a la desesperación. Sentía su entrada lubricando, sus entrañas pidiendo un poco de atención. Abrió más las piernas sin poder contenerse, y empujo las caderas un poco hacía arriba. En una clara invitación y... Oh, menos mal que Charles la entendió. Gimió de gusto al sentir la lengua del telepata bajar a sus testículos y luego lamer su canutillo, bebiendo el liquido que lo humedecía. _"__Oh, si... Más abajo Charles..."_. Se mordió los labios para no decirlo en voz alta, pero con gusto sintió como esa lengua se acercaba a su agujero-Diooos...-Erik se estremeció de gusto, tensando ligeramente el cuerpo cuando esa húmeda lengua se paseo por su entrada. Charles la presionaba suavemente y él solo podía respirar por la boca, en jadeos ahogados y exhalaciones presurosas. Sin poder aguantarse mucho llevo su mano a su pene para comenzar a masturbarse, demasiado ansioso, demasiado necesitado. Dios, quería algo duro abriéndole entero...

Charles estaba en completo frenesí bebiendo los jugos de su pareja. Era la tercera vez que hacían eso, pero le encantaba saber que Erik ya disfrutaba de que lo hiciera, y que no lo negara. La primera vez lo sintió gemir en éxtasis total, pero luego sus manos le habían apartado. Ahora se lo insinuaba, ahora alzaba sus caderas para sentir mejor su lengua... y era tan rico. Saborear sus jugos, sentir su entrada palpitar como loca, escuchar sus pensamientos de placer. Oh dios, quería que Erik se rindiera a su naturaleza, que entendiera que eso era normal y que lo disfrutara por completo. Su lengua se presiono contra ese fruncido agujero, y de a poco sintió los anillos darle espacio. Ronroneo de placer, y su lengua comenzó a moverse, penetrandole tanto como podía, sintiendo esas entrañas escurrir, terminar de abrirse... queriendo recibirle más y más. _"__Oh dios, Charles... esto es..."_ sintió un nuevo jalón, y continuo moviendo su lengua, ansioso, queriendo expandirle por completo. _"__Man hondo... charles... Charles.. por favor..."_. Escuchar esos gemidos necesitados era un delirio, le miro fijamente y gimió de gusto. Se masturbo con más fuerza, la imagen era exquisita: Erik prácticamente babeaba de gusto, sus músculos estaban marcados, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, su pene erecto, siendo acariciado con frenesí por esa mano. Oh dios, Erik era hermoso.

Retiro de a poco su boca y escucho un sollozo-Charles... Charles por favor...-lo vio morderse los labios, retorcerse. No se sorprendió al ver el velador de la mesa retorcerse junto con el cuerpo del mayor. Charles tímidamente saco su mano de su pene, y la llevo a la entrada ajena, masajenado esos pliegues rojizos-Oh... dios...-_"__si, si, siii... dios..."_. El alfa gruño de gusto, presionando sus dedos contra ese fruncido culo. Sintió esa entrada expandirse un poco queriendo recibirle, pero antes de poder meterselos la firme mano de Erik le detuvo-No, espera no... no soy... no soy un omega Charles... no... no hagas eso..-Erik se retorcía, se mordía los labios. A pesar de sus palabras parecía desearlo con demasiada ansiedad. Charles le beso dulcemente el vientre y se irguió un poco.

-Erik, mírame...-los ojos celestes se abrieron obedientes, y le miraron fijo, sin dejar de masturbarse. El telepata le sonrió y le ayudo a acariciarse-Te ves hermoso... ¿has visto como me pones?-quito la mano de Erik del pene, para llevarlo al suyo, y dejarle notar su dureza. "_Oh dios, es tan duro..._". Erik se mordío los labios con fuerza, y comenzó a masturbarle, jugando con el prepucio, masajeando su glande. _"__Oh... fue tan delicioso mamarsela... es tan rica su verga... quiero chuparla de nuevo..."_, Erik gruño y Charles le imito, excitado por sus palabras. Deseaba que esa experiencia se repita, Erik se la había mamado una vez y había sido... oh dios, habia sido el verdadero cielo-¿Notas que duro estoy?

-Dioos, si... estas... durisimo... es tan grande... yo...-Erik negó con la cabeza, acelerado, sintiendo que el sudor de su frente salpicaba. Tenía que callar sus palabras, tenía que evitar rogarle que le penetre. Tenía tantas ganas de soltar esa mano y dejar que Charles hunda los dedos en él. Sería ta delicioso, sentirse lleno al fin... por fin... llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando tener algo dentro de él.

-Me pones así... y yo te pongo así de húmedo, Erik-su mano logro escaparse del agarre ajeno, y masajeo esa entrada, sintiéndolo gemir de placer, ese agujero palpitar deseoso-Es natural Erik, es normal... es parte de nosotros... es una mutación Erik, una deliciosa mutación...-le susurro, termino de subirse encima del cuerpo del polaco y le suspiro al oído, mientras sus dedos continuaban jugando en su parte posterior. Sus penes estaban apretados juntos, sus cuerpos se habían vuelto un enredo sudoroso y acalorado. Charles siguió jugando con su entrada, sintiendo como Erik se retorcía y estiraba su cuello, gimiendo de gusto, arqueándose de puro placer-Es una asombrosa mutación... ¿lo sientes? Como mi olor te llama, Erik... olfateame... déjate llevar... es nuestra naturaleza..-Erik se removió y le miro, antes de obedecerle y olfatearle con ansias. Había olfateado antes a alfas, pero ninguno, nadie había olido así de rico como Charles. No lo entendía, el olor de Shaw le resultaba asqueroso, y era su pareja, pero el olor de Charles...

-Oh mi dios...-sintió dos dedos presionar su entrada y comenzar a abrirle. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y contener el gemido de gusto que podía haber sonado en toda la mansión, cuando sintió los nudillos de Charles chocar contra su entrada. Oh dios, tenía esos dedos tan hondo como se podía. Y era tan delicioso... hacía tanto que no sentía alguien jugando dentro de él, y nunca le resulto tan placentero como esto. Ni lo pensó, estaba hambriento por sentir más... abrió más las piernas y las enredo en las caderas de Charles, cubriendo el delgado cuerpo, abrazándole con fuerza. Sus erecciones se friccionaron, ambas duras, deseosas... Charles le gimió al oído, y esos dedos comenzaron a moverse con ansias dentro suyo. Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso, sus lenguas chocaron ansiosas, comiéndose la una a la otra. Se tragaban sus propios gemidos, bebían de su propia respiración.

"_Oh, Charles... muevete... muevete..._", el telepata se la había jugado en grande y estaba en puro triunfo. Erik le tenía apresado entre sus fuertes piernas, sus cuerpos completamente unidos, dos de sus dedos enterrados en lo hondo de su pareja. Movió su cadera, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos, frotándose con ganas, mientras no apartaba su boca de la ajena. Sintió las uñas de Erik rasguñar su espalda, imaginaba las marcas coloradas que le quedarían luego, pero le encanta... sería su recordatorio. Esa entrada estaba empapada, y succionaba sus dedos. Oh, como quisiera moverse un poco, empujarse contra su entrada, follarle...

Se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos de Erik colarse entre sus besos, solo entreabrió los ojos para mirarle, y vio a su omega con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitado, concentrado en no dejar de besarle. Ambos lamieron los dedos, empapandolos de saliva. Erik los retiro despacio y volvieron a besarse con gula.

Fue al mismo tiempo: sintió la mano de Erik entre sus nalgas, y en ese momento capto su pensamiento... se aparto un poco, cortando el beso, y le miro incrédulo. Erik estaba masajeando su entrada, sentía los delgados dedos del omega acariciar su orificio, empaparlo con la saliva, presionar un poco. Erik finalmente abrió los ojos al notar que Charles no volvía a besarle, y el telepata vio su mirada perdida en la lujuria. Ese hombre estaba demasiado excitado, rogaba por ser follado. Charles le miro atento y se adentro en su mente, suavemente. "_Déjame hacerlo, Charles... te lo suplico... dejame sentirme en control..._". Charles se mordió el labio, inseguro, aun estudiando a su pareja. Le costo decidir, no había esperado que eso pasara. Erik parecía realmente necesitarlo, finalmente le sonrió un poco y volvió a besarlo.

Erik pareció entenderlo, ya que un dedo comenzó a empujar contra su cuerpo, gruño contra la boca de su pareja al sentir como ese dedo le penetraba. Lo sintió abrirse paso dentro de él, obligando a su conducto a estirarse. Nunca espero tener algo en su interior... y era extraño, pero no del todo desagradable. Oh, nada de lo que hiciera Erik podría ser desagradable. Ambos incrementaron el beso, y sus cuerpos tomaron un ritmo unisono, donde movían sus caderas para frotar sus virilidades, y sus dedos los follaban el uno al otro.

Oh, era tan... extraño, y pecaminoso. Charles se sentía ido, estaban frotándose, tenía dos dedos enterrados en el culo, y dos de sus dedos estaban abriendo a Erik tanto como podía. Tres dedos estaban abriendo a Erik. Los movió con ganas, cada vez más deseoso de remplazarlos con su pene. Gimió de gusto al sentir los dedos del polaco chocar con su próstata-Dios... Erik...-Charles se aparto para gemir, mordió los labios del mayor y sintió al omega gemir en respuesta-¿Te gusta, verdad, Erik? Te gusta estar asi...-sintió el gruñido extraño en respuesta, y rápidamente unas imágenes de esas mismas palabras pero pronunciadas en un tono malvado llegaron a su cabeza. Shaw. La imagen de Shaw en la mente de Erik. Gruño y se inclino a su oreja, la mordió con fuerza y se froto contra él, queriendo que no se distraiga. No quería que pensara en Shaw ahora, solo importaban ellos dos-A mi me encanta, Erik... siento tus dedos tan a dentro.. y cuando... oh, si... golpea ahi...-Charles suspiro de placer contra su oído y comenzó a besarle la oreja, enterrando en ella su lengua. Sintio a Erik gemir y abrazarle de nuevo con fuerza, la boca del magnético se hundió en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con ganas, morderlo, rasguñarlo con sus dientes.

_"__Si... si... también me gusta, Charles... muevelos con fuerza... follame con ellos..."_, Charles gimió de gusto y los movió ansioso, al tiempo que movía su cadera con ganas, frotándose con muchísima fuerza, sintiendo a Erik moverse contra él, apretarle más, rasguñarle con fuerza _"__Dame ahi... Charles..."_.

-Oh, joder, Charles... si... sigue ahí...-de pronto la respiración del polaco se volvió errática, su cuerpo vibro, antes de tensarse. Charles pudo sentir como esa entrada asfixiaba sus dedos, succionandolos, pidiéndoles ir más a dentro... pidiéndole que lo anude. Los hundió tanto como pudo y sintió estallar a su pareja, un jadeo resonó en toda la habitación y sus cuerpos se vieron bañados por una cálida simiente, el sofá se mancho de pura lubricación mientras el omega intentaba coger aire, mantener el aliento. Charles solo necesito moverse un poco más, sintió esos dedos retorcerse en su interior, y luego gimió de gusto. Le mordió con fuerza la oreja a Erik para acallar su gemido, y sintió sus huevos tensarse antes de que su propio orgasmo le llegara. Su semen era abundante y espeso, los baño a ambos y les dejo los vientres embriagados de un aroma sumamente viril y masculino. Erik gimoteo al verse bañado en él y de a poco soltó al alfa, dejando caer sus piernas laxas a cada lado, retirando sus dedos del interior ajeno.

Ambos se quedaron callados, quietos, pegoteados en semen y sudor, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. El silencio reino en la habitación varios minutos, solo se escuchaba el galopar de sus corazones. Finalmente Charles se movió, para darle un corto beso y luego se levanto con pereza, apartándose el pegajoso cabello de la frente. Miro a Erik, y su propio cuerpo, ambos bañados en sus pecados y solo pudo sonreír. Sus dedos comenzaron a salir con lentitud de Erik y lo sintió suspirar, aun con los ojos cerrados. Charles no dudo en lamer sus dedos, para limpiarlos, y luego se puso de pie, sintiéndole las piernas temblar-Esto a sido...-se quedo callado, sin querer arruinar el momento. Miro de reojo a Erik y se mordió el labio-¿Te ha gustado, verdad?-el magnético abrió sus ojos y le miro queriendo detectar sarcasmo, pero al no hacerlo se estiro en el sofá y sonrió divertido.

-¿En serio preguntas eso, Charles?-soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza-Eres un poco ingenuo, mi amigo...-Erik se levanto también, y gruño cuando al sentarse sintió el recordatorio de la acción que había tenido en la parte trasera. Se levanto despacio y busco su ropa con pereza, comenzando a vestirse, bajo la atenta mirada del blanco y desnudo telepata-Me iré a dormir... mañana debo madrugar...-Charles le sonrió y asintió, se había sentando en uno de los sofás individuales que usaban para jugar al ajedrez, y bebía un poco de Whisky.

-Esta bien. ¿Mañana otra partida?-los ojos de ambos se conectaron y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la sonrisa. Erik solo asintió, antes de girarse y caminar hacía su cuarto. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño. Charles por su parte, termino con tranquilidad su bebida, y luego se levanto para ir hacía su habitación.

**CHERIK**

Charles estaba feliz, había secuestrado a Erik y lo había arrastrado a la cocina. Llevaban algunos días con esos jugueteos sexuales, luego de un partido de ajedrez podía pasar cualquier cosa. Era pasada la media noche y había estado lamiendo la crema batida del cuello y el pecho del magnético con demasiada gula. Erik aun estaba sentado en la silla, en la cual minutos antes Charles se le había subido encima, cabalgandole para besar con comodidad su cuello. Ahora estaba buscando algo más con que jugar, ya que esto había surgido por que los dos estaban realmente con hambre.

-Oh, hay chocolate... si lo calentamos un poco...

-Es mucho lió-protesto el magnético, girándose a mirarlo. Charles estaba muy concentrado viendo que sacar de la heladera, y le daba una mirada excepcional de su parte trasera. Erik se relamió al ver esos glúteos bien redondos. Se levanto para ir a atacarle por sorpresa pero justo cuando se giro vio a Raven en la puerta. Estaba desnuda, en el medio de la cocina, con su natural forma azul. Erik la miro de arriba abajo, y le sonrió orgulloso-Hola Mistik

-¿Mis...?-Charles se giro extrañado y al ver a Raven se sonrojo por completo. ¿Que hacía allí su hermana, de azul y completamente desnuda?-¡Raven! Por dios, ¿que haces así? Por favor... ¡ve a cambiarte!-la chica le miro con el ceño fruncido y estaba por responder, cuando Charles ya se estaba quitando la camisa y caminaba hacía ella para cubrirla con esta-¡No puedes andar así por la casa!

-Antes nunca te había molestado-murmuro la chica, sujetando la camisa con la que Charles le cubría el frente. La chica le miro dolida y en cuestión de segundos la piel azul desapareció para dejar ver a la piel blanca y el cabello rubio-¿Acaso así es mejor verme?

-No se trata de eso, no puedes andar con esas pintas por la casa...-protesto el telepata, aun intentando cubrirla, Raven miro como intentaba tapar sus pechos y emitió un bufido. En cuestión de segundos tomo una apariencia vestida, y sus ojos claros seguían clavados en Charles con dolor. Ella finalmente se aparto y se volteo para marcharse de allí.

-Raven, Raven... no tienes que disfrazarte-la chica se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda, al escuchar la voz segura de Erik. Se giró apenas, para mirarle de reojo, y vio la expresión de orgullo en la cara del magnético-Eres hermosa, perfecta... no debes avergonzarte-la chica le sonrió apenas, pero luego volvió a girarse y continuo caminando rumbo hacía su habitación. Había bajado a buscar algo para comer, no había esperado encontrarse con nadie. Mucho menos a Erik y a Charles en plena faena romántica.

Su corazón aun latía emocionado, Erik la había visto completamente desnuda... y la había alabado. Le había dicho que era perfecta. Continuo caminando hacía su habitación, ni bien llego a su cuarto se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había frente a la cama. De a poco su piel se fue mutando, dejando de lado esa perfecta y tersa piel para dar lugar a su escamosa piel azul. Sus propios dedos vagaron por sus muslos, tocando su rugosidad, sintiendo cada superficie... intentando comprender que ese era su estado natural. Así había nacido ella, así debía ser ¿verdad? Erik la aceptaba, y todos los de más deberían poder hacerlo ¿verdad?

Pero cuando subió su vista a su rostro, escamoso, azul, sin cejas, sus ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente y ese cabello excesivamente rojo... Se sintió patética, que Erik viera en ella algo perfecto era una extrañeza, nadie más lo haría. Nadie la vería de esa forma, nadie la aceptaría así como era. Por que quizás el polaco la veía como una de esas obras de arte, esas obras que son raras, absurdas y a muy pocos les gustan... al resto de la gente, esas obras les parecen asquerosas y no las entienden. Si, Erik era la excepción a la regla. Erik sería el único que le vería con esos ojos. Se mordió los labios con pena y se dejo caer en la cama, durante un segundo pensó en volver a su forma clásica, pero decidió quedarse así, desnuda en la cama, sintiendo la sabanas rozar su piel azul... No tenía ganas de gastar energía en tomar esa forma rubia y atractiva, de momento solo... solo quería descansar.

Sintió las lagrimas caer de sus mejillas y se abrazo a la almohada, odiando no poder tener una mutación que le hiciera ser más normal, que le hiciera verse como cualquier otro.

**CHERIK**

-¿Que se supone que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Erik con voz tensa, mirando molesto a Charles. No podía creer que el menor hubiera hecho que Raven cambiara de forma, ellos deberían animarla a verse azul, a aceptarse tal cual, a mostrarse orgullosa. Odiaba cuando Charles se comportaba de esa forma, contento con su estúpida normalidad, pretendiendo ser un homosapiens, buscando ser aceptado. Charles no se aceptaba realmente, sino no tendría temor de mostrarse como un mutante... ellos deberían darse a conocer a la sociedad, hacerles entender que eran el siguiente paso, que eran superiores.

-¡Erik! No puede andar así por la casa estaba...-

-Estaba en su forma natural, es lo que ella es, debes aceptarla. No deberías incentivarla a que se esconda, ella es perfecta, el mundo debería verla con orgullo, aspirar a verse como ella-Charles frunció el ceño, por que lo que él estaba por decir era que estaba "desnuda". Igualmente Charles no era tonto, sabía que la sociedad no estaba preparado por la aceptarla, ni siquiera los aceptaban a ellos aun, que se veían "normales", mucho menos lo harían con ella que era tan peculiar y diferente.

-Claro que es perfecta, Erik, pero no es tan fácil como que solo ande así por la vida. Las cosas no son tan simples-aclaro el telepata. ¿Por que Erik no lo entendía? No era que quería que su hermana se escondiera, no era que no fuera perfecta en su tono natural azul era que... no quería verla sufrir, no quería causarle más sufrimiento ante un posible rechazo de la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-Eres un hipócrita Charles, quieres hacerles creer a todos que los humanos van a aceptarnos por ayudarles, que van a aceptarnos con los brazos abiertos, pero saber que no sera así. Por eso pretendes que ella pase su vida escondida ¿quieres que toda la vida este así, fingiendo algo que no es?-el telepata frunció el ceño, pensando que era raro que justo Erik dijera eso ¿acaso no era él quien se estaba escondiendo todo el tiempo? ¿escondiéndose como omega? El polaco se veía realmente molesto, le miraba juzgándole con esos ojos celestes y sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, viéndose algo intimidante.

-Solo quiero hacer las cosas más fácil para ella, Erik, quiero que sea feliz-intento hacerle entender, pero luego escucho un bufido. Obviamente ese era un punto en el que ellos nunca estarían de acuerdo, Erik era demasiado terco en ese aspecto, odiaba a los humanos, incluso cuando sabía que Shaw era un mutante y no un humano como siempre creyó. Debería entender que ese odio era absurdo, que no le llevaría a ningún lado... que solo lo ponía en constante peligro. Pero decírselo sería al vicio, no le escucharía, solo se enojaría cada vez más.

-No es eso, tu solo quieres controlarla...-Erik había fruncido el ceño-Quieres controlarnos a todos, pretender que todos nos llevemos bien con los humanos. Sabes que eso no va a funcionar, somos el futuro... ellos se opondrán, no van a aceptar su extinción...

-Podemos convivir, lo sé. Podremos aceptarnos. Una vez que atrapemos a Shaw...

-Eso es absurdo-Erik bufo y con un gesto molesto termino de limpiarse la crema del cuello. Charles suspiro, allí iba su noche divertida. El polaco se acomodo la remera que tenía puesta, y luego acomodo su cabello hacía atrás. La excitación y relajación de la que habían estado presos antes se había esfumado-Mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana, Charles-Erik se había despedido con ese tono que indicaba que estaba molesto y Charles suspiro. Le fascinaba la mente de Erik, por que era un hombre inteligente pero era tan malditamente terco. Era difícil que ellos se pusieran de acuerdo, era duro tocar esos temas... Igual lo mejor era que Erik se hubiera marchado, sino hubieran terminado peleando aún peor. Esta era una tonta discusión que arreglarían al día siguiente. Eso esperaba...

De momento volvió a sacar el chocolate y se lo llevo a su cuarto. Por más que sabía que todas las parejas pelearan (si, prefería ignorar el hecho de que ellos no eran pareja), era feo estar peleados. Lo mejor sería acostarse y distraerse con el chocolate, eso le subiría el animo. Oh, ese chocolate... hubiera preferido lamerlo del vientre de Erik y no comerlo ahora, solo a oscuras en su habitación.

**CHERIK**

Moira se removió en la cama cuando el sol se colo por la ventana. Se cubrió un poco con la sabana, sin querer despertar aún. Sintió un brazo apretarla con fuerza y abrió los ojos con impresión. Oh, se había olvidado que estaba acompañada... y que tanto ella y su compañero estaban desnudos. La noche anterior lo había encontrado en la cocina, a él y al chocolate. La chica se sonrojo un poco al recordar que los dos la habían pasado bastante bien juntos, y jugando con el delicioso chocolate.

Ambos estaban ansiosos, y se habían apresurado hacía el cuarto de la chica para concluir lo que inicio como una tonta charla en la cocina. Moira se sentó en la cama, tomando la sabana para cubrir sus pechos, y miro de reojo al blanco cuerpo que descansaba a su alrededor. Se mordió el labio insegura, antes de levantarse de la cama... ¿que carajos iba a hacer ahora? Nunca espero que eso pasara, claro que no, la noche anterior se había descontrolado, no sabía que le había pasado y se había dejado llevar.

Aun envuelta en la sabana empezó a buscar ropa para vestirse. Su acompañante se había removido en la cama, dejando ver su cabellera pelirroja y su frente cubierta de pecas. Al parecer buscaba el cuerpo de la chica para abrazarlo, por que se movía algo inquieto. La chica camino hacía el baño y se encerró. No pensaba salir de allí hasta que Sean se fuera, no le importaba que fuera inmaduro. No iba a hacer frente al hecho de que acababa de acostarse con un adolescente.

**CHERIK**

Había encontrado ese libro anoche, cuando fue a revisar la biblioteca. sinceramente no podía creer que nunca lo hubiera leido antes. Seguramente lo adquirieron durante su infancia y él simplemente lo olvido. Tenía que recordarse revisar más a fondo la biblioteca.

Empezó a leerlo durante la noche, pero el sueño le había ganado. Ni bien desperto volvió a tomarlo, aun faltaba para que todos arrancaran sus actividades y quería aprovechar el tiempo. l libro hablaba sobre las relaciones omegas y alfas y sus inconvenientes, al parecer había toda una selección de libros con contenido de las dinamicas y sus excepciones. Ciertamente, Charles no era el primer alfa que no era reconocido por su pareja.

Se mordió el labio al releer el texto. Este citaba un listado de soluciones para reconocerse, muchas Charles ya las habia probado, eran algo obvias: dejarse olfatear, pasar tiempo juntos, acercarse emocionalmente, compartir intereses... Los ojos azules se detuvieron en uno de los items. "_Anudamiento._". Se quedo mirando fijamente aquello, era la ultima de la lista. El texto aclaraba que no siempre funcionaba, pero que muchas veces ante una conexión tan directa de su vinculo la otra persona notaban que era pareja.

Charles gruño y se mordió el labio, ahora tenía una razón más para querer hacerlo, pero obviamente no era tan facil. Aun estaban avanzando lentamente, y él sabía que Erik odiaba la idea de ser anudado por un alfa. Shaw le había dado una manía al respecto. El telepata dejo el libro a un lado y se giro a un lado abrazando la almohada. La simple idea de anudarlo, estar en su interior, y que le reconozca le llenaba de gozo. Pero debía esperar, aun tenía que ser paciente.

Solo esperaba que las cosas se aclararan pronto.

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya resultado muy largo el +18. Creo que me emocione demasiado escribiendolo. Ya me diran. Les dejo el adelanto.**

**_Los hombres estaban acalorados, y se besaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse._**

_**-Charles...-la voz ronca de Erik le obligo a gemir, y estiro su cuello al sentir que el mayor bajaba a besarlo y le olfateaba con ganas. El telepata no podía evitar desear que el polaco finalmente reconociera que era su pareja-Charles... Charles... ¿puedo... puedo penetrarte**__?_


End file.
